Resurrection
by casti3l
Summary: Alex is a young omega. After her parent's death, she was kidnapped, sold, and then bought by the Novaks with the intent of being bred. But something isn't right. Because Alex isn't a typical omega. In fact, some are beginning to doubt that she's an omega
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! So, this is the first story that I posted, and it was written a long long time ago, so I apologize if the quality - both plot and writing - isn't as good as my current works. Maybe it'll get a rewrite later on. We'll see. **

**So enter at your own risk haha.**

* * *

**...**

**A**lex held her head high, hands roughly bound behind her back. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled defiantly, flickering about the room; she was one of several omegas, all lined neatly in a row. While she flared her nostrils in anger, her fellow companions all stared the ground in a sign of submission. Footsteps marked the approach of a stranger, and Alex snapped her head to her left. No one else moved, eyes unblinking. She, however, watched the man walk towards them taking the time to study him carefully. He was of average height, short black hair, with a black suit and red tie. He looked well-fed, and his dark eyes scanned the line of omegas. He examined each one carefully, exchanging a few words with his associates, also professionally dressed.

When they reached Alex, he paused. "What about this one?" he asked, his voice carrying a noticeable English accent.

"We found her a few miles out," one of the men answered. "Put up quite a fight too. We had quite a bit of trouble restraining her."

Alex let out a low growl at the memory.

The man studied her. "She's got quite the spirit. Unlike the others. They are nothing more than mindless sheep."

Alex spoke, even though she knew it was forbidden. "I assure you. I have quite the mind of my own."

The man chuckled, while the other two stiffened at her words. "I'm sure you do, love," he said, reaching up to take hold of her jaw. He turned her head, studying her closely. Alex glared at him. "I like you. What is your name?"

"Alex," Alex hissed through clenched teeth.

"Alex. Strong name." The man turned to his companion. "I think I'll take her as well."

"As you wish," the second man nodded. He roughly shoved Alex forward. She refused, digging in her heels.

She heard the first man chuckle again. "Yes, I definitely like her."

Alex growled. The man shoved her again, more forcefully this time, and Alex reluctantly moved. She let him lead her away and out of the building. They stopped beside a large, guarded van. "Open up," Alex's guard said.

They did so, unlocking the door. Alex was roughly shoved up into the back. She hissed in defiance. There were several other omegas also in the van, all still staring at the ground.

"Look out for that one," her guard told the others. "She's a feisty one. The boss don't want her hurt."

The guards huffed in acknowledgement, closing and locking the van door. Alex tested her bonds, glancing around. "You guys okay?" she asked.

Only one looked up. "As fine as any slave can be," he said dryly.

Alex huffed in slight amusement. "Touché." She remained standing, refusing to sit down.

...

**A** few minutes later, the doors opened, and a young girl was roughly thrown in. Alex fought the impulse to run as the door was closed and locked. She knelt down beside the girl, who hadn't moved. "Are you okay?" Alex asked her.

The girl sniffled, but didn't answer.

"Come on. Get up," Alex said bluntly. If the chid wasn't hurt, there was no point in being soft. "You're okay." She watched the child pull herself to her feet, walking over to the bench. Alex struggled with her bonds, trying to slip out. The van started, and lurched forward, sending Alex flying into the metal wall. She pulled herself back up to feet, rubbing her head. Then she froze. How could she reach her head? She looked down at her hands, which were free. She narrowed her eyes. "The hell?" she muttered. She looked down. The rope bonds had caught on the corner of the metal benches, cutting the fibers. Alex smiled. "We can get out of here," she realized aloud.

That one slave looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"We can get out," Alex repeated. She held up her free hands. "All of us."

The man shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. It'll only get worse." The other slaves agreed.

Alex huffed. "Well, I'm getting out of here."

...

**T**he van lurched to a halt. Alex quickly put her hands behind her back, leaning against the wall. She heard footsteps and voices quickly approaching. There was a click as the lock was turned, and the door was opened. Two guards were standing there, and the Scottish man was behind them.

"Crowley. What ones do you want out again?"

The man named Crowley studied the omegas again. "That one. And that one." He pointed to two of them in turn. One of the guards jumped in, walking in to retrieve the selected omegas. Alex saw her chance. She waited for the first guard to pass, then sprang forward past the second. She relished in the look of surprise on their faces as she rushed past. "Stop her!" she heard Crowley yell. She pumped her legs faster, stretching farther with each stride. Heavy footsteps told her she was being followed. Something whistled past her ear, and she instinctively ducked. Several more projectiles rocketed past her, and Alex kept running. _If I can only make it to the trees,_ she reasoned, _I can lose them._

Something pricked the back of her arm. Alex panicked, reaching around and removing the dart. She threw it to the ground, trying to run faster. Another hit her in the back of her neck, and black spots clouded her vision. She stumbled, but regained her footing. Darkness pulled at her from all sides, and Alex's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Another prick, and she tripped, falling to the ground, unconscious.

...

**S**he cracked open her eyes, head spinning. The room was dim, the only light coming from a single bulb above her head. She was sitting in a chair, hands bound behind her back, legs tied as well. She let out a low growl, although it sounded more pitiful than menacing.

"Well, well, well." That british accent reached her ears. "Look who decided to wake up." Crowley circled around to stand in front of her.

Alex said nothing, closing her eyes.

"Oh. So now we've decided to stop talking?" Crowley chuckled, studying the omega. She refused to acknowledge his presence. "Hm. Very well." Alex heard him pull up a chair. "That was very clever, escaping like that. How did you get free?"

Alex let the faintest trace of a smile form on her lips, but still she said nothing.

"Hm." Crowley let of a long breath. "You, my dear, will fetch quite a good price." He let out a small chuckle. "I'm almost tempted to keep you myself."

Alex growled, cracking open one eye to study the alpha.

He looked her up and down. "Still nothing to say? Mm. Maybe you're spirit will return when the drugs wear off." He stood up and walked past her, running light fingers down her arm. Alex let out a snarl, and he laughed. Then he left, leaving Alex alone.

...

**S**everal hours later, she was untied and moved to a different cell. She was chained to the wall by her ankle, but her hands were left free. The barred door was closed and locked. Alex stood up. Across the corridor, the young girl from the van sat against the wall, curled up. When Alex shifted her chain, the child looked up at the noise. "Hey." Alex knelt down, studying her.

The girl didn't respond, but her green eyes gazed desperately into hers.

"It's okay," Alex promised. "Everything's going to be fine, alright?"

"Empty words," another omega muttered farther down. "No one's going anywhere, except with their new alpha.

"You know what?" Alex snapped. "I ain't taking you with when we break out."

The omega huffed. "No one ever breaks out."

"There's always a first. I almost made it."

"And I won't let that happen again." Crowley approached, voice sharp. Alex glared up at him. "You aren't going anywhere, love."

"We'll see," Alex hissed.

He twisted his lips into a crooked smile. "Good girl. You keep that attitude up. I want to get the most I can for you." When Alex bared her teeth, he laughed. "Some alphas love a feisty omega." Then he walked away.

Alex ignored the growing ball of ice in her stomach. She leaned against the wall, watching the corridor with wary eyes. Then the lights went out.

...

**T**he next day, there were footsteps. Alex shifted uncomfortably, listening to them approach. She flattened herself against the wall, warily watching. "Do you have any younger ones?" a strange voice asked. "Perhaps one several years from their first heat?"

"We have a few," she heard Crowley reply. "We just got in a young female. Probably only thirteen or so years of age. She might suit your needs very well." They rounded the corner, and Alex could see Crowley leading two or three alphas. They stopped by her cage and Alex tensed, baring her teeth. Thankfully, they took no notice of her. Instead, they studied the young girl in the cage across from her.

The first alpha spoke. "Hm. Very nice. She would work just fine. Open the door."

Crowley did so, and the alpha entered. Alex heard the girl let out a sharp cry, and the alpha laughed. She stood up, her chain dragging on the cement floor. She stood tall, eyes blazing. "Don't hurt her," she growled.

The alphas turned. The first exited the cell, crossing over to stand in front of Alex. "Oh, and were you going to do anything about it?" he taunted.

Alex let out a wicked smile. "Don't tempt me."

"Don't you know how to control your omegas?" the alpha asked Crowley, glaring at Alex. She held his gaze steadily.

"Of course. But this one is unusually strong-willed. I figured it would bring some alphas great pleasure in breaking her."

At those words, Alex's nostrils flared angrily.

The first alpha let out a breath. "Just keep your mouth shut," he growled to Alex. He turned back to Crowley. "Let's see what else you've got."

Crowley nodded. "Right this way." He let the alphas go first before turning to Alex. "If your attitude costs me a sale, you will deeply regret it, do you understand?"

Alex said nothing, eyes sparkling defiantly. She watched Crowley stalk away before turning to the omega across the hallway. "Are you okay?" she whispered worriedly. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no. I-I'm fine," the young girl whispered. "Thanks."

Alex huffed. "No problem. Stinking alphas. Think they own the world."

A few days past. Nothing happened. The young girl was sold to that first alpha, and Alex knew with a heavy heart that it wouldn't turn out well for her. No one came to look at her — not that Alex had a problem with that.

...

**O**ne day, Crowley showed up at her cage. "Get up," he told her. Alex glared at him, but slowly did as he said. The door opened, and guards rushed in. They secured her hands, roughly shoving her out into the corridor. Alex hissed, but didn't fight back. She allowed them to lead her down the hall and around several corners. They stopped by a large door. There were several other omegas there, all bound, but none as heavily guarded. Alex let out a breath not sure as to what was going on. The door opened, and slowly, one by one, the omegas were led out. Alex flinched at the bright light, screwing her eyes shut. She let the guards lead her out onto a small platform.

She could smell all the alphas there. There were a lot. She opened her eyes to confirm it. She was standing in a line with other omegas, and a large crowd of alphas were spread out before them. Auction. The word flashed the Alex's mind with disgust. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Crowley, standing on a higher platform. He held up his hands, and the murmuring ceased. "Welcome." Crowley gaze out over the crowd. "And thank you for gathering here today. I'm sure you all know the drill."

...

**H**e continued to speak for a few more minutes, but Alex barely listened. She held her head defiantly, challenging anyone who glanced at her. Crowley stopped, and a guard roughly shoved an omega forward. He meekly obeyed, climbing up onto the platform with Crowley. He gave a starting price, and the bidding began. Alex watched in horror as the omega's price was driven up.

...

**O**ne by one, the omegas were sold.

All too quickly, it was her turn. She dug in her heels, refusing, and had to be dragged up to the platform. When she reached it, she shook the guards off, stepping up herself. She approached Crowley, head held high, fire blazing in her blue-grey eyes. "And here we have another young, healthy female."

She let out a low, barely audible growl, and Crowley smiled. "But don't let that fool you. She isn't one of your typical, sheep-minded omegas. This one has a mind of her own; and a rather strong one at that. It took three alphas to catch her, two to transport her, and four just to bring her out here. And she still almost managed to escape."

Several of the alphas muttered under their breath, studying Alex.

"Anyone out there looking for a challenge?" Crowley continued. "Because breaking her? It doesn't get more challenging than that. She's one of the most strong-willed persons I've ever met." He paused. "But trust me. Once she's broken, she will be worth every penny. She can do anything you need her to. Not only is she mentally strong, she's physically strong as well. Whether it be handwork, servant, or breeder, she'll excel. Imagine having children as strong as her."

Alex glared at him, teeth bared. Crowley laughed again. "Don't worry, love." He turned back to the audience. "I wouldn't mind breaking her myself." A low laugh spread through the crowd, and Alex shot them a glare. "Now. Who would like to start?"

"One thousand," one alpha said.

Crowley actually laughed. "One thousand? For her? She's easily worth ten times that much."

"Ten thousand," another alpha shouted.

"Fifteen."

"Seventeen."

"Twenty thousand." One by one, the bidding picked up.

"Twenty two thousand."

"Twenty five."

"Twenty six."

"Thirty thousand," an alpha in the back chimed in.

"Thirty one," the alpha countered.

"Fifty thousand." A new alpha spoke, silencing the crowd.

Alex glanced at Crowley, who grinned at the new price. She looked over at the new alpha, eyes defiant, teeth bared. He calmly met her gaze.

"Do I hear fifty five thousand?" Crowley called. No one moved. "Going once, going twice." Still nothing. "Sold!"

Other alphas murmured amongst themselves, casting looks up at Alex. She was still holding her new owner's gaze.

"Come on." One of the guards roughly shoved Alex off the platform, breaking her glare. She hissed, and walked off, head held high. The guard followed. She met up with the other three guards, and they led her back into the building and into a holding cell. They locked the door behind her, and Alex finally let her head drop in defeat. Anger boiled under her skin, and she lashed out, kicking the wall. It hurt, but she felt better. She closed her eyes, standing toes touching the wall. She pressed her forehead against the cold bricks, struggling to sort out the emotions inside.


	2. Novak Omega Breeding Co

**A**fter a few minutes, there were many footsteps, signaling the auction was over. Alex didn't move. She just stood there against the wall.

"I thought that omega was suppose to be feisty," an alpha said.

"You paid fifty thousand for that?" another asked.

"Don't you worry." Alex recognized Crowley's voice. "She'll come around."

"She better," a third alpha said calmly.

There was the sound of keys in the lock. "Alex," Crowley addressed her. "Come on. Liven up."

Anger flashed through the young omega, and she turned to face the alphas. "Do I look like a freak show to you?" she hissed. "I'll do what I damn want." She lifted her head high, even though she knew she was just giving them what they wanted.

A few of the alphas muttered appreciatively. "Have fun with that one," one of them clapped another on the back.

Alex studied him. Short blondish hair. Average height, probably around six feet, maybe over. His face was long, and his jaw was square. Blue eyes watched her intently. "I will," he said, his voice deep and smooth. Alex found herself slightly intimidated. She narrowed her eyes in compensation, letting out a faint hiss. The alpha's mouth twitched into a small smile of amusement. "You say she is called Alex?" he asked Crowley.

"_She_ can speak for herself," Alex growled.

"Yes. Her name is Alex." Crowley shot her a warning glance. Alex ignored him. "Now. When would you like her delivered?"

"I figured I could just take her now."

Crowley laughed. "You saw how many guards it took this afternoon. She almost escaped when we were transporting her. Jumped past two guards and took off towards the woods. It took three shots to bring her down. And you want to take her by yourself?" He let out another dry laugh, this time joined by the other alphas.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." The alpha's' eyes flashed.

Crowley looked over at him. "I see Alex isn't the only one with an attitude," he chuckled. "Very well. If you think you can handle her, handle her. It's your loss." He turned back to Alex. "Head up."

Alex snarled. Her head was forced upwards as a heavy leather collar was snapped around her neck.

The alpha huffed, patiently waiting. "Come along."

Alex didn't. The alpha narrowed his eyes. "If you wish to stay here, by all means." He started walking away. Alex followed.

He waited for her as she exited the cell. He reached towards her, hooking a thick leash onto the collar, and Alex pushed down the sudden rush of panic at the thought of her future. The alpha gently tugged on the leash, and Alex found no choice but to follow him.

He led her outside and into the parking lot. He stopped beside a large Chevy truck. It looked old, classic perhaps. He held open the passenger door. "Get in."

Alex shook her head, taking a step back.

"I said, 'get in'," the alpha growled. "Don't make me do anything I'll regret."

Alex held her head high, but got into the car. The alpha quickly rounded to the driver's seat and got in. Alex suddenly reached for the car door, throwing it open. She started to get out, but was yanked back inside. "I don't think so," the alpha laughed angrily, a hand on her leash. "Now close the door."

Alex did as he asked, sliding down in the seat. He started the car, locking the doors. "Now. My name is Lucifer. Yours?"

"Still Alex," Alex muttered, working fruitlessly on her handcuffs.

"Ah. Okay, still Alex," Lucifer said dryly. Alex shot him a glare. He chuckled. "We'll fix you of this attitude soon enough. "

Alex pushed down fear, replacing it with anger. She crossed her arms the best she could, eyes glittering. She ran through every escape plan she could think of, accounting for every variability.

As if he could read her mind, Lucifer spoke. "And don't even think about escaping."

Alex huffed.

...

**T**hey drove for ten or so minutes. Lucifer turned on the radio, humming along to music Alex didn't recognize. She curled up in the front seat, not afraid to show her unwillingness to be there. Finally, they pulled into a long driveway that led up to a large house. "Home sweet home." Lucifer glanced over at her. He turned off the car, grabbing her leash. "Come on." He dragged her across the bench seat and out the driver's side. She struggled, but eventually just let him lead. They entered the house. "Michael?" Lucifer called out. "Got another one." He turned to Alex, unhooking the leash.

An alpha appeared at the top of a winding staircase. "Another?" He scented the air. "I thought we had enough omegas."

"Feel free to let me go," Alex said impatiently.

Michael hurried down, studying the omega critically. "She's not very well trained."

Alex bared her teeth. "Trained?" she growled. "Not at all, thank you very much."

Michael turned to Lucifer. "I hope you didn't pay much for her."

Lucifer glanced over at Alex.

"How much?"

"Fifty thousand," Lucifer answered honestly.

"You didn't." Michael tilted his head. "For her?"

"She'll be quite a challenge, but it'll be worth it," Lucifer promised.

Michael sighed. "As long as she breaks."

Lucifer let out a deep laugh. "She will. They always do."

Alex pulled her lips up into a snarl. "I'd like to see you try," she hissed under her breath.

Both of the alphas heard. Michael shot her a look of disgust, but Lucifer laughed again. "If you insist." Alex squared her jaw.

"Fine." Michael turned to his brother. "But she's your job. Not mine." At the top of the stairs there was movement, and Alex looked up. An female omega stood up there, looking down with confusion on her small face. Michael sensed her too, turning to glance at her. "Now, if you don't mind, I have something to take care of." He hurried back up the stairs, stopping next to the omega, standing only inches apart. Alex adverted her gaze.

She heard Lucifer huff. "Come on." He roughly shoved her in front of him. Alex tore her shoulder from his grasp, preferring to walk in front of him unaided. He let out an amused chuckle, but let her have her way. He led her through the house and down a flight of stairs. There was a large room with many cages, several of which contained omegas. Alex flared her nostrils in disgust. Lucifer watched her reaction carefully, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smirk. "Welcome home."

Alex bared her teeth. "Unlikely," she muttered.

Lucifer forcefully shoved her into one of the cages. Alex struggled, but he was much stronger than her. He locked the door, turning away. Then he turned back. "Hands," he commanded. Alex obediently held them out, watching warily. He smiled, and took them, taking off the handcuffs. "Enjoy your stay." Then he left.

...

**H**e left Alex there for the next twenty-four hours. The cage was only a few feet by a few feet, barely big enough for her to even pace. An omega brought food to the other caged omegas. She watched them eat, her growling stomach reminding her she hadn't eaten since early yesterday morning. But she was offered none.

...

**F**inally, an unknown alpha approached. Alex didn't stand, but remained curled up in the corner. "And how are we doing?" he asked, kneeling down by her cage. Alex made no response, studying her bare feet.

He let out a long breath. "I suppose you're hungry." There was a rustling sound, and Alex watched him out of the corner of her eye. He pulled what appeared to be food out of a small brown bag. "You want this?" He held out the bread.

Alex turned her whole head this time, watching him carefully. She lowered her knees from her chest, standing up to approach. There was no way she would crawl over there. That only showed weakness. The alpha remained seated, looking up at her. Alex sat down in front of him, hesitantly reaching out for the bread. "Thanks," she mumbled, taking a slow bite.

"Hm. No problem," the alpha watched her eat. "So, Alex. My brother tells me you're strong-willed."

Alex said nothing, but shot him a loaded glance. He chuckled. "It looks like he was right. My name is Castiel. My brothers and I own this place."

"It's beautiful," Alex muttered sarcastically, finishing the small piece of bread. Her stomach still growled for more, but she didn't want to seem weak by asking.

"Castiel." Lucifer appeared, glaring at his brother. "I thought I told you to leave that omega alone. She hasn't been broken in yet."

Castiel stood up, turning. Alex stood up as well, glaring at Lucifer. He calmly met her gaze.

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized. "I was just bringing her something to eat."

Lucifer huffed. "I told you. I'm trying to break her."

"There are better ways to break an omega than starving it." Castiel approached his brother. "You know that."

"Better ways for normal omegas, yes. But we've never had one this defiant. It's better to do it right the first time, don't you think?"

Castiel let out a slow breath. "Perhaps you're right." He glanced at Alex before leaving the room. Lucifer approached, and Alex turned to face him.

"How much did you eat?"

"A piece of bread," Alex answered honestly.

"Are you lying?"

Alex let out a dry laugh. "I don't lie."

Lucifer mimicked her laugh. "Now I know _that's_ a lie." Lucifer unlocked the cage door, and Alex warily stepped out. She was unbound, and knew there was a reason he was confident enough to let her go free.

"What do you want?" she asked carefully.

"Follow me." Lucifer led her up the stairs. Alex followed, her footsteps silent on the wooden floor. She let out a barely audible sigh. Lucifer looked back at her. "Do you know what we do here?"

"Haven't the slightest." Alex looked around for an escape.

"We breed omegas," Lucifer said simply. "There's quite a demand for them in the past few years."

Alex let out a breath in answer. She knew he was telling the truth. "And I suppose that's why I'm here," she said in disgust.

Lucifer didn't give her a direct answer. "Perhaps," was all he said.

Alex didn't take the invitation to ask what he meant. "So I assume you have more omegas than just the ones down there."

"Yes. We have several more," the alpha agreed. "The ones down there are, shall we say, the ones who did something we didn't approve of."

"So I should get use to it down there."

"I'd hope you'd come around fairly fast," Lucifer admitted, glancing back at her. Alex, realizing she was falling behind, lengthened her stride to walk next to him. "I've never met an omega I couldn't break."

"There's a first for everything," Alex grumbled. Looking down at her free hands, a new plan started to form. If she could just get them to trust her enough, she could easily run when their guard was down. After all, there seemed to be very little security."But I'm sure you'll try," she quickly added.

Lucifer shot her another glance, this one full of questions. "Of course I will," he promised. "You'll come around soon enough."

Alex didn't respond. She forced herself to relax, taking several deep breaths. "Hm." She looked up the staircases, trying to memorize the layout of the place. She tugged fruitlessly at the thick leather collar around her neck.

Lucifer glanced over at her. He reached up, fingering the metal ring attached to her collar. Alex instinctively shied away. "We'll have to get you a new collar," he murmured, perhaps only to himself.

Alex ignored him.

...

**H**e led her down a hallway and into a large wing. "This is where the omegas stay." He unlocked and opened the heavy metal door. Alex entered, looking around. It was a large hallway lined with doors. At the end appeared to be a large commons room. Each door had a small window, and Alex glanced through one. Lucifer opened the door, letting her see. It appeared to be a bedroom.

"It's nice," Alex admitted begrudgingly.

"Many of our omegas have free range of this part of the property. They are cared for well." He closed the door and led her farther in. They entered the larger room, complete with couches, a fireplace, and a television. Another open door led to a dining room. There were more hallways with doors, presumably leading to even more bedrooms.

Lucifer pointed down one hall. "That's were we keep the omegas that are either expecting or have already given birth."

"So you breed them and, what, sell them?"

"Correct." The alpha looked back at her. "What about you? I assume you came from a omega farm?"

Alex shook her head. "I was born in a family."

"And your parents? Alphas or omegas?"

"Father was an alpha. Mom was omega." Alex let out a low huff at the memory. "Both dead."

"Mm." Lucifer let out a sympathetic noise. "So you've never seen one of these places up close."

"Nope." Alex studied it, eyes narrowed.

Lucifer noticed. "It's not as bad as it seems," he promised.

Alex turned. "Sure," she sneered. She paused, thinking. "So do you breed female omegas with other omegas, or alphas?"

"It depends," the alpha shrugged. "Some are bred with other omegas, some are lucky enough to breed with us alphas."

"Right. Lucky," Alex repeated unbelievingly. She turned back towards the exit. "Whatever." She started walking away. Lucifer followed. She walked towards the front door. "Thank you for your offer, but I'm going to have to decline."

She reached for the door, but was suddenly yanked backwards. Lucifer threw her to the ground, standing over her. "I don't think so."

Alex glared defiantly up at him, but, remembering her plan, reluctantly diverted her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled through gritted teeth. Lucifer stepped back, and Alex slowly stood up.

"I think we're done here." He roughly led her back down into the basement and into her cage. Then she was locked up.

...

**I**t was a day later. Lucifer made his way downstairs, carrying something in his hand. Alex was sitting on the floor. Her stomach hurt from the lack of food, and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. "Stand up," Lucifer growled. Alex slowly did as he said, refusing to show her weakness. Lucifer unlocked the cage. "Come here." Alex did. He placed what he was holding over his shoulder. A collar. He reached out, unclasping the one she was wearing. He tossed it aside before grabbing the new one. It was brown with black letters that read Novak Omega Breeding Co.

"Beautiful," Alex muttered, hunger spoiling her mood.

"In case you ever run off. Of course, the first thing you would do would be to take it off."

"Correct."

"Good thing you'll never run off." Alex's stomach growled, and Lucifer chuckled. "Are you getting hungry?"

"Yes," Alex grudgingly admitted. "Are you planning on helping me?"

"Depends." The alpha studied his nails.

Alex growled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There's something you want me to do. What is it?"

"Surely you're not broken already?"

"Tell me what you want me to do for food. If its reasonable, I'll do it."

Lucifer shook his head. "You see, that's not the attitude I want, Alex. I don't want you to bargain, I want you to do." He pushed her roughly to the ground. "To completely submit to me, no matter what, do you hear?"

Alex lowered her eyes to his feet. She was starving, and could feel her body shutting down. Lucifer pulled her back to her feet, and Alex's head spun, and blackness clouded her vision. She collapsed on the floor, unconscious.


	3. When All Fails, Try Again

**S**he came to a few hours later. She was laying on something soft, and cracked open her eyes. The room was bathed in a soft light, and Alex realized she was in a different room. "You're awake." Lucifer's voice reached her ears, and she turned her head. He was sitting across the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Alex struggled to sit up. "Otherwise, not bad."

Lucifer crossed over, gently pushing her back down onto her back. "Don't try and get up," he warned gently. "You're still not well." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "You gave me quite a scare. Most omegas don't faint after only two days without food."

"Three," Alex corrected him. "Going on four."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You mean Crowley didn't feed you?"

"Not on the auction day. I got a little the day before." Alex closed her eyes as the alpha put a hand over her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Hm. Then you'll be hungry. I'll get you something to eat." He stood up. "I'll be right back." Alex watched him go, not really wanting to be alone.

Relief flooded through her when he returned. And he was carrying food. "Here." He sat back down at the edge of the bed, setting down a tray. It had a bowl filled with soup.

"Is that all?" Alex frowned.

"You haven't eaten in four days," Lucifer reminded her. "I'm not sure how well your body will react to solid foods." He held out the spoon. "Start with this."

"Thanks." Alex took it and started eating. She immediately began to feel better. Within a few minutes, she was finished. She propped herself up with some pillows. "By the way, where are we?" The bed was definitely a king, and the room was much bigger than any of the omega rooms she had seen.

"This is my room." Lucifer placed a gentle hand on her leg, which was under the covers.

"Hm. Okay." Alex shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. She had to get away from here.

Lucifer got up, looking out the window. "You know, I've never had an omega who refused food for so long she actually passed out. Kudos to you."

"Uh, thanks." Alex was feeling stronger, and threw back the covers and got to her feet. "Yeah, thanks for everything and all, but I think I'm fine now."

Lucifer turned, eyes running over her. "If you insist. Of course, you can stay longer if you wish."

"No, no. I think I'm good. I'll let myself out." Alex walked towards the door. He legs were weak and shaking, but she refused to acknowledge it. She stumbled, but stubbornly reached for the door handle.

Lucifer followed her down the hall. "I can't let you go off on your own," he said quietly. "I might be an alpha, but I'm not stupid." When Alex let out a huff of amusement, he continued. "I'm not letting you run. Not like you'd get very far anyways."

Alex just shook her head. She stumbled, letting out a curse.

"Hey hey hey." Lucifer reached out to steady her. She shook him off..

..

**T**hey wordlessly walked down to her cage, and she let herself in, sitting against the far wall. "Well, at least you've learned to go to your cage," Lucifer chuckled quietly, locking her in. Alex let out a growl, and he chuckled again. "I see starving you had no effect on your stubbornness. I'm honestly at a loss at how to break you."

"Feel free to let me go."

"I'll see what I can find that may break you. Perhaps Crowley would be willing to help. He's very good at getting the job done."

Alex let out a huff. "Whatever."

Lucifer walked away.

...

**I**t was a few hours later when he returned. And he was not alone. "Hello, love."

Alex looked up at the familiar voice, a snarl pulling on her lips.

"Hm. I see you haven't broken much, have you." Crowley squatted down beside her. Alex ignored him. "What have you tried?"

"Starving, mostly." Lucifer stood behind him.

Crowley let out an approving noise. "And?"

"She passed out from lack of food." Lucifer growled at the memory.

"Hm." Crowley stood back up. "Come on, pet. Get up." He roughly kicked the bars of the cage, and Alex hissed, pulling herself to her feet. She balled her fists, standing in a defensive posture. Crowley studied her closely.

"I figured I'd call you in," Lucifer explained. "You are the expert at these kinds of things."

Crowley chuckled. "Indeed I am. There is another breaking technique. It mainly uses the omega's worst fear."

Lucifer looked thoughtful. "And it works?"

"It's worked on every omega I've tried it on." Crowley glanced at Alex, who was watching them intently. "I'd rather not discuss the ins and outs of it in front of her, but I can almost guarantee its effectiveness."

"_Almost_ guarantee?"

"I've never run into an omega as strong-willed as her. I cannot guarantee anything."

Lucifer glanced at her, then at Alex. "Okay. Come with me. We will discuss it in private." They left, and Alex sat back down, slightly disconcerted. She knew Lucifer would do anything in his power to break her, and would never give up, and Alex knew she could only hold out so long before she snapped. She balled her fists, pulling her knees up to her chest. Maybe she should just give in now. This place was fairly nice, and she was pretty sure that there were many, many other omega breeding farms much worse than this one.

She decided to try acting broken.

...

**L**ucifer came back down a few minutes later. "Get up."

Alex did as she was told. "Yes, sir," she forced herself to whisper.

Lucifer frowned, opening the door. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'yes, sir,'" Alex repeated, swallowing back a snarky insult. She kept her gaze on her feet, hands behind her back.

"What are you getting at?"

Alex said nothing.

"Answer me," Lucifer snapped.

"Nothing," she said, eyes still on the ground.

"Alex, I know you're getting at something. No omega just breaks like that, especially you."

Alex's brain scrambled. "Please don't let Crowley hurt me," she finally whispered, forcing herself to tremble slightly.

"Don't let Crowley . . ?" Lucifer trailed off, confused. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you. Come on."

Alex pulled back. "Please. Don't let him near me. _Please_."

"Then come here."

Alex forced herself to approach, relaxing into a more submissive posture.

Lucifer let out a grunt. "Up the stairs."

Alex did so. He led her up into a spacious living room. Crowley was standing next to the window, looking out.

"Crowley," Lucifer spoke, breaking the silence.

Crowley turned, glancing at Alex, who was standing next to Lucifer, eyes down, hands behind her back. "What's up with her?"

"I'm not sure," the alpha admitted slowly. "She begged me not to let you touch her, and she acts submissive in all respects."

Crowley approached, and Alex shied away. When Lucifer reprimanded her, she returned to her original position. Crowley studied her, eyes narrowed. "Very convincing," he finally admitted. "But not perfect."

_Damn,_ Alex thought. _Now what?_

"Head up, sweetheart." Alex reluctantly did so, flinching when his rough hands gripped the side of her face. "Convincing indeed. However, there's one way you can always tell for sure. The eyes. Windows to the soul." The scotsman laughed to himself. "She's lying." He dropped her head, and Alex shook it, giving up.

"Damn you," she hissed, immediately straightening up.

"It was clever, though," Crowley admitted, not seeming very surprised. "But if you want to be scared of me, I'll make you scared of me."

"Then I wish you the greatest of luck," Alex said with mock finesse, but inside knew he was capable of everything he promised.

"Thank you, but I won't need it." Crowley turned to Lucifer. "May I speak to you for a moment? I may have an idea." They left.

Alex hissed, walking over to the window, looking out. After a few seconds she heard footsteps, and turned. She recognized Michael. He stopped, looking at her. She held his gaze confidently. He just shook his head. "Give me five minutes, and I'd break you," he muttered.

"Of course you would," Alex replied with a sickly sweetness. "You go talk to your brother about that one, eh?"

Michael just shook his head and stalked off. Lucifer and Crowley returned. "Alex."

What?" the omega sighed, turning to face them. "Got a new game plan?" She paused, glancing down at the leash in Crowley's hands. "What's that for?"

"You and I are going to take a little vacation." Crowley approached, reaching for her collar. Alex shied away, but Crowley was quick, hooking the leash on the collar's metal ring. "We'll fix you soon enough."

Alex let out a snort of disagreement, but couldn't help the small amount of fear that shot through her. Crowley was someone equal to her in cleverness and fortitude. And he had the upper hand. He tugged on the rope, and Alex reluctantly followed him, determined not to show fear. Lucifer watched her leave, some emotion flickering in his eyes. He stopped Crowley, lowering his voice so Alex had to strain to hear him. "Don't hurt her," he growled. "I want her broken, not destroyed."

Crowley grunted in acknowledgment. "I will do my best."

They left. Crowley led her out to his car, putting her in the back. He tied her leash to a bar on the back of the front seat before slamming the door and circling around to the driver's seat. Alex tried the doors, but they were locked from the inside. Crowley got in and started the car. "Don't bother trying to escape. The doors can only be opened by me."

Alex huffed, slumping down in her seat.

"We're going to have a fun time, you and me," Crowley continued. "Don't worry, love. We'll get you to break."

"Wonderful," Alex muttered, staring out the window.

They drove off.


	4. Broken

**C**rowley pulled up in front of a large building, turning off the car. He got out, opening the door for Alex. He led her out and into the building. Alex didn't recognize the place until she was led down the hallway lined with the omega cells. She tensed, stepping lightly. Crowley noticed. "Don't worry, love. You won't be going in one of these. These are strictly for the unowned. They will either be sold or auctioned off. No, you've already been through that."

They walked down another hallway. This time Crowley stopped beside a large cast-iron door. He opened it, nudging Alex into the dark room. He flicked on a dingy light above her head. She looked around. The room wasn't very large, and was empty except for a small cot against the far wall and a chair in the center.

"Ah, Crowley, you shouldn't have." Alex stepped forward, looking around.

Crowley snorted at her dry humor. "Only the best for you, darling." He walked over and sat in the chair, motioning for Alex to take the bed. She did. "Now, tell me." The alpha leaned forward. "What are your deepest, darkest fears?"

"Midgets," Alex answered breezily. "Those things are creepy as hell."

Crowley laughed. "Very cute. But I'm being quite serious."

Alex leaned forward. "Why exactly would I tell you?"

"Alex, either way, I will break you. Wouldn't it be much easier just to tell me now?" When Alex didn't respond, he sighed, walking over to her. To Alex's surprise, he unclipped the leash then walked over to the door. He left, but didn't close the door behind him. Alex stood up, walking out. What was Crowley getting at?

"You can have free range of the place for a few minutes." Crowley's voice sounded behind her. "This place has been tested time and time again. It's completely escape proof."

"Hm. Thanks." Alex walked down the hall, looking around. She immediately made her way to the omega hall. Many of the cages were still full. In one was a young boy, barely fourteen years. When she stopped, he looked up.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Alex."

"Are you here to take me?" The young boy's voice shook.

"No, no." Alex knelt down beside the cage. "I'm an omega like you."

"Then why are you out there?" The boy crawled closer to the bars.

"I'm not really sure," Alex admitted. "What's your name?"

"Logan," he whispered. "Please help me."

"Don't you worry." Alex's heart broke, and she held out her hand. Logan reached out and took it. He was shaking, and Alex squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Everything's going to be fine." She sat there with him for several seconds.

"Hello, love." Crowley walked up behind her. "Getting friendly with your own kind?"

"Shut up," Alex hissed.

"I hope you're not giving this omega any ideas of how to act. It's Logan, isn't it?"

Logan nodded meekly. "Yes sir."

"Hm. Good. You see, Alex, this is how an omega is suppose behave. Maybe you should give it a try."

"I'd rather not." Alex stood up, walking down the hall. She felt Crowley following her, but ignored him.

"Now. I'm starting to wonder what your fears are," Crowley began.

Alex ignored him.

"Darkness, small spaces, spiders, snakes? So many things to chose from, eh? I was told not to harm you." Crowley trailed off for several seconds. "Why don't we try combining a few?" The footsteps increased, and something clicked by Alex's ear. She shied away, but found she was once again leashed. She let out a huff.

He tugged her down a hall, and she followed. He pushed her into a darkened room. The door closed behind her, and the lock clicked shut. Alex could see absolutely nothing. She shuffled forward three steps, then she hit a wall. Frustrated, she reached out. She could touch both walls with her hands. _Shit._

_..._

**S**he wasn't sure exactly how long she was there. At least a day. The darkness pressed on her, suffocating her. She sat against a wall, focusing on her breathing. In and out. In and out.

"Feel like coming out, yet?" Crowley's voice came through the room.

"Nah, I'm good." Alex's voice shook, but she forced it to steady.

"Hm. Well, I've been thinking these last few days. You don't seem to be afraid of darkness or small places."

"Damn right," Alex snapped.

"Well, come on out." The door swung open. Alex stood, carefully stepping out. She screwed her eyes at the bright light, but didn't refused to show it. "Now." Crowley was standing in front of her. "We're going to try something else. Just to see if it works. Right this way."

Alex let out a growl. "Don't I get a little time to myself?"

"You've been by yourself for two days." Crowley walked down the hall. Alex sighed, but followed.

...

**H**e led her into a large room. Inside were two omegas. Alex recognized Logan, but the girl she had never seen before. The door closed behind her.

"What is this?" Alex yelled after Crowley. "Immersion therapy? Oh, please."

**T**hat was it for the next three days. Just Alex, Logan, and the girl, Cinnamon. They were both soft, typical omegas, and Alex pitied them. She tried her best to take care of them, to teach them that the alphas were _wrong._ Then, one day, Crowley came back for her.

"What?" Alex sneered. "Isn't this working out the way you planned?"

"No, actually. Everything is working just fine."

Two alphas came in. They roughly grabbed Logan and Cinnamon and dragged them out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Alex snapped, turning on Crowley.

"Exactly my plan. You'll be back home before lunch."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me. I will explain." Crowley hooked the heavy leash around her neck, dragging her after him. She followed. "You see, I figured out what your weakness is. It's always been obvious. It's the other omegas." He led her into another room.

Alex stiffened. Logan and Cinnamon were against the far wall, handcuffs keeping them still.

"Now. Why don't you take a seat, hmm? The show's about to get started." Crowley sat down on a chair, motioning for Alex to do the same. She did.

Two alphas came out. Alex looked around. Hanging on the wall was an array of devices. Alex swallowed nervously.

"You see," Crowley began, "I was originally going to do this to you, but I realized it would have no effect. Plus, Lucifer specifically told me not to physically harm you. So I figured, we'd just take it out on some other omegas."

"Why?" Alex snarled. "What have they done to you?"

"Nothing. They are just, collateral damage. Unfortunate, but necessary steps to insure your breaking. So, just remember. This is all your fault." Crowley gave a small nod, and the alphas began.

...

**A**lex couldn't watch for very long. She screwed her eyes shut, but could still hear their screams, their pleas for the alphas to stop. Crowley's words keep spinning through her head. _This is all your fault._

_..._

**S**he wasn't sure how long she sat there. The smell of blood and fear filled the room until Alex couldn't take it anymore. "Stop," she whispered. "Please stop."

"What's that?" Crowley looked over at her.

Alex opened her eyes to meet his, then dropped them to the floor. "Please stop. I'll . . . I'll do anything. Just let them go." Her voice shook, but she made no attempt to steady it.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm not," was all she murmured. She finally let her omega instincts take hold, letting her body fall into a submissive posture. "Please. Stop this."

"Look at me."

Alex did. She held his gaze for a few seconds before flitting away.

"Hm." Crowley let out a grunt of approval. "Take them away," he told the other alphas. "And you, come with me."


	5. Trouble Brewing

**C**rowley drove them back to the Novak land. He pulled the car into the long driveway, put it in park, then got out. Alex tried her door, frustrated to find it still locked. She saw Crowley smirk, and he circled around to open it for her. He grabbed her leash and led her up to the front door. Alex followed.

"Ah. Crowley." Lucifer appeared at the door, stepping back to let them in. "You're back." He glanced over at Alex, who studied the floor. "How is she?"

"Broken, like I promised. It took several tries, but we got through to her." Crowley tugged her into the large house. Alex kept her head low as she stepped past the alphas, biting back several sharp words of contempt. She curled her toes in frustration, studying the ground.

"Good." Lucifer stepped close to her. He unhooked the leather leash from her neck. Then he ran a light hand along her jawline. "You didn't harm her."

"No. Not at all."

"And will she slip out of this?"

Crowley shook his head. "Once an omega's instincts take hold, it's near impossible for them to be pushed back. She may have a few bouts of recurring defiance, but it should go away with a sharp word."

"Mm. Thank you." Lucifer led Alex farther into the house, and Crowley left. Lucifer sat down on a couch. Alex remained standing. "Now, tell me," the alpha began, "how did he break you?"

"He tortured other omegas," Alex replied quietly, head still low. "I . . . I couldn't let him continue."

"So your weakness is the safety of others."

Alex nodded slightly in agreement.

"Hm." Lucifer stood up and walked over to her. He placed a finger under her chin, lifting up her head. "Well, what's done is done. Don't worry. You'll be well taken care of here." He stepped closer to her, blue eyes meeting hers. Then he kissed her. It was a light, chaste kiss.

Alex accepted it, even kissing him back a little.

Lucifer pulled away. "How old are you?" he murmured.

"Seventeen."

"Hm. So you've started your heats."

"Yes."

Lucifer stepped back, walking over to the window. "You see, we don't start breeding female omegas until they're at least twenty."

"So why am I here?"

Lucifer turned. There was no contempt or malice in her voice; only curiosity. "Well, I couldn't turn down an omega as strong or as beautiful as you. We normally buy females around your age. However, we put them on medication until they turn of age. Some are put on suppressants to hide their heat, but some, yourself included, are only on birth control."

"Great," Alex muttered under her breath. "That means we get to experience our full heat."

Lucifer heard. "Yes, it does. Don't worry. The omegas on birth control are the ones who we think will show the most promise in the future. It's a compliment, really."

"Okay, then why don't you start breeding them until they're twenty? I hope you don't mind me asking," she quickly added, scuffling her feet.

"It's fine. You deserve to know what your future holds. The reason they're bred at twenty is because we like to wait until they are completely sexually mature." As if knowing what she would ask next, he added, "The females on birth control are also mated. It gives them experience."

Alex let out a snort, but politely said nothing.

"You don't seem to agree with that." Lucifer turned.

Alex tried to force her omega instincts back, but it was impossible. She lowered her gaze. "It's just . . . experience? Why?"

Lucifer let out a chuckle. "You think us alphas want to breed with an inexperienced omega?"

Alex narrowed her eyes, ignoring her blush. "How many alphas actually, breed, with your omegas?"

"More than you think." Lucifer sat back down on the couch, motioning for Alex to sit as well. She did. "We don't just breed our omegas together. Sometimes we bring in a stud, or we may rent out females to other alphas. It brings variety to the genetic pool."

"Hm." Alex knew she was blushing.

Lucifer stood up, holding out his hand. Alex took it. He led her down the omega hall. "I had a room arranged for you." He opened a door, letting her go inside. The room was small, but still a good size. There was a bed against the left wall, and underneath the window on the far wall, a wooden dresser.

"Thanks." Alex sat down on the bed. She looked up at Lucifer, who was watching her, arms crossed, some emotion Alex couldn't pinpoint gleaming in his pale blue eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning against the wall.

He let out an amused noise. "Why don't you get some sleep. You start tomorrow." Then he left. The door locked behind him.

Alex walked over to the dresser. She opened a few drawers. One was full. She pulled on a faded pair of jeans, which surprisingly fit. Then she put on a black shirt. There was also a closet against the right wall, and she walked over to it. Inside she found several jackets; she pulled on a army green one. It was a little on the big side, but it still fit. She felt quiet comfortable in these clothes, and walked back over to the bed. She sat down, leaning against the wall.

It wasn't long before she asleep.

...

**S**he woke when the door opened. A man stepped through. "You're Alex?"

Alex studied him. Short, with brown hair. Smelled like an alpha. "Who are you?"

"Name's Gabriel. Answer the question."

"Yeah, that's me." Alex lowered her gaze. Definitely an alpha. And her stupid omega instincts just wouldn't go away.

"Come with me." Gabriel watched her stand up, interest in his eyes. She tried to slip past him into the hallway, but he slipped an arm around her waist, keeping her close. Alex suppressed a shiver.

He led her down the hall and out of the omega wing. "My brother tells me he bought you for fifty thousand?"

"Yup." Alex squared her shoulders.

Gabriel noticed, barely holding back an amused huff. "Hm. He also said you were so strong willed, Crowley had to break you."

"Mm-hmm."

"Mm." Gabriel stepped inside a room.

Alex followed. "What's this?"

"Dinner. Luci decided it's best to keep you from the other omegas until you've settled in. So you'll be eating in the kitchen here with me."

"Wonderful." Alex sat down at the table already full of food.

Gabriel joined her, dishing up his plate. "So my brother's already told you what we do here, right?"

"Yeah. More or less." Alex took a slice of roast off a plate. It had been a long time since she had a meal this size, and she forced herself to go slow.

"Hm. Well, you're not the prettiest one, but you do have that spark that most omegas lack."

Alex looked up, and, for a second, defiance shone in her eyes. Then she lowered her gaze once again. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Gabriel said nothing for several seconds. "Are you sure you're an omega?"

"Positive." Alex shoved a bite of roast into her mouth. Her eyes darted over the piece of bread lying on her plate, and she reached for it next. "If I was an alpha, I wouldn't be here."

Gabriel sat silently, waiting for her to finish. Although Alex didn't look up, she could feel his eyes on her, gaze unrelenting.

...

**W**hen she had finished, he stood up, offering his hand. Alex reluctantly took it, and he helped her to her feet. Then he led her back to her small room. They stopped by her door. Hanging next to it was a clipboard. Alex studied it, head tipped slightly in confusion. It had her name, room number, status number - whatever that was - and several other pieces of information that meant nothing to her.

Gabriel unlocked her door and let her through. He closed it behind her, locking it. Alex walked over to her bed. On the dresser was a small paper cup and a glass of water. Leaning against it was a hand-written note. _Take._

Alex looked inside the cup. It was a pink pill, and she quickly deduced it was the birth control pill. She picked it up, rolling it between her fingers. For a brief second, she seriously considered not taking it, but knew that doing so would only cause problems for her. With a small sigh, she popped it in her mouth, washing it down with a drink of water. Then she sat down on her bed.

...

**H**er door wasn't opened until the next morning. It was Lucifer, who stepped through, closing it behind him. "You look comfortable," he remarked, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Like a burrito."

Alex was cocooned in her sheets. Her eyes flickered across him, but she was far too comfortable to even consider moving. "Yeah," she replied.

"It's cute. Do you always sleep like that?"

"Yeah."

Lucifer pulled her close to him, his job made easier by the fact that Alex still refused to unwrap herself from her blankets. He leaned back against the wall, holding her against his chest. Alex pulled the blankets tighter around her. He laughed gently. "What exactly do you want to do today?"

"Nothing," Alex mumbled against his neck. She closed her eyes, confused to find herself quite content next to him.

Lucifer let out a soft noise of surprise, but didn't move. "Okay. We can stay here for a while." He rested his face in her hair. "But you're still going to get a tour of our breeding section."

Alex groaned.

Lucifer held her closer. "Aren't you hot in all that?" he asked. "I'm warm just sitting here."

Alex shook her head.

Lucifer sighed again, pressing a long kiss on her head. Alex, her omega instincts taking over, unconsciously nuzzled his neck.

"Did you take the pill I left you?" he whispered. When he felt Alex nod, he hummed in approval. "Good girl." He pulled back, lifting her head. She slowly met his gaze, and he stared into her blue-grey eyes. Then he leaned close, and she closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers. His hand slipped around to the back of her neck, kissing her harder. She was quick to kiss him back.

He pulled back, and Alex opened her eyes, slightly confused. "This is a complete turn around from last week, hmm?" He ran light fingers along her jawline, and Alex couldn't find her voice to protest. With a smile, he rewarded her by returning his lips to hers.

...

**T**he door opened loudly and someone stepped through. "You almost done?" an impatient voice asked.

Alex opened her eyes to see Gabriel, but Lucifer didn't acknowledge his brother. He kissed her for several more seconds before pulling back. Then he turned to Gabriel. "Almost."

Gabriel snorted in amusement. "Come on, dickbag. We're ready."

Lucifer shifted, knocking Alex off of his chest. He unwrapped Alex, helping her to her feet. He frowned. "I didn't realize you were wearing so much clothing."

Alex glanced down. She was still wearing her clothes from last night. "Sorry to disappoint."

Lucifer frowned, and Alex quickly lowered her gaze in apology. A hand took hers, fingers locking together. "Come on."

She was led through the omega wing. Several omegas sat in the lounge, curiously watching. Alex glared at them, and they looked away. Lucifer noticed, tugging roughly on her hand in a wordless warning. Alex lowered her head.

They stopped by a large door. Gabriel opened it, and Lucifer and Alex stepped through. Gabriel, after closing the door behind him, disappeared down the left hallway, while Lucifer dragged Alex down the right. They stopped a few yards down. "These are our observation rooms," he explained, motioning to the row of doors in front of them. "That way we can make sure the mating goes on unhitched without actually having to be present in the room with them."

Alex blushed deeply. "So you watch . . ."

"Mm-hmm." Lucifer opened a door, and they stepped through. The room was small and dark, and against the far wall was a darkened window. Alex immediately adverted her eyes when she saw what was on the other side of the window.

Lucifer, however, seemed unfazed. "We brought in a stud from a omega farm several miles east of here. We rent from them quite a bit. Our plan is to breed him with ten or so of our females. This is the third omega we've bred him with."

Alex studied the floor, her face growing hot. "Is the audio really necessary?" she finally asked.

Lucifer chuckled. "This is really making you uncomfortable."

"Yeah."

"Hm. Interesting." However, Lucifer stepped over to the wall, flicking a small switch. The audio shut off. Alex turned her back to the window, ignoring the couple having sex in the next room. Lucifer studied her. "You know this is your future, right?"

Alex briefly closed her eyes, saying nothing.

Lucifer let out a long breath, turning his gaze back to the window. "Kind of turns you on," he admitted casually.

Alex cast a quick glance through the window. The stud was slamming into the omega, who was laying beneath him. Alex turned her head away, blush deepening even more. Unexpectedly, her stomach rumbled. Lucifer chuckled again. "I'm sorry. You're probably hungry. We can go eat, and finish this later."

Alex willingly nodded at the idea of leaving here.

...

**L**ucifer led her out of the omega wing and into the main hall of the house. He put an arm around her shoulder, and Alex leaned into him, eyes fluttering closed. Then she pulled back, confused at her behavior.

Gabriel chuckled, walking up to them. "You know why you're doing that, don't you?"

Alex shook her head. Lucifer stepped away, and Alex looked up at him, even more confused.

"You see him as your alpha," Gabriel explained. "and your instincts are pushing you to get him to claim you as his."

Alex blushed heavily, studying her shoes. She didn't like the sound of that. But the worst part was she knew it Gabriel was telling the truth. Lucifer let out a long breath, and she looked over at him.

"Gabe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Both alpha's left the room. Alex snuck closer, interested in their conversation. "You know I don't need another omega," Lucifer was saying. "I already have several."

"So?" Gabriel countered. "I can't blame her for thinking you wanted her. I mean, look at the way you guys were this morning. Don't tell me you don't want to breed with her."

"Of course I want to breed with her. But that doesn't mean I want her as one of my omegas. I have enough."

Gabriel laughed. "Then what were you doing?"

"If she's going to be bred, she has to be use to physical contact like that. We do that with every omega."

"Sorry, bro, but - for lack of a better term - she's chosen you."

Lucifer let out a growl. "Omegas don't chose their alphas."

"Yeah, well, since when is she a normal omega?"

Lucifer said nothing.

Gabriel continued. "I know you wanted her to be one of the omegas you rent out to other alphas, but right now, I don't know if that's gonna happen."

Lucifer shook his head. "I don't want another omega," he said firmly. "You take her." Then Lucifer walked away.

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion and hurt. Gabriel came back into the room, and Alex stepped back, fists balled.

Gabriel let out a frustrated breath. "You heard. Don't worry, I don't want you." He started walking away. "Come with me."

Alex followed at a distance, wary of the alpha. However, he just led her back to her room. When he opened the door, Alex hurried through, and sat down on the bed defensively.

Gabriel sighed. "I know you heard us. So you know I already said I don't want you. And I know you want Luce. But he already has several omegas of his own, okay? He doesn't need anymore." He leaned against the wall. "I'm sure he'll still breed with you, though. I mean, what alpha wouldn't?" He ended his sentence by running his eyes over her.

Alex pulled her lip into a snarl, studying the bed.

Gabriel just shrugged. Then he left.


	6. Pure Instincts

**A**fter a few minutes Alex got up and tried the door. It wasn't locked. She stepped out into the hall, walking down to the lounge. There were several female omegas sitting there. They stopped to stare at her. She stared back. "Is there a kitchen around here?" she finally asked. "I'm starving."

A woman shook her head. "You missed breakfast."

Alex let out a frustrated noise. "Is there a way to get into the main house?"

The woman looked shocked. "Why would you go in there?"

"To get food . . . never mind. I'll figure it out myself." Alex walked over the the patio, stepping outside. The air was warm, and Alex briefly closed her eyes as the wind gently brushed across her skin. She walked along the building, looking for a way in. She found a sliding door that led into the main house and tried it. It slid open easily. She stepped inside.

It took a little searching, but she quickly found the pantry.

"What are you doing?" A voice stopped her.

Alex turned. It was, if she remembered his name correctly, Castiel. "I'm hungry," she admitted. "I wasn't fed breakfast this morning."

Castiel strolled forward. "If you weren't fed, I'm sure there was a reason for it."

Alex held his gaze for several seconds. "Then I'm not sure what that reason is. I only moved in a few days ago."

"Ah, yes. I remember. Lucifer bought you."

"Yeah."

"Come with me." Castiel dragged her out of the pantry and down the hall. "Lucifer?" he called. "I found one of your omegas in the pantry."

Footsteps hurried down the stairs, and Lucifer appeared. Seeing Alex, he stopped. "She's not my omega," he said cooly.

Alex studied the ground, hurt by his words.

"Well, whoever she is, she was in the pantry." Castiel dropped her hand and stepped back. "She's your problem now." Then he walked away.

Lucifer turned to Alex. "What do you think you were doing?" he asked, only the slightest hint of anger in his voice.

"I was hungry," Alex whispered, studying the ground submissively. "No one gave me anything to eat this morning." Lucifer let out a frustrated noise, and Alex flinched. "Sorry."

"Stop acting like that," Lucifer snapped. "I am _not_ your alpha, okay? If you're going to be submissive, be submissive to everyone. If not, don't do it to me."

Alex closed her eyes, the hurt inside growing. Then she opened them. "Fine," she growled. She turned off and stalked back outside. She heard Lucifer hurry after her, and she broke into a run. She ran inside the omega wing and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She sat down on her bed, knees against her chest.

The door opened. "Alex."

Alex didn't look up.

Lucifer growled her name this time. "Alex. Look at me."

She did. She pulled the corner of her lip into a faint snarl, but said nothing.

Lucifer stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "What is wrong with you?" he whispered angrily.

Alex buried her face in her knees, holding back the tears.

The bed dipped, and Lucifer sat down next to her. "Listen," he began. "I know you're mad at me. But I already have more omegas than I need, okay? Maybe when I can handle all the omegas I already have, I can take another one. But not now."

Alex scoffed. "How hard can it be to manage those sheep-minded fools?" She realized she had quoted Crowley, but bit her tongue.

Lucifer didn't immediately respond. Then he sighed. "Listen. You're not suppose to have an alpha, okay? You were bought and meant for breeding. And that's what you're going to be used for." He stood up and left.

...

**E**ventually Alex got up and left her room. She wandered into the lounge and plopped down on the couch. No one really talked to her. At one point, Lucifer reentered, his arm around a pretty, young omega. Jealousy as hot as lightning struck her, and she balled her fists. Every instinct in her was screaming at that young woman that he was hers. She waited until Lucifer left, then she stood up. "Hey." She put on a small smile, approaching the omega.

"Hello." The woman avoided her gaze.

"I'm Alex. You?"

"Lauren."

"Hm. Nice to meet you." Alex glanced back to where Lucifer had left to. "You his?"

"Yes."

The jealousy returned, and Alex balled her fists. _If you get rid of her,then he can have you. He'll want you if you show you're stronger than her._ She punched her in the face.

Lauren cried out, stumbling backwards. Alex continued her assault, letting all of her jealousy and rage power her hits.

The other omegas watched in horror and confusion. Several ran off to god-knows-where, but Alex paid them no attention. Lauren fell to the ground, and Alex grabbed her collar in her hand, raising her fist. She punched her once, twice, and wound up for a third, but rough hands grabbed her collar, yanking her away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A low voice growled over the chaos, and Alex sensed alphas. Lucifer hurried over to Lauren, kneeling down beside her. He looked over at Alex, face dark. She swallowed thickly.

"Get her out of here," he growled, pulling his omega close. Alex whimpered at his she was dragged out of the room.

**S**he didn't struggle. Not even when she was thrown into a small, darkened room. She just curled up in the corner, knees pulled tight against her chest, head buried. She tried not to cry. She knew she had done something wrong, but right now, she didn't care. Lucifer didn't want her.

...

**A** long, long time later, the door opened. Two set of footprints entered. Alex didn't look up.

"So what happened?" She recognized Crowley's voice, and pushed her head deeper into her knees, wrapping her arms around her.

There was a frustrated sigh, and Alex immediately knew it was Lucifer. "She attacked one of our omegas. One of mine."

"Do you know why?"

"I asked Lauren." Lucifer's voice was tight. "Before she hit her, she asked Lauren if she was mine."

Crowley let out a interested noise. "Do you have any ideas why Alex would attack one of your omegas? Perhaps she felt it was necessary to be higher up in your omegas' ranks?"

"She's not my omega."

"Really?" Crowley sounded actually surprised.

"Really. I fully intend to breed with her, but she is not mine."

"Does she know that?"

"She's been told several times."

Footsteps approached Alex, and she shied away. "She's acting like an omega," Crowley observed, his voice very close to her. "Alex? Open up, love."

Alex lowered her knees from her chest, looking up at the alpha. "What?" she growled, lowering her gaze.

"Why did you attack that omega?"

Alex looked over at Lucifer; his eyes were distant and cold. She narrowed her eyes in hurt, but didn't answer.

Crowley repeated himself. "Answer me. Why did you attack her?"

"I . . . I don't know," Alex whispered. "I . . . just had to."

"Why did you have to?"

"I don't know!" Alex cried, studying her hands. "Something inside me made me do it."

"Your instincts," Crowley guessed.

"Yeah, I suppose." Alex turned her head away.

"You know Lucifer's not your alpha, right?"

Alex let out a half nod. "Yeah."

"What do your, instincts, say about that?"

"They don't listen."

"Hm." Crowley walked back over to Lucifer. "She thinks you're her alpha."

"I know," he growled, "but she's not."

"But that's what she feels."

"Why does she think that?"

"We're not really sure how an omega choses an alpha. And usually they're nowhere near as aggressive as this. Usually they're just more receptive. However, I'm thinking she attacked your omega out of jealousy, thinking that if she could show you she was stronger, you would chose her instead."

"It doesn't work like that-" Luce began.

"But that's how it use to work. And that's how her instincts work. I don't understand why she is like this and the others aren't, but that's why she does what she does."

"We can't keep her if she's going to attack our omegas."

Alex looked up sharply, panic in her eyes. He wouldn't send her away, would he?

Crowley noticed. "I don't think that's necessary. She'll may just need time to adjust."

"But how do I get her . . . unattached to me?"

"I really don't know. Perhaps it will go away on it's own, perhaps you need to find her another alpha or mate or whatever. Or maybe you'll just have to take her."

Alex looked up. "If you really don't want me," she whispered, "I'll . . . I'll try . . ." she trailed off, unsure how to finish her thought.

Lucifer just sighed. "Just give me a while to think about it."

Crowley glanced at the both of them. Then he pulled Lucifer off to the side. "On second thought, I'm not sure taking her would be smart. I don't think she'll . . . share very well."

Lucifer let out a long breath. He walked back over to Alex, kneeling beside her. She looked up into his eyes, desperate and hopeful all at the same time. He sighed. "Alex, listen to me. _I am not your alpha._ Do you understand?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I get it." A small tear slipped down her face.

Lucifer groaned. "Please don't cry."

"Sorry." Alex wiped it away, lowering her gaze. "Damn omega-ness."

"And you will _not_ attack any omega - mine or not - every again, okay?"

"I'll try."

"I want more than that."

Alex's eyes flickered up to his. "I don't want to promise you something I can't give."

Lucifer sighed again. He stood up and left. Crowley followed. The door closed, and Alex sniffled.

...

**A** strange alpha came in at one point and moved her into her cage in the basement. She curled up on the cold floor, ignoring everything around her.

...

**T**he next day, Lucifer came down. His arm was wrapped tightly around an omega; Alex recognized her as Lauren, although her face was so bruised it was hard to tell. A sense of satisfaction shot through her. "Alex."

Alex looked up. "Hm." Her gaze flickered over Lauren's, who shied away. Alex stood up and approached.

Lauren stepped behind Lucifer, who let out a low growl. "Stop." He turned to Lauren. "It's okay, baby. She can't hurt you."

Alex felt her stomach clench at his tenderness to the other omega. Pain shot through her so tangible she had to take a step back. A shaky breath left her lips, and she felt her jaw start to tremble. She clenched her teeth to stop it.

Lucifer definitely noticed. He turned to Lauren, brushing light fingers over the ugly bruises. Then he kissed her.

Alex sat down at the back of the cage, her watery eyes glaring at the metal bars.

"See, she's not scary at all."

Alex turned her head to look at Lauren, eyes blazing. Lauren couldn't hold her gaze, and Alex smirked.

Lucifer angrily kicked at the cage. "Be nice," he snapped.

Alex lowered her gaze.

They left.

...

**L**ucifer came back down a few minutes later. "Do you see what you did to her?" he snarled. "Do you know how long that'll take to heal? You could have killed her!"

"Good!" Alex snapped before she could stop herself. She clamped her mouth shut as her word echoed around the bare room. She shrunk back.

"Good?" Lucifer exploded. "You almost killed one of my omegas and all you have to say is 'good'? You're worse than I thought! Remind me again why I bought you?" He let out an angry breath. "Maybe it would be easier just to sell you."

Panic shot through Alex. She scrambled to her feet, hurrying over to him. "Please don't sell me," she begged. "Please. I'll do anything."

Lucifer blinked in surprise. "It may be too late for that."

Alex dropped to her knees, lowering her gaze. "Please." Her jaw quivered, and she let out a whimper. "Lucifer."

He let out a long breath. "We'll see. But one more step out of line . . ." He left it at that.


	7. An Implausible Explanation

**A**lmost an hour later, there were footsteps on the stairs, and Alex reluctantly looked up to see Crowley Lucifer followed. They crossed the basement, ignoring the other cages, until they stopped in front of her. "Well?" Crowley asked the alpha beside him.

Lucifer's brow furrowed in confusion. "It was strange," he began. "When I brought Lauren down to see her, Alex challenged her - not verbally, but, you know, with her eyes. But when I talked to Lauren, she got weird."

"Oh, what did you say?" '

"I said, 'It's okay, baby, she can't hurt you.' And then I kissed her."

"And how did Alex react?" Crowley asked, quite interested. He cast a glance down at Alex, who was sitting there, eyes trained on the ground.

"She kind of stepped back, and looked like someone had punched her in the gut."

Crowley let out something like a sigh. "Same thing as before. Jealousy, betrayal. Anything else?"

"When I told her I was thinking about selling her, she started begging."

"Really? She was actually begging?"

"Yeah. She still wants me to be her alpha." A frustrated noise escaped Lucifer's lips. "How do we get her to stop?"

Crowley was silent for a moment. "I honestly don't know," he finally admitted. "You're probably just going to have to find her another alpha."

Lucifer actually growled. "I don't want her to have another alpha." Then he stopped, embarrassed.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "You don't have feelings for her, do you?"

"No. Not like you think." Lucifer shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I already told Gabriel he could have her."

Alex closed her eyes. She didn't want Gabriel. She wanted _him_.

"What I meant was she's not suppose to have another alpha," Lucifer continued. "She's suppose to be bred."

"I know what you want to do with her. But her instincts are much different than any other omega." Crowley paused, and he let out a hesitant breath. "No."

"No, what?"

"It's nothing." Crowley approached Alex, kneeling down in front of her. Lucifer followed. "It's just . . ." Crowley hesitated, then shook his head. "She can't be a beta, could she?"

_Beta?_ Alex blinked. That wasn't possible.

"A beta?" Lucifer shared in her surprise. "That's impossible. They've been extinct for centuries!"

"I know, but her instincts are closer to those of a beta. The aggressiveness towards your omegas, her inability to give you up. The jealousy towards others close to you. Alphas didn't have betas like they had omegas. If I remember correctly, it wasn't uncommon for a beta to show aggression to an omega who moved in on their alphas."

"I'm not her alpha!" Lucifer snapped angrily. "And she's not my omega, or beta, or whatever!"

"You can't just command a beta to let you go."

"We don't know that she's a beta. They don't even exist anymore."

"Then how do you explain it?" Crowley calmed himself down with several breaths. "I'll go back to my place and do so research. I'll make a few calls. Keep her fed. I would advise reintroducing her to your omegas. Hopefully they'll have enough sense not to aggravate her, but I would keep an eye on her just in case."

Lucifer just nodded, eyes still trained on Alex. "You're the expert."

"Yes, I am." Crowley stood up. "Let's go have a drink, eh? I think we've earned it."

Alex watched them go. Her mind was spinning. A beta? How was that even possible? Betas had been extinct for almost two centuries. There was no possible way. But what if she was? Did that make her the only beta in existence? A sudden fear gripped at her. Would they take her away? She didn't' want to leave.

Suddenly Crowley stopped at the foot of the stairs. He snapped his fingers, turning back to Alex. "That explains why the only way to break her was by torturing those omegas. I kept her with them for three days; she probably began to feel like they were her responsibility." He glanced at Lucifer. "Another beta instinct, by the way."

"Whatever, Kojak. Let's get that drink." They left.

...

**H**alf an hour later, Lucifer came back for her. She stood up, eyes still lowered. Omega or not, her instincts still made her submit to him. He unlocked the cage, and Alex stepped out. She followed him up the stairs, and over to the omega wing. He unlocked the heavy door, letting her in. She did, and he followed. They walked down into the large commons room. Lauren was there, surrounded by other omegas. Seeing Alex, they scattered. Lauren stood up nervously. The swelling in her face had gone down, but it was still badly bruised. She hurried into Lucifer's arms, and Alex let out a threatening growl.

Lucifer shot Alex a glare, and she took a step back, but jealousy still trickled through her. There were footsteps behind her, and Alex turned her head to see Crowley there. He stopped beside her, studying her. "You're still jealous."

Alex nodded.

"Why?" When Alex said nothing, he continued, "Is it because she is with him?"

Alex nodded again.

"He's yours, isn't he?"

"Stop it, Crowley." Lucifer held Lauren tighter.

"Let her go, Luce. You're only putting her in danger."

"Putting her in danger?" the alpha repeated scornfully. "I shouldn't have to worry about putting her in danger. Alex needs to stop."

"She will, once we find out a way that works. But for now, just step away from her."

Lucifer did, growling under his breath.

Crowley observed Alex. "I should be going," he finally said. "Call if anything unusual happens."

"This whole day has been unusual." Lucifer watch him leave with a small shake of his head. Then he turned to Alex. "No fighting, you understand? If I find you getting aggressive towards _any_ of the omegas, I'm gonna throw your ass back in that cage so fast you won't know what hit you. Capsice?"

Alex nodded. "I capsice." Her eyes came to rest on Lauren, who shied away. Alex turned away in satisfaction.

She heard Lucifer growl warningly, then he whispered, "Let's go to my room, hmm? It's safe there. I'll make you feel better."

Alex turned as the jealousy and betrayal cut through her like lightning. She saw Lucifer gently leading Lauren down the hallway, and she let out a pitiful snarl. She ran after them, and Lucifer turned, arms spread to protect his omega. However, Alex swerved into her room, slamming the door. She threw herself on her bed, curling up by her pillow. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. This was so stupid. She didn't even like him, but seeing him with an omega made her blood boil. The door opened, but Alex didn't look up. "Alex."

Alex didn't respond.

There was a long sigh, and the door closed.

...

**G**abriel entered her room a little while later. "I heard some talk that Crowley's taking you back."

Alex immediately looked up. "Who said that?"

"Well, Luce was pretty pissed that you beat up that omega Lauren. She's his favorite, after all."

Alex faintly bared her teeth.

Gabriel took notice. "Ooh. Jealous?" When Alex didn't answer, he smirked. "Since when does a little omega like you get jealous?"

"Leave her alone, Gabriel." Alex looked up at the newcomer's voice. It was Michael. When Gabriel voiced his confusion, Michael explained. "Crowley thinks she may be a beta."

"What?" Gabriel studied Alex. "That's impossible! Betas don't exist anymore."

"He says it explains her strange behavior." Michael looked like he didn't believe it either. "But I agree. It does seem implausible."

Alex finally spoke. "Is there a chance I could get something to eat? No one gave me breakfast." Seeing both alpha's stares, she lowered her gaze and added, "Please?"

Gabriel nodded. "Come with me."

Alex did. They walked down the hall and out of the omega wing. She soon found herself standing in a large kitchen.

The alpha wordlessly went to the cupboards and pulled out a yellow box. "Here." He tossed it to her. "Knock yourself out."

Alex caught it. It was a box of vanilla wafers. "Thanks."

Footsteps clambered down the stairs, and they turned to see Lucifer entered the kitchen. He stopped, eyes locking on Alex. She stared back. He was no longer wearing his typical jeans, shirt, and jacket; now, he was only wearing a pair of dark sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. Alex felt the hated jealousy return, churning in her stomach.

"What is she doing out here?" Lucifer growled.

"Ooh. Is that a bit of sexual tension I detect?" Gabriel joked.

"Shut your mouth, brother, and answer my question."

"She's hungry. You apparently forgot to feed her this morning, so I now have to do it because you're too lazy to do your damn job. Now, what are you doing? Did Lauren leave already?"

"No. I was getting us popcorn. We were going to watch a movie."

Alex studied the yellow box and desperately ignored the fact that she wanted to launch herself at Lucifer and make him claim her. Thankfully, she held back, even though she felt her body becoming receptive.

Lucifer grabbed a bag of popcorn, and, with one last glare at Alex, left the room.

Alex sighed, heartbroken. Gabriel glanced at the clock. "Speaking of dates, I have one of my own. I'll walk you back." He watched Alex put the box back on the counter, and lightly shook his head. "You can bring those with." Alex did. They walked back to the omega wing, and Alex sat down on the couch. Suddenly an omega appeared, rushing into Gabriel's arms. He kissed her roughly, and Alex looked away, stuffing a handful of cookies into her mouth. There was no sting of jealousy around Gabriel, and Alex suspected there would be no jealousy towards any of the other alphas and their omegas either.

...

**O**ther omegas came and went, always skirting around Alex. She ignored them. At one point, a young boy, barely ten years of age came into the room. Seeing Alex, he walked over to her. "Are you the one who beta up Lauren?" he asked innocently, eyes wide.

"Yes," Alex nodded, and the boy's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

Alex just shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered. "I . . . I was mad."

"Why?" The little omega cocked his head to one side. "Everyone loves Lauren."

"You wouldn't understand." Alex studied her hands, then reached for the yellow box. "Cookie?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "How did you get these?"

"Gabriel let me have them."

"Is he your alpha?"

"No. I don't have an alpha."

It took the boy several seconds to process that. He climbed onto the couch next to Alex. She let him. "Why not?" he finally asked.

Alex shrugged. "Dunno."

"What alpha do you want?"

"Who says I want any?" Alex shot back.

"If you had to chose, who would it be?" the boy persisted.

Alex sighed. "Lucifer," she quietly admitted.

"Oh. Lauren's alpha is Lucifer, and so is my mom's. He has a lot of omegas." Then he paused. "Is that why you hurt Lauren? Because she's Lucifer's omega and you're not?"

Alex let out a small chuckle. "You're a smart kid. What's your name?"

"Jonah."

"Ah. I'm Alex."

"Are you going to stay with us?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know."

...

**L**auren came back several hours later. Lucifer was with her, holding her hand. Alex watched as they walked down a hallway. Suddenly Lucifer spun her around, pinning her against the wall. He kissed her passionately, his hand tightly gripping her hips, holding them against his.

Alex sprang to her feet, seeing red. She ran into her room, closing the door behind her.

...

**A** few minutes later Lucifer came barreling in. "Can you _not_ go running out of the room every time I show affection to my love?"

"Don't call her that!" Alex half snapped, half begged.

"Why not? She's my omega, and I'll call her what I want! And you're going to stop running off when I kiss her."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that if I stay, I'll hurt her even more. And I know that'll just make you hate me more than you already do."

Lucifer let out a stiff breath. "I don't hate you. I just don't want you."

"But it feels the same to me!" Alex let her feelings spill out, thankful that Lucifer wasn't mad at her outbursts. "And I can't help feeling like that because these damn instincts or whatever won't let me."

Lucifer huffed, knowing she was telling the truth. "Crowley will figure it out."

"So? And what if he can't change me or fix me and I'm always going to be like this? Crowley was right; I won't be able to share. You would just get rid of me - and that's the one thing that would hurt more than seeing you with her!"

Lucifer laughed. "Trust me. If you turn out to be a beta, there is no way we're getting rid of you."

"And what if I'm not a beat? What if I'm just some messed up omega desperately looking for an alpha? What if there's nothing special about me at all?" Alex tears welling up in her eyes, and angrily brushed them away.

Luce just shrugged. "Then we'll do what we have to. I shelled out fifty grand on you. I'm not letting you go that easily." With that, he left.

Alex just sat on her bed.

...

**S**he stayed in the room for the rest of the day. At one point, Gabriel entered, carrying a tray. He put it down on the table beside her. "Another run in with Luce and Lauren, huh?"

Alex nodded studying the tray. There was a plate with a sandwich and some chips, as well as a pink pill and a glass of water.

Gabriel saw her eyeing it. "Go ahead. Eat up. It's for you."

Alex didn't waste time digging in.

Gabriel sat patiently, watching her eat. "It's been a tough day, huh? So much has changed since this morning."

"Yeah." Alex suddenly felt like crying out of frustration. She pushed back tears.

Gabriel noticed. He put a reassuring hand on her knee. Alex sighed.

...

**S**he wasn't bothered for the rest of the day. The next morning she left her room, wandering into the dining area. There, she found several omegas sitting around a large table. She approached.

The omegas quickly moved out of her way. Alex frowned, taking a plate. She slowly dished up some food before sitting down with them.

The omegas said nothing, and Alex sighed in frustration. "You can talk if you want."

"Alex!" Jonah hurried over to her and sat down.

"Hey, Jonah." Alex smiled, glad someone was being friendly. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." Jonah was eying a roll on her plate. Alex gave it to him, and he smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alex looked around. "Is your mom here?"

Jonah shook his head. "She was bred yesterday, so she'll be under observation for a while longer."

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Observation?"

One of the female omega spoke. "Yeah. We're kept under observation after we're bred to make sure we're pregnant. If not, we're rebred."

"Oh." Alex shoved a bite of omelet into her mouth. "Okay, then."

...

**A**n hour or so after breakfast, several alphas came in. Alex slumped against the wall as some omegas ran out to meet them. A woman was pulled into Lucifer's arms, and Alex diverted her gaze, fists clenched.

Someone sat down beside her. An alpha; Alex could sense it. She looked over to see Gabriel. "What?" she growled.

Gabriel shot her a warning glare, and she lowered her gaze. "Some of our younger omegas are off to be sold today," he explained. "We currently have very few alpha-omega pups, and a handful of our omegas are going into heat. It's the perfect time."

Alex let out a disgusted snort.

"Crowley will have everything figured out in a few days. Then you can start training."

"Training?" Alex scoffed.

Gabriel just shrugged. "Training, mating, it's al the same around here, kiddo." He patted her on the knee, then stood up. "Want to watch? Might be helpful later."

Alex firmly shook her head. She watched the alphas leave.


	8. Suspicions Confirmed

**I**t was several days later. Alex, who was bored, decided to go out into the backyard. She looked around. A large brick wall stretched far into the distance, enclosing the property. Alex started walking. There was a large garden hidden behind thick green hedges; in the center was a beautiful fountain, There were many, many trees, and Alex clambered up a large okay. From there, she could see a large pool, complete with a patio.

She leaned back on a sturdy branch, closing her eyes.

...

**S**he wasn't sure how long she was up there; several hours at least. Someone was calling her name. Alex reluctantly opened her eyes, looking around. She recognized the three men immediately; Gabriel, Lucifer, and Crowley.

"Alex?" Gabriel was yelling.

Crowley put a hand on the alpha's shoulder. He said something, and Gabriel nodded. However, Lucifer shook his head. He and Crowley argued, and Lucifer gave in. He turned to face the yard. "Alex!" he yelled. "Come here. We - I need you for something."

Alex instincts kicked in and she scrambled down, hurrying over to them. "What?"

Gabriel grinned, patting his brother on the back. Lucifer frowned, and Alex blinked. "Is something the matter?" she quickly asked. "I, I didn't do anything wrong? did I?"

Crowley held up his hand, and Alex fell silent. "As you can see," he told Luce," she's very in-tune to your emotions."

"How's that even possible? That's only suppose to happen with omegas that have been claimed."

Crowley just shrugged. "Let's get her tested so we know for sure."

Alex made a questioning noise, but was ignored. Lucifer growled out a 'fine,' and they went back inside.

Lucifer looked over at her. "Am I going to have to leash you, or will you promise not to run off?"

Alex lowered her gaze, thinking it over.

"Better leash her," Crowley remarked. "We don't want to risk her running or even being stolen. She might be too valuable."

Lucifer agreed and grabbed a thick brown leash. He approached, and Alex tilted her head back. His hands brushed her skin, and Alex closed her eyes. Then, all too soon, his touch was gone, and there was a tug on the leash. Alex followed him out to the driveway, where she was put into the back of an armored truck. The alphas exchanged a few quick words, and then Lucifer and Gabriel got into the front seat.

Alex wandered over to the small window connecting her to the cab. "Where are we going?" she dared to ask.

Lucifer let out a warning growl, but Gabriel elbowed him. "She deserves to know." He glanced back at Alex. "You know that one of the best ways to tell an alpha from an omega is those DNA tests, right?" When Alex nodded, he continued. "Well, nowadays they only test for omega and alpha. However, there use to be systems that also tested for beta, back when they still existed."

"Crowley found a local laboratory that still has those old systems," Lucifer added. "He convinced them to let us test you there."

"Hm." Alex grunted in acknowledgement. She sat down on the bench, playing her the leash.

...

**T**wenty or so minutes later Lucifer pulled the vehicle into a parking lot. They got out, and he firmly gripped her leash. Crowley was already walking towards the large stone building. They followed.

Inside, a young man directed them up a flight of stairs and into a large wing. There to greet them was a large alpha.

He quickly introduced himself as Dr. Milligan. "Is this the omega in question?"

Crowley nodded. "This is Alex."

"And these must be her alphas."

Lucifer quickly shook his head. "I'm not her alpha."

"Don't sound so offended," Alex grumbled. Lucifer shot her a glare and she winced.

Dr. Milligan noticed. "Why don't we go inside my office so you can tell me what's going on."

...

**A**n hour later, Alex found herself standing in a small office as the alphas finished recounting the past few days. Dr. Milligan studied Alex. "Well, there's one way to find out for sure. We'll put her through a series of tests which should be complete by tomorrow."

The three alphas nodded. "That'll be fine."

"Wonderful. If you'll just come with me, we'll have you fill out a few forms and we'll be golden. Alex, you can just stay here." Dr. Milligan led the alphas out of the room. Alex sat down on the floor.

...

**A** little while later the doctor returned. "Alex." He motioned her out of the office.

Crowley and the two Novaks were standing in the reception room. "Alex," Lucifer began, "Dr. Milligan and I have decided that you will stay overnight so they can finish the necessary tests."

Alex's eyes flew wide open. "No!" she hurried over to Lucifer, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He stumbled back and tried to pry her off of him. "Alex."

Alex stepped back and let out a whimper. "Please. Lucifer. Don't leave me."

"It's just for one night."

"Gabriel!" Alex turned to the other Novak.

"We'll be back tomorrow, okay? I promise."

They left. Alex hurried after them, but Dr. Milligan grabbed her arm. Alex struggled. "Luce!" she yelled. "Lucifer!"

"Alex. Come with me." The alpha's demanding tone stopped Alex. She sorrowfully trailed after the doctor.

...

**S**oon she was sitting in a bright room. A woman stepped in; Alex sensed her to be an alpha. She walked over. "Hello. You're Alex, correct?" Without waiting for an answer she continued. "I'm just going to need to draw some blood."

Alex just blinked. She extended her right arm. The alpha was quick to draw blood. She filled up several vials then left without another word. Alex felt around the punctured vein. She pushed on it roughly, the physical pain temporarily replacing the emotional pain of being left behind.

The door opened, and Dr. Milligan stepped through. He was carrying a folder and a pencil. "Alex." He put the folder down on the table in front of her. "While we start running your blood tests, we're going to have you take a simple personality test. On its own, it won't give us conclusive results - especially since Crowley said you can be very strong-willed even after being broken. However, it should be very useful coupled with the other tests."

Alex opened the folder and stared at the papers.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Can you read?"

Alex snorted. "Of course." The doctor left, and Alex started the long test. Many of the questions were 'what if' type questions; what if an omega is being attacked, what if he's being attacked by an alpha - like that made a difference. There were several opinion questions, some preference questions - apparently her favorite color was influenced by her rank - and even a few questions about her past.

...

**T**he clock on the wall read almost five o'clock when she finished. Less than a minute later Dr. Milligan reentered, and Alex had the sneaking suspicion she was being monitored. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah." Alex stood up.

"Come with me." Dr. Milligan led her out of the room. "This is Amy, one of our working omegas. She'll take you to the lunchroom."

Alex politely dipped her head, studying the omega. She was tall, lithe, and had long red hair.

"It's this way." Amy quietly led Alex down several hallways and into the lunchroom.

"Wow." Alex looked around. There were several different counters, each with a different type of food. She quickly grabbed a tray and made a beeline for the food. She got a burger and something called a burrito. then she sat down across from Amy, who was picking at a salad. Not much was said.

"Hey. Amy." A tall alpha walked up.

Amy ignored him.

"Look at me."

Amy refused. "You're no longer my alpha, and I'm not suppose to talk to you."

The alpha roughly pulled Amy to her feet. She let out a surprised shriek. "'Listen to me, girly," the alpha growled, "and listen good."

"How, how did you get here?" Amy stuttered.

"Don't talk back."

Alex had seen enough. "Let her go," she hissed, standing up.

The alpha turned to Alex. "Who exactly do you think you are?"

"Doesn't matter. Who exactly do you think you are? Leave her alone."

"Name's Dylan. Alpha."

"That means nothing to me. Let her go."

"Dylan!" Dr. Milligan stiffly approached. Two security guards closely followed.

Dylan dropped Alex and ran. The guards gave chase.

"Thank you." Amy blinked gratefully at Alex.

"No problem." Alex sat down, picking up her burrito. "Just forget about it." She took a bite. When she looked back up, Dr. Milligan was gone.

...

**S**he was escorted to a small room after dinner. An older man was already sitting in a large chair. He motioned for Alex to sit down on a soft couch next to him. Slightly confused, she complied. He introduced himself as Peter, and Alex immediately liked him. He was easy going, and very comfortable to be around. Then he started asking questions. About her, about her family. And Alex answered them honestly.

He asked about her capture, about her breaking, and then he asked about Luce.

"What . . . what do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you feel about him?"

"I . . . I don't know."

"I need you to be honest, Alex."

"I, I mean, I'm not sure. I don't know what I like about him or why, but every time I see him with another omega I, I just see red."

"Dr. Milligan told me you beat up one of his omegas."

Alex nodded. "Yep."

"You don't sound sorry."

"Not really. I mean, I should be sorry 'cause I hate it when people beat up omegas, but I'm not."

"You saw her as a threat."

"Yeah, I guess." Alex furrowed her brow. "Yeah."

"You see Luce as your alpha."

Alex blushed and studied her shoes. "Yeah."

"Did he say anything to make you think he claimed you?"

Alex shook her head. "He kissed me once or twice. That's about it. I don't know if that counts; I've never been claimed before.

"Is there anything you feel around him that you don't feel around other alphas?"

"Uh, jealousy and hatred towards his omegas. I feel like I always need to do what he tells me because I don't want to disappoint him. I don't want him to hate me even more." Realizing what she had admitted, Alex closed her mouth.

Peter, however, just nodded understandingly. "Why do you think he hates you?"

"I mean, he doesn't _hate_ me; he said so himself. But . . . he doesn't want me. And it feels the same."

"Mm. What if Gabriel said these things? Would you feel differently? I'm only asking because I want to know how you feel," he added quickly.

"No, I, uh, I don't think I'd feel the same. I mean, it'd still hurt coming from him, maybe . . ."

"What's your relationship with Gabriel?"

"Gabriel? I don't know. He's nice. He's kinda been helping me adjust to this whole breeding thing. And he's pretty much the only one who seems to get that I'm different from the other omegas and that I'll do stuff they don't do. That's probably why he's really only one of the few who'll talk to me." Alex looked down. "Only one of the omegas has actually tried being nice, and he's just a child."

Peter narrowed his eyes sympathetically. "Why is that?"

"I think they're afraid, since I beat up Lauren."

"Mm. I can't really blamed them."

Despite herself, Alex chuckled. "Yeah, me neither."

...

**A**t some point, Dr. Milligan returned and escorted her to a sleeping room. The lights were turned off several minutes later, and Alex curled up in the thin sheets. With a whimper, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

...

**S**he awoke crying out Lucifer's name. Panic and fear and loss and betrayal coursed through her, and Alex pulled her knees to her chest, curling up in the sheets. She let out a small whimper, wishing Lucifer wasn't so far away. She needed him close. And, strangely enough, she realized she wouldn't mind if it was Gabriel instead. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to come. It did.

...

**I**t was late the next morning when she woke up again. The door opened, and Dr. Milligan was there. "Breakfast is downstairs. Your alphas will be here in a few hours as soon as we get the results."

Alex got out of bed, pulled on her shoes, and followed Dr. Milligan down to the lunchroom.

...

**A**fter getting a plate of bacon and eggs, she sat down at at empty table. A few second later, someone joined her. Alex looked up; it was Peter. His light tie was loose, and his tweed suit coat was unbuttoned. He yawned quietly and took a sip of something.

"Coffee," he explained, seeing Alex's face.

"Hm." Alex let a small smile cross her face. "Late night?"

"I was here all night. How about you? Sleep well?"

"Eh." Alex studied her food.

Peter caught onto her lie. "Nightmare?" he guessed. When Alex nodded, he looked sympathetic. "About what?"

For some odd reason, Alex told him. "He left me."

Peter didn't press her, and they finished their meal.

After breakfast, Alex was brought up to a large office with several chairs. She sat down, uncomfortably waiting.

...

**T**he door opened, and Lucifer stepped through. Alex jumped to her feet and ran over to him. Then she skidded to a stop. Lauren was there too. The omega stepped behind Lucifer, and Alex balled her fists.

Dr. Milligan stepped through the door. Seeing Alex's face, he cleared his throat. "Take your omega outside."

"Outside?" Lucifer scoffed.

"Yes. For her safety, take her outside."

Something in his tone convinced Lucifer, and he quickly led Lauren away. When they were out of sight, Alex's fists relaxed, and she realized Gabriel and Crowley were in the room as well. She blinked.

Dr. Milligan motioned for them to sit, and they did. Alex left a chair between her and Gabriel for Lucifer.

When he reentered, he walked over to them, glancing at the empty chair. Then he bumped Gabriel, motioning for him to move over. Alex's throat tightened at the blunt rejection. Gabriel put a light hand on her knee, and Alex briefly closed her eyes.

Dr. Milligan began. "Not only did we run the DNA test, we also had her take a personality test, and had a local betaologist come in and talk to her. She was also under close observation during her stay."

"And?" Crowley asked impatiently.

"And the results were quite surprising. The personality test only ranks alphas and omegas, but she scored a 47 in alpha and a 53 in omega. And the betaologist, Peter, said her personality was definitely beta-like. But it's the DNA test that really proved it." Dr. Milligan pulled out a folder. "Here's the current system results. The final results say 'omega,' see? But no individual is ever one hundred percent alpha or omega. They usually have a small percent of the other rank. For example, Alex's test says she's 64% omega, 36% alpha, which is unusually high. For most omegas, it's never more that five per cent."

He pushed a sheet of paper towards them, and Alex leaned forward to study it. The top had her personal information. In the middle of the page was a large bar. Two thirds were orange, and the rest was red. Above each color were the numbers .64 and .36, respectively. Below, in large black letters, was the word, 'OMEGA.'

Dr. Milligan continued. "However, when we ran her through the older systems, these were the results." He placed another paper in front of them. It had another graph. However, this one was almost completely blue. It had the number .97 written about it. To its left was a small orange sliver labeled .2, and to the right was a thin red line with the number .01. Below, in bold letters was the word, 'BETA.'

For several seconds no one said anything. Then Gabriel spoke. "How?"

"We have no idea. It's impossible, but here she is. And if she's here, then perhaps there's others. We could resurrect the beta race."

Alex shifted nervously.

"Mr. Novak, we would like to keep Alex for observation. I understand how valuable you see her to be, and we are prepared to give you full owning rights and $5,000 every month for the rent. She is something of a rare specimen, and anything we learn from her could prove to be invaluable."

Lucifer and Gabriel exchanged looks. Then Lucifer stood up. "That'll be just fine."

Alex sprang to her feet. "No!" She ran over to him, desperately clinging on to his waist. "Please! Don't leave me!"

Lucifer tried to pry her off, but Alex refused to let go. Finally Gabriel pulled her away, securing her arms in the crook of his elbows. Alex struggled, but Gabriel was stronger.

Angry tears ran down her face, and Alex choked back a broken sob. "Please don't leave me," she begged. "Please. Lucifer. I'll do anything."

Lucifer shook his head. "There's nothing you can do."

"You promised!" Her shrill voice filled the room.

Lucifer glared at her. "I didn't mean it."

Alex's legs shook and buckled. Gabriel shifted his weight to adjust, holding her up by the waist. "You're okay," he whispered.

Alex just cried.

"We'll finish the exchange in the other room." Dr. Milligan left. So did Lucifer.

Crowley followed as well, and Gabriel set Alex down in a chair. Then he headed for the door. He paused when Alex let out a whimper. "Please. Gabriel. Not you too."

He turned. She was shaking, and looked so tiny and frail a wave of pity swept through him. He walked over and knelt beside her. "We'll visit. I promise." He pressed a light, chaste kiss on her lips, and then he was gone.

Alex cried. She couldn't believe they were leaving her. _He_ was leaving her. Sobs wracked her small frame. "Please," she whimpered. "Come back."

They didn't.


	9. A Whole New Life

**T**hat night, Alex curled up in the corner of her bed, trying to sort out the whirlwind of emotions. Undoubtably the alphas were out celebrating their good luck. Crowley had probably secured some percent of the money, 'Lucifer is probably just glad to be rid of me," Alex thought bitterly. And Gabriel - Alex wasn't sure how he was probably feeling. She wanted to feel that someone was sympathizing with her, but she knew it unlikely. She unsuccessfully tried to hold back tears.

...

**H**er night was plagued with nightmares. Sometime early in the morning she gave up sleeping, and ended up sitting against the wall, wrapped in her thin blankets.

...

**T**he next morning, Peter was there knocking at her door. He walked in, unsurprised by the blanket-cocooned beta.

"What do you want?" Alex growled, looking up at him through half-opened eyes.

The man clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Is that how you talk to an alpha?" he asked, voice losing some of the friendliness it had held the day before.

"You're not my alpha," Alex hissed, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"You don't have an alpha. And most likely you never will."

Alex buried her head in her knees, blocking him out.

"Does it hurt that your alpha doesn't want you?"

Alex choked out a 'yes.'

"Why does it hurt?"

Alex didn't know why she answered. "I need him," she whispered.

"Why do you need him?"

"I need him," Alex repeated.

The betaologist tried again. "How do you need him?"

Alex kept her head buried. "I need him to claim me," she whimpered. "He doesn't want me." She finally raised her head. "What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't he want me?" Peter began to respond, but Alex cut him off. "He gave me away! For what? Money?" A tear slipped down her cheek. "He said if I was a beta he wouldn't get rid of me. He promised!" Her voice cracked, and she returned her head to her knees.

Peter just sighed. "Dr. Milligan said we're moving you to a new building. It's an observation lab connected to the beta museum. Which is perfect." He walked over to her. "You're going to be something of a celebrity. And you'll be closer to the Novak Breeding Farm. I expect that place will become pretty popular as well -"

Alex cut him off by throwing off her blankets. "Let's just go," she growled. She let him lead.

...

**S**he was put into the back of an armored truck. It sped off, sending Alex stumbling against the doors. She angrily kicked at the metal walls, emotions bubbling through her. She slumped against the wall, refusing to cry. She wanted to, but she wouldn't. Not now.

...

**T**hey arrived at the new building two hours later. She caught a quick glance of the glistening steel walls as she was unloaded and hurriedly led through a back door. She was led down several hallways by two unfamiliar alphas. They stopped by a set of double doors. Alex looked around, unsure of what was to happen next.

"Ah. Alex." Dr. Milligan approached, and the two other alphas stepped back. Alex hesitated, unsure, but when Dr. Milligan motioned her forward, Alex simply obeyed.

Dr. Milligan gave her a simplified tour, showing off the multiple labs and offices. Then he led her down a hall and into a large room. "This is your new house."

Alex raised an eyebrow. The 'house' was essentially a large box in the middle of the room; the outer walls were glass, letting whoever was inside see out into the large room - and letting the outsiders see in. Dr. Milligan led her over, unlocking the front door. It appeared to consist of four main rooms; to her right was was a bedroom; counterclockwise from there, a living room, a dining room, and - to Alex's surprise - another bedroom, this one obviously meant for a young child.

The doctor, seeing her confusion as she entered the second bedroom, explained, "This way you'll be able to care for your child without having to move to a new place."

Alex just snorted. In the center of the four rooms was a smaller one. Alex opened the door and looked inside. It was an enclosed bathroom. "At least I'll have some privacy," she muttered.

Dr. Milligan laughed. "There are shutters that can be lowered for privacy during the night and for other sessions. And if you need any of us, there is a phone in the dining room with our numbers. Meals will be brought in three times a day." He walked over to one of the walls in the master bedroom. There were three switches. "This one controls the lights," he said, pointing to the far left one. "The middle one does this." He flicked it down, and the glass walls quickly faded into solidness.

"They can still see me, can't they?" Alex said flatly.

"Yes, but it does offer the illusion of privacy. And this last one controls the sound. For example, if you want to hear what someone's saying, you just flip the switch."

"Can they hear me?"

"Only if you want them to." Dr. Milligan took her back into the dining room. There was a door in the glass to her left, and he pointed to it. "That leads to your outside. There's a pool and several trees. There's also a trampoline."

"Hm. Cool. How long did it take to build this?"

"Several years. This is where the last few betas lived when they were trying to save the rank. Unfortunately, those betas didn't have the strong beta DNA you do. That's why we're convinced this time it will work."

Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Great."

"Yes. And don't worry; the entire place has been redecorated with new furniture and accessories. Everything is state of the art." He looked down at his watch. "I have to go. I have a press meeting in ten minutes." He left.

Alex heard the door lock behind him. She sighed and opened the door that led outside. It took her down a small hallway and, finally, to the outside. She frowned. It was a large, semicircular area enclosed by a tall concrete wall. There was a railing on top, telling Alex there was most likely a way for people to get up there. However, there was nice pool and a trampoline. She climbed up on it, testing it out. It was really bouncy. She had never been on one before.

She climbed off, examining the trees. One looked good for climbing, and Alex cautiously tested it. It seemed sturdy, and there was a thick branch where Alex could comfortably lean against the trunk. The best part was she could see out, but the foliage was so thick Alex knew it was near impossible for others to see in.

...

**S**he sat there for a while, lost in her own thoughts. Eventually she got down and walked back into her 'house.' She sat down and flicked on the tv. Finding nothing interesting, she scrolled through several channels then stopped, eyebrow cocked in interest.

It was Dr. Milligan. ". . . remarkable," he was saying. "Over two centuries after the last beta died, and we have managed to find her. And she's stronger than those last betas, more pure. While they had a SBL of only fifty or so per cent, she had a SBL of over 95%."

He finished, and there was a rush of voices. One rose about the rest. "Now that you have her, what are your plans?"

"What are our plants for Alex?" Dr. Milligan repeated. "Well, we hope that there are more betas. We hope to find a suitable mate with an SBL of 70% percent or higher. That way we can be quite confident that their offspring will be a strong beta."

"How will you find them?"

"Well, I hope we won't have to sort through all the omegas."

A low chuckle spread through the crowd.

Dr. Milligan continued. "We ask that people help us by suggesting certain omegas with certain traits. For example, they would have been very difficult to break. They'll show much less submissiveness towards other alphas, but eager to please their alpha. And they may or may not show aggressiveness towards other omegas belonging to his alpha. Also look for alphas with-"

Alex turned off the tv. She didn't want some guy as her mate. She didn't want to revive the beta rank. And she didn't want to be here.

She went back outside and hid in her tree.

...

**T**he sun was setting when someone past below her. "Alex?"

Alex hook her knees around a low branch and hung down. "What."

Dr. Milligan turned. "There you are."

Alex righted herself and dropped to the ground. "I saw you on tv."

"Hm. Did you like it?"

Alex shrugged, and changed the topic. "I'm hungry."

Dr. Milligan changed the topic back. "The museum will be reopening tomorrow. You're going to be very popular the next few weeks."

"Wonderful." Alex walked back to the house.

Dr. Milligan followed. "Lucifer said he'd be here for the reopening."

That stopped Alex in her tracks.

"He's become something of a celebrity within the past few hours."

"I'm sure. He owns the only existing beta, after all."

Dr. Milligan grunted in agreement. "I don't think you understand how important you really are."

"Save it," Alex growled.

"I'm being serious. You're -"

"I'm being treated like an animal!" Alex snapped. "I'm not something that can be poked and prodded and put on display!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But you're not an alpha; you don't get a say."

Alex stomped into her bedroom. She heard Dr. Milligan leave, and she snorted in anger. There was a large wardrobe, and Alex tossed the doors open, looking for new clothes. It was filled with her clothes from the _Novak Omega Breeding Co._, as well as new items. She pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a black _Hell Hazers II_ t-shirt before retiring to the bathroom to change.

When she walked back into the dining room she found a large salad - presumably her dinner. She ate silently, trying to fully experience her last few hours of privacy. Afterwards, she watched a several hours of tv before reluctantly retiring to bed.

...

**S**he was awaken by a tap on the glass. Startled, she jumped, falling out of bed. she looked up to see Gabriel, laughing his head off.

Alex got up and flicked on the third switch. His laughter filled her ears. She crossed her arms. "Not funny, Gabriel."

"It's just a little funny. And you can call me Gabe." He rapped on the glass. "How do you like it in there?"

"I hate it." Alex sat down on the bed, ignoring Gabriel's sympathetic gaze. "Who gave them the right to put me on display?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I guess Luce did." He looked around at the glass cage. "Hang on." He walked away. A few seconds later he reappeared through the door. "It's not that bad."

Alex let out a noncommittal grunt. "Wait 'till there's people staring at you all day."

Gabriel sat down beside her. "I think you'll be just fine." He placed a hand over her knee. "If you ever want to talk, just give me a call, okay?" He handed her a folded piece of paper. Then he kissed her once before pulling back. Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion. He kissed her again, and Alex kissed him back.

After a few seconds he stopped. "I have to go," he whispered against her lips. "We're opening soon." He stood up and left.

Alex watched him go.

...

**L**ess than an hour later, there were footsteps. Alex looked up from the couch. Dr. Milligan was there, leading a large crew of cameramen and citizens. Alex flicked on the sound, wandering over to them. "Doctor." She dipped her head.

"Alex." Dr. Milligan returned her gesture.

Cameras flashed, and Alex screwed up her eyes. Glancing off to her right, she froze with shock. Lucifer stood there, his blonde hair mussed up attractively, and Lauren. Lauren was around his waist. Lucifer met her gaze, and let out a smirk. Then he kissed Lauren. Hard.

Alex completely lost it. She launched herself at the glass, punching and kicking. Lucifer whispered something in Lauren's ear, and they approached. Alex stepped back rigidly as they walked up to the glass, her eyes blazing. Lauren tripped and fell to the ground, too scared to get back up. Alex knelt down in front of her. "You listen to me," she growled. "If you so much as _touch_ my alpha again, I will personally find a way out and murder you, do you understand?"

Lauren was physically shaking. Lucifer stepped in front of her, face contorted in anger. "Leave. Her. Alone."

Alex stepped backwards, uncertainty flashing through her eyes. The entire room was silent, the crowd hanging on every word that was said.

Lucifer stood up, leading Lauren away. Alex watched them go, hurt in her eyes.

"And this is the reason we wish to find her a mate as soon as possible," Dr. Milligan explained.

"Is she like this with all omegas?"

"No. Only Lucifer's. She sees him as her alpha - we don't know why - and she sees his omegas as threats."

Alex had had enough. She walked over to the wall and turned off the sound.

...

**T**he morning slowly past. People flooded through. Alex waved at the friendlier ones, and completely ignored the others. She mostly watched tv or paced.

...

**S**ometime after lunch, she decided to go for a swim. Not seeing any swimsuits in the wardrobe, she opted for a thin t-shirt and basketball shorts. Then she went outside.

People had already crowded the observation wall above her. Alex tested the water; it was cool, but felt good with the hot sun. She circled around to the deep end and dove in. It was fun.

She swam for a while, getting out and jumping back in, when an idea struck her. She dragged the trampoline across the grass and up next to the pool. She climbed on and began to jump. Once, twice, each time flying higher. Then, on the next bounce, she jumped towards the pool. She turned upside down, her hands slicing perfectly through the water. She surfaced, blinking away the water. People were cheering, and Alex rolled her eyes, letting a small smile escape her lips. _Stupid alphas._

_..._

**A** week past. Then a month. People kept steadily flowing through. Lucifer didn't come back, and Alex felt like a little piece of her died every day her was gone. Every night she watched the news. There were several stories about her and betas, and, surprisingly, about the progress of finding her a suitable mate.

Then, one night, Dr. Milligan was on the screen. What he announced both shocked and terrified Alex. They had found a male omega that was over the 70% SBL marker. Apparently he was the first and only omega that tested past 10%. Then, Dr. Milligan said they would be introducing this beta to Alex tomorrow morning.

Alex immediately turned off the tv, tossing the remote across the room. Then she ran. She threw open the door and ran outside, climbing into her tree. There she curled up, letting the tears flow freely. She didn't want this. She hated this.

She cried.

...

**T**he cold drove her inside. She curled up in her bed, and her sleep was plagued with nightmares. Of Crowley, of tortured omegas, of Lucifer, and of a tall, dark stranger chasing her through the woods.


	10. A Mate for Alex

**T**rue rest didn't come until late the next morning. There was a knock on the door, and Alex struggled to wake up. She pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail and got up.

The door opened. Dr. Milligan stepped through, followed by a strange man that was semi-tall, probably around six feet, with brown hair that stuck up in the front. His emerald green eyes flickered around before coming to rest on Alex. He flashed her a quick smile before his eyes continued on.

Alex turned to Dr. Milligan, eyebrows raised. "Well?"

"Alex, this is Dean."

"Hm."

"Nice to meet you." Dean held out a hand.

Alex shook it. "Likewise." He seemed okay.

"I was told you saw the news last night - or, at least part of it."

"Yeah."

"So you heard we found another beta."

"Yup." Alex glanced behind the two men to see if she could spot the other beta. "I heard."

"I'll leave you two to it, then." Dr. Milligan left, leaving Alex with Dean.

Alex's eyes narrowed in confusion, then she blinked. "Oh. You're the beta?"

Dean let out a small laugh. "Yes, that would be me. What were you expecting?"

"I dunno," Alex lied. "Someone . . . not like you? I, uh, I thought you were an alpha." She embarrassedly rubbed the back of her neck.

Dean laughed again, this time much quieter. "Yeah. That happens a lot. No, my brother's the alpha. Takes after my father."

"Ah. Cool." Alex walked into the living room.

Dean followed. "Mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead."

He walked off, and Alex sat down on the couch.

...

**H**e came back a few minutes later. "So, it looks like they're, uh," he sat down uncomfortably close to her, "they're expecting us to have pups." Alex shifted away from him. Dean noticed, but didn't follow. Instead, he changed the topic. "So, Alex. How'd you end up here, huh? Nice shirt by the way. Ever seem the movies?"

Alex looked down at her _Hell Hazers II_ shirt and shook her head. "Never. I don't really like horror movies." She looked back up at him. "And I'm sure you already know how I got here."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but I still want to heat your side of the story."

So Alex began, nervously at first, then growing more confident as she went on.

Dean sat quietly, listening to every word. That's when the people started coming. Seeing Dean, they crowded against the glass. The low buzz of voices reached her ears, telling her they could also hear her. She trailed off.

Dean put a hesitant hand on her knee. "Ignore them," he murmured. "Keep going. What happened after you learned you were a beta?"

"Then Luce said they could keep me." Alex's throat tightened at the memory. "And . . . and I begged him not to. I'd do anything. But, but he said there was nothing I could do. Then they brought me here."

"Hm." Dean removed his hands. "I, uh, I saw the footage where you attacked Lauren."

"He's mine," Alex growled, through it sounded more pitiful and pleading than anything.

"I see." Dean studied his hands. "You're, uh, do you think you can let him go? Apparently I'm your mate now." He let out an apologetic smile, but Alex could see the nervousness in his eyes. Then it hit her. He wanted her to want him. In the short time they had known each other, he wanted it to be her decision of whether or not he was her mate. It didn't matter that the alphas thought: it was her choice.

She smiled back, then it faded. She decided to say nothing.

Dean sighed, knowing her answer. "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid no one seems to think your opinion."

"Even you?"

"No, unlike those other alphas, I value your opinion. My mom taught me that much." Sadness clouded his gaze, but it was gone so fast Alex wasn't sure if she imagined it.

"Hm, well, thanks."

"Yup. But seriously. Is that a yes or a no on the mate thing?" He tried to make it into a joke, even though his voice was laced with seriousness.

"I don't - no. No, not yet."

"Alex." Dean turned to her. "I don't think you understand. I'm - I want to give you a choice, but you don't have one. Not really."

Alex shook her head. She had had enough. "Just leave me alone." She stood up.

Dean did the same. He stepped closer. "You don't get -"

"I said leave me alone!" Alex ran outside. She climbed up her tree, hiding in the comforting branches.

Dean came out, looking around. "Alex. Come on. Just give me a chance."

"No!"

Dean walked over to the tree, confusion turning to amusement. "There you are."

He reached for the lowest branch, and Alex recoiled. "Go away."

Dean dropped his hand. "Alex."

"Go away!"

Dean nodded defeatedly. "I'll be inside." He left, and Alex curled up in her tree.

...

**S**he wasn't sure how long she stayed there. Long enough for her limbs to cramp.

Dean appeared below her. "Have you even moved? If you stay up there any longer, you'll become a bird."

Despite herself, Alex smiled. "Good. Then I could fly away. What do you want?"

"I brought your lunch. You want to come down and eat?"

Alex shook her head.

"Do you want me to bring it up?" Another no. "I'll just leave it here. If you want it, you can get it. I'll be back inside, since I figured you don't want to see me."

He left. Alex waited for a few minutes before hunger drove her down.

...

**A**n hour or two later, it started to rain. Despite the thick leaves, Alex was quickly soaked. Thunder crashed, shaking the tree. However, she refused to move.

"Alex." Once again, Dean appeared below her. "Come inside."

"No."

Dean sighed frustratedly. "Listen. If you go inside, I'll stay out here, okay? You'll get sick staying out in this downpour."

Alex admitted the idea was tempting. And too good to be true. Dean had known her for only three hours; he couldn't be serious. "Promise?"

"Yeah. Just get inside. Get dried off, put on some dry clothes. I'll stay out here."

Alex scrambled down the tree and hurried into the house before Dean could change his mind. She grabbed dry clothes and ran into the bathroom, expecting Dean to come in in a few minutes.

He didn't. So Alex watched tv.

...

**I**t was nearly an hour later. Dean was still outside. Alex frowned. Did he seriously care for her that much that he'd stay outside in that? Guilt prickled at her skin, and she decided that he had been 'punished' enough.

She went over to the door and opened it. "Dean?" There he was, sitting on the ground back against against the tree. "Dean."

He looked up. "What?"

"You, uh, you want to come inside?"

Dean blinked. "Only if you won't come back out here."

"Promise."

Dean stood up and stiffly walked inside.

Alex closed the door. "I'll get you some dry clothes."

Dean shook his head. "I don't have clothes yet."

He was shaking, and his teeth were chattering. Alex shook her head. "Here." She hurried into the living room and grabbed a thick fleece blanket. Then she pulled him towards the bathroom. His fingers were ice cold, and Alex's eyes narrowed in worry. "You gonna be okay?"

Dean flashed her smile. "Yeah."

"Okay. Go put that on."

"Okay." Dean tried to pull off his jacket, but failed.

Alex sighed. She peeled off his wet jacket and shirt, which clung to his cold skin. He was surprisingly well built. She took her hands, trying to warm them with hers. "There. I did half the job for you. You can do the rest. In the bathroom."

Dean complied.

Alex walked into the dining room, which was complete with a small kitchenette, and quickly made two cups of hot cocoa. Dean shuffled out of the bathroom. "Couch," Alex ordered. "Now."

...

**W**hen the hot cocoa was ready, she carried the two mugs into the living room. Dean was sitting on the couch, his lower half tightly wrapped in the blanket.

Alex frowned, seeing his uncovered shoulders and arms. Dean looked up. "It's a rather small blanket," he admitted. "And I figured you want my, uh, lower half, covered."

Alex rolled her eyes and handed him a mug. She grabbed two more blankets and draped one over his broad shoulders. She wrapped the other around herself. "Whatever." She flicked on the tv.

...

**T**hey watched NCIS for a few minutes. Dean had already finished his hot cocoa, and was still shivering.

Alex put down her mug, frowning. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just cold."

"Hm. Need another blanket?" Alex tentatively put a hand on his bare chest. It was still slightly cold. "Let me feel your hands."

He held them out, and Alex took them. She wrapped her fingers around his cold hands, warming them.

Dean smirked, scooting closer to her. Alex dropped his hands, and he let out a barely audible sigh, but backed off.

Alex picked up her mug. "Here, I'm done. You can finish it if you want."

"Thanks." Dean took it, turning his eyes back to the screen.

Alex stood up. "I'm going to take a warm shower."

"Okay." Dean didn't look back at her, and Alex left.

...

**B**efore she knew it, it was suppertime. Dinner was brought in, and Alex and Dean sat at the dining table. Alex poke at her chicken. "So, how'd you end up in this mess?"

Dean frowned slightly. "I"m not sure I'd call this a mess."

Alex snorted. "Give it time."

"Hm. Well, I was born in Lawrence, Kansas. John was my dad. He was an alpha. My mom, Mary, was an omega. She died in a fire when I was four, only a few months after Sammy was born. Dad died several years back. I stayed with Sam, you know, looking after him. And he's an alpha, so he, you know, kept me safe. We pretty much knew I wasn't a normal omega, but we just kinda figured it's cause Dad forced me to act like an alpha. He, uh, he wasn't happy I was an omega." Pain flashed in his green eyes, but he pushed it away. "Anyways, we heard about you on the news and how they were looking for other possible betas, and we figured it was worth a shot. And here we are." He mindlessly poked at his salad before pushing it away. "You never told me what your life was lie before you were captured."

Alex sighed. "My dad was an alpha, mom was an omega. We lived upstate for my whole life. They died in a car crash last month. That's when the alphas came. I knew they were coming for me, so I ran. There was a wooded park nearby, I lost two of them, but the others kept following. They cornered me against a tree. I tried to climb, but they pulled me to the ground. That's when I started fighting." Ale closed her eyes. "I broke one alpha's nose, but . . . but they overpowered me. They knocked me out, and when I came to, I was in a cold building. That's where Crowley found me."

Dean slid his salad over to her. "That sucks. Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah." Alex slid his food back to him. "The food portions are specifically designed. This is yours."

Dean pushed it back. "Vegetables are for rabbits. You have it. Maybe they'll figure it out and stop giving me green food. It's unnatural."

Alex chuckled. "Then they'll think I like salads. I'll take meat any day."

Dean grinned. "That's my kind of girl." He slid his salad to the other end of the table. "We'll just leave that there."

...

**B**edtime rolled around. Alex yawned, then yawned again. Dean looked over at her. "Tired?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah." She wanted to go to bed, but she wasn't sure what Dean was going to do.

Dean noticed. "You go to bed. I'll get a shakedown on the couch."

"Thanks." Alex stood up and walked over to the bedroom.

"Oh, and Alex."

Alex turned.

"If you get cold, don't hesitate to call, hmm?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She left him alone.

...

**S**he woke up screaming. The door flew open and Dean rushed through. "What's wrong?"

Alex brushed away tears. "Nightmare," she whispered.

Dean sat down next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" When Alex shook her head, he sighed, brushing her hair out of her tear-streaked face. He started to hum, gently hugging her tight.

Alex felt herself relax under his touch. Dean shifted, and Alex opened her eyes as the panic returned when he removed his touch. "Don't go," she whispered. "I'm scared."

Dean looked torn, then crawled onto the bed next to her. "Just for a little while," he promised her quietly. "I don't want to push you somewhere you don't want to go."

In response, Alex snuggled back into him, rolling onto her side. He pulled her back into her chest, and Alex frowned to feel he way laying on top of the covers. Her mind was half numb with sleep, too tired to fight against her instincts, and she pushed back into him.

Dean let out a breath, the warm air tickling her neck. He draped arm over her waist, holding her close. Alex fell into a comforting sleep.

...

**D**ean was gone when Alex awoke. She rolled over, burying her head in the pillow he had used, breathing deeply. Then she rolled back, frowning slightly at her behavior. She shook it off, standing up. She walked through the child's room and the dining room to reach the living room.

Dean was in sitting on the couch watching the news, his back to her. Alex saw it was a live broadcast of Dr. Milligan. She hung back, curious to see Dean's reaction.

The alpha was talking about her and Dean. "Well, yes," he was saying. "It's true that Alex wasn't very receptive in the beginning. However, we are seeing signs that she hasn't totally rejected him." There, on the screen, was a picture of Alex in bed, Dean laying beside her. Alex realized the picture was from last night, and she frowned angrily.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, right. Talk about out of context." He flicked off the tv and stood up. Seeing Alex, he froze. "Oh, hey. Didn't hear you get up. You, you went around."

"Yeah." Alex shrugged. "Breakfast is here."

"Yeah. I know. I was waiting for you." Dean shook off the shock and confusion. "Hungry?"

Alex nodded. "Okay."

Dean led her into the dining room. "So, uh, you probably saw . . . that."

"Yep." Alex sat down, taking the silver lid off of her food. It was pancakes.

"Yeah. Sorry about . . . that." Dean sat down as well. He had the same food with a slightly larger portion size.

Alex shrugged. "It's fine. I asked you to stay."

"I should have left once you fell asleep." Dean didn't meet her gaze. "But I didn't."

"I said it's fine," Alex repeated. "The media needs some story. So they take stuff out of context. To be honest, I was more pissed that they've been monitoring us."

Dean voiced his agreement, then stuffed his mouth with food. "But, uh, you haven't totally rejected me, right?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Not totally."

Dean didn't say anything, but Alex glanced up to see a small smile across his lips. However, it was quickly gone as he took another bite of food.


	11. Things Are Looking Up

**T**hree days passed, and Alex and Dean became increasingly close. However, Dean stubbornly slept on the couch, even though Alex secretly wanted him next to her.

One night, Alex stood up, letting out a large yawn.

Dean looked up at her. "Time for bed?" he guessed.

"Yeah." She walked over to the bedroom door.

"Alright." Dean nodded. "Sleep well. See you in the morning."

"Mm-hmm. Uh, unless," Alex hesitated, searching for the right words. "Unless you want to, you know . . ." She trailed off, knowing Dean knew what she meant.

Dean blinked. "Well, yeah, sure. If that's what you want." However, a small smile grew across his face.

"Yeah, that's what I want. I mean, it looks like you're going to stay, and there's enough room in the bed . . ."

Dean stood up and walked over to her. "Okay."

"And people think we're doing it anyways," Alex added, pausing when she realized he had said 'yes'. She blushed embarrassedly, and turned the corner of her lip into a faint smile. "Oh okay." She walked into the bedroom. Dean followed, amused at his potential mate's rambling. He crawled into bed next to her, sliding under the covers. Alex shifted closer to him.

"Are you sure?" Dean whispered, hesitating. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine," Alex whispered back. "I, uh, I sleep better when you're here." Dean pulled her close, and Alex felt him smile against her neck. She leaned back against him, closing her eyes. His breath was warm on her skin, and she was able to drift into a comforting sleep.

...

**N**o nightmares haunted her dreams. When she awoke, Dean was still there, curled around her. Alex shifted, laying on her back, and Dean yawned, eyes flickering open. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning." Alex smiled over at him. He smiled back before rolling over, falling back to sleep. Alex got up and walked over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Dean mumbled something and rolled back over.

"What?" Alex glanced over at him.

Dean pulled himself into a sitting position. "I said, why are you getting up?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's almost eight. I'm hungry."

Dean grumbled, but got up as well. He shuffled over to her, and put his hands around her waist. Alex jumped slightly, and he chuckled. "Still jumpy."

"Yeah. I'm not use to people doing that."

Dean scoffed. "We slept in the same bed. I had my arm around you the entire night. I didn't hear you complaining then."

"It was different," Alex insisted weakly.

Dean scoffed again, but dropped his hands. "Let's go see if breakfast is ready." He left, and Alex followed.

...

**T**he months passed. Dean had been patient with her, and, even though the alphas were pressuring them to mate, he was letting her take her time. And Alex was starting to realize that she was reciprocating his feelings for her. They were sharing the bed each night, and Alex hadn't had a nightmare in months. She still thought of Lucifer, but could feel her jealousy towards Lauren fading away.

She opened her eyes, feeling Dean laying beside her. She was pretty sure it was a Saturday. Dean shifted, turning Alex's attention over to him. She rolled onto her other side, and he opened her eyes, locking his eyes with hers. "Hey," he said tiredly.

"Hey." Alex smiled, studying his large hand by her head. "How are you doing?"

In response, Dean kissed her. Alex's immediate response was to freeze, mind blank with shock. It was a chaste kiss, and he pulled back, eyes searching her face. He closed his eyes. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Alex admitted. "I, I just wasn't expecting it." She placed a light hand on his cheek, and Dean's eyes fluttered close. "Seriously. It's fine." She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, and his hand slipped to the back of her neck, holding her close.

Finally he pulled back. "I wonder if breakfast is here yet," he mumbled teasingly.

Alex smiled. "Dunno. Should we get up and check?"

Dean pulled her back into a kiss. It was light and simple, careful not to push her too far. Alex kissed him back, opening her lips slightly. Suddenly Dean rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. "Nah," he mumbled against her lips. "I'm far to comfortable."

Alex closed her eyes, comforted by his warmth, humming her agreement.

Dean kissed her deeply. "Does this mean I can be your mate?" he asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

Alex gazed into them. Then she nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Dean beamed. "I'd like that, too." He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go. Alex let him.

...

**N**ow that she had agreed to be his mate, Dean was more open. He didn't have to worry about her rejecting him anymore, and was visibly more relaxed around her. They both knew there was the pressure of producing their first child, but Dean still refused to force her there. However, he was obviously quite open to the suggestion. There would be nights where he wouldn't wear a shirt, and Alex could feel his warm skin through the thin fabric of her tank top. He kissed her deeply, sometimes randomly in the middle of the day. Alex let him, knowing this was his way of reminding her of why he was there. However, they both knew she wasn't ready to go that far.

One morning, Alex was sitting at the dining table, staring blankly at the remains of her breakfast. Dean walked in, sitting beside her. Alex glanced at him. He had just come out of the shower, his hair darkened and damp. He was wearing only a pair of sweatpants. "Hey."

"Hey." Alex pushed her food towards him. "You want it?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Alex slid the plate to the other end of the table.

"Listen," Dean began slowly. "I've been thinking, you know, about this whole . . . kid thing."

"Don't," Alex said. "Not now."

"We're going to have to talk about it some time," Dean persisted. "You can't ignore it forever."

"I know." Alex ran a hand through her blonde hair. "But, I'm only eighteen." She refused to admit that she wanted him. While not as strong as when around alphas, she still felt the need to be claimed. She not only needed a mate, she needed to mate. Soon. And that terrified her.

Dean sighed. "I know." He copied her by running a hand through his drying hair. "I just . . ." he trailed off. Nothing else was said.

...

**A**fter breakfast, Alex went outside. She climbed into her tree. Dean appeared below. "I'm sorry if I upset you," he began.

Alex waved him off. "It's fine. You're right, you know. They're expecting us to . . . have a kid." She ignored the blush creeping over her face. "Soon. I, I just - sorry."

"I get it." Dean put a hand on the lower branch, contemplating climbing up. Then he leaned against the trunk. "Whenever you're ready, okay? I'm never going to force you. I may sort of nudge you in that direction . . ." Dean let out a chuckle, then grew serious. "Please come down."

Alex hesitated, then did as he asked. He pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head, letting out a soft breath. "I don't like it when you go up there," he mumbled. "Because that means I have to stay down here all by myself."

"I know. But that's my place where I hide." Alex stepped away, looking around. Her eyes immediately went up to the balcony above. It was crowded, but not packed.

Dean's hands slipped down to her hips, keeping her close. "I know," he murmured, shuffling her backwards till she hit the tree. He pushed himself into her, head inches for her. "But, uh, I know a better hiding spot. Somewhere you could hide with me?" Alex blushed, and Dean kissed her. "So, uh, you wanna go somewhere private?" He kissed her deeply, tongue exploring her mouth.

Alex decided she needed this. She nodded slightly, finally giving in. Dean grinned. Fingers laced through hers, and he tugged her towards the house. Alex followed, her face flushing slightly. Dean dragged her into the bedroom, nudging her towards the bed. Alex stopped him. "What?" Dean frowned slightly.

"People can see us," Alex reminded him quietly. "Even when we can't see them."

Dean's frown deepened. "Well, we're not doing this in the bathroom." He sighed, dropping onto the bed. "Stupid alphas," he growled, disappointment radiating from him like a space heater.

Alex sat beside him. "Yeah." Now that she had given in, her body wanted him. "Well, I guess we could do this later."

Dean just let out a long breath. "But what if you don't want to later?" he asked discouragingly. "Then how long do I have to wait?"

Alex studied her hands. "If you love me, you'll wait as long as it takes."

For a long while, Dean said nothing. Then he sighed. "You're right. I will." He stood up and walked out of the room, and Alex immediately felt bad. She went outside and hid in her tree.

...

**A** few minutes later, Dean joined her. He leaned against the tree, reaching up. Alex reached down, their fingers closing together. They remained like that a long time, no words spoken, hand in hand. Dean held on tight, eyes studying the ground, not daring to look up.

...

**T**he night came. Alex retired early to bed, hoping Dean would join her soon. Her body still ached for her mate, and she knew tonight would be the night. When Dean finally did join her, Alex rolled to face him, snuggling into his chest. His chest rumbled in a purr, and he kissed the top of her head. Alex shifted so she was kissing his lips. Dean seemed surprised, but didn't complain. He quickly claimed dominance, shifting so he was in control. Alex willingly let him. "Now?" he murmured hopefully.

Alex nodded. "Now."


	12. Rainy Days

**A**lex woke up. Dean lay next to her, his naked body laying on the sheets. Alex sat up, studying her mate. She ran a light hand down his chest, and his cock twitched. Alex shifted, pressing a light kiss on his stomach. She kissed lower, making her way down to his hips. His cock was starting to inflate, curling up towards his stomach. Alex wrapped her small fingers around it, glancing up at Dean. He was still asleep. She glanced at the clock. 8:45. Then she sighed. There was no point in getting him riled up. The museum would open in less than twenty minutes. She sighed, dropping his cock.

"Don't stop," Dean whined teasingly, his green eyes sparkling with lust.

Alex crawled up over him. "Sorry," she apologized. "We don't have time." She pecked him on the lips. "Good morning."

"Morning, baby." Dean pulled her into a deeper kiss, one hand at the back of her head. He pulled her flush against himself, and, when Alex shifted, his dick pushed against the inside of her thigh. He rocked his hips up into her, and it was all Alex could do not to help him.

"We can't finish this in twenty minutes," she pouted, staring down into his beautiful eyes.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Screw the alphas," he muttered. "I want a normal life with a normal house. With normal kids," he added after a second's hesitation. "None of this."

Alex lay back down on the bed, resting her head on his chest. "I don't want our kids put on display," she admitted. "They deserve better. We deserve better." She sighed. "But if this hadn't happened, you wouldn't be my mate," she finally whispered.

Dean heaved a sigh. "Okay. So maybe one good thing came out of this. One wonderful thing." He pulled Alex up into a kiss, and she let him.

...

**A**lex looked up at the clock: five to nine. She jumped up, and Dean grunted as she bumped his side on her way out of bed. "What are you doing?" he asked, turning on his side to watch her.

"It's almost nine." Alex threw a pair of jeans at her mate. "Get up."

Dean grumbled some obscenities under his breath, but did as she asked. He rolled out of bed as Alex got dressed in front of him. "Somehow, the opposite of a striptease is far less sexy," he grumbled, and Alex actually laughed. She turned to face her mate buttoning up her shirt.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she frowned playfully. "Maybe later we'll find something else to do that'll be more to your liking."

Dean walked over to her, pulling her into a long kiss. "I'd like that," he murmured, pinning her against the dresser. Alex closed her eyes, losing herself in him. One hand ran down to the back of her thigh, and the other tangled itself in her hair. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

...

**I**t was several minutes before they broke apart. There were several people there, and Alex blushed. Dean took her hand reassuringly and led her into the dining room for breakfast. He pulled out her chair, and Alex sat down with a small 'thank you.'

Dean sat down next to her and handed her her breakfast. He watched her pick up her fork and sighed. "I wish we had privacy," he whispered, leaning close to her.

Alex breathed in his scent, closing her eyes. She smiled. "But I suppose it's better this way," she whispered. "Otherwise we wouldn't get anything else done." A shiver of warmth rushed down her spine at her next thought. "If they weren't here, you'd probably be fucking me against the table right now."

Dean groaned, eyes fluttering close. "How is this better?" he muttered, moving his chair closer to hers. "Damn. Now I want to bend you over right here and fuck you raw." He wound his fingers in her hair, pulling her into a heated kiss.

"I'm glad the two of you are getting friendly." A voice broke them apart. Alex blushed, looking up at Dr. Milligan.

Dean frowned slightly, angry at being interrupted. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd stop by. Congratulations on consummating your mateship, by the way. It seems Dean knows his way around a beta -"

Dean stood up, almost knocking the chair over. "You here to comment on our sex life or say something useful?"

It was Dr. Milligan's turn to frown. "I came here to talk to Alex, actually." He motioned for her to stand up, and, with a quick glance at her mate, Alex did.

"What?" she asked, tone bordering on a growl.

Dr. Milligan raised an eyebrow at her attitude. "What?" he repeated. "Unless you want to talk about this in front of Dean, I suggest we go into another room."

"If you can't say it in front of Dean I don't want to hear it." Alex crossed her arms defiantly.

Dr. Milligan dramatically rolled his eyes, breaking out of his professional appearance for a second. "Fine. Now that you're sexually active, I was going to remind you that since you are a young, fertile female, there is a good chance you _will_ get pregnant."

"Yeah. I know." Alex pushed down the twinge of fear that trickled through her.

"Some time tomorrow an alpha will deliver some pregnancy tests for when you need them. Do you know the signs?"

Alex's gaze flickered over to Dean, then down to the floor. "Uh, morning sickness, I guess."

Dr. Milligan's lips turned downwards in a frown. "Yes, but only after eight weeks. But both female omegas and betas can tell they're pregnant long before then."

"Oh." Alex felt Dean wrap an arm around her waist, drawing her in close. "Okay. How do I tell?"

"You'll feel it," Dr. Milligan promised. "You might not know what it is at first, but you should be able to feel it."

Alex placed a light hand over her stomach. "What does it feel like?"

Dr. Milligan shrugged. "I've never experienced it before. And it seems to be slightly different for each female; it might be completely different for a beta. But you should feel it within a week of conception."

Alex leaned against Dean's shoulder, thankful for his presence. "Uh, okay."

"I assume you're aiming for a child," Milligan added, with a meaningful glance at Dean.

Dean nodded, looking down at Alex. "That's the plan," he admitted. "Not like we really have a choice."

The alpha frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose not," he agreed. "It shouldn't be too long; we've added supplements to your meals to make you more fertile and receptive."

At that, Alex stiffened angrily. "You can stop treating us like fucking animals!" she snapped. "We don't need any damn 'supplements!' "

"We're just doing what is best," Dr. Milligan promised, face showing no surprise at her outburst. Alex wanted to punch him, just to get some damn reaction out of him.

Dean's hand on her waist slipped down to her hip, keeping her still. "Yeah. Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I think we'd like to finish our breakfast."

Dr. Milligan took the hint. "If you have any questions, give us a call." He left, and Dean picked back up his chair.

He sat down with a huff, glancing up at Alex. She was still staring at where the doctor had disappeared. "Alex?"

"Huh?" Alex turned back to him, sitting down.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess."

"You're worried," Dean observed. "It's gonna be fine." He placed a hand on her thigh.

"Easy for you to say," Alex muttered. "You're not expected to have a kid."

Dean frowned. "But I'm expected to take care of both you and our children. I'm nervous too, Alex. This is a big step for the both of us."

Alex closed her eyes, knowing he had a point. A weak one, but a point nevertheless. "Okay."

Dean smiled. "So you still want pups."

"Of course, you ass-hat." Alex leaned over, kissing her mate. "I never stopped."

...

**I**t rained all, day, so Dean and Alex spent the day inside, curled up on the couch. Dean introduce her to _Doctor Sexy M.D._, a show Alex wasn't particularly fond of, but Dean was enraptured by it. So Alex watched it, listening in amusement as Dean excitedly tried to explain everything about it at once. She had to admit, it had its moments. But _why_ Dr. Sexy wore cowboy boots - apart from Dean's insistence that it was 'sexy' -she would never understand.

...

**A**round four, Alex stretched, rolling off the couch. She landed on the floor with an 'oomph.' Dean looked down at her, concern quickly replaced by amusement.

"I can't do it!" Alex moaned dramatically. "I'm bored. I need to do something."

Dean tossed off the blanket he was wrapped in, looking down at her. "Something like what?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Alex snorted in amusement. "Cute. I'm going swimming."

"It's raining."

"So? I'm gonna get wet anyways." Alex stood up, hurrying into the bedroom, where she grabbed a pair of basketball shorts, and then to the bathroom, where she changed, still very conscious about the people who could see in. Then, she took off through the kitchen and outside. It was still raining heavily, and she was soon soaked. However, the air was warm, and Alex smiled. She climbed up on the trampoline, bouncing a few times. Then she bounced as high as she could before doing a front flip into the pool.

The initial impact with the water knocked the breath out of her lungs. Alex spluttered to the surface to see Dean looking down at her. "Sounded like that one hurt," he remarked casually.

Alex swum over to him. "Not really," she partially lied. "Come on in. It's super nice." She pushed off of the wall with her legs, propelling herself farther into the pool.

Dean grinned, slipping into the water. He was wearing a thin black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Alex shook her head. Sometimes she just didn't understand him. He swam over to her until his feet could touch the bottom. He looked up at the darkened sky. "You're crazy."

"I'm not the ones wearing jeans in a swimming pool," Alex shot back lightly. She dove under the water, reaching for his legs. She tried to pull them out from under him, but he remained stubbornly upright.

Alex frowned, surfacing. "Jerk."

"Am not." Suddenly Dean dove under. Alex felt hands latch onto her ankles, and the world spun as her head disappeared under the water. She struggled, trying to swim upwards. Her head broke the surface, and she spluttered, spitting water out.

Dean watched with an amused grin. "And that's how you do it."

...

**A**nd that's also how their water fight began. Only when Alex begged for mercy did Dean stop his relentless onslaught of splashes. "Come on," he chuckled. "Let's go get warmed up."

"I'm not cold!"

"Yeah, well, I am. Besides, dinner should be almost here. How does a warm shower sound?"

"Pretty good," Alex admitted. She watched Dean haul himself out of the pool, letting herself admire how his wet clothes clung to his strong frame. She followed, eyes running over his thin t-shirt that stuck perfectly to his biceps.

Dean noticed, hiding a smirk. He took her hand and led her into their house.

"Good thing the floors are wood," Alex muttered as they left large puddles in their wake.

"You're such a prissy girl."

"Am not!" Alex shoved him lightly in retaliation. "I'm going to take a shower." She disappeared into the bathroom. It took a while for her to completely wriggle out of her wet clothes, and she hung them over the shower curtain to dry. Then she stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water.

...

**A**fter a few minutes, she thought she heard the door open. It closed, and she shook it off, too involved with the warmth of the cascading water to really care. Then, the shower curtain slid open from behind, and Alex jumped. Dean stepped in, stark naked. He raised an eyebrow at her surprised face. "What? I got cold."

Alex shrugged, stepping to one side to let him get under the warm water. Dean gratefully acquiesced, eyes closing as the water warmed his cold skin. Then he pulled Alex into his chest. "I also got lonely," he admitted teasingly.

Alex huffed. "I was almost done."

"So?" Dean dipped his head to kiss her on the lips.

"Dean," Alex started to protest.

"It's fine," Dean promised, knowing what she was going to say. "Like I've always said, shower sex is complicated." He reached for the shampoo. "Now turn around."

Alex muttered teasing insults, but did as he said. "Do normal couples do this?" she asked as Dean started massaging the shampoo into her scalp.

"Oh yeah. Just relax." One hand went down to her shoulder, massaging the muscles.

Alex's eyes fluttered closed, and she let out a soft breath. "Fine," she murmured.

Dean repeated her, amused. "Fine."

...

**I**t was a little over a week later. Alex was sitting on the couch, but Dean was still fast asleep. Alex eventually decided she had to go in and wake him up. "Get up, you big log," she huffed, throwing some clothes at him.

Dean sat up, spluttering in confusion. He looked over at Alex, frowning. "Hey!" he protested.

Alex laughed. "It's almost eleven. And put some clothes on. The museum's open."

Dean grumbled under his breath, reaching onto the floor to grab a pair of boxers. He pulled them on under the covers before getting up. "Stupid alphas," he groaned. "And stupid you. I was having a good dream."

"Oh?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell."

Dean shook his head. "Secrets," he teased. "But there was this really beautiful girl."

Alex laughed. "Cute."

Dean grinned. "You were there too." He pulled on a shirt and walked past her into the living room. The museum wasn't very packed, and Dean let out a large yawn.

"You're food is cold," Alex told her mate, plopping herself down rather ungracefully on the couch. "But lunch should be here in an hour or so."

She looked over at Dean to see him glance at the kitchen table, wrinkling his nose. "I'll wait till lunch."

"Yeah. Good choice."

Dean lay down beside her, placing his head in her lap. Alex ran her hand through his soft brown hair, and Dean closed his eyes, something like a purr rumbling in his chest.

Alex smiled. Life was good.


	13. Unavoidable

**I**t wasn't long before the inevitable happened. It was a week or two later, and Alex was sitting on the couch, munching on a bag of potato chips. Her show had just ended, and she was contemplating getting up to get a drink.

"Alex!" Dean's voice sounded from the hallway that led to the outside. "You in the kitchen?"

Alex sighed, grabbing the potato bag. "I will be," she called back, tossing off the blanket. It may have only been the early fall, and the air hadn't gotten cooler, but she still insisted on curling up in a blanket. She put her feet on the ground, taking a few steps into the kitchen.

And that's when she felt it. She stopped, head tipped. She felt . . . weird. Not bad weird. Just different weird.

"Alex?" Dean appeared through the doorway. Seeing her stopped like that, he paused as well, confusion written across his face. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Alex's eyes flickered up to Dean's. "I just . . . yeah, I'm fine." A voice of reason tugged at the back of her head, but she pointedly ignored it. "What's up?"

Dean shrugged, walking over to the fridge. "I was thirsty." He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, offering one to Alex. She shook her head, declining. Her mate studied her again. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean. I just feel a little weird."

"Weird? What kind of weird?" Dean put his drink down on the counter, concerned for his mate.

"I don't know." Alex looked down at her stomach. "Here, I guess. Doesn't feel like nausea, or like my heat." She frowned, genuinely confused. She placed a hand over her lower stomach, slipping it under her shirt to feel the skin.

Dean's eyes lit up. "Do you think . . ."

"No." Alex shook her head in denial. "No way. I, why . . ." She looked up at Dean. "I, I -"

A grin broke across Dean's face, almost reaching his ears. "I hope so." He stepped forward, beer forgotten. "Are you sure?"

"I, I don't know." Alex looked up into Dean's eyes. "I, I . . . I can't be pregnant. Can I?"

Dean took her hands, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I hope so," he told her, barely keeping his excitement out of his voice. "We're going to have a kid!"

"We don't know that," Alex snapped. She shook her head, eyes closed.

She didn't realize she was shaking until Dean pulled her close. "You're okay," he murmured in her hair.

He led her over to the couch and sat down, sparing a glance at the humans outside. They were watching, enraptured, concerned worry plastered across their faces.

"Alex. Come on. What's wrong?" Worry rushed through the beta as he saw his mate's distressed face. "This is good news, beautiful."

Alex looked up at Dean. "I'm only eighteen," she whispered.

"So? You wanted kids." Dean pressed his forehead against her, eyes sparkling. "If I remember correctly, that's why you've been coming on so strong the past few -"

Alex jerked her head away, lowering her head to her hands. "I was wrong," she whispered. "I'm not ready for pups."

"Alex, listen to me. We're gonna be just fine. You'll be a great mother."

Alex just shook her head. She was terrified, but she knew she couldn't deny the fact that what she was feeling had to be what Dr. Milligan described. It could be nothing else. "I'm only eighteen," she repeated. "I, I've barely started my heats, I, how can I be pregnant?"

"It's okay, it's' okay." Dean kissed her, quieting her down. "I'm your mate, remember? I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to take care of you, and of him." He placed a hand over her stomach. "Everything is going to go right, okay? I mean, we have a whole staff of alphas looking out for us."

His mate was still shaking, and he pulled her close, spinning her so she was sitting in his lap, his hands locked around her stomach. He pressed his face into the back of her neck. "Love you."

"Love you too."

...

**T**he weeks proved them right. Two months later she was bent over the toilet bowl, vomiting up her breakfast. Dean was at the door, nervously watching. "You okay?" he asked.

Alex responded by gagging again, bile rising in her throat. Only after her stomach was emptied did she lean back against the wall, body tired.

Dean joined her on the bathroom floor. "Nasty," he commented. "I'm glad I'm not the pregnant one." He let out a laugh when Alex glared up at him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'm just kidding, baby. You're doing great."

Alex turned into his arms, letting out a pained groan. Dean kissed the top of her head. "I love you, beautiful."

Alex murmured something into his shoulder, relaxing in his arms, and Dean smiled.

...

**A**lex pushed open the door to their house, stepping inside. Dean was at her side in an instant. "Well?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Alex walked into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed. "Tired, but fine."

Dean sat down on the bed next to her, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "What'd the doc say?"

"He said everything's fine." Alex yawned, closing her eyes. It had been several weeks, and the morning sickness was _finally_ beginning to improve.

Dean ran his hand over her stomach; it was no longer as flat as it normally was, giving away the fact that there was a beta growing inside. He lay down next to her, head resting on the pillow by hers. "Boy or girl?" he asked quietly.

"We don't know," Alex teased gently. "I told you. It'll be a while before we can know." She leaned her head closer to his, resting their foreheads together.

Dean closed his eyes, chuckling slightly. "I know, but I want to know. What about names-"

"Dean!" Alex admonished playfully. "We've been over this." She reached down, taking his large hand. "We have plenty of time."

Dean let out a long breath. "I know. But I can't wait." He slipped his hand under her shirt, his cool hand trailing her warm skin. He kissed his mate, and he felt her relax under her touch. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

"You always say that."

"I always mean it." Dean sat up, walking into the living room. "Are you getting hungry?" he called. "The alpha hasn't sent down anything for a late night snack yet."

Alex followed her mate. "I guess we could call for something." That was one of their few perks; food was only a phone call away, and at no charge to them.

"Do that." Dean continued on into the kitchen. Alex trailed behind, and jumped up on the counter. She reached for the phone, dialing a quick number.

"Hello."

"Hey. It's Alex."

"I know," the female droned.

Alex frowned, looking over at Dean. "Can we get something to eat?" she asked kindly. "I'm kind of hungry."

The female sighed. "What do you want?"

"Uh, I'll take peppermint ice cream. Not green mint ice cream. The red kind." She heard a dramatic sigh from the other end of the line, and glanced over at Dean. He mouthed something. "And, uh, pie. Cherry."

Dean nodded, grinning. Yum.

"Is that for you too?"

"Uh, yeah? I'll have some."

"Okay." The alpha hung up, and Alex followed suit, looking over at Dean.

"I like pie," he said nonchalantly, reaching out for her hand. "Now. We're only halfway through one of the best episodes of _Dr. Sexy_ ever. Shall we?"

Alex rolled her eyes, taking his hand. "You're a geek."

"Am not." Dean led her into the living room.

...

**I**t was ten or so minutes before their food came. Alex plopped down on the couch, half a gallon of peppermint ice cream in one hand.

"You're not going to eat all of that, are you?" Dean asked, eyeing it hungrily.

"Damn right I am." Alex took a huge mouthful, sinking into the sofa. "And some of that pie."

"What? No!" Dean pulled his plate closer. "If you won't share, I won't either." His gaze returned to her ice cream. "Can I have just a tiny bite? Please?" He looked up at his mate, pouting slightly.

Alex sighed. "Fine." She held out a spoonful, and Dean leaned forward.

"Not bad," he admitted. "Although I've always been a fan of double caramel myself."

Alex shrugged, digging out another large chunk of peppermint. She turned her attention back to the tv, watching Dr. Sexy and another nurse making out in the elevator. "I can't believe you like this stuff."

"I can't believe you hate it." Dean leaned close to her, mouth closing around the spoon that was halfway between the bowl and her mouth.

Alex cried out in protest, scuttling to the other side of the couch. Dean shifted towards her, but Alex stuck her feet out, stopping him. "My food," she said childishly, pouting slightly.

Dean grumbled something good-naturedly under his breath, turning back to his pie. He stretched out on the couch, placing his legs on top of hers. Alex opened her mouth to protest, but he kicked her in the thigh, pointing to the tv. "Shush. Plot point."

Alex rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen.

...

**T**he days turned into weeks, that blended into months. The child grew, and Alex soon became self conscious about her pregnancy. Her stomach had grown considerably, and . . . Alex wasn't sure how she felt about it. She was scared, she was excited, she was nervous as hell.

As they days went on, she found herself spending more and more time in the nursery. One day, Dean glanced in, smiling as he saw his mate staring into the crib. He approached, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. "Morning, lovely."

Alex jumped slightly. "Morning." She leaned back into her mate, closing her eyes.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." Alex returned her gaze to the crib, eyes running over everything.

"Lies," Dean teased in her ear, kissing her neck. "Only a few more months now. Getting excited?"

"Yeah," Alex partially lied, blushing.

Dean's lips moved to her ear, and then to her cheek. "I am." He pulled back slightly. "Everything's going to be perfect."

Alex just nodded.


	14. A New Arrival

**I**t was less than a month until she was due. She was laying on the couch, mindlessly watching tv. She glanced out the window-wall; there was still a large crowd, undoubtably excited to see how close she was getting to giving birth to her first child. She shifted nervously. She was much more anxious than excited. She heard the door to the outside open, and a few minutes later Dean walked over to her. Upon seeing her, his eyes lit up. "How are we doing?"

"We're doing good." Alex rested a light hand on her stomach.

Dean wiggled his way between her and the back of the couch, kissing her gently. "Everyone's getting pretty excited," he murmured. "It'll be just a few weeks now."

"Yeah." Alex didn't share in his excitement.

Dean noticed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I, I just . . ." Alex searched for the right words. "Are we really ready for kids? I, I don't know anything about taking care of them. I -"

Dean silenced her with a gentle kiss. "We'll be fine," he promised. "The doc will tell us what to do." He slipped his hand under her shirt, resting on her stomach. "I can't wait," he admitted quietly. "I, I mean, we're finally going to have a kid. We, we made this." Light fingers traced patterns over her skin, and Alex closed her eyes, comforted by his touch.

"I know. I, I'm just kinda . . . scared."

"If there's anyone who can handle this, it's you. Don't worry." Dean kissed her gently, and Alex kissed him back. A hand slipped to the back of her neck, keeping her close. The commercials ended, and Dean glanced at the tv. "What are you watching?"

Alex turned her head to watch. "_Too Cute,_" she admitted.

Dean scoffed gently, but politely watched it with her. And as he watched, he held Alex closer. "Does this make you feel better?" he partially joked. "Watching puppies?"

"Hey," Alex retorted. "If a dog can handle five puppies, I can handle one baby."

Dean chuckled. "Good. Motivation." He kissed her gently. "I can't wait."

Alex relaxed under her mate's touch.

...

**E**ventually Dean got up. He stretched his arms high above his head, letting out a large yawn. Then he walked into the bedroom. "Alex?"

"What?" Alex glanced over at the open door, not wanting to get up.

"Come here."

Alex sighed, pulling herself awkwardly to her feet. "What?" she repeated, walking into the bedroom.

Dean was frowning at the bed. "What's that?"

Alex glanced at the chaos of sheets, and she felt herself blush slightly. "What about it?" she asked defensively.

"I made the bed this morning. What did you do?"

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't like it."

Dean stepped forward with a shake of his head, reaching out to remake the bed.

"Don't!" Alex hurried forward to stop him. "It's good the way it is!"

Dean looked over at his mate, head tipped in confusion. Then realization dawned on his face, along with a large grin. "You're nesting."

Alex crossed her arms defensively. "Am not."

"Are too." Dean reached out to straighten the sheets, and Alex crawled onto the bed, curling up in the middle of the sheets.

"No touchy," she grumbled, and Dean smiled.

"You're nesting," he crowed, then added, "It's pretty cute."

Alex muttered under her breath, pulling the organized chaos of blankets closer around her body, curling up to protect her unborn child. Dean sat down beside her, putting a hand on her side.

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, each content just to be with the other.

...

**A** few days before she was due, she was taken out of the museum. Dean watched her go, worried for his mate's safety and angry that he wasn't allowed to go with. He was left alone, pacing nervously back and forth.

...

**S**everal days later, Alex was led back into her house in the beta museum. Dean was waiting in the bedroom, pacing like a caged tiger. When he saw her enter, he stopped, eyes locking with hers. A broad smile crossed his face at the sight of his mate.

Dr. Milligan stopped by the front door, letting Alex inside. She entered, and he closed the door behind her. Dean was in front of her in a second. Alex held out the small bundle in her hand, and Dean beamed. He took the blanket-wrapped infant, looking into the baby's face. "He's beautiful," he murmured. "Does he have a name yet?"

Alex shook her head. "I was waiting for you."

Dean flashed her a warm smile and carried their child into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Alex followed, leaning her shoulder against her mate. He sat quietly for several minutes, staring at the sleeping infant. "I like the name Abel," he finally said, barely contained excitement in his voice.

Alex thought it over, and nodded. "So do I."

Dean smiled over at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Abel." Alex paused. "Wasn't he the first child of Adam and Eve?"

"Yes." Dean nodded. "The first human beings. Kind of symbolic, I think, calling him Abel. The first child of the first betas."

Alex pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I like it. What about a middle name?"

"Um, I don't know. Jeremiah? I know you liked that name."

"Abel Jeremiah Winchester?" When Dean nodded, Alex smiled. "Sure. I like that."

Dean let out a small sigh. "I missed you, Alex. I was so worried; I wish I could have been there."

Alex nodded, looking down at Abel. "I wish you were there too."

"But everything went okay?"

"Yeah. Everything was fine. They did a DNA test while we were there. He's almost 100% beta. Somewhere around ninety-eight or ninety-nine."

"Wonderful." Dean handed Abel back to Alex. "I, I . . ." Dean didn't know what to say. Alex looked up into his face. Pride and love shone in his eyes, and he could barely contain his smile.

Abel opened his eyes, looking up at Alex. "Hey, buddy," Alex smiled. "Welcome home." Abel let out a large yawn, using his small hands to rub at his eyes. "Are you tired?" Alex guessed. "Yeah, so am I." She watched as her child closed his eyes, and she held him close. Within seconds he was asleep. "I'm, uh, I'm going to go put him down." Alex stood up, and Dean did as well. They walked through the dining room and into Abel's new room. Alex laid him down on his back. He didn't wake up.

They walked back into their room. "Dr. Milligan told me how to care for him," Alex said quietly. "He said it would be best for either him to sleep in our room, or for one of us, probably me, to stay in his room for at least the first month or two."

Dean sat down on the bed and pulled her down onto his lap. She leaned back into him, and he held her close. "That's fine," he murmured. "He can stay with us."

Alex frowned. "He'll cry," she warned. "He'll wake up every four or so hours to be fed."

She felt Dean shrug. "But the only other option is not having you next to me. If it doesn't work out, one of us can move, or whatever." He pressed a long kiss on her neck, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "I've forgotten how thin you really are," he joked.

Alex laughed, leaning her head against his. "And I've forgotten what my feet look like."

Dean laughed with her, then grew quiet. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Alex turned in his arms, and Dean kissed her. Alex kissed him back, cupping his face. Her hands made their way to the back of his head, keeping him close.

...

**S**he wasn't sure how long she had been kissing him; apparently quite a while, because Abel started crying. Alex sat up. Dean sat up as well, frowning.

"I'll go get him," Alex said.

Dean nodded his assent. "Good thing the museum's closed today," he mumbled. "At least the doc had the decency to give Abel time to settle in."

Alex nodded and hurried across the hall. Abel was laying in his crib, mouth open in a quiet cry. Alex gently picked him up, sitting down in the purple chair next to his crib. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "Are you hungry?"

Abel stopped crying, looking up at his mother. He opened his mouth slightly, his eyes unsure.

"I'll take that as a yes."

...

**A**fter she had fed Abel, she put him back in his crib. She watched him for several minutes; he didn't seem sleepy. So Alex took him into the master bedroom. Dean wasn't in there, so they went out into the living room. Dean was sitting on the couch. Seeing Alex and Abel, he sat up. "He's up already?"

"Yeah." Alex sat down beside her mate.

Dean looked down at his son. "Hey, buddy."

Abel's eyes turned towards Dean. Dean smiled, looking up at Alex, who handed him his son. Abel wasn't sure what was going on, but he seemed to go with it. Dean supported the infant's head and neck with one large hand, cradling him against his chest. Dean smiled.

...

**T**he museum reopened the next day, and it was _packed_. Alex put Abel down for a nap after she had fed him, and turned off the sound for that room. She also flicked on the middle switch, and the glass faded into walls. She yawned, and walked into the living room. Dean was laying on the couch, eyes closed.

"Tired?" Alex guessed.

Dean didn't open his eyes. "Yep. We have to deal with that for three months?"

"Uh-huh." Alex sat down next to him, laying down on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her, and Alex closed her eyes. The clock on the wall turned to ten a.m., and people started flooding down the halls. Alex didn't open her eyes. "I hope they don't wake Abel," she murmured. "He just fell asleep."

Dean groaned in agreement. Alex buried her head in his chest, breathing in his warm scent. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

...

**D**ean shook Alex awake. "He's crying," he murmured.

Alex groaned and pulled herself to her feet. Dean was right. She walked into Abel's room, glancing at the clock. It was a little before eleven. "Are you hungry?" Alex asked, leaning over her son's crib. "It's only been an hour."

Abel looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Alex repeated, reaching for him. "Or are you just not tired anymore."

A loud thump reached her ears. Abel started crying again. On a hunch, Alex reached over and flipped the middle switch. The walls turned into glass and Alex looked behind her. A teenage boy had jumped the barriers and was leaning against the glass. He raised his fist and thumped on the glass.

Alex walked over to the boy. He looked to be around fourteen. Knowing he couldn't hear her, and that she couldn't hear him, she brought her face close to the glass. He thumped on the glass again, and Abel kept crying. "Go away," she mouthed clearly.

The teenager smiled and said something to his friends. He turned back to her and mouthed the word, "No."

Anger flashed through Alex and she pulled her lips into a snarl. "Go. Away." Someone stepped up behind her; Dean. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

The teen stepped back, faced with both betas. One of the security guards walked over, and Alex figured her work was done. She turned back to Abel and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. Dean flicked the switch, and the walls shifted. "You okay, Abs?" he asked, holding out his finger.

Abel wrapped his small hands around his father's finger, and Dean grinned. Abel let out a grunting noise, his eyes flickering around the room. His small mouth opened in a yawn, and he tried to bury his face in Alex's arm. Alex placed a light kiss on the top of his head, then gently put him down in his crib.

Dean took her hand and led her back into the dining room. He sat her down at the table, rummaging through the fridge. Then he sat down next to her. "They need to restock our fridge," he complained.

Alex just shrugged. "I'm not really hungry anyways."

Dean reached over, placing his hand over hers. "Well, I am. I'll talk to the doc about that."

...

**A** few minutes later, Abel started crying again. Alex walked into his room. She picked him up, holding him close. "It's okay," she soothed. "What's wrong?"

Hearing his mother's voice, he quieted down. Tiny fingers grasped at her shirt, and he blinked. "Are you not tired?" Alex guessed. She carried him into the living room and sat down on the couch. She put him in the bouncer seat on the floor, and he was content.

...

**T**hat night, Alex fed Abel around ten, then put him in the smaller crib in their room. Dean was already in bed, wearing only sweatpants. Alex sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for Abel to fall asleep. When he did, she crawled up to Dean. He pulled her close, and Alex rested her head on his chest. She leaned up and kissed his lips. He kissed her back, then pulled back. "Try and sleep," he murmured. "He'll be up in a few hours."

Alex had to agree, and closed her eyes, snuggling close. He buried his head in her hair, breathing deeply.

...

**C**rying woke her up. Dean groaned and rolled over. Alex got up and crawled to the end of the bed. She flicked on the lamp, wincing at the brightness. Dean groaned again, burying his head in the pillow. Alex gently hit his foot before looking over at the clock. Midnight. She sighed, leaning over the crib. Abel was crying, his eyes screwed up, face red. Alex gingerly picked him up, holding him close. "Sh," she soothed, rocking him back and forth. "What's wrong, little guy?" She checked his diaper; he was good. He kept crying, and Dean put a pillow over his head. Alex started rocking him back and forth. She began to hum _Hey Jude,_ the song Dean had told her his mother had sung to him when he was young.

Abel quieted down. Alex kept rocking him, and his eyes closed. Within a few minutes, he was asleep. Alex laid him down in the crib, turned off the light, and crawled back over to Dean. She collapsed on top of the sheets, too tired to get under them. Dean gave her back her pillow. Then the crying started again.

...

**T**he months past. Abel _finally_ was letting them sleep through the night, and he had been moved into the nursery across the hall. Dean was elated to have her all to himself for the night. As Alex sat down for the fourth night in a row, he pulled her up against his chest. Alex laughed, turning to face him. He kissed her, and Alex kissed him back, happy to be alone with him. He rolled her onto her back and climbed over her, kissing her passionately. Alex lay beneath him, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Hands ran teasingly over her skin, slipping under her shirt. He brushed light kisses across her neck, nipping at the soft skin. The hands came to rest on her hips, keeping them against his. He rolled his hips, and Alex pulled her head away from him. "What exactly are you getting at?" she teased.

Dean just kissed her, rocking his hips.

"No, Dean." Alex pushed him away. He didn't budge. "Dean."

Dean finally pulled back. "What?" he teased.

"We don't need another baby. The one we already have has barely started sleeping through the night. Besides, we don't have enough room."

Dean frowned. "Please," he begged. "We don't have to get you pregnant. I, I just want to make you feel good, baby. It's been such a long time."

Alex had to admit the idea sounded tempting. "No," she said weakly. "Not tonight."

"Please?" Dean looked down at her. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "Don't you love me?"

Alex answered him by pulling his face into hers, kissing him deeply. She gave in.

...

**S**he woke up feeling good. Dean was laying beside her, his bare chest rising and falling gently. Alex rolled over, running a hand over his soft skin. In that brief moment, the only thing in her world was Dean, laying naked beside her. She kissed him, and his eyes fluttered open. Seeing her, he smiled softly, running a hand across her soft back. He pulled her flush against him, and Alex melted into his touch, feeling his warm skin pressed against hers. Their bodies molded together, and Alex was content.

"What time is it?" Dean mumbled against her lips.

"Dunno." Alex turned her head to look at the clock, and Dean tiredly kissed the side of her head. She blinked and sat up, dislodging the covers. "It's almost ten thirty."

Dean cursed. "Ten thirty? Are you serious?" He sat up as well. "The museum's open."

Alex cursed as well. "Fuck. But what about Abel? He's not crying. Maybe something's wrong." Panic shot through her, and she very quickly threw on the first clothes she found, which happened to be her shorts and Dean's shirt. Then she hurried into the nursery.

The crib was empty. Alex started to panic, looking around. That's when she saw it. It was a note taped to the wall above the crib. She grabbed it.

_Alex. _

_We needed to do an additional test on Abel, as well as give him necessary vaccinations. He is fine. We were going to wake you to inform you of this event, but since you were still asleep, we decided to let you rest. We will return him as soon as possible. _

_ Sincerest apologizes, Dr. Adam Milligan._

Alex dropped the note, relief and anger running through her. Dean joined her in the room. Seeing the empty crib, he rushed over to her. "Where's Abel?" he snapped. Alex handed him the note. Dean read it. "Son of a bitch," he growled. "They can't do that. They should have told us!"

Alex turned into his arms, and he held her close, resting his chin on her head. She sighed.

"Go get dressed," Dean whispered. He nudged her towards the bedroom, and Alex let him. She grabbed a clean pair of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

When she came back out, Dean was in the living room, still wearing only a pair of sweatpants. She sat down next to him, but he stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Breakfast is getting cold," he murmured, pulling her close.

"I'm sure it is." Alex murmured back, but didn't move from Dean.

Dean stepped back. "Abel is going to be fine," he said. "The doc will take care of him. He'll be back before you know it." He tugged her towards the dining room. "Now come on. Let's eat. I'm hungry."

...

**T**he door opened a little while before lunch. One of the doctors from the beta lab walked through, carrying Abel. He entered the living room, and both Alex and Dean stood up.

"Here is your son," the man began. He held Abel out, who, upon seeing his mother, let out a toothless smile, wiggling in excitement. His hands reached out for her, and Alex stepped forward, taking him into her arms. She held him tight as the man continued. "We apologize for -"

Dean roughly pinned him against the wall. "You listen to me," he growled. "The next time you decide to take our child, you are going to let us know. And I don't mean by a note. You are going to walk up to us and ask us for permission, do you hear?"

The man struggled, but Dean was stronger. "It wasn't my decision," he began.

"I don't care whose decision it was," Dean spat. "You cannot just waltz in here and take our son! I'm letting you off easy this time, but if it happens again, there'll be hell to pay!"

He was cut off as someone stepped into the living room. It was Dr. Milligan. "Let him go, Dean."

Dean, faced with both of them, stepped back, defensively positioning himself between them and his mate.

The man stepped away from the wall, brushing off his clothes. "They're animals," he grumbled. "The lot of 'em."

Alex saw Dean stiffen. Dr. Milligan turned to the man. "Don't be so harsh. Dean was merely defending his offspring. It's a common instinct for every father. Although I suppose you wouldn't know that, would you?"

The man muttered something under his breath, and left the room.

Dr. Milligan turned to Alex and Dean. "I really am sorry about this whole thing. But it's been several months since either of you had had a good night's rest. And you were both . . . unclothed. We can assure you, it won't happen again."

"It better not," Dean growled.

"It won't." Dr. Milligan flashed Dean a warning glance. It was ignored. He let out a breath. "He was fed an hour or so ago, so he shouldn't be hungry until around lunch time." Then he turned and left.

As soon as he was gone, Dean turned to Alex, his tense muscles relaxing. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex promised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

In her arms, Abel shifted, looking over at his father. Dean smiled gently. "How are you, little man?" He took Abel from Alex.

Abel giggled, reaching out for his father. Dean kissed him gently on the head, and held him close. Alex walked over to the wall and flicked the middle switch. The walls faded into glass, and she could see the large crowd of people watching them. She blushed slightly, then walked over to Dean. She took her son, then walked over to the glass. "Who's that, Bel?" she asked, pointing to the people.

Abel blinked, turning his head to look around. Cameras flashed, and Abel let out a confused sound.

"It's okay," Alex promised. "You're quite the popular little guy, aren't you?" She sat down on the floor, and put him on stomach. He fussed a little, then managed to roll onto his back, looking up at his mother. She chuckled. "Good job, Bels," she praised, running a hand over his stomach. He grasped at her finger, then turned his head, looking as Dean approached.

"You showing off your tricks, buddy?" Dean teased, sitting down in front of him. He grabbed Abel's toy box and pulled it close. Then he pulled out a stuffed platypus, tipping his head. "I found Plato."

Alex smiled lightly. "Is that where he got to?" she teased. She crossed her legs and pulled Abel into her lap so he was sitting up.

Dean gave Plato the Platypus to Abel, who pulled him close. He gurgled happily, his tiny fingers wrapping around the tail. Then he turned his head to look out the glass. He pointed out the window and let out a long string of unintelligible sounds which ended in a bubbly laugh.

"Do you like the people out there?" Alex guessed. "I'm sure they like you too." Abel looked up at her, his eyes intently watching her mouth as she talked. He reached up, placing his hand on her bottom lip. Alex smiled. "Is that my mouth?"

Abel babbled in response.

"Hey, Abes," Dean said. "Do you want to show these nice people your room? We got lots of fun toys in there."

Abel turned his gaze to his father. He reached out his arms, and Dean pulled him close. He stood up with an exaggerated grunt. "You're getting big," he told his son. Abel let out a toothless smile, reaching for his father's face. He stuck his fingers in Dean's mouth, eyes watching him innocently. Dean looked over at Alex, eyes sparkling in amusement.

Alex stood up and followed Dean into into Abel's room. She flicked on all three switches, turning on the lights, fading the walls, and turning on the sound. The low buzz of the museum filled the room. Dean sat down on the floor, placing Abel on his stomach.

Abel let out a frustrated noise, starting to fuss. Alex sat down behind him. "Abel," she said gently. "Don't you like being on your tummy?"

Abel rocked from side to side, raising his head, looking for him mother. Finally, he managed to roll onto his back. "Good boy." Alex pulled him close. He giggled, and reached for Plato. Dean gave it to him. Alex leaned against her mate's shoulder, and he put an arm around her waist.

"So," he began teasingly, "what are we going to name the next one?" He place a hand over her stomach, and the crowd 'aww-ed.'

Alex scoffed gently. "I don't know what you're talking about. And where would we even put him? We don't have enough room."

Dean scoffed back, then pressed his lips against her head. "We'll figure it out."

Alex closed her eyes.

...

**L**unch came, and Alex excused herself to go feed Abel. Afterwards, she carried him back into the dining room, where she put him in the highchair. Then she sat down next to Dean. He passed her her plate of food, and she picked up her fork. Abel pointed at her food and gurgled something.

"You just ate," Alex teased him. "How can you still be hungry?"

Dean chuckled. "When are we suppose to give him solid food?" he asked.

"Dunno." Alex stabbed at the slice of pizza, then dropped her fork. "The hell am I doing?" she muttered.

Dean just laughed. Alex lightheartedly glared at him before taking a bite. Dean looked down at his food. "But seriously," he said. "Where are we going to put the next kid?"

"Why are you thinking about this now?" Alex asked. "Abel's only four months old."

"Well, yeah. But we are going to have another one, right?"

Alex didn't answer, using her mouth full of pizza as an excuse. She felt Dean's gaze on her, and she turned to look at him, swallowing her food. "Yeah," she slowly agreed. "Of course."

Dean picked up her hesitation, but said nothing. He looked down at his food. "Of course," he echoed, slightly sullen.

Alex sighed. She ate half her lunch before sliding the rest over to Dean. "You have it. I'm not hungry."

Dean frowned, shaking his head. He pushed her plate back to her. "No. You're still eating for two people."

"I'm not hung-"

"Eat."

Alex did.


	15. A Visit From an Old Friend

**A** month passed. And then another. Life was easy, but very busy. Abel grew, and grew, and grew. He was babbling even more than before, looking at his parents like he expected them to understand everything he was saying.

Which was exactly what he was doing right now. Alex was sitting in the living room with him, reading him a book. The book was actually Charles Dickens _Tale of Two Cities_, but her son didn't seem to care. He pointed to a page, looking up up at his mother, babbling out a long sentence.

Alex looked down at him. "Do you feel bad for Carton?" she asked, mostly talking to herself. "Lucie should love him as much as he loves her, right?"

Abel looked up at her, eyes watching her mouth. He frowned slightly, then he let out a long happy laugh, jabbing at the book with a pudgy finger. Alex lowered her head to kiss her son on the top of the head. There was a noise from the other room, and Abel looked up.

"It's not Daddy," Alex told him. "Daddy's with the alphas, right Bel? He's getting a checkup." She tickled her son's belly, and he laughed, squirming in her lap. "You had one yesterday, remember?"

Abel keep laughing, and Alex stopped, turning back to reading in an animated voice, even though the current scene was anything but animated.

...

**T**hey read for several more minutes. The bedroom door suddenly opened, and Dean strolled through, grinning as he saw his mate and son sitting on the couch.

Seeing his father, Abel let out a happy cry, bouncing slightly in Alex's lap.

"Hey, Abes. What you guys reading?"

"_Tale of Two Cities_." Alex put down the book, and put Abel down on the floor, holding his hands so he was standing.

Dean approached, and Abel sat down, reaching for his father's arms. Dean picked him up. "And how is my favorite son doing?" he teased. "Do you like reading Dickens?"

Alex stood up, leaning up to kiss her mate. "Hey, handsome." She kissed him quickly. "How was the doctors?"

"Great. I'm in peak condition. Perfect shape." Dean shifted, supporting his son with one hand to wrap the other around his mate's waist. "Come to bed tonight and I'll show you what I mean."

Alex blushed at his outright flirting. "Well, if you put it that way . . ." she teased back. She pulled away from Dean.

Dean sat down on the couch, setting Abel in the bouncer seat next to the couch. "We're going to have another one," he decided, glancing over at Alex.

Alex let out a breath. "Dean, Abel is only six months old. Do you really want to have two babies at once? We'll never get _any_ sleep!"

Dean shrugged. "So? He'll be what? Over a year before the second's born."

Alex lay down, placing her head in his lap. "But then I'll be fat," she complained jokingly. "I won't be able to take care of Abel because I won't be able to do anything."

"You're never 'fat.' " Dean reached down and took one of her hands. "And you'd still be able to do things."

Alex let out a childish groan, lolling her head back to look up into her mate's eyes. "I'd be too fat to do anything," she repeated. She let her gaze drift up to the ceiling, studying the light.

"Alex!" Dean's voice brought her attention back to him.

"What?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"I've been saying your name for like the past two minutes." Dean looked down at her worriedly.

"Oh. Sorry. Zoned out." Alex returned her gaze to the just grunted.

...

**I**t was the next day. After she had eaten a quick lunch, Alex put Abel down for a nap. He was very tired, and Alex knew it was because he hadn't slept at all that morning. She sat beside him until he fell asleep. Then she walked back into the living room. Dean was sitting there. He motioned her over. Alex hesitated; that morning they had argued; Dean wanted another kid, Alex was still unsure. Abel was six months old, and Alex still didn't think she was ready.

Dean motioned her over again, and Alex did as he asked. "Sorry," he mumbled, pulling her down into her lap.

"It's not your fault," Alex whispered into his chest.

"Well, aren't you two getting close."

Alex looked up, a small smile across her face. "Gabriel?"

"It's just Gabe, sweetheart." Gabriel smiled over at her. "And this must be Dean."

Dean nodded, but didn't let go of Alex. "Yes sir."

"Hm. Handsome one." Gabriel shot Dean a teasing smile.

"What brings you around?" Alex shifted so she was facing Gabriel. Dean frowned.

The alpha shrugged. "Dunno. It's been, what, over a year since I've last seen you? I, you know, heard about Abel and all, and thought I'd stop by." He looked around. "Speaking of, where's the kid?"

"He's taking a nap." Alex glanced at Dean, who hadn't removed his arm from around her waist. He was holding her tight, and Alex exhaled deeply.

Dean noticed, and let his arm drop.

Gabriel noticed as well. "Problems?"

"Shut up." Alex crossed her legs. "They're not your problems."

The alpha blinked. "I see the attitude hasn't gotten any better."

Dean snorted. "Tell me about it." He stood up. "Beer? There should be some in the fridge."

"Okay." Gabriel followed him into the dining room. Alex sighed, curling up on the couch.

"I don't think she's feeling that great," she heard Dean admit. "She's been pretty under the weather."

"Hm. That's not good. Has anyone checked her out?"

"She won't admit she's sick. Honestly, I don't think she even knows it." Dean cracked open a beer.

"Hm. How's Abel doing?"

"He's doing great." Alex heard Dean's voice grow warm. "I, I can't believe he's mine, actually. I, we've sort of talked about having another."

"And?"

"And we both agree that there's not enough space here. I mean, there's only four rooms. Two bedrooms. One for us, one for the baby. So, I don't know."

Gabriel murmured in agreement. "I understand. Something will have to be done about that. After all, you two are the only one's who can resurrect the betas."

"Haven't they found any other betas?"

"They've found a few. But none of them are strong enough to be immediately put into this program." Gabriel let out a breath. "But are you sure Alex is sick?"

"I don't know. I mean, it could be because of Abel, but she's sort of changed. Like, she's less, I don't know, less . . . her. Kind of sullen, or, pulled back." Dean trailed off, unsure.

Alex pulled a blanket close around her. Dean was right; she had just hoped he hadn't noticed. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

The couch dipped next to her. Dean pulled her into a sitting position, holding her close. "Hey baby," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "How you feeling?"

Alex shrugged. "Eh. Tired."

"Hm." Dean pulled her into his chest. "Can't blame you. Late night last night, hmm?"

Alex blushed, and she heard Gabriel laugh. She opened her eyes to see the alpha leaning against the wall. "Shut up," she said humorously.

"I hope that means there's another one on the way." Gabriel took another swig of his beer.

Alex felt Dean shake his head. But all he said was, "There's not enough room."

"So I've heard." Gabriel stood up, glancing at his watch. "I've got to go. Alex, Dean." He nodded in farewell, then left.

Dean pulled Alex close. "Tired, hmm?"

"Hm-mm." Alex sat up, kissing his cheek.

Dean stood up, pulling her up with him. "Come on. I think we both need a nap." He lead her into the bedroom. He sat down, and pulled her with him. Alex started to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss. "The bed is much more comfortable than that couch." He rolled her closer, curling his body around her protectively.

Alex sighed at the feeling of his warm presence surrounding her. She closed her eyes, letting out a pleased hum. Dean sighed into her neck, pressing a light kiss behind her ear. Alex felt her body react, and she pushed back against him. "Dean," she whispered. "I thought I'm suppose to be resting."

"Isn't this relaxing?" Dean kissed an inch lower, nipping her skin gently. A low sound rumbled in Alex's throat, and Dean nibbled on her earlobe. "Is that a purr?" he teased.

Alex twisted her head to face him. "Maybe," she teased back. Dean kissed her, shifting so she could roll over onto her back. He remained covering her, hiding his mate from the outside world. Alex submitted beneath his touch, eyes closed.

...

**I**t was a month later before Dr. Milligan returned. Alex was sitting on the couch with Dean, and Abel was sitting in the bouncy seat next to them. Seeing the doctor, he craned his head, eyes wide. "Alex. Dean." Dr. Milligan greeted them with a nod. "There is something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Hm." Alex reached over and protectively picked up her son. Dean shifted closer to her, very wary of the alpha around his son.

Dr. Milligan noticed. "It has nothing to do with Abel. Although he will be affected by the decision." He looked around. "Shall we go sit down in the kitchen?"

Dean nodded. "Okay." He led the doctor into the dining room. Alex followed, sitting down next to Dean. She put Abel in her lap, holding him close.

"We understand that there is not enough room in this house for another child," the doctor began. "I have been talking with the board, and we have decided to add a second level to this house."

Dean and Alex exchanged a glance. "Okay," Dean finally said. "How long would that take?"

"Four, five months. Six tops. We would be adding not only a second level to your place, but to this whole section of the building. I expect you would also want that part complete before you move back in, especially now with Abel."

"How many bedrooms would there be?"

"Four, including a nursery. They would each be about the size of these rooms. Also, the two bedrooms down here will become a playroom and a room just for the two of you. If necessary, they could return to being bedrooms."

Dean looked at Alex. "I'm assuming we don't really have a say in this."

"No. The museum will close in four days. The three of you will be staying at the Novak Breeding Farm. Arrangements have already been made."

Alex and Dean exchanged a glance. Alex just shook her head. "Why there?"

"Because they own you."

"No one _owns_ me," Alex retorted sharply.

"Alex." The doctor sharply cut her off. Alex let out a hiss, then turned her attention to her son, holding him close. Dr. Milligan sighed. "Be packed and ready to go by then." Then he left.


	16. Relocation

**F**our days past in a blink. Before she knew it, she, her mate, and her son were in the back of an armored truck. Alex sat on the bench, holding Abel tight. Dean sat beside her, an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. The truck hit a bump in the road, and Abel let out a frustrated noise. Alex kissed the side of his head. "You're not use to car rides, are you?" she asked, distracting him with her voice. "You've never been in one before."

Abel babbled a response, pointing at Dean. Dean held out a hand, and Abel took a finger, grasping in tight. Dean leaned against Alex's shoulder, kissing her gently. "You're going to be fine," he promised. "You're not just a nobody anymore; you're probably one of the most expensive people in this country."

"Thanks." Alex leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

**T**hey arrived at the Novak Breeding Farm less than ten minutes later. Dean helped her out of the car, and they were lead into the house. Memories came flooding back, and Alex pressed herself closer to her mate.

"Alex." Lucifer appeared at the foot of the stairs. Lauren was with him, holding a small child.

"Lucifer." Alex dipped her head. "Lauren. Good to see you again."

"Likewise." Lucifer studied Alex closely. "And this must be Dean." He strolled forward, extending a hand.

Dean stepped forward as well, positioning himself between the alpha and his mate. He shook Lucifer's hand before stepping back. "Good to meet you," he said politely. "Thanks for taking us in and all." He shot a charming smile at Lauren, who blushed deeply. "I hope you don't mind if we ask for our room. It's time for Abel's nap."

"It's no problem." Lucifer motioned for them to follow. "Right this way." He led them up the flight of stairs and into a bedroom. A crib stood against the far wall, and, through a second set out double doors, was a large master bedroom. "We figured you'd want a separate room," he said coyly. "After all, there's expectations of a second one." Alex's face flushed. "Lunch should be in half an hour." He left.

Dean scowled after him, then turned to his mate. "Go put Abel down. He's probably tired."

Alex did so.

It took some while for her son to sleep in the strange surroundings. She sat on the floor next to the crib, waiting for him to fall asleep. Dean lay down next to her, placing his head in her lap. Alex ran her fingers through his short hair, and he leaned into her touch, letting out a pleased hum. "We're gonna have another one, right?" he mumbled, eyes closed.

Alex said nothing, focusing on her fingers in his hair instead.

Dean raised his hand, cupping her cheek. He opened his eyes, his beautiful green eyes looking into hers. "Right?"

Alex blinked. "Of course," she decided. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Of course we'll have another one."

Dean studied her face, then smiled, satisfied. He leaned up and kissed her passionately, hands at the back of her neck to keep her close. He turned onto his stomach, shifting so he was kneeling between her legs, hands on either side of her hips. Alex leaned back against the wall, and Dean followed, kissing her deeply, one hand moving to the back of her head.

...

**A**lex wasn't sure how long she kissed him. A long time, apparently, because it was noon before they broke apart. Abel was awake, and Dean pressed one more, long kiss on her lips before crawling off of her. Alex straightened up, running her hand through her hair, smoothing it down. Then she glanced at Dean. His brown hair was sticking up in every direction, and his shirt was rumpled. Anyone who saw him would immediately know what they had been doing. She stood up, knowing she looked the same. She self-consciously smoothed down her jacket before picking up Abel. Dean had smoothed down his shirt as well, throwing a jacket on over. He ran a hand through his hair before taking Abel from Alex. "Shall we go downstairs?" he asked.

Alex nodded and followed him down. The living room was empty, and Alex and Dean looked around before walking further into the house. There was movement in the backyard. Alex stepped out onto the porch to see Lucifer and Lauren sitting in the grass, the young child next to them.

A distant spark of jealousy flickered in her gut, but Alex stepped closer to Dean, pushing it away. She walked up to them. "Is she yours?" she asked quietly.

Lauren looked up, long forgotten fear in her eyes. Lucifer put an arm around the omega's waist comfortingly. "Yes," he responded.

Alex sat down in front of them. Dean did the same, placing Abel in his lap. "What's her name?"

Lauren looked over at Dean, a small smile on her lips. "Anna," she whispered.

"Hm."

Abel, seeing Anna, let out a babbled sentence. He wiggled off of Dean's lap, reaching for one of the many colorful blocks that lay in the grass.

"If you wish, you can keep Abel with the other pups," Lucifer suggested mildly. "That way you would be able to have time to yourselves."

Dean glanced at Alex, who kept her eyes fixed on her child.

Lucifer continued. "The omegas will take good care of him. And he will be able to socialize with others his age. I understand you might not trust us, but nothing will happen."

"We'll think about it," Dean promised. "Right, Alex?"

"Right," Alex echoed, her mind drifting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean frown, and pulled her thoughts back to the real world. "It could be a good idea," she added.

Dean's frown faded into transparent worry. "Yeah."

"I'm hungry." Alex stood up, taking her son. "And I'm sure Abel is, too. I, uh, I should go feed him."

"I'm hungry as well," Dean added quickly. "Is there food somewhere?"

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Lucifer's eyes lingered on Alex, then flickered over to Dean, an unspoken message passing between the two males.

Dean led Alex away and into the kitchen. "That's a good idea," he finally said. "That babysitting thing."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's not like anything will happen to Abel. He's far to important."

At that, Dean's face darkened. "If they hurt him," he began, but cut himself off. "You're probably right. They won't let anything happen to him."

"Hm-mm." Abel grasped at Alex's shirt, and Alex looked down at him. "I should go feed Abel," she said quietly.

"I'll get some food ready," Dean called after her as Alex excused herself.

...

**A**fter lunch, Dean convinced Alex to take Abel to the nursery with the other pups. She quietly acquiesced. She easily found Juliet, one of the omegas who helped with the younger pups, and, with much hesitation, handed her her son. Then she hurried back to Dean.

As she rounded a corner, she heard voices. She immediately recognized them; it was Dean and Lucifer. "-been fine," Dean was saying. "I mean, I don't know. A little pulled back, I guess."

Lucifer let out a breath. "That is unusual. She was definitely never that way around here. Anyways, I'm glad things are working between the two of you. I'll admit I was worried she'd hurt Lauren again."

"And Lauren's your omega?"

"She's my mate now." Warmth filled the alpha's voice. "She's amazing. I, I don't know what'd I'd do without her."

"She seemed nice," Dean said politely.

Okay. Alex had heard enough about Lauren. She stepped into the room. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean turned, a large grin splitting his face. "How'd it go?"

"Abel couldn't wait to see the other kids," Alex admitted. "He wasn't shy at all."

Dean chuckled. "Good for him." He held out a hand, and Alex approached taking it. Dean pulled her close. "Now. How about we go check out that theatre room, huh? I'll teach you how to play _Call of Duty_."

Alex shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah. That could be fun."

"It will be fun." Dean looked at Lucifer. "I hope you don't mind."

Lucifer shrugged. "By all means, go ahead. Although my brothers might be in there." He let out an amused breath. "After all, it's not like they are suppose to be helping me run this place."

Dean chuckled, then dragged Alex away.

...

**T**he theatre room was empty. Dean sat down on the couch, pulling Alex down next to him. Then he grabbed two controllers and turned everything on. "Let me teach you a valuable life skill," he joked as the game loaded.

Alex huffed, leaning forward. Dean set up a match, and Alex watched, not really sure what exactly he was doing. Then he asked her to pick a map.

Alex blinked as he scrolled through them. "Ooh. Do the ship one."

Dean rolled his eyes at the phrase _the ship one_. "It has a name." The match loaded.

"Don't care." Alex looked down at the vast array of buttons as the countdown began. "The hell does this do?"

Dean laughed. "The game's going."

Alex looked up and panicked. "I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Figure it out."

Alex started moving the joystick, and the avatar stepped forward. She pressed several buttons at once, and the gun fired. Suddenly, there were more shots, and her screen turned red. She frowned. Dean reluctantly paused the game to explain.

...

**I**t wasn't long before she got the gist of it. And it wasn't long before Dean learned that she was very vocal about it. "No!" she screeched as she was shot, leaning into Dean. He nudged her away with his shoulder, eyes focused on the screen.

Alex pulled her feet up onto the couch, muscles tense. Dean almost jumped when she yelled, "Headshot! Kill for me!"

"You're so loud," he grumbled teasingly.

"So?" Alex shot back, not tearing her eyes away from the game. "You're loud in bed. Don't hear me complaining."

"God!" A groan came from behind them. "There are other people here. I didn't need to know that, thank you." The couch dipped as someone landed next to her.

"Hey, Gabriel." Alex didn't spare him a look.

"Hey yourself. And seriously. You can just call me Gabe. How you doing?"

In response, Alex yelled, "No!" as she was shot again. She fell back against the couch. "Dean!"

Dean just laughed.

Alex looked over at Gabriel. "Good, I guess. Dead." She returned her gaze to the screen as she respawned. "You?"

"Pretty good. You guys settling in?"

"Uh-huh."

"And Abel?"

"Uh-huh."

"No problems?"

"Nope."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll come back when I have your attention."

Alex barely heard. "Uh-huh," was all she said.

Gabriel left.

...

**T**he match ended, and Alex tossed her controller onto the couch next to her, leaning back into Dean. "I almost beat you."

"Did not."

"Did too." Alex looked around. "Hey. Where's Gabe?"


	17. Out for a Day

**T**he months passed. Now, Abel was eight months old, and the construction of their house was halfway done. In the meantime, Lucifer had agreed for a documentary to be done about the three betas. Neither Alex nor Dean were particularly happy about it, but Dean encouraged her to put up with it.

One day, Dean walked in while Alex was watching her son sleep. "Hey."

"Hey." Alex didn't look up. "He should be up soon."

"Want to go somewhere?" Dean's question caught her off-guard.

"What?"

"Want to go somewhere?" Dean repeated. "There's a mall a few miles north." Seeing Alex's face, he added, "Come on. We've _never_ been out."

"Because we're the only ones like us in existence," Alex pointed out. However, she had to admit that she like the idea of getting away. "Okay. When should we leave?"

"Now."

"But-"

"Abel's slept long enough. Juliet said she'd watch him." Dean took her hands. "Let's go. Now."

"Okay." Alex gently shook Abel awake. "Hey, Abs. You wanna go play with Anna and Jonathan?" Abel babbled something that could be a 'yes,' and Alex picked him up. "Okay. Mommy and Daddy are going to go shopping. By ourselves, okay? We'll be back soon." She carried Abel down the stairs and into the omega wing. Juliet was waiting near the nursery, and smiled over at the infant.

Abel, seeing her, smiled back. He reached out his arms, and Alex handed him over. "We'll be back sometime soon," she promised.

"It's fine," the omega promised. "I don't mind watching him. Honest."

"Thanks." Alex walked back to the front door where Dean was waiting, ignoring the camera crew. He pulled her into a short kiss. "Let's go."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Bus." Dean held up a card. "Gabriel gave me some passes. And some money." He patted his jacket pocket. "Apparently we're worth enough to merit a couple hundred bucks."

Alex grinned, and Dean led her out and down the driveway. They walked down the street, hand in hand, and Alex almost walked past the bus stop. Dean stopped her with a gentle tug. Even as Alex turned, the bus pulled up next to them.

The door opened, and Dean led her inside. A small gasp passed through the crowd. Dean stopped, holding the passes. He frowned slightly, looking around. "Sorry," he apologized to the bus driver, who whose face was flushed. "I've never been on a bus before. How does this work?"

"Just . . . put the passes in there," the woman stuttered out. "You . . . you're Dean, right?"

Dean put on a flirtatious grin. "Oh, you've heard of me?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

Dean put the passes in the machine, then gently led Alex towards the back of the bus. They sat down in front of a couple, probably only a decade or so older than them. The men with the cameras sat in the far back.

"Excuse me," the woman leaned forward. "Alex?"

"Uh, yeah?" Alex glanced over at her.

"Where's, uh, where's Abel?" A large smile covered the woman's face at the sight of the two betas.

"We left him at home." Alex tried to copy Dean's nonchalantness. She wasn't doing a very good job.

"We wanted to get out," Dean added, covering for her. "Just the two of us, ya know?"

"Yeah." The woman nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I, uh, we have a two year old ourselves. I, uh, I get it." She fell back in her seat, slightly embarrassed at her rambling.

Dean smiled and took Alex's hand, covering it with both of his.

...

**T**hey arrived at the mall ten minutes later. Dean led her in, hand tightly gripping hers. They just walked around, ignoring everyone but themselves. The camera crew followed at a distant, never really getting in their way. Everyone recognized them, but most just stared. Others approached, but, seeing the cameras, backed off. They were left in peace.

Dean left Alex at a bench while he went to go stand in line for food. Alex sat there, elbows on her knees, studying her hands. Her thoughts drifted, pulling back into the recesses of her mind.

"Hey." A voice broke through, and Alex painfully wrenched her mind back to the present. It was an alpha she didn't recognized.

"Hey," she muttered back.

"You're a fine looking beta," he continued. "You know, I wouldn't mind breeding with you at all."

"Go away." Alex glanced up at him, then looked away as if bored.

The man didn't. Instead, he sat down beside her. "I don't see why that little company you belong to don't want you breeding with any alphas. I mean, I know a lot of people would pay quite a bit to get their hands on you."

"I said go away." Alex stood up to go, but the alpha pulled her down.

"Hey. Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little bitch." Suddenly, the alpha's voice grew menacing. "I don't see why they want to resurrect those stinking betas. They were nothing but trouble. I've got half a mind just to take you right -"

"Let. Her. Go." Dean was back, green eyes flashing.

The alpha looked up. "Well if it ain't the other one," he drawled dryly. "Get out of my way, boy." He stood up to go, dragging Alex by the arm.

"Leave her alone," Dean snarled. He put the food he was carrying down on a nearby table, fists balled.

"I don't see why I should. I'm an alpha, boy. You can't stand up to me. It's against the-"

Dean punched him in the jaw. The alpha flew backwards, dropping Alex, surprised. Dean stepped in front of his mate. "Go away."

The alpha pulled himself to his feet. "You betas are nothing but trouble," he growled, turning to Dean. "I can have you arrested for this."

"You can try. But there's no way in hell I'm going to let you touch her again."

Alex pulled herself to her feet, desperate not to look completely helpless. She put an arm on Dean's shoulder. "Leave him," she said. "He's just another one of those no good alphas."

The alpha growled, then stomped away. Alex sat back down on the bench, and Dean joined her, an arm around her waist. "You okay?" he whispered.

Alex nodded, focusing on her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine." She watched as Dean brought her food, and she started to feel her mind slipping away. She let it, knowing Dean was there. She lapsed into her own thoughts.

"Is she okay?" a voice asked distantly.

"Yeah," she vaguely heard Dean respond. "She kind of zones out like this at times. Stress release, I think." His voice lowered. "Certain things seem to trigger it. Like talking about her past. Or about having kids. I, uh, we hope it's just temporary. Maybe someone can fix it." A warm hand grabbed hers. "Alex?"

Alex pulled her mind back to reality, made easier by Dean's voice. "Hm."

"Here. Eat." Dean gently pushed her food towards her. "You'll feel better."

"I feel fine." As if to prove it, she picked up a fry.

Dean sighed, lapsing into silence.

...

**"I** know how to get rid of them." Dean pressed a kiss on her neck. He put his hands on the wall next to her head, pinning her.

"Hm?" Alex hummed. It was the next day, and she was currently pinned against the wall of the Novak's living room.

"Let's go upstairs." He nibbled on her earlobe, ignoring the camera crew behind them. "They won't follow us in there. Just play along."

Alex closed her eyes, thinking it over. "Okay," she whispered.

Dean grabbed her hand, pulling her towards their room. Alex willingly followed. When they reached their door, Dean pinned her back against the wall, kissing her deeply. Then he tugged her into the room, closing the door behind her.

Like predicted, they were not followed.

"At least they have the decency to give us some privacy," Dean grumbled, not dropping Alex's hand. "TV?"

"Yeah. Okay." Alex followed Dean over to the bed. He flicked on the tv, laying down.

Alex laid down beside him. "Why exactly do they need to do a documentary on us?" Alex whispered into his shoulder. "I mean, it's bad enough that our lives are on display as it is."

Dean shrugged, and Alex shifted closer. "Dunno. It's been, like, what, five months since we've lived in the museum? The people are probably wondering what's new with us."

"Hm." Alex kissed him on the lips. She decided she needed him. She needed him to get her mind off of this world.

Dean knew.

...

**H**e rolled off his mate, breathing heavily. A pleased grin grew on his face, and he looked over at his mate. The grin faded. Alex was staring at the ceiling, eyes distant. Dean frowned. She was in one of her trances again. They seemed to be getting more frequent. He reached over, taking her hand, drawing her out of the recesses of her mind and back to the world before her.

Alex blinked, turning her head to look at her mate. Her eyes came to focus on his face, and she smiled.

"You okay?" Dean murmured, pulling her close. "You zoned out on me again."

Alex frowned gently. "Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

"It's pretty obvious. It's kind of scary."

"Sorry." Alex rested her head on his bare chest. "I-" She couldn't finish her thought, and grew quiet.

"It's okay. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine." Alex kissed her mate gently. "Aren't I always?"


	18. Once Again

**"P**regnant?" Dean grinned.

Alex nodded, a smile forming on her lips. Dean pulled her into a tight hug, sitting up. Alex buried her head in his neck, kissing it gently. "Yeah."

"We need to start thinking of names." Dean sounded more excited than Alex felt. "Do you think the house will be ready in time?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine."

...

**T**hat had been almost three months ago. Now, it was early in the morning, and Alex was in the bathroom, leaned over the toilet. Dean walked over to her, kneeling beside her. "You okay?"

Alex just groaned, gagging into the toilet. She fell back against the tub.

Dean gently pulled her hair out of her face, tying back into a ponytail. He sat down beside her, taking her hand. "Just another month or so of this, okay? That's what happened last time, remember?"

Alex closed her eyes, the room suddenly feeling stifling hot.

Dean squeezed her hand. "You're doing a good job," he murmured. "Do you want something to drink? Maybe some ginger ale? That helps."

Alex nodded, but didn't let go of his hand when he made to go. Dean gently pried himself loose, promised to be back, then left.

The nausea faded, and Alex relaxed against the cold tile, her cheek pressed flush against it. She closed her eyes, willing sleep. It didn't come.

Thuds echoed throughout the floor as Dean returned. He knelt down beside Alex, placing a glass next to her. "You doing okay?" he asked worriedly. He pulled her into a sitting position, letting her lean against his shoulder. A hand ran soothingly over her skin, and Alex closed her eyes. "This seems worse than last time, hmm?" he murmured. "Don't worry. We're going to the doc this afternoon. He'll figure out why."

By this time, Alex was starting to feel better, and she reached for the glass. Dean gave it to her, and she took a sip. "Thanks," she whispered, feeling her strength start to return.

"No problem. Feel like going downstairs? Maybe you're hungry?"

"A bit."

...

**A**lex folded her hands, sitting in the car. Dean was next to her, staring out the window. They were being driven to the beta museum for an ultrasound. This was something Dean typically wasn't allowed to go to, but, since they were no longer living in the museum and because being filmed, an exception had been made.

"So," Dean began, watching his mate rest her head against the window. "What about names, hmm? I still like Sarris. Or Merlin."

Alex turned to look at him at the sound of her mate's voice. "What if it's a girl?" she teased. So far, he had only thought of good boy's names.

Dean shrugged. "Uh, Ashlyn's nice."

"We have plenty of time to think about it." Alex silenced him with a short kiss. "What do you think, Gabriel?"

Gabriel glanced back at them from the driver's seat. He had been unusually quiet for the whole ride. "Dunno," he shrugged. "They're unusual names, I'll give you that." He turned the car into the parking lot. "And we're here." He parked the car, and they got out.

Dean led her through the door and into the museum. They were directed up a flight of stairs and in through an open door. Dr. Milligan was waiting there. When he saw them, he stood up. He motioned Alex and Dean forward, and the camera crew followed. "Hello, Alex. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah. You."

"Dean." Dr. Milligan extended his hand, and Dean shook it. Milligan turned back to Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

Dean squeezed her hand. "The morning sickness has been worse this time."

"Hm. Well, we'll run a hormone test while we're waiting." He led her into the back. As soon as they entered, he murmured to Dean. "They with you?"

"Documentary," Dean whispered back. Dr. Milligan nodded understandingly.

He led Alex into a room, and she sat down in a chair. The room wasn't big enough for everyone to fit, so only one camera was in the corner; the rest had to stay in the hall. Dean sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Okay." Dr. Milligan pulled on rubber gloves. "I'm just going to need to take some blood, okay?" He rifled through the cupboards and pulled out a plastic box. "Hold out your arm." Alex did, making a fist. He quickly tied her arm above her elbow and found a vein. Alex blinked as the large needle slid into her arm, but she pushed away the pain. Dean watched, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Then, it was over with. Dr. Milligan handed the vial of blood to a nurse, who hurried out with the sample. "That should be back in a few minutes," he told her. "Now, why don't we get you ready for the ultrasound." He rolled the large machine out of the corner.

Alex rolled her shirt up to reveal her growing stomach. Dr. Milligan rubbed a cold gel over the skin, and Alex winced at the temperature difference. Dean noticed, and Alex glanced over at him. "It's just cold," she promised him. "I'm fine."

Dr. Milligan turned to the machine, waiting for it to turn on. The nurse reentered, handing him a clipboard. He flipped through it, his face one of concentration. Then he put it on the counter behind him. "Well, Alex, it looks like your hormone levels are unusually high, but there are some natural explanations for that. Let's have a look at the ultrasound first, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he began. And, within a minute, he understood. "Ah. Now, that's your problem."

"What?" Dean immediately grew concerned.

"You see this?" Dr. Milligan pointed to the screen. "That's a head."

"And . . ."

"And this?" He shifted the image. "Another head, clear as day."

"Two heads."

"Yeah." Dr. Milligan turned to look Alex in the eyes. "You're having twins."

"Twins." Alex stared blankly. She wasn't sure if she should be happy of just shocked.

Dean, however, was grinning broadly. "Twins." He threaded his fingers through Alex's. "That's great, right Alex?"

Alex turned. Seeing his smile, she mirrored it. If he was happy about this, then so was she. "Yeah," she agreed with genuine happiness. "That's amazing."

Dean turned back to the doctor. "Are they boys or girls?"

The doctor glanced at the ultrasound. "It's too hard to tell."

"Oh." Dean didn't sound disappointed. "Twins. Wow."

...

**"T**wins?" Gabriel whistled, sliding in behind the steering wheel. "Really?"

"Yeah." Dean buckled himself in, looking over at his mate. "I can't believe it."

Alex nodded, mind drifting off. Twins. How were she going to manage twins? Part of her was overjoyed; most of her was anxious. They were going to have three kids under three years. How would she-

"Alex." Dean's voice brought her back into the conversation. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine, Dean." Alex reached over, taking his hand with both of hers. She absentmindedly traced up and down his fingers with the tip of one of hers, studying the lines. Dean let her.

...

**W**ithin ten minutes they were back at the Novak Breeding Farm. Dean led his mate in through the door and into the living room. "Alex." Lucifer entered, looking over at her. "How did everything go?" He looked over at Dean, something flashing through his eyes.

Dean understood. He dropped his mate's hand. "I'll go get Abel," he told her quietly. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Alex watched him go before turning back to the alpha.

He repeated the question. "How was the doctors?"

"It was fine, I guess."

"And . . ."

"And I guess we're having twins." Alex lowered her gaze to her feet.

"Twins?" Surprise filled the alpha's voice. "Wow. Congratulations."

Alex dared to look up at him, and Lucifer heaved a sigh. "Please. Sit down."

Alex slowly did as he asked. "What?"

Lucifer sat down beside her. "Listen. I know things haven't been right with us since, well, since ever."

Alex blushed, knowing where this was going.

"But we can start over with all of this. You have Dean, and you don't need me anymore. True or not?"

Alex looked up, meeting his gaze. "True."

"Positive?"

"Yeah."

Lucifer smiled. "Great. I, uh, I'm glad you don't want to be bonded to me anymore."

Alex frowned. "Stop sounding so offended about it."

"You _did_ beat up my mate. How would you feel if I beat Dean within an inch of his life?"

Alex lowered her gaze. "I guess you're right."

Lucifer smiled. "Damn right I am."

There was a small patter of feet, and a toddler waddled into the room. She tripped, falling, but pulled herself back up to her feet.

Lucifer grinned, standing up. "Hey, sweetheart," he murmured, scooping up his daughter. "Where's Mommy?"

Anna laughed, and she shrugged. "D-Don't know," she said, reaching for her father's hair. As she did so, Dean entered, carrying Abel. Seeing her friend, Anna pointed. "A-bel."

"Yes. That's Abel, isn't it? He's your friend, isn't he?" Lucifer put Anna down. "Let' go find Mommy. I bet she's wondering where you are." He looked back at Dean. "Congratulations on twins." He nodded goodbye to Alex before following his daughter out of the room.

Alex stood up, walking over to Dean. "What did he want?" Dean asked, putting Abel down.

Alex shrugged. "It's not important," she promised. "Come on. Let's go outside."

...

**I**t was two months before Alex was due when they were able to move back into their house. They stepped into the large room, and Alex looked around. There were two large staircases on either side, leading up into the ceiling. Alex shifted Abel on her hip, and Dean reached over, taking her son. He carried him across the room and in through the front door. Alex eagerly followed, thankful to finally be back home.

"Wow." Dean stepped into the room to his left, looking around. "Hey, Abs. This use to be your room, remember?"

Abel shook his head. Alex glanced in. It was now a large playroom, the floor covered in toys. "Ooh," she told her son. "That looks like fun." She backtracked and opened the door that once led to their bedroom. "Oh. Wow."

Inside was a large couch and pool table. "This is your private space," Dr. Milligan stepped through the front door, and Alex jumped slightly at his sudden voice. "The dining room now has a fully functional kitchen and fridge." He nudged them into the living room, which looked about the same. "Go check out upstairs."

They eagerly did so. Dean carried Abel up the stairs in between the living room and dining room, and emerged in a hallway. "Ooh. This is new," he joked. A large hallway stretched down the length of the house. There were two doors nearest to them on either side. Both were bedrooms, both neutral colors.

Farther down, to the left, was their room. It had the same, large, familiar bed as before, but this room even had an on-suite. Alex smiled at their own private bathroom. Across the hall was the nursery, complete with a crib and several large stuffed toys.

"Hey, Abs. This is your room," Dean told his son, balancing him in his arms. "Well, at least until your siblings come along." He walked back downstairs, and Alex followed. "I can't wait until bedtime," he joked. "We get to sleep on our own bed again."

Alex nodded, sitting down on the couch. Dean joined her. He put Abel on the floor, watching him crawl over to the toy box. Alex leaned against Dean, and he put a hand on her large stomach. "Twins," he mumbled. "I can't believe we're having twins."


	19. He's Getting Worried

**D**ean wasn't able to be with her when she gave birth. He was beyond pissed, especially at the idea the camera crew would be able to see his children before he could. When his mate left, escorted by an male alpha, he paced near the front door, face dark with worry, awaiting her return.

...

**A**lex lay on the bed, energy completely spent. The room's bright light hurt her eyes, and she closed them, wanting to rest. "Alex."

She slowly opened her eyes to see two doctors. Each were holding a small bundle wrapped in white. Alex struggled to sit up.

"Just relax." The first one stepped closer. "Here. Would you like to hold your sons?"

_Sons. Two boys._ Alex nodded, and both infants were handed to her. Alex looked into their faces, pride and happiness coursing through her like a whirlwind. And with that came the feeling of sadness. "Dean."

"Dean's okay."

Alex looked up. "Why isn't he here? Dean should be here."

"You'll see him soon enough."

"He's my mate." Alex returned her gaze to her sons. One was already asleep, his small eyes squeezed tight. The other was just barely awake, blue eyes staring distantly up at the ceiling. They looked exactly alike. "Which one's the oldest?"

The doctor pointed to the latter. The infant's eyes fluttered close, mouth opening in a tiny yawn. Alex smiled.

...

**T**he next day she was led back into the beta museum. Even before she reached the house she saw Dean. Their eyes met, and he stopped pacing, a broad smile across his face.

"He's been pacing like that since yesterday," Dr. Milligan explained. "The only time he's stopped was take care of Abel."

Alex hardly listened, hurrying towards the door. Then she stopped. There was no way she could open the door with her hands full. Dr. Milligan walked over and unlocked it for her.

As soon as she stepped inside, Dean was by her side. "Alex. Are you okay?"

"I, I'm great." Alex looked down at her sons, a smile growing across her face.

Dean followed her gaze, and then quickly ushered her into the next room. He sat her down on the couch, eagerly sitting next to her. Alex laid the infants on the couch between them, and Dean kissed her gently. "Well?" he asked hurriedly. "Boys or girls?"

"Two boys."

Dean's grin grew. "Two boys," he repeated. "And their names?"

Alex studied the twins. They had both decided on four names before. Two boy names, two girl names. The two boys names had ended up being Sarris and Merlin, like Dean had originally wanted.

Alex picked up the oldest. "This is Sarris," she decided quietly.

"So this is Merlin." Dean shifted closer to Alex, holding his son. He looked down at them, and for a brief second confusion covered his freckled face. "How do we tell them apart?"

Alex laughed gently, then grew serious. "I have no idea."

Dean smiled. "I wonder how often we'll confuse them."

Alex shrugged. "Probably more than we'll be willing to admit," she said quietly.

Dean laughed. "We'll figure something out," he promised. He let out another small laugh. "Twins. I still can't believe it."

...

**I**t was only a few days later when the documentary producer - whose name was Mitch Holt - wanted to interview them. Alex volunteered to first, following Mitch upstairs and into the extra bedroom where the cameras were set up. They motioned for Alex to sit on the twin-sized bed. She acquiesced.

"So. Alex." Mitch sat off screen, legs crossed. "How are you doing?"

Alex forced a smile. "Uh, okay, I guess. Tired. Really tired."

Mitch chuckled slightly, and his left hand went up to adjust his almost hipster-looking glasses, as it always seemed to do when he was asking questions. "Yeah. I'm not surprised. Those two are really a handful, huh?"

"I haven't slept in days," Alex admitted, then blinked, gaze darting to the far corner of the ceiling. "But, it's worth it, I guess."

"You guess?" Mitch raised an eyebrow, head tipping slightly to one side.

"Yeah, I mean . . ." Alex trailed off, confused. She didn't look away from that corner. Her mind threatened to pull away, and she did her best to keep it focused. "Dean's happy, so so am I."

"So you're only happy because Dean is?" Mitch leaned forward. "Don't you like having kids with him?"

"No, that's not what I said. I . . ." Alex slipped away, unable to find the right words.

Mitch waited for the beta to reply. When she didn't, he followed her gaze, glancing at the corner of the room. "Alex?"

No response.

"Alex? You still there?"

Alex blinked, wrenching her mind back to the present. "Sorry. Still here." She forced another small smile.

"I know we've never talked about this before, but we'd like to hear your story. What happened before Crowley found you?"

Alex knew this would be difficult to stay focused. She couldn't understand why her mind pulled away, but she knew it would take most of her strength to get through this one. "I, uh, I was born in a family. Mom was an omega, dad an alpha. They died a two years ago. That's when the alphas came for me. I ran, but . . ." Alex struggled for words, her mind trying to stop her, pull her away. The subject was so painful, Alex let it happen. She lapsed into silence, thoughts flying through her mind, but none of them making it out of her mouth. She felt tears start to well up.

"Alex?" Mitch tried to bring her back. "Alex?" When she didn't respond, he sighed. "Tommy. Go get Dean."

Alex vaguely heard one of the tech guys leave the room. Mitch got up, walking over to Alex. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to bring her back. "Alex? Come on back to us."

Alex managed to shake her head, blinking slowly. She didn't want to. Mitch placed her hands on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Don't touch her." The door flew open and Dean hurried through.

Mitch immediately did as he said. "I was trying to snap her out of it," he insisted, running a hand through his curly brown hair.

Dean just growled, sitting down on the bed beside Alex.

"She does this a lot," Mitch continued frustratedly. "Something's wrong with her."

Alex closed her eyes, his words cutting through her like butter.

Dean let out another wordless growl, taking Alex's hands. "What did you say to her?"

"We were talking about her past. You know, before Crowley got her."

"Idiot." Dean turned back to Alex. "Hey. Alex. You okay? Focus on me, okay?"

Alex tried to wrench her brain back to him, but it was like trying to swim to the bottom of a never-ending lake. It physically hurt.

"You're okay," Dean soothed, one hand resting on her cheek. "But I need you to come back to us. Back to me."

Alex blinked. Dean's voice guided her back to reality. She focused on his face, and he smiled. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Alex managed to whisper back. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You're okay," Dean promised. "You scared us there. I wish you wouldn't do that."

"I can't help it," Alex admitted quietly. "I . . . It just happens."

"Mm." Dean shifted away, but continued holding her hands. "I think we're done here."

Mitch protested, but Dean wouldn't have it. He led Alex away.

...

**A**fter that, Dean wouldn't leave her side for a week. Even when she was in the bathroom, he was outside, waiting.

Alex stepped into the nursery to feed the twins. Dean followed, leaning against the doorframe. "Dean," Alex sighed, fed up. "I'm okay."

Dean just shook his head. "I'm worried about you, Z," he said quietly. "Something's wrong. And I mean, like, seriously wrong. It feels like every time I not with you, you lose it."

Alex closed her eyes, picking up Sarris. He opened his eyes, watching her carefully. Alex sighed.

...

**S**arris immediately went back to sleep after he was fed, but Merlin remained awake. Alex sat on her bed, rocking him gently.. As Merlin fell asleep, Dean entered the room. Seeing her, he smiled, then sat down beside her, looking down at his son. "I talked with Dr. Milligan," he began.

"Oh." Alex didn't like where this was going. "When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I, uh, I called him."

Alex frowned uneasily. "Why?"

"He wants to talk with you."

Alex closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

Dean put a hand on her shoulder. "You're sick, Alex." When Alex didn't respond, he sighed. "I need you at full strength. We have three kids, and all of them depend on you. I, I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone." Alex stood up and walked back into the nursery. "I'm still here, Dean. It's not that bad." She put Merlin down next to his brother before letting out a sigh. "When's the . . . the thing?"

"Five minutes. We'll leave as soon as Mira comes to watch the kids." Dean took her hand, leading her out of the bedroom. Alex reluctantly followed.


	20. Life is Good

**S**he was in a small room, sitting in a chair. Dr. Milligan was talking with Dean, their voices barely audible. Finally Dr. Milligan walked over to her. "Alex." He sat down in a chair next to her.

"Hm?" Alex turned her attention to him.

"We've noticed that you've been sort of out of it for a while now."

"Yeah," Alex grumbled. "So?"

"We want to figure out what's wrong with you. That way we can help you."

Alex glared at the doctor. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child," she snapped.

"Alex. Relax." Dean took her hand, sitting close beside her. "He's just trying to help."

"Okay." Alex closed her eyes.

"Okay," the doctor repeated. "From what I've heard, it sounds something like a strong dissociation. What causes her to dissociate?"

"Mostly talking or thinking about her past." Dean squeezed her hand. "I mean, there's no real rhyme or reason. It just, happens."

"Hm. Heavy dissociation is common in adults who suffered some sort of dramatic trauma in their past. It's sort of a protection mechanism. They will zone out - or dissociate - easily, even with very little stimulation."

"What's the best way to pull them out of it?"

"Well, there are some drugs that can help, but I think here, you're the best asset. It seems like talking to her is the best way."

"It hurts," Alex finally said. "Coming back to reality. Like, like swimming to the bottom of the ocean, with the pressure and all." Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hm. Well, I'll see if we can find some pills that can help." He stood up, motioning Dean to follow. He did.

"It seems like right now, physical contact is the best medicine," the doctor said quietly. "She seems more alert when you're with her."

"I haven't really been letting her go anywhere alone," Dean admitted quietly. "I'm scared. It seems like every time I step away, she's out of it."

The doctor murmured in sympathy. "Well, keep it up. Give her space sometimes; over-stimulation could be just as harmful. But the more enjoyable the physical contact, the better. Hugging and kissing is good. So is sex."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, she won't let me. I mean, we've got three kids under three years, and she doesn't want to risk getting pregnant again."

"Hm. Well, we can have condoms sent up to your room. But I am serious. These things will help until we can find medications."

Dean frowned, glancing back at Alex. She was staring at her hands, eyes distant. "She's out of it again," he murmured, hurrying over to his mate. "Hey, Alex."

Alex blinked. "Hm."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered distantly.

Dr. Milligan added quietly, "Asking questions she knows the answer to could help bring her back easier. Or talking about something familiar and important to her."

"Alex. Should we leave?" Dean asked. "I'm sure Abel is wondering where you are."

Alex blinked, and her attention turned to him. "Yeah. Okay." She let Dean help her up.

"If you guys want," Dr. Milligan said slowly, "You two can have lunch in the cafeteria." He met Dean's eyes, and Dean understood.

He nodded. "That sounds good. Alex?"

"Sure. Why not."

...

**A**fter lunch, they returned to their home. Abel was there when they walked through the door, tottering towards them. Alex scooped him up, pulling him into a hug. "How are you?" she whispered.

"Good." Abel ran chubby fingers through her hair, studying it.

"Ah. Alex." Mira, one of the female alphas, walked up to her. She was holding Sarris in her arms. "You're back later than I expected."

"Sorry." Dean spoke before Alex could open her mouth. "We were invited to have lunch in the cafeteria. But we're back now." He stepped forward and took his son from the alpha. "You're free to leave."

Mira snorted, but did so. "Merlin's upstairs."

Alex set Abel down, who immediately ran into the playroom. Alex walked through, hurrying up the stairs. She heard Dean follow. Merlin was fast asleep, but as Alex watched, his eyes flickered open. Seeing his mother, he reached up for her. Alex picked him up, cuddling him gently, pressing a kiss on his small head.

...

**T**he night came quickly. As soon as the twins were asleep, Dean pulled Alex into a long deep kiss. He crawled over her, his hands running up her thighs.

"Dean," Alex protested.

"It's okay." Dean kissed her gently. "The doc had condoms sent up. We'll be fine."

Alex frowned. "Why?"

"Because he said this was the best way to keep you focused." Dean looked down at her, worried she'd reject him. "Please? I want to help, Alex. I want you to be okay. I want to make you feel good." He leaned down, kissing her.

Alex looked hurt, pushing him away. "What do you mean, 'want me to be okay?' Am I not okay now?"

Dean searched for the right words, the mood dying. "No," he finally said. "You're not. You're sick, Alex. You, you zone out at random times, you scare everyone half to death, and I'm the only one who can pull you back. And I'm scared for you, for you and our kids. What if you forget to take care of them? I can't do it all. I, I can't take care of all of them and you. I need you to get better."

Alex closed her eyes, deeply hurt by his words. She rolled away from him, burying her head in her pillow. Tears stung at her eyes. "It's not my fault," she murmured. "I, I can't help it."

"I know." Dean's voice grew soft. "But, it's terrifying for me. Just, please. The doc said this would help." He tried to roll her over to face him.

Alex refused. She pulled her knees up close defensively.

"Alex," Dean groaned. "Please don't do this."

"Why?"

"Because." Dean sighed, snuggling up close to her. "Please don't do this to me. I don't like it. Don't you love me?" His warm breath stirred her hair, and Alex closed her eyes, anger fading like the morning dew. He kissed her neck.

Alex felt his lips brush her skin, sending tingles of pleasure through her. His warm, solid body was pressed against her, and that comforted her. She pushed herself closer, and Dean kissed her neck again."Now. Is there anyone who could possibly love you more than me?"

"No," Alex mumbled, love coursing through her.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said, 'no,'" Alex rolled over. Dean kissed her, a hand sneaking to the back of her neck. Alex caved.

...

**S**he rolled off her mate, feeling good. Not great, but definitely satisfied. She looked over at Dean; he was grinning smugly. Alex rolled over, her breathing still heavy. She stared at him, and he glanced over at her. "Love you," he said between breaths.

Alex nodded. She pulled herself up, straddling his thigh. She leaned down and kissed him, slowly grinding into his leg. Dean threaded his fingers through her hair, keeping her head close. "Did that feel good?" he murmured.

"Yes," Alex breathed against his lips.

"So, maybe you want to do this again sometime?" Dean raised his thigh up into her, moving it back and forth. Alex nodded, kissing him passionately.

...

**A**fter several minutes, Alex slowed, laying down on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed her once. "Better try and sleep," he murmured. "Before someone starts crying."

Alex reluctantly agreed. She rolled off her mate, curling up tight next to him. She kept her head on his chest, and Dean pulled the covers tight around them. She fell asleep, comforted by his steady breathing.

...

**T**he next day, she felt happy. She awoke with Dean still laying next to her, eyes half closed, studying the ceiling. Alex shifted, and Dean's attention immediately turned to hers. He smiled. "Good morning beautiful," he murmured lovingly.

Alex's heart swelled, and she pulled him into a kiss. Dean kissed her back, shifting so he was facing her. "You wanna get up?" Alex whispered.

Dean scoffed. "And have you walk away? Hell no." He rolled over on top of her. Alex let him. She lost herself under his touch.

He kissed her lovingly, his large arms wrapped tightly around her. "Damn, beautiful," he murmured into her hair as his mate squirmed closer. "You're insatiable."

Alex craned her neck to kiss him full on the lips. "Sorry," she teased. "Would you rather I get up?"

Dean glanced at the clock, groaning at the time. "We probably should put on some clothes. But as soon as that's done, get back here for more cuddling."

Alex sat up, giving him a mock salute. "Yes sir." She got off of him and quickly grabbed her clothes before heading off into the bathroom.

"I've seen you get dressed before," Dean yelled after her. "No need to be shy!"

"I have to pee!" Alex shouted back.

Dean chuckled. Life was good.


	21. On the Edge of Paradise

**In _Archive of Our Own_, this story is broken up into two parts. This is the beginning of th second part (called** _Redemption_**)**.** So, just for a heads up, it does start four years after the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A**lmost four years had passed since Sarris and Merlin had been born, and life had been good. Abel was six years, and a smile never left his face. Under the alpha's persisting, Alex had given birth to their fourth child, a young female beta they named Ashlyn.

...

**I**t was a Saturday morning. Dean rolled over, his arm finding its way around her mate's waist. He pulled her close, inhaling her sweet scent. Damn she smelled good. He kissed the back of her neck, and she snuggled tiredly back into him. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered.

Alex closed her eyes at the sound of her mate's voice. She covered his hand with hers, lacing her fingers through his. Dean kissed her neck again, this time slightly using his teeth. Alex shivered at his touch, turning until she was facing him. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Dean promised. Unbidden his dream returned, and he blushed slightly.

Alex noticed. "What's that for?" she asked, slightly teasingly.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head. "Just, uh, a dream I had."

"Mm." Alex shifted, and her thigh brushed his, and she felt his erection. "About who? Someone sexy?"

Dean blushed some more. "At first, yeah. But compared to you, she's nothing."

It was Alex's turn to blush, and she smiled. "Good." She shifted closer to him, a tinge of jealousy shooting through her. "Because I don't think I'd ever be able to share."

"You'll never have to." Dean pressed his forehead into hers. "I'm never gonna leave you, babe."

"You couldn't if you tried."

Dean smiled warmly. "Well, I'm never going to try."

...

**T**hat afternoon, Alex decided to have a picnic out in the backyard with the kids. They all had lunch in the shade under the tree, and, after lunch, the twins ran around the yard with their older brother, laughing and screaming.

Alex sat back, watching with a warm smile. Dean kneeled behind her, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, licking greedily. Alex messily kissed him back, carding her fingers through his hair. She could taste his lunch on his tongue. Dean kissed down her neck, and Alex tipped her head, giving him more access. "Dean," she whispered.

"What?"

"Not now." Alex squirmed as her mate tried to get more intimate with her. "Dean!" His name escaped as a small squeal as he found a sensitive spot, nipping gently. She turned her head, pressing her forehead into his. "You're insatiable."

"I know." Suddenly, Dean tackled her into the soft grass.

Alex let out a surprised laugh, twisting so she landed on her back, looking up at Dean. She gazed up into his sparkling green eyes, smiling. "You should be watching the kids," she whispered.

"They can watch themselves."

Alex sat up. "You know they can't," she reminded him, teasingly pushing him away. She turned her attention to Sarris, who was running closer and closer to the pool. A sharp word sent him back to the other way side of the yard.

Dean snuggled close to her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Teeth and lips teased her skin, and Alex squirmed playfully. "Dean," she whined, casting a glance at the people up on the wall.

"No. Stop talking." Dean sucked on her earlobe, and Alex's eyes fluttered close. Suddenly, Dean was not next to her. Alex looked up, confused, as Dean stripped off his shirt, shoes, and socks, and then pants.

"Uh . . ."

Dean shot her a smile before jumping into the the pool with a large splash.

Alex leaned over the edge and yelled after him, "Sure! Go swimming and leave me to watch the kids!"

Dean surfaced next to her, water dripping down his tan skin. He pulled his mate down into a kiss, and Alex ran her hands through his wet hair. "Come join me," Dean whispered. "It's nice in here."

"I'm watching the kids. Someone has to do it."

Dean scoffed. "Weren't they going to watch that new movie Milligan sent in?"

Alex knew where he was going, and grinned. "I think so. Be right back."

...

**A**s soon as she had put Ashlyn down for a nap, she hurried downstairs. Mira, one of the alphas who worked with Dr. Milligan, was sitting on the couch with the three boys, the opening credits to the movie starting.

"Thanks for watching them," Alex said quickly.

"Yeah. No problem." Mira returned her eyes to the tv.

Alex hurried outside. With a splash, she jumped in the pool. Dean spit water out of his mouth as she surfaced, glaring at her with a playful grimace. He crossed his arms across his broad chest, and Alex watched a water droplet roll down his bicep.

She swam closer, pulling her best puppy eyes as she came to stand in front of him. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

Dean just shook his head, a smile breaking through. "You're such a child."

"I'm a child?" Alex stared unbelievingly up at him. "At least I remember to put on pants in the morning."

Dean looked offended. "I don't forget," he said indignantly. "I just don't like wearing them. They're confining!"

Alex's eyes glanced up at the wall enclosing their yard. There were a few people, the ever constant reminder that they were on display for all to see. She pushed away the disgust at the idea quickly, turning her attention back to her mate. He was gone.

Large hands wrapped themselves around her waist, and Alex jumped, squeaking. "That was too easy," Dean teased.

"Shut up." Alex dove under the clear water, surfacing a few feet to the left. Dean followed.

...

**T**he afternoon passed too fast. That night, all six were downstairs. Alex and Dean were watching the news, while the kids played in the playroom. Alex was leaning against her mate, his hand on her back, rubbing gentle circles. Neither was paying that much attention to the tv until a story came on that caught their attention.

"-beta lab was finished yesterday in California. This is the first beta house constructed in over two hundred years, and will house Jennifer -"

"Whose Jennifer?" Alex asked, her voice sounding drowsy with sleep and contentment.

"Don't know." Dean kissed the top of her head. "I guess they found a new beta."

"Mm." Alex turned her attention back to the tv, resting her head on his chest.

"- expect to see a similar case as with Alex and Dean." A picture of the two of them with their children flashed.

Dean turned off the tv. "I wanted to hear that," Alex complained, looking up at her mate.

Dean shook his head. "No you didn't." He stood up. "How about a drink?"

"Okay." Alex followed him away.

...

**T**he next day, Dr. Milligan entered. Seeing him, Alex smiled, stepping forward to greet him. It had been almost a year since they had properly talked. "Hello."

"Hello, Alex." Dr. Milligan looked around. "Where is Dean?"

"Uh, out back with Abel and Merlin, I believe." Alex frowned slightly. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

Alex nodded.

...

**D**ean sat in the middle of the yard, watching his son jump on the trampoline. He was keeping an especially close eye on Merlin, who was running around very close to the pool's edge. Finally his paternal instincts took over, and he spoke. "Merlin. Don't get to close to the pool."

Merlin turned to look at his dad, a frown creasing his fair face. Then he ran over to Dean, jumping into his lap.

"Dean."

Dean looked up. "Doc. Haven't seen you in a while." He stood up, holding out a hand.

Dr. Milligan shook it. "May I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean led his sons back inside, sending them off upstairs. "What's up?"

"Not here. Come with me." Dr. Milligan led the way out of the house.

"Yeah, okay." Dean hesitantly followed, confused. They stepped into the beta labs, and Dean crossed his arms. "What's up?" he repeated.

"You've heard about the new beta house down in California, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Heard it on the news last night. Why?"

"So you've heard about Jennifer."

"Yeah. New beta, or something. You find her a mate?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Who?"

"You."

Dean froze, shocked. Then he shook his head. "You're not serious." He let out a laugh of disbelief.

"I'm quite serious."

"I already have a mate." Dean took a menacing step towards the alpha. "I have a mate, and I have pups. I finally have a life, and you just want to take all that away?" He shook his head angrily. "I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice," the beta growled. "You know as well as I do that betas mate for life. We don't take other mates like alphas do."

"You are the only viable male beta in existence," Dr. Milligan told him cooly. "You -"

"I don't give a damn," Dean hissed. "Just because I'm not an alpha doesn't mean I don't have -"

"Shut up!" Dr. Milligan crossed his arms. "You. Do not. Get. A. Choice." His eyes flickered behind Dean.

Seeing this, Dean spun around. Two large alphas stood there, blocking his way out. Dean balled his fists, ready to fight. "You can't be serious. Is this what it's come down to? Brute force?"

"You chose this, Dean."

...

**T**he alphas approached, and Dean took a step back, raising his fists defensively. "What? You're not even going to let me say good-bye? I have kids, dammit!" The alphas approached, and he swung a fist, connecting with jaw. He pushed the alpha away, turning to the second. Two punches sent him reeling. Dean tried to rush past. Hands grabbed his arms, pulling him back. "Alex!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alex!" Hands locked over his mouth, and Dean struggled. But it was to no avail. He was dragged away.


	22. In the Public's Eye

**I**t was two hours later and Dean still hadn't returned. Alex started to pace nervously. Where was her mate? Deep down inside, she knew something bad had happened. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She hurried over to the wall, flicking the switch that allowed her to hear the viewers, and them to hear her. "Have you seen Dean?" she asked a couple, concern filling her voice.

They shook her head, and Alex bit her lip worriedly. "Dean?" she yelled. "Dean!"

No answer. Alex decided to wait.

...

**T**wo days past. Dean had not returned. Alex could not get a hold of any of the beta lab staff, and now she was beyond worried. She paced constantly, fear gnawing at her gut. She knew her children could feel something was wrong. _Finally_, Dr. Milligan walked in. Alex hurried over to him. "Where's Dean?" she snarled.

"Dean?" Dr. Milligan gestured towards the left room. "Shall we sit?"

"Tell me where he is."

"He's in California." Dr. Milligan blinked. "With Jennifer. She is his new mate -" He was cut off as Alex shoved him against the wall.

"He's what?" she hissed, eyes narrowed with fury.

"You know as well as I do that Dean is the only viable male beta. This is for the greater good, Alex."

"He won't do it."

"He doesn't have a choice. And he will. After all, he was eager enough to breed with you."

Alex took a step back, stinging jealously rushing through her. She shook her head. No. He was lying. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out." Alex pointed towards the door, a snarl on her face. "Get the hell out."

The doctor acquiesced, and Alex cried.

...

**D**ean stepped inside the beta house, curling his lip. It was much larger than the house he and Alex lived in; however, it still had the glass walls typical of a beta house. A quick tour of the house proved it empty; there was two bedrooms, a nursery, and a master suite, as well as a large living room and a functional kitchen. Dean disdainfully sat down a couch, leaning forward.

"Dean!" He heard someone screech his name, and he jumped slightly.

He stood up, looking towards the sound of the voice. "You must be Jennifer."

"Yeah," the brunette shrugged shyly, dark eyes dancing in excitement. "I, uh - I can't believe it's actually you!"

"Yeah. It's me." Dean studied her. She looked closer to his age than Alex was; probably around twenty six of so. Brown hair, brownish eyes. Definitely not bad looking. "So, you're a beta, huh?"

"Yeah." Jennifer flounced over to him, sitting down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, and Dean slowly sat down. "I mean, I was technically an alpha, but we decided to get me tested anyways."

"Why?"

"Because we could." Jennifer looked at Dean, shocked that he would even question it. "I mean, why not?"

Dean grunted indifferently. "So you're happy you're a beta?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I guess I'll be pretty famous -"

"It's not worth it." Dean glanced out the glass wall, starting slightly when hands came to rest on his strong arm.

"Oh, I don't know." The beta's voice grew sweet. "I mean, I got you."

Dean turned to look at her, blushing slightly. "Listen. I already have a mate."

"You mean Alex?" Jen's eyes darkened. "She's, she's so . . . stupid. I mean, she's not beautiful at all, and her personality - what can you even see in her?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "That's my mate you're talking about," he growled. "So watch your tone."

Jennifer frowned, and for a second she look liked Alex. Dean immediately pushed away the thought. "She's not your mate anymore, Dean. I am." Jennifer leaned forward towards Dean.

He immediately sprung up. "No." He shook his head. "Nope. No." He stalked angrily out of the room.

...

**F**or three days he stayed with Jennifer. He stubbornly refused to sleep with her, and spent his nights curled up on the couch. Finally, on the third day, he had had enough. At ten o'clock sharp, people came in to see them. At least that hadn't changed. He heard Jennifer moving in the other room, and walked over to the desk, pulling out a sharpie and a pad of paper. Then he walked over to the glass wall. Unlike his and Alex's house, you could not hear the people out there. Dean started to write.

After several seconds he held up the paper. It read: _Can you get a message to Alex?_

He saw cameras flash, and several people nodded. He flipped to a new page, scribbling something down. _Tell her I love her. I miss her and our kids very much._ He held it up. After a few seconds, he took it down. Then he wrote again. _Alex, I love you, baby._ Tears welled up, and he held it up so all could see. _I'm coming home. Promise._

...

**T**he news travelled fast. It was the next night when Alex found out. She was sitting on the couch, eyes distant. She refused to let her mind wander, knowing if she let herself dissociate, it would be a slippery slope back to where she had once been. The phone rang, and Alex got up, confused. "Hello?"

"Alex."

"Gabriel?"

"Yup. Hey, sweetheart."

"Uh, what's up?"

"You watching the news?"

"No."

"Turn it on. Now."

Alex did. She sat back down on the couch, flipping on the tv. "Why? What's going on?"

"You on channel 14?"

"Yeah, Gabe. You want to tell me what's going on?"

Instead of answering, Gabriel hung up. Alex tossed the phone away frustratedly. The news started, and Alex's heart broke. In the corner was a picture of Dean. He was holding a pad of paper, eyes desperate. The paper said _Alex, I love you baby._

Tears welled up, and Alex swallowed thickly, turning up the volume. "- an interesting turn of events yesterday at the Los Angeles Beta Museum," the reporter was saying. "Dean Winchester was shipped down here six days ago with the hopes that he would mate with Jennifer, a newly found beta. However, those hopes seem to have been put on hold." Pictures flashed across the screen, each one hurting Alex even more.

_Can you get a message to Alex?_

_Tell her I love her._

_I miss her and our kids very much._

_Alex, I love you baby._

_I'm coming home. Promise._

Alex felt tears welling up.

"Dean has made his position clear: he will not mate with this other beta. We spoke with Dr. McGregor earlier."

The screen changed to a professional looking alpha. "Why, yes," he began. "Unlike alphas, betas mate for life. And unlike alphas, they only take one mate. They are extremely protective of their mates and young. I am personally not surprised that Dean is being rather difficult."

"What are you going to do with him? Will you send him back to Alex?"

Alex's hope soared, then crashed as the doctor shook his head. "He'll come around. It is important that he mates with Jennifer. He and Alex already have had four pups; we will expect the same with him and Jennifer."

Alex turned off the tv.

...

**T**he next day, when people entered, she stood up from where she was sitting on the couch with Merlin and Sarris, and approached the window. She picked up a pad of paper, holding it up against the glass. She had written a message last night. _Dean. I love you. More than anything._. She flipped the paper. _Your kids miss you. I miss you._ Flip. _Please. Come home._ A single tear slid down her cheek. Cameras flashed, and Alex turned away, back to her kids.

"What are you doing?" Abel walked up to her, eyes questioning.

"I'm writing to your father."

"Where's dad?" Abel looked up at her, and Alex closed her eyes. Seeing that, he asked, "Can I write to Daddy?"

Alex nodded. "Of course, Bel." She handed her son the pad of paper and a sharpie. He sat down, carefully scribbling something down. After several minutes, he looked up, holding it up. Alex took it. It read, _I miss you._ "Go show those people," Alex said quietly. "They'll tell Dad."

Abel hurried over to the window, pressing it against the glass. Alex leaned against the couch, head in her hands.

...

**I**t was that night that she was on the news. As soon as she had put the kids to bed, Alex returned downstairs to watch. She knew they were making a large impact on the public, and could only hope that somehow, they would allow Dean to come back. She turned on the news. It was the same reporter who had covered Dean's story. Alex watched closely. The news loved Abel's message, and the picture introducing the story was absolutely moving. Abel was in the foreground, pressing the pad of paper against the window with his chubby fingers. Alex was in the background, slightly blurred, sitting with her back against the couch the couch, head in her hands.

Then, Dr. Milligan was at the door. He walked in angrily. "You need to stop."

Alex stood up, just as angry. "No."

"Yes. We're trying to resurrect the beta -"

"I don't give a damn," Alex growled, cutting him off. "You took away my mate, and you took away my children's father. They're asking about him, you know that? They want their father back!"

"I am sorry, but sacrifices need to be made. This is for the greater good."

"The greater good? I don't give a fuck about the greater good. I finally had a good life again. Dean is my everything, and you took him away. And you know just as much as I do that he won't even _think_ about mating with her," she added with a hiss.

"We'll see. Jennifer will be going into heat in only a few days. We took him away at this time for a reason. He won't be able to resist."

Alex snorted. "We'll see."


	23. Trials

**D**ean woke up, groaning at the stiffness in his back. He sat up, rolling his head around. He paused. The air smelled different. A pained noise came from upstairs. Dean went to investigate, walking carefully. He stopped beside the closed master bedroom door, closing his eyes. _Damn._ He cracked open the door. "Jen?"

A groan came from inside, and the bed creaked. Dean saw the beta laying on the bed, back arched. He immediately knew what was happening; she was in heat.

He backed away slowly, closing the door. Then he turned and ran. He hurried into one of the other bedrooms, closing and locking the door behind him. Then he sat down on the bed. He wouldn't be tempted. Not by her.

...

**T**he smell grew more enticing throughout the day, and Dean could hear just how much discomfort the beta was in. He closed his eyes, saddened that she had to go through this alone. But he knew he couldn't help her.

Finally, the door clicked and unlocked. Dean sprang up, confused. He ran to the door in time to see an alpha walking down the hall. Dean charged at him, pinning him against the wall. "If you don't let me go, I will cut you up right here and now."

The alpha looked terrified. "I - I was just told to come in and unlock your door. I swear. I don't know anything."

"Then get someone here who does." Dean tightened his grip on the alpha's jacket. "I will _not_ mate with Jen. And I will do everything in my power to get back to my mate. And if I have to kill a few alphas in the process, then _so be it._" He threw the alpha towards the door. The alpha ran, and Dean returned to the bedroom.

...

**T**here was a knock on the door. Dean looked up from where he was curled up on the bed. "Hello?"

No answer. Just another knock.

Dean stood up warily, approaching the door. He slowly unlocked the door, opening it slightly. Then he closed it again. The heady scent of the in-heat beta filled the room, and Dean threw himself against the door as Jennifer tried to force herself. "Dean," she pleaded. "Please! Please help me."

Dean shook his head, blowing air out of his nose in an attempt to clear his head. "I can't," he gasped. "Go away." He tried to lock the door with shaky hands.

Jen threw her weight against the door, and Dean stumbled back, surprised by her strength. The beta rushed into the room, trying to throw herself onto Dean.

"Jen," Dean begged. "Stop. I - I have a mate." He felt lightheaded at her scent, and it took everything he could muster not to give in. He shoved Jennifer into the far wall, hurrying out of room. He threw himself down the hall and into the other bedroom. He closed the door, locked it, then slumped against the wall, head in his hands. He was shaking uncontrollably.

There was a loud pounding against the door, but it was locked firmly. "Dean." Jennifer's voice was hoarse with need. "Please help me! I-I can't do this alone!"

He heard a thump as she fell to the ground, and he winced. "I, I can't," Dean hissed. "Just, go back into the bedroom."

There was a small sob on the other side of the door. "It hurts."

"I, I know." Dean rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "And I'm sorry." He sighed. Alex's heats had never been this bad, and he suspected the intensity this time was only because Jennifer was unmated.

...

**T**hey both sat on the other side of the door for hours. Finally Dean shifted, groaning at the stiffness in his limbs. "Jen?" he asked quietly. No answer. Dean scented the air; he could still smell her, and that scent made heat pool in his gut. He angrily pushed it away. "Jen?" He stood up, and warily unlocked the door.

Jennifer was curled up on the ground, fast asleep. She whimpered in her sleep, and Dean shut his mouth in an attempt to keep her scent out of his mind. He hesitated, then knelt down, scooping the beta into his arms.

He carried her back into her room. He quickly reached her bed, laying her down gently. He hesitated, everything in him telling him to join her. He closed his eyes, focusing on his mate. Alex. Alex was his mate. She was his mate, and they had four pups.

Slowly, step by step, he walked backwards, each step more difficult than the last. Finally, he reached the door, and with one last burst of self control, he stepped out, closing the door behind him. He hurried downstairs as fast as he could.

...

**A**lex paced through her house, nervousness prickling through her. Sarris sat in the doorway, watching his mother. She had heard no word from Dean for the past three days, and she was starting to get very worried. She knew Jennifer had gone into heat, and jealousy shot through her like pure lightning every time she thought of Dean being with her. Even the thought him being within ten feet of her made her loath Jennifer. She turned into the kitchen, glancing into the playroom. Merlin was sitting next to Abel, who was helping him with a puzzle. They had stopped asking about their father; they clearly knew something was wrong.

Abel looked up, catching his mother's eye. "When's lunch coming?" he asked quietly.

Alex shrugged, walking over to him. "I don't know, honey. A few minutes." She sat down beside him. "How's the puzzle going?"

Abel looked over at his brother. "He doesn't know how to do anything!" he exclaimed.

Merlin frowned. "Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

Merlin turned thoughtfully back to the puzzle, his face frowning in concentration. Alex stifled a laugh; he was completely unlike his brother. Sarris was happy and carefree, while his brother was slower and much more thoughtful. She watched as he correctly placed a piece into the large dog floor puzzle.

"Good job," she praised him. "You're almost done with it."

"I did most of it!" Abel bragged, leaning up towards her face.

"I'm sure you did." As Alex spoke, the door opened, and her heart skipped hopefully.

"Lunch."

Her head dropped. She heard Sarris screech in excitement as the news, and she chuckled slightly. She stood up, looking down at Abel. "You hungry?"

...

**"Y**ou hungry?" Dean looked in on Jen. This was her third day in heat, and it was ever so slowly beginning to fade. However, it still had a long way to go.

Jennifer arched her back off of the bed at the sound of his voice. "Want you," she whispered.

Dean patiently ignored her. If he had learned anything over those past few days, it was that a female's heat was a real bitch. "I brought up some soup." He stepped inside, carrying a small tray. "You need to eat something." He carefully put it on the nightstand and quickly hurried back to the doorframe. "Seriously. Eat." Then he returned back downstairs.

There was someone there waiting for him. "Ah. Dr. McGregor," Dean growled dryly. "How nice of you join us."

Dr. McGregor looked Dean up and down. The male beta looked terrible. His hair was a tangled mess, and it looked like he hadn't showered in days. Only his green eyes sparkled defiantly. "How's Jennifer?"

Dean crossed his arms. "Could be better. Could be worse. I, uh, that heat's a real bitch, you know?"

"Yes, I know. We were hoping you could give her a bit of relief."

Dean's eyes flashed again. "I already have a mate," he growled.

The betaologist sighed. "Dean. I know betas only take one mate for life. But we're asking you to look past that. We're allowing you to have a second mate."

"I don't want a second."

"You know, most alphas would welcome the chance to have two mates like this."

"Do I look like an alpha to you?" Dean stepped forward. "I think I've made myself clear, alright? So you may as well send myself back to my mate right now!"

"That won't happen-"

"Why the hell not?"

A groan came from upstairs, and both Dean and Dr. McGregor turned.

"May as well go help her yourself," Dean spat. "Cause there's no way in hell I'm gonna." He stalked over to the couch and sat down.

"We have other ways to get you to mate with Jen," Dr. McGregor finally said. "We don't like to use force or drugs, but we can-"

Dean sprang up. "It won't work," he growled. "And if you so much as _think_ about drugging me, I'll stop eating. Can't drug me then." He held the betaologist's gaze. "And you know I will. You know I'll do anything."

Dr. McGregor looked away, knowing the truth in his words. Betas were strongly monogamous, and the alphas were beginning to see just how strong that bond was. He just shook his head, and then he left.

Dean watched him go.


	24. Some Call it A Miracle

**T**he door opened, and Alex looked up, confused. Then her heart skipped a beat. Dean stepped into the room, and Alex jumped up, eyes wide. For several seconds, they stared at each other, completely silent. Finally Dean spoke. "Hey, baby. I'm home."

"No. No. It's not possible." Alex stepped back, voice shaking.

"It's me, beautiful. I, I'm back."

If this was a dream, Alex didn't care. She threw herself into her mate's arms, barely holding back a sob. Dean staggered under the weight, holding her close. For several second neither spoke. "Oh my God," Alex finally breathed out, hugging him tightly. "I -how?"

"They finally saw the truth. No matter what they did, I would _never leave you. Not even a beta in heat could change my mind. They sent me home."_

"I, I . . ." Alex started crying, clutching her mate tighter.

Dean held her close, head buried in her neck. She was shaking, and he knew he was in no better condition. "I got you, I got you," he whispered. He pulled her into a kiss, backing them up until her back hit the glass wall. He pinned her there, kissing her like a man desperate for air. Alex kissed him back. He smelled like another beta in heat, and she growled, letting something deep inside of her taking over. She kissed down his neck, trying to rid him of the hideous scent.

Dean growled back, moving to capture her lips with his. Their bodies pressed together, both refusing to move away even for a second. Suddenly, Dean picked her up bridal style, carrying her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He put her down, turning to lock the door. When he turned back, Alex threw herself back into his arms. Dean grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her up onto his hips. He turned, pinning her back against the wall, lips attached to her neck. Alex blindly felt for the light switches, turning off one, and the walls faded to solidness.

Then, she was on her back on the bed, Dean on top of her. "People can see us," she managed to get out.

"I don't care."

Alex surged upwards, rolling Dean onto his back. "Me neither." She straddled his hips, pinning him down. "Dammit," she growled, burying her nose in his neck. "You smell like _her_."

Dean closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated noise. "I know. I hate it." He looked up at her. "I am yours."

Alex kissed him hard. Fuck this. She need him now.

...

**T**here was nothing slow or loving about it. It was a need, burning through their limbs. A need for their mate, a need to be one.

Dean collapsed on Alex, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He shifted after a couple seconds. Both were breathing heavily, and Alex looked over at her mate, smiling. Dean had a large grin on his face, obviously quite pleased with his performance. Meeting Alex's eyes, he pulled her close into a kiss. "Dammit," he whispered. "You have no idea how much I've missed this. Missed you." He turned, pulling her into his chest. "You're the only thing I thought about. The only thing that kept me going."

Alex inhaled deeply, kissing his neck. The smell of Jennifer was fading, but not fast enough. She bit down, sucking a dark mark. Dean closed his eyes, letting out a purr. "Where are the kids?" he finally asked. He opened his eyes, looking into hers desperately. "I need to see them."

Alex kissed him. "Ashlyn's taking a nap. Abel and the twins are out for the day. Dr. Milligan's been letting them socialize. The should be back -" she looked at the clock, "- uh, now." She sighed, leaning back. "Yeah, they've been back for ten or so minutes."

Dean sat up. "I need to see them." He pulled on his clothes, and Alex did the same. He hurried out into the hall. "Abel!"

"Mom?" Abel stepped out into the hall. His little eyes widened when he saw Dean. "Daddy!" He ran forward into his father's arms. Dean picked him up, spinning him in circles.

"Hey-a, Bel." Dean held his son close. "I missed you so much."

"Me too."

Dean put down his son, kneeling next to him. "Have you been good for your mother?"

Abel nodded enthusiastically. "Where were you?"

Dean closed his eyes. "Doesn't matter," he finally said. "I'm back now."

"Mom." Merlin stumbled up the stairs. He stopped, seeing Dean. A broad smile crossed his face, and he ran over to his dad.

"Merlin." Tears of joy welled up at the sight of his son, and he remembered how close he had come to losing them forever. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he felt Alex standing behind him. He stood up. "Is Sarris downstairs?"

Abel nodded, and Dean hurried down the stairs. He scooped up the blonde toddler in his arms. Sarris squealed, then started laughing as he realized who it was. Small arms wrapped themselves around Dean's neck, holding him tight.

Finally Dean put him down. Sarris giggled. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey Sarris. How have you been?"

"Good." Sarris reached up, studying the hem of Dean's shirt. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Dean smiled as Merlin ran down the stairs, tackling his brother to the ground. They scuffled for several seconds, then took off into the kitchen.

Dean turned to Alex, and his knees buckled, emotions finally taking over. He crouched down, head in his hands. Alex knelt next to him, holding him as close as she possibly could. "I love you," she whispered, voice shaking. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I -" Dean could hardly find words to speak. He looked up, eyes watering.

Alex understood. She pulled his head into her chest, kissing his hair. "I know," she murmured. "Everything's going to be okay. I won't let you go again."

Dean pulled back, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry. I - sorry." He inhaled deeply, trying to stop crying.

"Sorry?" Alex tipped her head, taking her mate's head in her hands.

"Yeah." Dean let out a crooked smile. "I'm okay. I'll be strong. You know, man of the house and all."

Alex shook her head. "Don't give me that crap." She shifted closer. "You may seem tough, but I know you're just a big old teddy bear."

Dean huffed, frowning teasingly. "This bear will rip out your lungs if you call me a teddy bear again." His eyes flickered close. Then opened determinedly. "I will not let them come between us again."

Alex kissed him. "I know."

...

**T**hat night, both of them lay in bed, limbs entwined, never wanting to let go. Sleep came easily for the first time in days. Until Alex woke up screaming.

Dean jumped, sitting up, eyes wide. "What's wrong?' he demanded.

Alex sat up as well, tears rolling down her cheek. "Nightmare," she whispered shakily.

Dean lay back down, tiredness pulling at him limbs. " Bout what?" he murmured.

Alex lay down next to him, brushing the tears away. "They took them," she cried.

"Took who?" Dean turned on his side and put a hand on her waist, tracing her hip bone with a thumb.

"Our kids." Alex started to sob. "They took our kids. T-They sold them to alphas. They - I can't believe they sold them."

Dean rested his forehead against hers. "Listen to me," he whispered fiercely. "I won't let them do that, you understand? If they lay a hand on them, there will be hell to pay."

Alex nodded. She knew Dean was telling the truth. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. She couldn't, so she threw back the covers.

"Where are you going?"

"To see them."

Dean sat up. "Don't wake them up," he murmured tiredly.

"Okay."

Dean rolled over and went back to sleep. At some point, he vaguely felt Alex get back into bed, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He let her, her touch bringing comfort. "I won't let them," she whispered fiercely into his neck. "If they _ever_ try to take them, we will run. We'll take them and run, far, far away."

Dean shifted back into her, resting his hand over hers. "They won't take them," he promised.

"They took you," Alex replied shakily. "The alphas aren't happy with us."

Dean shook his head. "They will never take them away. Why would they? There's nothing that can come between us anymore, Alex. They've tried everything." He sighed. "I waited out Jen's heat. And every night I dreamed of you. You got me through this." He felt Alex press a kiss on the back of his neck, and his eyes fluttered close. "They realized just how loyal and stubborn I can be."

Alex held him close, and her breathing slowed, and Dean stared at the wall, lost in his thoughts.

_"What do you want?" he sneered._

_Dr. McGregor frowned. "Is that how you talk to an alpha?"_

_"Yeah, actually." Dean stood up from where he was sitting on the couch._

_"How's Jennifer?"_

_"Better, no thanks to you." Dean frowned angrily. "I've never seen a heat that bad. The hell did you do?"_

_"What we thought would work."_

_Dean's eyes narrowed angrily. "You drugged her, didn't you? You son of a bitch. What? You gonna do the same to me too?"_

_"No. Not yet. We've come to realize that perhaps you're not ready to take a second mate."_

_"Not ready?" Dean stepped forward menacingly. "What will it take to get this through your thick alpha skull? I'll never take another mate!"_

_Dr. McGregor ignored him. "We've arranged to have you sent home if you wish. But I have to warn you, if you choose not to mate with Jennifer, there will be serious -"_

_"I don't care. I want to go home."_

_"Very well. But you brought this upon yourself, Dean Winchester."_

Dean shivered at those words. _Brought what?_


	25. But Everything Comes at A Price

**T**hree weeks passed, and everything had gone back to the way it was. Their family was back together, and there had been no trouble of any sort from any alpha. Dean's kidnapping was becoming only a bad memory. They had heard nothing of Jennifer, and Dean wouldn't even let Alex bring her up. He did everything in his power to forget about her. And Alex willingly let him.

Then, one day, Lucifer entered the house. Alex looked up from where she was sitting on the couch, confused. "Lucifer?"

"Alex."

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer had never come by once in the seven years they had been living there, and Alex couldn't figure out what would drive him to visit now.

"I thought I'd stop by." Lucifer looked down as Sarris ran into the living room from the kitchen. "And who is this? One of the twins?"

Alex nodded, watching her child hurry up the stairs. "His name is Sarris."

Lucifer looked around. "You have a daughter now, don't you?"

"Ashlyn's upstairs," Alex said quietly. "She's sleeping."

"How old?"

"Nineteen months."

"Ah. Congratulations." Lucifer motioned towards the front door. "Shall we go for a walk?"

Alex stubbornly shook her head and stood up, warnings going off in her head. She won't be taken like Dean.

Lucifer frowned. "Alex. Come along. There is something we need to talk about."

"No." Alex took a step back, lips pursed. The back of her legs hit the couch, and she shifted so she could walk around it.

"Alex." The alpha's voice grew deep with authority. "I'm asking you nicely. Please, come with me."

"No!" Alex turned to run, but Lucifer was faster.

He grabbed her arm, keeping her still. "I will not take you away," he growled. "But we need to talk-"

"Dean!" Alex screamed her mate's name at the top of her lungs.

The backdoor flew open, and Dean rushed in, looking around wildly. Seeing them, he rushed forward, roughly punching Lucifer in his face. The alpha stumbled backwards, and Dean protectively positioned himself between the alpha and his mate. "The hell do you want?" he hissed angrily.

Lucifer scowled, rubbing his nose. "I need to talk with her, you dick-bag," he growled. "I _own_ her. It's my right."

"And I don't give a damn." Dean refused to back down. "She's my mate -"

"I won't hurt her," the alpha snapped. "You know that as well as I do."

Dean's muscles relaxed slightly. "I'll go with you."

"No. We go alone." Lucifer held out his hand expectedly, locking gazes with Alex.

She warily stepped forward, taking his hand. It closed around hers, and she saw Dean tense behind her. He growled out a, "Don't touch her," crossing his arms. Alex shot him a glance before following the alpha out.

The museum was closed for the day, so it the outside room was empty. They stopped by the far wall, and Lucifer dropped her hand. Alex glanced back towards her house. "Alex." Lucifer drew her attention to him. "There is something you and I need to talk about."

Alex immediately fell into a defensive pose. "He's mine," she growled.

"I know." Lucifer shook his head slightly. "But others don't think so." He blinked slowly, choosing his next words carefully. "There is something you need to know. The Beta Project has been put on hold. There is not enough funding to keep it going at the present time, and without a mate for Jennifer, the whole project is at a standstill. Dr. Milligan is applying for another grant, but, at the moment, it looks like there won't be enough funds or support for resurrecting the beta race."

Alex balled her fists warily. "So?"

"So you will have to go. It's already been decided in case the grant falls through, which it most likely will. Abel will stay behind. The other five of you will be sold off to other alphas; they'll pay good money for a beta in their ranks. For the time being, that money will allow Abel to be taken care of. He will continue the Beta Project when he comes of age."

It took Alex a second to realize what he meant. Then she felt like someone had punched her in the gut. The ground was gone, and she was falling. She hit the floor, unable to breathe. This wasn't happening. It _couldn't_ be happening.

She distantly heard loud thumps, and it took her several long seconds before she comprehended that it was Dean, banging angrily on the grass.

"Alex."

Alex shook her head. "No," she whispered, voice absolutely broken. They were going to take them away. She was going to be alone. Again. She looked up at the alpha, a sob catching in her throat. "Please," she begged. "No."

Lucifer shook his head, kneeling beside her. "I'm sorry." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Alex was shaking. "Please. You - I'm yours! Y-You own me. _Please_."

The alpha shook his head again. "You know as well as I do that I can't bring you back. Not with the omegas. Although I think I may be able to take one or both of the twins -"

He was cut off as Alex launched herself at the alpha, knocking him over, despair replaced with fury. "You will not touch my sons," she hissed, pinning him against the ground. "I will personally -"

Lucifer pushed her off, towering over her. "Watch your tongue," he growled. "You're still a beta, and I'm still an alpha."

There was a loud crash, and footsteps ensued. Then, a dark shape tackled Lucifer to the ground. Dean wrestled with the alpha, shoving him far away. "I told you not to touch her." Dean stood between Alex and the alpha, fists balled.

Alex glanced back. The door was laying on the ground, broken off of its hinges. "D-Dean," she sobbed, curling up.

Dean was at her side in a second. "What's wrong, baby?" he whispered worriedly, pulling her close. He held her head in his lap, curling protectively over her. "What did he do to you?"

"I didn't do anything," Lucifer hissed, approaching. He paused when a low growl rumbled through Dean's chest, pulling Alex closer. "I told her what has to happen. Without another male beta for Jennifer, the Beta Project has nowhere to go."

Alex sobbed again, clutching Dean. She was going to lose him, she was going to lose her kids - her kids. She shoved Dean off, tearing into the house. She scooped up the first child she saw, which happened to be Sarris. She held him in her arms, almost to the point of pain. Sarris protested, but Alex didn't listen, until a hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong." Alex shook her head, clutching her child tighter. Dean's voice grew commanding. "Put him down and tell me what is wrong."

Alex did as she was asked, throwing herself at her mate. "Th-They're gonna take them," she forced out. "They'll take you too. I - I don't want to be alone."

Dean pulled her close, burying his head in her hair. "No one's going to take any of us," he whispered.

"They are." Alex began sobbing uncontrollably. "They're go-going to take our kids. S-Sell them."

Dean tightened his grip on her. "I will kill them if they try," he hissed. "I can, and I will. No one will take our children."

Alex fought to get away from him. "Where are they?" she cried.

Dean let her go. Dr. McGregor's words filled his mind. _You've brought this upon yourself, Dean Winchester._

Now he knew exactly what the doctor had meant.


	26. Even the Strongest Heart Isn't Enough

**T**hat night, Alex refused to sleep. She sat in bed, watching the door, visibly shaking. Dean watched her, concern darkening his face. Finally, he sat up. She was sitting on the edge, back to him, facing the door. He shifted over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come back to bed," he murmured, burying his face in her neck. "You need to sleep."

Alex shook her head. "They'll take them," she whispered back.

"They wouldn't take them at night," Dean insisted. He pressed teasing kisses along her warm skin, wanting her attention on _him_. "Please?" He shifted so his chest was flat against her back. "If you won't sleep, at least relax with me."

Alex shook her head again, and Dean sighed. He kissed around her neck to her throat, leaning up to her lips. Alex couldn't resist. She kissed him back, melting under his warm hands running up and down her body. Her fears melted like morning dew beneath him, and she let him roll her back, crawling over her. There was nothing else she could do but submit.

...

**T**here was a bump. Alex sat up, dislodging Dean, who let out a verbal complaint. "What was that?" she whispered, all senses on high alert.

"Nothing," Dean insisted, but paused to listen as well. The sound of footsteps could be clearly heard. Alex jumped out of bed, tearing into the hall. There, standing near the twins' room, was an alpha. Alex let out a snarl, her heart jumping into her throat, but was shoved back as Dean rushed past, launching himself at the man. He pinned him against the wall. "What. The. Hell. Do. You Think. You're. Doing." Dean accentuated each word with a punch to the face.

The alpha cried out in pain, ripping himself out of Dean's grasp. He cast one glance the bedrooms, taking a step back.

Dean stepped forward. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I was told to grab the pups," the alpha replied shakily, holding his nose. It was bleeding and was most likely broken. "Geez, man, give me a break."

"Give you a break?!" Dean's face twisted into a snarl. "You're here to take our children!" He stepped forward menacingly, and the alpha turned tail and ran. Dean gave chase.

Alex hurried into her children's bedrooms. Abel was awake, standing in the doorway, and Alex scooped him up. "Get into my bed," she whispered fiercely. "Now."

She put him down, and Abel nodded, hurrying off down the hall. Alex turned into the twins' room. Sarris was wide awake, but Merlin was still groggy. "Mommy, who was that?" Sarris got out of bed and walked over to them, eyes wide.

"It doesn't matter, darling." Alex looked down at him. "Come with me." She walked over to Merlin and gently pulled him out of bed. "Grab Plato, sweetie. You're going to sleep with us tonight."

Merlin tiredly did as she asked, and Alex led the her children into her room. Then she hurried out and retrieved Ashlyn, who was still fast asleep. As she stepped out of the room, Dean appeared at the top of the stairs. "He's gone," he growled. "I don't think he'll be back." He looked at the sleeping toddler in her arms, and he understood. "He won't be back," he repeated. "The kids can sleep in their own rooms."

Alex shook her head, carrying their youngest into the bedroom. Dean followed. "She can at least sleep in the crib," he insisted, referring to the infant's crib in their room.

Alex nodded dumbly, and placed Ashlyn in the crib, covering her with a small blanket. Dean got into their bed, already full with three young boys. He held out his arms, and Alex laid down next to him. "It's okay," he promised. Alex shifted, looking over at the kids next to her. Merlin had already fallen asleep, his stuffed platypus in his arms. Sarris was curled up next to him, eyes closed. Only Abel remained awake, sitting up near the headboard.

"You okay?" Alex asked him quietly.

Abel looked over at her, eyes wide. "Was the alpha coming for me?" he asked quietly.

Alex shook her head. "No, sweetheart." She sat up, pulling her oldest into a hug. "No alpha will ever take you away, okay?"

Abel nodded, and, as Alex watched, his eyelids slowly closed. She let him go, tucking him in,before turning back to Dean. "We'll move the bunk beds in here tomorrow," her mate whispered. "And put the other mattress on the floor. They'll all fit."

"Thank you." Alex curled up on his chest. His scent filled her mind, and she knew she would not be able to live without him.

...

**T**hey were not bothered again that night. When Alex woke up, the twins were awake and climbing on top of her, obviously excited at having slept in their parents' bed. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up, angry and slightly surprised that she had fallen asleep. Abel was still asleep, and, as Alex looked at him, a twinge pity shooting through her. He looked so young, and so innocent. Tears clouded her vision, and she barely felt Dean pull her close. "We're gonna be okay," he promised. "We've overcome everything so far. We can get through this." He got up. "Let's go have some breakfast, okay? It should be here by now."

Alex nodded and got up, slowly following her mate. She picked up Ashlyn, who stared up at her mother, confused. "Mom?" she asked.

"Hey, Ash. You got to sleep in our room last night, didn't you." Dean walked up, taking Ashlyn from Alex. Alex let him and he carried her out of their room, the twins and Abel trailing behind.

By the time they got downstairs, their food was sitting on the table, and all six sat down. Dean passed out their plates, and Alex took up her fork, picking at her food. However, upon Dean's persistence, she ate as much as she could. That's when the room started to spin. That's when she knew.

"Dean," she gasped out, stumbling to her feet.

Dean stood up, eyes wide, only to collapse on the floor. Alex grabbed Abel, stumbling out into the living room. The room spun at a dizzying pace, and bile rose in her throat. They had been drugged. She heard the door open, and footsteps entered. Her steps faltered, and she fell, still clutching Abel. A dark figure approached, and hands pried Abel away. Alex fought back with all the strength she could muster, but her drugged body offered little opposition. Her children screamed, crying out for her, but Alex could do nothing. Darkness pulled at all sides, and she collapsed into the overwhelming blackness.

...

**S**he was awake. Was she? She was. She opened her eyes, confused. Where was she? Who was she? Why was - her kids. Alex jumped up, her legs shaking. "Abel!" She screamed her son's name. Her voice was a broken sob. "Dean!" She stumbled through the house, but there was no one to be seen. "They took them," she screeched. They -" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Her heart had been ripped apart inside her chest, and she could no longer stand because of the pain. Alex sunk to the ground, holding onto a chair for dear life.

...

**S**he didn't move for many, many hours. The drugs wore off, and so did the initial shock, which only made the pain from the loss that much more. Lunch was brought it, but it was ignored. So was dinner. Alex couldn't eat, couldn't think. She was dead inside.

Finally, Dr. Milligan entered. Alex hadn't moved; she was still laying on the cold kitchen floor. "Alex." The alpha knelt beside her.

Alex wrenched her mind back to the present, but said nothing.

"Alex. Look at me. You have to eat."

Still, no answer.

"Get up." The alpha pulled Alex to her feet. She remained limp, and, when he let go of her, she collapsed once again. Milligan huffed, kneeling back down. "You'll get over it. They're only -"

Alex pulled herself to her feet, launching herself at the alpha. Rage fueled her strength, and she pinned him against the wall. "Only what?!" she spat. "Only my mate and children? Damn you, you fucking alphas. Damn you to hell!" She clawed at the alpha, drawing blood. Dr. Milligan tried to fight back, but he couldn't match her strength. Finally, alphas appeared, dragging her away.

"She's mad!" Dr. Milligan cried. "Insane."

Alex snarled, struggling. Dr. Milligan limped out, and, as he left, so did the rage. Alex once again collapsed, every emotion and feeling draining out of her body. She was left on the floor.

...

**A**t some point she must have drifted off, because she suddenly woke up, screaming her mate's name. He didn't come running in, and Alex screamed again, an inhuman scream fueled by pure anguish and misery. Another scream followed that, and then another. She screamed until her voice grew raw, and then fell into broken sobs.

...

**T**ime passed. Alex didn't know how long. There were times when she came out of her mourning long enough to think rationally, all she could think about was how her mate was out there somewhere, being sold to some alpha. And her children. They were less than six years old! And they were being sold, separated - Alex fell back into maddening despair.

...

**A**fter some time, she was moved out of the house. She heard alphas talking, but she didn't understand words. She let her dissociation take hold, refusing to come out of it. It must have been days later, because she had to be force-fed, trying to get her back to her healthy weight. Dr. Milligan tried to talk to her, but she refused to listen.

Finally, she slipped back into the real world. She sat up, becoming aware of her surroundings. She was chained to the wall, with a needle in her arm. "You're back." An alpha looked down at her.

Alex huffed, tears slipping down her face.

"Is she still crying about her kids?" another alpha asked discouragingly. "It's been six days."

Alex let out a miserable snarl, and the first alpha let out a breath. "Well, apparently betas are much more protective than we originally thought. From what I've heard, the other isn't doing so well either."

_Dean._ Alex immediately perked up. "Dean," she whispered, leaning forward.

"Yeah, Dean." The second alpha huffed. "Never cared much for betas myself."

"How is he?" Alex begged. "Is he here?"

The alpha immediately dashed her hopes. "Don't think so. Even if he is, you don't get to see him."

"He's been sold," the first alpha explained. "I think his brother scrounged up some cash. Guess he had first dibs, too, being his legal owner and all."

Alex closed her eyes. He would be safe. "What of my kids?" she dared to asked.

"Shut up."

"She deserves to know, Hal," the first alpha chastised. "Abel will be fine. He's gonna continue what you guys did. Don't know about the other three. On the market, I suppose."

At that, Alex lost it. She struggled at her bonds, trying to be free. The needle was ripped from her arm, but the iron chain held her in place. The alphas barely payed attention. Alex stopped moving, already exhausted. "What about me?" Alex whimpered.

"You'll be sold. You'll probably bring in quite a bit, too." The first alpha looked thoughtful. "I'm surprised Luce didn't want you. Apparently he doesn't think you'll do well around the omegas. Can't blame him. Although I heard he might buy one of the kids, you know, to at least have a beta. He'd probably get one, too, cause he owns you or whatever."

Alex fell back against the wall, closing her eyes.


	27. Going Once, Twice, Sold!

**A**lex slowly recovered. She began to eat and drink on her own, and have been taken off of the IV drip, but she simply refused to talk. Her heart was still shattered, unable to be repaired, and everything she did brought on overwhelming fatigue. One day, Dr. Milligan entered. Thin red lines still stretched his face, and a rush of satisfaction shot through the beta. She lifted her head.

"Alex." Dr. Milligan approached. "You're looking better."

Alex met his gaze, fire dancing in her eyes. But even that fire was dull and tired. The alpha knelt beside her. "Are you eating what we give you?"

Alex gave a slight nod, eyes flickering down to study the floor.

"Can you use your words?"

Alex said nothing, and Dr. Milligan sighed. "You're going on the market tomorrow. You'll be the last one to be sold. I think it will be quite an interesting auction. The last one was, too. Would you like to hear how your children -"

Alex launched herself at Dr. Milligan, struggling at the chains around her wrists. A wordless snarl left her lips, full of pain and promised revenge. Then, as soon as the rage had come, it was gone, and Alex went limp, falling back against the wall.

Dr. Milligan barely flinched. "I'll take that as a no." He sighed. "I know you don't agree with this, Alex, but we need this money. The more we get, the better it will be for Abel. So, please, for his sake, behave yourself tomorrow." He chucked her under the chin. "Remember. Head up, eyes down. You know the drill." He wiped away a tear from her eye. "And please, no crying."

He left.

...

**T**he day came and went. Alex slipped in and out of sleep, barely registering the time passing. Then, somehow, it was the next day. Alex was unchained, and she looked up to see Dr. Milligan. "Please," she begged, finally speaking. Her voice cracked, hoarse from disuse. "Let me see my son."

Dr. Milligan looked over at her, shaking his head. "You know as well as I do that won't happen."

"He's my son!" Alex's voice was on the edge of hysteria. She struggled, but a sharp word from the alpha silenced her, and she stood up, shaking.

Dr. Milligan attached a collar around her neck, followed by a leash. "Come on. You won't sell looking like that."

Alex looked down at her appearance. He was right; she was a mess. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and her hair needed to be washed. She shook her head despairingly, but followed Dr. Milligan out of the room.

...

**T**he designated auction house was only a few miles away from the museum. In less than half an hour, Alex was standing in a darkly lit room, hands behind her back. The room was full of alphas, none currently paying her any attention. Occasionally a few would glance her way, studying her. She had been thoroughly washed before she had arrived, and her clothes were clean and modest. However, it couldn't hide her pale face and dull eyes, or how her hands trembled from behind her back.

Alex kept her eyes trained steadily on the wooden floor, running through the lyrics to any song she could think of, spelling out every single word. Anything to keep her mind off of what was happening right now. Footsteps approached, and Alex saw the shoes of several alphas. "The auction will start in five minutes," came the voice from over the intercom.

"She doesn't look too good," one muttered.

"I heard she took the loss of her family pretty hard," said another.

The first murmured in sympathy. However, the third snorted. "Stupid betas. Get over it." He cleared his throat. "Alex. Look at me."

Alex obediently raised her head, not meeting the alpha's eyes.

"You know," the third told his companions, "I almost bought that one boy - uh, Merlin, I think." Alex glared up at him, rage boiling under her skin. Her muscles tensed, and she barely held back a snarl. The alpha continued. "Decided against it, though. I didn't think he'd last long enough for anything -"

Alex lost control. She launched herself at the alpha, punches flying. She was immediately pulled away, someone locking her arms behind her back. "Relax," a low voice growled.

Alex recognized it, and struggled even more. "No," she gasped, tears spilling over. "He's my son. They're my sons!" Her legs shook, and she felt herself collapsing.

"I told you to relax." Crowley held her upright. "You're not making yourself look very good, love."

Alex shook her head. "Dean," she whimpered. She regained the use of her legs, standing back up. She brushed tears out of her eyes. Every alpha was watching her; some were disgusted, all were shocked.

Crowley bound her hands behind her back and stepped back, letting her recover her footing. "Don't worry, darling. He didn't buy Merlin. I did." He held up his hands as Alex tensed, and he lowered his voice. "No harm's gonna come to him, okay? I'm not going to sell him. Luce has Sarris; they're together." He let out a dry laugh. "We may be alphas, but we're not cruel. We won't separate the twins."

He walked away, and Alex watched him go, shaking. She looked around, jaw trembling uncontrollably. Dr. Milligan approached, roughly shoving her up towards the stage. "What did I tell you?" he growled angrily. "You were suppose to behave." He left her off to the side, walking up to the podium, raising his voice. "If you will all take a seat, please, we shall begin."

"The hell would I want to buy her?" one alpha yelled, and a few laughed.

"Probably because there are only six others like her in existence." Dr. Milligan retaliated. He spoke to the audience. "She may appear to have a few problems, but they can be easily broken out of her."

Crowley nodded and approached, and Alex realized he had been standing off stage with her. "She's a beta," he explained. "They aren't omegas, and aren't for the impatient. If your beta doesn't trust you, she will not obey you." He looked over at Alex. "She will take work, and I offer my help, but, in time, she will be broken and obedient."

A few alphas nodded appreciatively, looking around. The bidding began. She was popular; even the alphas that seemed disgusted by her bid for a while. Finally, it was between a tall, brown-haired man and a blonde alpha that sounded slightly British. "Ninety five thousand," the tall one yelled.

"Hundred thousand."

"Hundred and ten!"

"One fifty."

Everyone in the room fell silent, and Dr. Milligan beamed. "Any other bids? One fifty going once, twice . . . sold!"

The other alphas murmured among themselves as Alex collapsed, the stress and shock too much for her. She sank to her knees, hands behind her back. No tears escaped; she was far too worn for even that. "Alex." A kick to the ribs made her startle. "Get up, love."

Alex lowered her head, shaking her head. She wanted him to retaliate; to beat her and kick her, to make her feel anything. Because right now, she felt nothing.

Another kick came, this one harder, and Alex relished in the pain. She needed the pain. "Stop it," another voice snapped angrily. It sounded British, and Alex looked up. It was her new alpha. She looked down again. The alpha knelt down beside her. "Alex. It's gonna be alright."

"No it's not." Alex voice came out dry and wrecked. "It's never going to okay. Not ever."

The alpha sighed, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "And why not, sweetheart?"

"I've lost everyone," Alex whimpered. "They took them." Tears found their way into her eyes, and squeezed them shut, trying to keep them in.

"I apologize." Dr. Milligan appeared with them. "She's taken the loss of her family especially harsh."

"I can't blame her. You took her children away from her." A hand found its way to her back. "From what I understand, betas are very protective of their young. You can't expect them to be okay."

Dr. Milligan grunted. "We did what had to be done."


	28. A New Start

**A**lex was led out of the auction by the alpha on a leash. Without a word, he helped her into his rusty old pickup truck. "Name's Balthazar," he told her, getting in and starting the car.

Alex grunted, curling up in the front seat.

"Hey. Seatbelt on." Balthazar glanced over at her. "Safety first, okay?"

Alex did as he asked before curling back up. Balthazar sighed. He drove away.

...

**I**t was somewhere around a two hour drive to Balthazar's house, but Alex barely paid attention.

When they arrived at his house, Balthazar parked the car and helped her out. Alex studied the exterior. It was white, and only one story; however it still seemed to be very large. There were many large windows, letting her catch glimpses into the neatly arranged interior. Balthazar started towards the door, and Alex followed. "Listen, sweetheart," the alpha began as they crossed the threshold. "I know you're sad. But I don't want you moping around this house, okay?"

Alex shook her head. She didn't care.

"Okay." Balthazar grabbed her by the arm. "Sit down and tell me what is wrong. Explain." He motioned towards the sofa, and Alex did as he asked. Balthazar sat on the chair across from her.

"Explain what?" Alex whispered, studying her hands.

"What happened to the strong-willed girl, huh? Less than a month ago you were out there defying the alphas. Now you're just . . . sad."

Alex screwed shut her eyes. "I can't live without them. Without my kids, without Dean. I need them." She opened her eyes, finally looking up into the alpha's face. "I need him!"

"No, you don't." Balthazar crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sorry, but the chances of you seeing them again are slim. Sarris and Merlin are in the next state down with Crowley, and Dean has returned to Kansas with his brother. I don't know where the other one is, either." He uncrossed his legs, leaning forward.

Alex sniffled, shaking her head.

Balthazar sighed. "You will feel more loyalty when you have my pups. I know that's how betas function. For them, family brings them together."

Alex shook her head again, drying her eyes. She buried her burning pain as far down inside of her as she possibly could, focusing on her present situation.

Balthazar noticed. "Come along. Let me show you the house."

...

**A** brief tour showed Alex that she was expected to sleep with him. The master bedroom was large and consisted of two rooms; one was a lounge, and the other was an actual bedroom. Alex blushed uncomfortably when Balthazar told her they were to be sharing the same bed. However, she said nothing.

The rest of the house was large and shaped like an 'o'. In the center was a large arboretum with several trees and flowers. Large windows enclosed it, letting people see in from the halls and living room. Alex decided it was nice.

After the tour, they ended up back in the living room. Alex looked around the room. "How could you afford to buy me?" she asked quietly. "Are you rich?"

Balthazar chuckled. "I'm not, sweetheart. I actually just came into a great sum of money recently."

"And you spent it on me?" She was confused.

The alpha shrugged. "After I bought this house, yeah. I was planning on getting a omega anyways. But hearing that a beta was for sale, I couldn't resist." He pulled an apple out of a fruit bowl on the coffee table and tossed it at her. Alex caught it, placing it in her lap. "I was looking for a mate," Balthazar explained. "Omegas are nice, but overall weak and, well, sheep-minded. Betas are fiercely protective. That's what I wanted. Someone who would protect their offspring."

Alex studied the apple, ignoring her growing blush.

There was a knock at the door, and Balthazar grinned. "About time." He got up and opened the front door, inviting in another alpha. It was a tall one, with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. "Zuriel. Come on in."

"Thank you." The alpha Zuriel was carrying a black bag. "This must be Alex."

Alex dipped her head politely at him. The alphas sat down across from her. Zuriel rifled around in his bag, and pulled out several pieces of medical equipment. But the one that caught Alex's eye was the large needle. She pushed herself father into the couch, suddenly very wary.

"Relax." Balthazar sat down next to her. "It won't hurt too bad."

"Why?" Alex whispered.

"Because I'm nice." When Alex snorted, Balthazar explained. "You're extremely rare and quite valuable. There are alphas who won't hesitate to take you. This is a GPS. It goes under the skin, and that way I can track you if I cannot find you." He took her right hand, rubbing the skin between her thumb and forefinger. "I'm also going to let you come and go if you please. This way, you can't run off."

Alex let out a wordless whimper as an alcohol wipe was rubbed over the spot Balthazar had been massaging. Zuriel shifted so he could grasp her hand, inserting a small, rice-sized piece of plastic in a groove on the needle. Then he pressed the tip against her skin.

Alex immediately shied away. The only thing keeping her hand in place was the alpha's strong grasp. She struggled, and Zuriel pulled back. "You better hold her still."

Balthazar nodded, pulling Alex into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, locking her right arm in place. Zuriel steadied her hand, slowly pushing the needle into place.

Alex cried out as the large metal tube sunk into her flesh. This wasn't the virtually painless sting of a IV needle. This felt like her mother's kitting needle was being shoved through her hand.

"Almost done," Balthazar whispered in her ear, and Alex squirmed, but was unable to pull free. Then, the needle was being pulled out, and she was released. Alex immediately took off out of the room. She hid in the kitchen pantry, clothing herself in the dark.

...

**B**althazar found her. "Alex. Come on out."

Alex shook her head, cradling her still-aching hand.

Balthazar sighed, and dragged her to her feet. He led her out of the room. and sat her back down on the couch. "We need to talk rules."

Alex glared up at the alpha, but said nothing.

"Now, we're going to work on a trust basis, okay? I will trust you as long as you behave. You can have free range of the house and yard, but you must tell me when you are leaving to go into town or to visit someone." He slid a phone across the coffee table to her. "This is yours. I expect you to answer when I call."

Alex nodded slightly. She could do that. If anything, it would be a means for her her to talk to - no. She wouldn't think about that.

Balthazar continued, unaware of her thoughts. "You will be fed, but will be expected to do your chores, which include grocery shopping, cleaning the house, and anything else I ask you to do."

Once again, Alex nodded to show she was listening.

"You will get a small sum of money each month for whatever you chose to spend it on."

This caught Alex's attention. She looked up, interested.

Balthazar noticed. "You like the sound of that, huh? Good. You won't be treated as a lower unless you act like one. I will provide the necessary things for you, and for our pups when the time comes."

Alex flinched at the thought.

"Is that a problem?"

Alex took that as an expectation to speak. "Dean's my mate," she whispered. "I only sleep with him."

"Dean isn't your mate." Balthazar's eyes flashed. "Not anymore." He sighed. "I get it that it's gonna take you to some time to get over all this. But I am your new mate."


	29. A Reoccurring Problem

**T**he weeks passed. Each day seemed to get easier yet so much harder to deal with her loss. Alex let her dissociation take hold, zoning out any time she could. And Balthazar was beginning to notice. It became harder to snap her out of it, and finally, he called for help.

Dr. Milligan appeared at the house two days later. "Alex."

Alex was sitting in the backyard, leaning against the house, eyes distant. She barely noticed when Balthazar and Dr. Milligan approached.

The doctor sighed when he saw her. "Not again."

"You said it was dissociation?"

"Yes. She's had this problem before." Both Dr. Milligan and Balthazar knelt down beside her. Alex paid them no attention. Dr. Milligan continued. "However, we were able to get rid of it. It -"

"How?" Balthazar demanded. He was silenced by a sharp glare.

"Sex ended up working. But it won't work this time. Not with you. It only worked with Dean. Dean was her cure." The doctor turned back to Alex. "Last time, dissociation occurred because of her traumatic past. Her family was killed, and the alphas took her and sold her. This time, I believe it's because of losing her mate and children."

Balthazar let out a grunt of 'undoubtably.' "How can we fix it? It's getting harder to snap her out of it."

Dr. Milligan sighed. "I don't know. You're going to have to find something that keeps her from dissociating, and use that. Last time it was Dean. He was the only one who could pull her out of it, and whenever she was near him, she was more focused. This time, I don't know what to use."

Balthazar sighed as well. "Well, there has to be something we can do. Come on, Alex." He helped her to her feet. "Let's get you inside, okay?" He gently helped her into the house, and down the hall, finally sitting her down on the couch in the living room. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, and Alex stirred long enough to shift away. Balthazar sighed. "I don't know what to do. I - should I get Dean?"

That caught Alex's attention. "Dean?" Even his name was enough to bring her back.

"No." Balthazar firmly shook his head. He turned back to Dr. Milligan, who had taken a seat on the chair across from them. "She's my mate now. We can't bring _him_ back."

Alex narrowed her eyes pitifully, lowering her gaze. Her heart ached at the thought of her mate, and a quiet whimper escaped her lips.

Balthazar heard, and let out a warning growl.

Dr. Milligan tipped his head. "What was that for?"

"She does that whenever Dean is mentioned." Balthazar sighed, almost sounding defeated. "It's like she won't even give me a chance." He added quietly, "She just can't seem to get over him."

"You can't blame her. Dean is her mate. Her only mate. Betas -"

" - mate for life. I know, I know." Balthazar shook his head discouragingly. "But they have to move on at some point." He took Alex's hand, threading his fingers through hers.

"They move on when their mate is _dead_." Dr. Milligan leaned over to Alex, pulling the hem of her shirt away from her shoulder, revealing a still visible mark. "This mark bonds her to Dean. She is still his mate. If you want her to move on, you'll have to re-mark her."

"You mean sex."

"Damn right I mean sex. And she's not going to like it. She'll fight. And she'll fight as hard as she can."

Balthazar looked over at Alex. She was still studying her free hand, mind drifting away. He pulled her shirt to her side, tracing the mark with light fingers. "Is that the only way? I mean, won't it fade after a while?"

"We're not sure how bonding works among betas. But it's been over a month, and that mark hasn't faded. For all we know, it won't fade as long as Dean is alive. Either he dies, or you have to re-mark her." Dr. Milligan closed his eyes briefly, then opened them back up again. "I hope that helps."

"Not at all." Balthazar ran a hand over Alex's head, playing gently with her long hair. She did nothing. "Perhaps you're right. I'll have to claim her." He sighed. "I don't want to force her into anything, though."

"Well, perhaps it will fade with time. Like we said, we know very little about beta bonding." Dr. Milligan stood up. "I'm afraid I have to go. If you have any other questions, call either me or Crowley." Then he left. The door slammed behind him.

Alex pulled herself out of the dissociation, grunting as the headache began. "Please don't," she whispered when the door was closed.

Balthazar turned, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Please don't re-mark me." Alex ran light fingers over the slight indent. "I, th-this is the only thing of them I have left."

Balthazar sat down beside them and suddenly pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But you keep zoning out."

"I can't help it," Alex whispered.

"I know, sweetheart. But I want to help. And if claiming you is what is going to help you, then this is something I will have to do."

Alex shook her head and struggled out of his grasp. Then she ran. She hurried into the greenhouse that was sitting off to the right of the house, and sat down among the plants. She was safe there, among the thick leaves of the flowers. She pulled out her phone, and stared at it, trying to remember. Then, as if by a miracle, numbers flashed through her head. She dialed quickly them.

"Uh, hello?"

"Gabriel!" Alex almost melted with relief. "Oh my God."

"Alex?" Confusion filled the alpha's voice.

"Yes." Alex's throat tightened, and her voice shook. "I . . ."

"Are you okay?" Gabriel grew concerned. "No one's hurting you, right?"

"I, I can't do this, Gabe," Alex whimpered. "I need them. I can't live without them! I-"

"Calm down." The alpha's voice remained comfortingly steady. "Deep breaths, sweetheart. Everyone's okay. Ashlyn's got a good family, the twins are safe here, and Dean is with his brother."

"Dean." Alex leaned forward desperately, brushing a flower out of her face. "Please. Where is he?"

"Uh, Lawrence, Kansas. Like where he's always lived."

Alex's mind raced. Lawrence. That wasn't too far. Was it?

"Alex?" Balthazar was calling her name.

Alex immediately hung up, stuffing her phone in her pocket, a slight tinge of guilt running through her. "Here." She took a deep breath, crawling out of the plants. "I'm here."

Balthazar found her, letting a relieved smile. "There you are." He motioned her forward. "You gave me a bit of a scare."

"Sorry." Alex pulled herself to her feet. "I, uh, I just panicked, I guess."

"I can't blame you, darling." Balthazar stepped forward, cutting the distance between them in half. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Alex self-consciously straightened her shirt under his gaze. "I, uh, yeah." She trailed off, lowering her gaze.

Balthazar pretended not to notice."There's a few groceries we need. You feeling up to taking on a task?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. I - I can manage." She shifted her feet slightly. "What do you . . . need?" Words seemed to evade her at the moment, and she tipped her head. "Sorry. What do you need?"

In response, Balthazar handed her a list and a few bills of cash. "Be back within the hour okay? And be careful."

"Okay. Thank you." Alex dipped her head, slipping past him and out of the house.


	30. A Plan

**S**he walked down the street, stuffing the money in her left pocket. As she walked, she mindlessly rubbed the small bump on her her right hand, right between her thumb and forefinger, and began to think. There had to be a way to get away. To get back to Dean. She _needed_ to get back to him. Needed to feel him, and to hold him one more time and never let go. But what if she was caught? Her confident footsteps faltered. Balthazar was kind. He let her out on her own because he trusted her. He treated her like she wasn't something he had bought at an auction. If she blew this now, it could never be like this again.

She turned into the grocery store, ignoring the inviting scents of food. She grabbed a shopping cart and continued with her task. How would she get rid of the tracker? She could cut it out. Her hand immediately went back to the bump. It didn't feel very deep. Just a little below the skin. Then she could ditch it. Better yet, she could find a way to have it travel in the opposite direction. She could plant it on a truck. There were always large semis passing through. It didn't matter where it went, as long as it went where she wasn't going. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

On the walk home, she continued to plan. Sure, she could probably get away. But how would she get there? She didn't know how far away Kansas was; it could be hundreds of miles. She couldn't hitch a ride because everyone would recognize her. They would just bring her back. Alex gave up with a quiet whimper. This wasn't going to work. Not yet.

She paid for what she had bought and made her way back down the street. The air was humid, and it wasn't long before Alex missed the cool air of the grocery store "Alex. Can I help you?"

Alex turned at her name. An alpha hurried towards her. He was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt. Alex recognized him immediately. "Huh? Oh. Gadreel. Hey."

The alpha walked up to her. "How are you today?" he asked politely.

"I'm good."

"May I help you carry those?" Gadreel motioned to grocery bags.

"It's fine," Alex promised. However, she shifted awkwardly at the weight. "I live all the way across town. It's out of your way."

"Not at all." He stepped forward, taking one of the two. "It would be my pleasure."

Alex didn't protest. "Thanks." She set off down the sidewalk. "I hope you weren't busy."

Gadreel followed. "It's not important, Alex."

Alex smiled. Gadreel had been one of the few alphas who had befriended Alex, and the only one Alex liked back. Around him, she was comfortable. He was kind, and generous, and hardly said anything that wasn't worth saying. Not only that, but he didn't seem to see any difference between alphas and omegas; he treated them all the same. Alex trusted him, and apart from Dean, he was the only one she was open with.

Gadreel's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "How are you feeling today?"

Alex shrugged. "Okay," she admitted. "I don't really know. Balthazar had Dr. Milligan come by." Her voice quieted. "The dissociation's come back."

Gadreel grunted. "I'm sorry to hear that." He shifted the bag in his arms, jostling the contents slightly. "That has happened before, hasn't it?"

"Back when the twins were first born." Alex thought back to the happier days. "I'm scared, Gadreel."She shook slightly.

Gadreel noticed, and he shifted the bag into one arm, and he took the other one from her.

"Gadreel," Alex insisted. "You don't need to do that!"

"I can carry both," the alpha promised. "Now. Why are you scared? Is is Balthazar? He's not bad," he quickly promised. "You can ask anyone. He just has his own reasons for things."

Alex shook her head. "He's going to mate me," she whispered. "Dr. Milligan told him that's what helped me get over this w-with Dean."

Gadreel was silent for several long seconds, and Alex grew nervous of what his response would be. "You can't blame him for wanting to mate with you," he finally said. "He legally owns you, but your heart still belongs to someone else."

"So?" Alex retorted. "That shouldn't make it okay."

"He wants you to be well, Alex. It isn't hard to see that you are sick," he added before Alex could protest. "It's his right to mate with you, and, to be completely honest, I'm surprised he hasn't done so already."

Alex shook her head. "It's still not fair," she murmured under her breath. They turned into the driveway. "Thanks for the help." She tried to take the bags from Gadreel.

"It's okay." Gadreel stepped backwards. "I'll carry them inside. I've come this far."

Alex hesitated, but, seeing the alpha wasn't going to back down, she relented. "Fine. Come on in." She led him through the front door.

"I've never been inside before," the alpha commented quietly. "It's a nice house."

"Thanks." Alex looked around. The living room was empty. "Balthazar?" No answer. "He's probably working," she said to herself. "Kitchen's this way."

She led Gadreel farther into the house.

...

**B**althazar made ribeye steak that night for dinner. Alex set the table like she always did, making sure everything was perfect before she went back for the grilled potatoes. Then she grabbed a beer for the alpha and a glass of water for herself. When she reentered the dining room, Balthazar was sitting down. Alex sat next to him, handing him his drink.

"Thank you." Balthazar pulled a steak onto his plate. Alex followed suit. "Did everything go okay at the store?" he asked casually.

"Yeah." Alex shrugged, dishing up the grilled potatoes. "Everything was fine. I got the food."

Balthazar saw her unwillingness to talk. With a shrug, he let the conversation die.

...

**T**hat night, she climbed into bed, curling up on her side. Balthazar was still in the other room, watching a movie. Alex didn't care much for westerns.

After about an hour, the tv was flicked off, and the bed dipped, waking Alex from her half-asleep state. A hand found its way to her waist, drawing her near. Alex closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. The alpha pushed his head into her neck. He kissed her neck, teeth grazing at the skin. Alex tried to ignore him. The hand moved to her stomach, then slipped under her shirt, resting on her cool skin. Alex couldn't take that; she scrambled to get away, but was held firm. "Relax," Balthazar murmured, his hand drawings light patterns on her stomach. "This will help."

At that, Alex fought desperately. _Dean_ was her mate. She couldn't.

"Alex." Balthazar shifted so he was above her, pinning her down. "You're going to have to calm down. This will be much easier if you do."

"No," Alex gasped, starting to hyperventilate. "P-Please, no." Tears welled up, and the alpha kissed them away. "Please," she whimpered. "N-Not tonight."

Balthazar hesitated, confused at her words. "Why?"

Alex's brain scrambled. "I - please. I can't. Not tonight. It's - please."

"What's wrong with tonight, my love?" Balthazar trailed light fingers down her jaw, and Alex shivered. "What's tonight?"

Alex shook her head, still struggling to get away. "Tomorrow," she whispered. "Not tonight."

Balthazar sat back, frowning. He tipped his head to one side. "Tomorrow. Promise?"

Alex nodded. "Tomorrow," she whispered, voice broken.

Balthazar crawled off of her. "Fine. Tomorrow night." He pulled her close, kissing the side of her head. "I just want you to be okay, baby."

Alex turned away from him. Tomorrow night. She wouldn't be here tomorrow night.


	31. Escape

**T**he next day, she found herself in the kitchen by herself. Balthazar had retired across to the house to his office, currently on a conference call. Alex had been pacing since he had left, trying to build up enough courage. She _had_ to leave. She just had to. If she stayed . . . She grabbed a pad of paper off of the counter. Then she found a pen.

_Going out for a bit. Be back in a few hours. Will bring back dinner. - Alex. _

She placed the note on the kitchen counter, knowing that Balthazar would find it there. Then she hurried across the house. She slipped into the bedroom and grabbed a jacket out of her closet. She slipped it on, rolling up the sleeves to a comfortable height. Then she turned back to the nightstand beside Balthazar's side of the bed. She rifled around in the drawers, then, with a grin, she pulled out her prize. Balthazar's spring-assist knife. She slipped the knife into her pocket, closing the drawer. She cast a glance at the door warily before standing back up. On her way out, she grabbed a roll of gauze out of the bathroom.

Once outside, she immediately made a beeline for the park across the street. It was empty, as usual, and she sat down among the roots of a large oak tree, pulling out Balthazar's knife. She traced the small bump in her skin, shivering in anticipation and fear. Then she opened the knife and placed the blade against her skin.

...

**I**t was a slow, painful process. The blade cut away chunks of flesh, searching for the small tracker. Finally, it fell out, falling into grass by her feet. Alex desperately searched for it, letting out a breath of relief. Blood dripped into the grass, and she quickly unrolled the gauze and bandaged her hand. The blood made the process more complicated then necessary, but eventually the bleeding stopped. Alex cleaned the blade on the grass, folded it closed, and stuck it in her pocket. Then she pocketed the tracker before she pulled herself to her feet and she hurried down the street towards the local gas station.

She was in luck. Sitting in the parking was a large semi, its driver filling the large vehicle up with gas. Alex approached, playing innocence. "Where are you going?" she asked as soon as she was within hearing range.

The driver turned, looking at Alex. His eyes lit up, and he smiled rakishly. "It's Alex, right?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, looking up at the large semi. "Where's this truck going?"

"Seattle, Washington." The driver looked Alex up and down, and she resisted shying away under his gaze. "It's going to be a long drive."

_Good._ "Can I see inside the cab? Please? I've always wondered what the inside is like." Alex pulled her best puppy dog eyes, scuffling her feet childishly.

The driver shrugged. "Knock yourself out. Doors unlocked. Don't touch anything," he called as Alex climbed up and opened the door.

The inside was nothing special. Alex barely gave it a second glance. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the tracker. Then she dropped it on the floor of the passenger seat before exiting the cab and closing the door. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

The driver opened his mouth to say something else, but Alex took off. She turned down the road and headed south. South towards Lawrence, Kansas.

...

**S**he walked for hours, her need for her mate keeping her going. The sky started to grow dark, and Alex followed the freeway, desperately trying not to draw attention to herself. Finally, a car pulled over, catching Alex in its headlights. She flinched, and the car inched forward, the passenger window rolled down. Alex ignored it, and kept walking. The car followed, and a man's voice came from inside. "Excuse me?"

Alex winced. "What?" she asked, not raising her head.

"You're Alex, right?"

Alex didn't answer him. "Please," she begged, turning her head to look at the car. "Please don't send me back. I, I have to find Dean!"

She expected a rebuke, or a laugh, but instead the stranger said, "I understand." He pushed open the passenger door, inviting Alex inside. "Dean lives in Lawrence. It's only a few miles from where I live. Get in."

Alex hesitated. "I have a knife," she warned, hand going to her pocket. "If you don't take me where I want to go . . ."

The man laughed. "I understand. Feisty things, you betas. But I was against the idea of those alphas selling you. You deserve to be with your family."

Alex made up her mind. She approached the car and got in, sitting uncomfortably on the seat. She studied the alpha out of the corner of her eye. He was older, with greying hair and a dirty brown jacket. When Alex closed the door, he pulled the car back onto the freeway. As he started accelerating, her phone rang. She pulled it out, looking to see who it was. _Balthazar._

The alpha looked over at that. "Don't answer that. Let me see it." He held out his hand, glancing back over at the road.

Alex slowly did. The man opened it up and fiddled around with it for several seconds before tossing it back to her, returning his eyes to the road. "I turned off the GPS. They can't track you now."

A hint of a smile crossed Alex's face. Maybe this alpha wasn't so bad after all. "Thank you."

"No problem. So. Lawrence, huh? Well, I'm gonna stop off at a motel in a few hours. You're welcome to stay with me." He glanced over at Alex, who immediately looked uncomfortable. "Oh, my apologizes. My name is Irv. Irv Franklin. It's a real honor to meet you, Alex. I'll admit I supported the Beta Project. I, I hope that doesn't offend you."

Alex shrugged. "Not at all. Rather be there, I suppose."

"With your mate and kids." Irv nodded in understanding. He looked over at Alex, who had closed her eyes, head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Alex shook her head. Her phone rang again, and Alex prayed. She prayed to whoever would listen that Balthazar wouldn't follow.

Irv noticed. He turned on the car's radio, and country music filled the car. He turned up the radio, and Alex pressed her forehead into the glass, watching the darkened sky.

...

**I**rv pulled the car into a motel parking lot a few hours later. Alex looked up when the car's engine died, and Irv cast a glance at the beta. "I'll go get us a room. I, uh, I suppose you want your own."

"If you can afford it." Alex lowered her gaze. "If not, I can sleep in the bathroom."

Irv shrugged. "The rooms come with two beds." Seeing Alex's face, he nodded in understanding. "I'll get a second room." He disappeared towards the motel office. Alex trailed after him slowly. She twirled the knife in her hands, still understandably nervous. She hid in the shadows by the motel office door, not wanting to be recognized.

Irv emerged a few minutes later. Alex stepped out of her hiding spot, and he jumped in surprise. "Woah. Didn't see you there." He held out a key. "Room nine. Mine is right next door, so if you need anything, give a holler, alright?"

Alex nodded. "Thanks."

"Be ready to leave by seven." Irv went back towards his car, and Alex hurried to her room.

Once inside, she locked the door behind her, not even bothering to turn on the lights. She stumbled over to the bed, and, as she began to relax, she felt sleepy. Her hand ached terribly, and she flicked on the bedside lamp to take a look. She unwrapped the bloodied gauze, tossing it onto the nightstand. Then she studied her wound. It had stopped bleeding, and it didn't look as bad as she had remembered it to be. She pulled out the remainder of the folded gauze from her pocket and quickly rewrapped her wound. Then she turned off the light.

She crawled under the covers, curling up. Dean was somewhere right now, probably still up. Alex closed her eyes, picturing them together. They would both be on the couch, Alex curled up on his stomach, playing with the hem of his shirt. He would have one hand on her back, loosely playing with her blonde hair. He would be there, and he would be real. She would be home.

Alex could almost feel him with her now, and she let out a soft sound, wiggling further into the sheets. She fell asleep, comforted by the warm thoughts of home.


	32. I'm Coming Home

**I**t was the next day. The best day in Alex's life. She arrived in Lawrence around ten in the morning. It didn't take long to find the Winchester's home. Everyone seemed to know where her lived, and she soon found herself walking up the driveway of a one story rambler. She hurried up the doorstep, and suddenly paused, terrified. What if Dean wasn't home? What if he didn't want her back? Alex quickly pushed those thoughts away. Of course he wanted her; she was his mate. She took a deep breath, then knocked. And knocked again, this time more desperately.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a familiar voice grumbled through the door. It opened.

For several seconds, they just stared at each other. Finally Alex spoke. "Hey, baby. I'm home."

The disbelief in Dean's eyes was obvious, but he rushed forward, pulling her into a hug. He tugged her inside, pinning her against the wall, kicking the door closed with his foot. "Oh my God," he whispered. "You - it's you."

Alex didn't answer. She pulled him down into a kiss, clinging onto her mate. Dean pressed himself closer, his hard, toned body fitting perfectly against her thin, slim one. He kissed her desperately, two months of separation feeling like a thousand years.

"Dean . . ? Oh." There was another voice, a man, but Alex didn't look up, holding Dean closer. They weren't kissing anymore; their foreheads were pressed together, eyes closed, just being there with the other.

"I, should . . . I'll be in the kitchen." The footsteps disappeared, and Alex let out a heart-wrenching whimper.

Dean pulled back. "It's okay, it's okay," he soothed, his voice calming the turmoil inside. "I'm right here. It's okay now."

Alex buried her face in his solid chest, breathing in his scent. Dammit, she missed him so much.

"Sam!" Dean called his brother over, leading Alex into the dimly lit living room.

"Hm?" Sam entered the room. "Ah. You finally separated."

Alex blushed, but Dean shot his brother a glare. "Shut up." He sat down on the couch, and Alex wrapped herself around him, burying her head in his neck. "It's okay, baby," Dean whispered. "You're safe now." He untangled himself, sitting his mate beside him. "Alex, this is Sam, my brother."

Alex studied the alpha. He was tall, almost six and a half feet, with long brown hair that framed a sober face. Hazel eyes sparkled under a heavy brow, both brown and green at the same time. He nodded in acknowledgement, eyes flickering away. For his size and stature, he seemed shy.

Alex turned her attention back to Dean. "How are our kids? Are they okay?"

Dean cupped her face in his hand. "They're safe. And in good homes." A broad smile grew across his face, and Alex felt confused as to why.

Giggling came from the other room, and footsteps pattered out. Alex turned and almost fainted.

"Mommy!" Abel ran towards her.

Alex stood up, then fell to her knees to hug her son. "Oh my God, oh my God," she whispered, clutching him tightly.

Dean knelt down beside her. "The doc gave me custody until he's old enough," he whispered. "I'm sorry, if there was any way I could have gotten a hold you, I would have told you."

"It's okay." Alex was sobbing. "I . . ."

Abel wiggled his way out from under his mother, his face dark at the sight of his mom crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked, looking up into his mother's face.

"Because I'm happy," Alex whispered, voice shaking. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I missed you." Abel hugged his mom before running over to sit next to Sam, who was watching them carefully. She turned in Dean's arm, hugging him tightly.

...

**S**he never let go of him for that whole day. They were always holding hands, afraid that if they let go, one of them would be taken away. Even when Dean was in the bathroom, Alex was sitting outside the door, waiting. Sam noticed, but said nothing**.**

...

**A**lex woke up screaming. Dean was at her side in a instant, holding her tight. "I'm here, I'm right here," he whispered. "You're safe**."**

Alex forced her breathing to slow. He was right. She was safe. He lay back down, and she followed, curling up on his chest. "It's been too long," she murmured, snuggling in closer.

Dean grunted, kissing the top of her head. "You have no idea," he murmured. "I, uh, I've been working hard down at the garage, earning some cash. I'm gonna buy Ash back. Then the twins." He ran fingers up her arm, ending by threading his fingers through hers. "Then you. I, uh, figured it would be best to buy the kids back first. They can't survive on their own."

Alex turned on his chest to look him straight in the eye. "I can't survive without you, Dean. I - Balthazar was going to mate with me! I, I ran because I couldn't do that to you."

Dean's face darkened. "He was going to mate you? Son of a bitch. That's it. He's dead." He sat up, dislodging his mate. "I'm gonna rip his lungs out -"

"Dean." Alex placed a hand on his chest, splaying her fingers. "He's a good man. I - he treated me like an alpha. I could go wherever I wanted, do what I wanted to do. But the dissociation came back without you. Dr. Milligan told Balthazar that you were the only one who could help me, and he thought that if he mated with me, I would feel better." She looked up into his eyes. "It won't work. Only you. You're my cure."

Dean kissed her, and Alex leaned up to kiss him back, tracing the muscles in his arms and chest. She mapped out the familiar expanse of toned, muscled skin. Dean eventually broke away, staring into her blue-gray eyes. He lay back down, and Alex followed. "I won't let you go," he growled quietly. "Not ever again."

Alex nuzzled his neck, searching for the sensitive spots. She found them easily, and Dean let out a moan. "Not tonight," he whispered. "That's too much work. I just want you here."

Alex pushed closer to him. "I want to be closer," she whined teasingly.

Dean closed his eyes. "How close?"

"Closer." Alex craned her neck to whisper in his ear. "Please, Dean. I want you on top of me. Inside of me."

Dean growled, rolling over. "Damn you, you siren." He kissed her roughly. "This is exactly where I didn't want to push you to do."

Alex carded her hands through his hair. "Since when have I _ever_ said 'no' to you?" She kissed him. "I feel like I ask more than you do."

Dean rolled his hips down into her. "We gotta be quiet," he murmured. "Sammy's in the other room." Seeing Alex's reaction, he raised his eyebrows, chuckling. "You want him to hear us? You kinky little beta."

"I'm not like that," Alex retorted. "You're putting words into my mouth."

Dean grinned. "I don't think I am." He leaned down and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her eager mouth. He sat up, and Alex followed, pulling off his shirt, passion and need fueling their motions.

The door opened, and Dean looked up from where he was kissing Alex's neck.

"Abel?" Alex blushed in the darkness.

"I had a nightmare," Abel said quietly, crawling into the bed with them. "Can I sleep with you?"

Alex and Dean exchanged a frustrated look, but Alex nodded. "Okay, buddy. Come here."

They lay down, and, much to Alex's and Dean's dislike, Abel wiggled his way in between them.

"Abel? Can I sleep next to Dad?" Alex asked gently.

Abel looked up at her, frowning slightly. Seeing the look in her eyes, he nodded. "Okay." He crawled over her, and Alex curled up next to Dean, resting her head on his chest.

He let out a barely audible groan. "You're just going to leave me hanging like this?"

"Sorry." Alex ran a hand down his chest, then hesitated, deciding it wasn't a good idea to get him any more aroused.

Dean, however, had different plans. He glanced over at his son, who had quickly fallen back to sleep, before grabbing his mate's hand, bringing it lower.

"Dean," Alex admonished, trying to pull away. "Our _son_ is right here."

Dean let out a teasing moan, raising his hips into her hand. Alex instinctively pushed her palm down, eliciting a grunt from her mate. He tossed the covers back, getting up. Alex sat up, frowning. "Abel's already asleep," Dean whispered. "I'll just take him back to his room." He scooped up his son, who immediately woke.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought you were asleep."

Abel shook his head, clinging to his father. "Please let me stay," he pouted. "I'm scared."

Dean sighed loudly. "Fine. You can stay." He put Abel back down, climbing back into bed with Alex. "Stupid kids," he murmured teasingly to his mate. "Remind me again why I let you talk me into having them."

Alex playfully whacked him on the chest. "That's not what happened," she whispered back. "If I remember correctly, you _begged_ me for kids. Begged begged begged."

Dean hummed playfully, internally forcing himself to refrain from climbing on top of his mate and claiming her. Alex curled up around him, holding him close. He did the same, letting out a contented hum.

...

**H**e woke in the morning feeling amazing. Abel was gone, but Alex was still curled next to him. He kissed her forehead, gently rousing her from sleep. Alex opened her eyes, and Dean watched them light up as she saw him. She kissed him drowsily, and he returned it, letting her set the pace. She shifted so she had more control, making the kiss lazy and slow, yet still full of need.

The door opened, and Alex looked up. Sam stood in the doorway, blushing slightly when he saw them. He quickly left, and Dean got up. "How about breakfast? I'll make something special for you."

Alex nodded, her stomach rumbling. They got up, and Dean pulled her into another kiss. "Anything for you, beautiful," he murmured against her lips, holding her chin with a light hand. Then he laced his fingers though hers and pulled her out into the hall.


	33. Too Soon

**T**hree days passed. Three beautiful, wonderful days. Alex couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. Well, she could. It was when all six of them were together. But Dean was adamant about buying back their children.

One day, Alex and Dean went to the mall with Abel. They spent the morning just walking around, stopping in every toy store on Abel's insistent demands. Alex was in no mood to resist. She herself stopped in a few clothing stores, but it was never for long, as Dean and Abel both quickly grew bored. For lunch, they ate in the large food court. The last store they went to was the book store, where Alex spent twenty minutes looking at books. She eventually found Dean and Abel in the children's corner, reading through a large stack of books.

Since the mall was less than a mile away, they walked back. Abel walked in between them, swinging from their hands. People stopped and stared at the betas, as they always did, but Alex was slowly learning to ignore them.

As they turned into their driveway, Dean frowned. A car was sitting in the driveway, one Dean didn't recognize. Abel ran ahead of them, and Alex took Dean's hand, stepping close so their shoulders were brushing. They walked through the front door and turned into the living room. Alex went white with shock.

It was Balthazar. In the living room with Crowley and Sam. He stood facing Alex, arms crossed and eyes blazing.

Dean stepped in front of Alex defensively, who in turn held Abel behind her.

"Alex." Balthazar's voice was icy cold. "Care to explain?"

Alex wanted to run, but her legs refused to move.

"Alex."

"I . . ." Alex couldn't find her voice, and her whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Dean noticed, and stepped back to hold her close. "Leave her alone," he growled protectively.

"And why should I?" Balthazar stepped towards Dean. "She's legally mine, Dean Winchester."

"And I don't give a damn. She's my mate!"

"I own her -"

Dean launched himself at Balthazar, landing two punches before Sam and Crowley pulled him away. Dean struggled, almost wrenching himself out of their grasp.

Alex hurried in front of her mate, taking his head in her hands. "Please calm down," she begged.

Dean stared into her eyes, and his wild green eyes grew calm. "I won't let them take you," he whispered, going limp. Sam and Crowley let go of her mate, and he held her close. "Never."

"Can I speak to my beta?" Balthazar asked cooly.

"She's not your beta!" Dean snarled, looking like he would throw himself back at the alpha. The only thing stopping him was Alex's hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Alex whispered. "Take Abel into the bedroom. If there's any trouble, I'll yell for you."

Dean nodded, kissing the top of her head. "If he touches you, I will rip his lungs out."

Balthazar let out a warning growl, but he was ignored. Dean took Abel by the hand and hurried him away. Sam followed.

Alex turned to face Balthazar, crossing her arms. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice sounding on the verge of tears.

"You ran."

"You were going to _claim_ me."

"Because you're mine!" Balthazar stepped forward angrily. "I bought you, Alex."

"I don't care!" A tear slid down Alex's face. "I need Dean. I, I - I can't remember the last time I've felt this happy!"

A harsh breath escaped the alpha's nostrils. "I trusted you. I gave you every right I would give to an alpha, but now I know I obviously can't trust you enough to treat you like one."

Alex shook her head, forcing herself to stop crying. "I don't care what you say," she growled. "I'm going to keep running away. You're never going to be able stop me!"

Balthazar strolled forward, taking her right hand. He fingered the scab between her thumb and forefinger. "You know, I tracked you all the way to Washington until I found this," he held up his palm, revealing a small tracker the shape and size of a grain of rice, "in the cab of a semi. You actually cut this out."

"It would have given me away," Alex whispered.

"And I thought this was fool-proof. You know we'll have to put this back in."

Alex growled angrily, not making eye contact.

Balthazar ignored her. "Okay, darling. Time to leave."

"What?" Alex backed away. "I'm not going with you."

"Yes, you are." Crowley produced a pair of handcuffs. "Now will you go willingly, or will I have to use these, hmm?"

"Dean!" Alex yelled her mate's name. He was by her side in a second, eyes flashing angrily.

"Go away," Crowley hissed to the beta.

"Hell no." Dean stepped in front of his mate protectively. "I won't let her leave again."

Balthazar and Crowley exchanged exasperated glances. Finally Balthazar stepped forward. "Go away, or I'll make you."

Dean shifted in front of his mate, unsure what they meant.

"Don't you think this is . . . pointless?" Crowley sauntered forward. "We are going to take Alex back, whether that be through choice or through force. Would you prefer we drug you again?"

Dean growled, baring his teeth defensively. "Shut your cake-hole, you son of a bitch."

Crowley looked offended. "I'm simply doing my job. Alex no longer belongs to you. In fact, she never did."

Dean growled again, more fiercely this time, and Alex wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his back. "Don't let them take me," she whispered.

Crowley heard. "Listen, Dean. You can't win here. Legally, Alex belongs to Balthazar. Even Sam can see it. We'll bring the law into this if we have to. But, from what I understand, you've been saving up to buy back the kids, huh?" Crowley clicked his tongue. "You really want to waste all of that on fighting a losing battle?"

Dean's gaze faltered. He glanced back at Alex, who looked up at him desperately. Then she stepped back. "He's right, Dean."

"Alex-"

"He's right. We can't win this. Not now." Alex shook her head, heart aching painfully. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but her children came first. "I - I'll be okay. Please. Get the kids. Just, promise me you'll come back for me." She stepped towards Balthazar, and Dean reached out, pulling her back. "Dean," she begged. "Let me go."

Dean shook his head, but obediently dropped his hand.

"Good girl," Crowley murmured. He held up the handcuffs, and Alex obediently held up her wrists, eyes lowered. Crowley shackled her and chuckled. "Haven't seen you this submissive since I broke you." He roughly shoved her towards Balthazar, and Dean snarled. "Relax, squirrel. She'll be fine."

A small voice came from behind Dean. "Mom?" Abel stepped out.

"Go back into your room." Dean's voice sounded hoarse, and Abel looked up, confused and worried.

"Where's Mom going?"

"It doesn't matter. Go to your room."

Abel flinched at Dean's harsh tone and did as he was asked.

"Tell him good-bye for me," Alex whispered as Balthazar nudged her towards the door. "I love you - Dean!"

"Alex!" Dean lost it, throwing himself after her. Crowley punched him in the face, knocking him backwards. "Alex!"

"Dean," Alex whimpered as she was shoved into the back of a car.

"I love you!" she heard Dean yell. "Dammit, Alex, I will get you back! I prom- "

His voice was cut off as the door slammed shut. The car started, and she was driven away.


	34. Bonded

**A**lex was curled up in the backseat, refusing to cry. Both Balthazar and Crowley had tried to talk to her, but she simply refused to answer. "Is this really the best idea?" Crowley finally asked. "Both you and I know how much betas need their mate-"

"_I'm_ her mate," Balthazar snapped. "The minute we get back, I'm going to claim her."

Alex growled, and Balthazar huffed angrily, silencing her.

"She's not going to like it."

"Of course she's not going to like it." The alpha's tone told Alex they had had this conversation before. "But it's got to be done."

Alex shifted, the handcuffs chaffing. She closed her eyes, burying her head in the leather. "Dean." She whimpered her mate's name miserably.

"Alex. Sit up."

Alex slowly did as she was asked.

"Did you have sex with Dean?"

Alex gave no answer, and Crowley leaned over the seat, grabbing her neck to pull her closer. Alex half-heartedly struggled as the alpha pulled the hem of her shirt to the side. "The bond mark's fresh."

Balthazar roughly shoved her back against the seat. "Fucking beta. Is this how you treat me?"

"Of course we re-bonded. Dean. Is. My. Mate." Alex leaned forward angrily. "You. Are. Not." A hand came down on her head, and she collapsed on the backseat. She curled back up, running light fingers over the mark - their mark. Hers and Dean's. "I'd rather throw myself out of this car than mate with you," she growled. "Rather die."

Balthazar chuckled in false amusement. "Adam said she'd act like this until I mated her. She'll come around after I've claimed her."

Alex curled up tighter, holding back tears. "I just want a normal life," she whispered shakily. "I want my mate, and I want my children. Is that too much to ask?"

"You will have a normal life," Balthazar replied, forced patience in his voice. "With me. We'll have kids, and both you and they will be treated like alphas. Perhaps even better."

"I don't want you," Alex spat.

The car fell silent.

"Do you _know_ that mating with her will change her attitude?"

Balthazar's confidence faltered for a second. "Adam said it would. He's the beta expert."

"Betas have been extinct for over two hundred years. Milligan is just speculating."

"Well, I've got to try."

...

**F**our hours later, Alex was roughly shoved back into Balthazar's house. He dragged her to the bedroom, ignoring how she kicked and screamed. Tears streamed down her face, and Alex fought as hard as she could. But he was strong. She was thrown into the bedroom, and the door was locked behind them. Then Balthazar grabbed her by the neck and forced her towards the bed. Alex lashed out desperately as her back hit the mattress. She struggled to get back up, but her wrists were forced above her head. There was a click, and suddenly one hand was immobile. Another click, and she couldn't move her wrists.

Alex struggled against the handcuffs, breathing growing ragged. Balthazar straddled her hips, keeping her down as he stripped off his shirt. "Sh," he soothed, running a hand down the side of her face. "We'll make this quick, okay? You'll feel better afterwards."

"Dean!" Alex screamed her mate's name desperately. "Dean-" She was cut off as Balthazar pressed his lips against hers. She pursed her lips firmly, refusing to kiss him back. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, and Alex opened her mouth with false willingness. When the wet organ slid in, she bit down.

Balthazar yanked his head back in pain, eyes smoldering. "You little bitch," he hissed angrily. "I'm trying to make this more enjoyable -"

Alex snarled through the tears, her position remaining clear.

"Fine." Balthazar unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off. He pulled her shirt above her head, leaving it wrapped up by the handcuffs. Hands ran down her chest, pushing her bra up before skirting over her breasts.

Alex shivered at the touch, her struggling renewed with fervor. Balthazar's hands continued downwards, curling around her hip bones and running over her jean-clad thighs. "Sh." He leaned down, kissing up and down her neck, pressing his bare chest into hers. "This'll be easier if you relax for me."

...

**I**t was painful for both of them. Alex fought, pushing him away with her legs whenever the alpha let down his guard. Her body was physically unwilling to submit beneath the strange alpha, refusing to produce the natural lubricant necessary for sex.

Balthazar finally gave up trying to make this feel good for her. His hands tried to get a purchase on the sheets by the beta's head, slick from the KY he had had to use. Finally, with one last thrust, he came, roughly sinking his teeth into her neck, covering Dean's bond mark.

Alex felt the bond break, and a heart-wrenching scream was pulled from her throat, fading into a low whimper. Balthazar didn't move from on top of her, and Alex felt the unfamiliar pressure building before realizing what it was.

"You beta's don't have knots, do you?" Balthazar drawled, kissing her quickly. "I'm tied to you now. Will be for the next half hour or so." He reached up. "Can I trust you enough to free you?"

Alex nodded defeatedly, jaw trembling. The handcuffs were unlocked, and the alpha gently massaged her sore wrists, bringing them down to kiss the insides of them gently. His lips brushed over the sensitive skin, and Alex suppressed a shiver.

"So," the alpha whispered, rolling them so they were both laying on their side, "do you still think you could never come to love me?"

Alex didn't answer, closing her eyes. Dean wasn't her mate anymore. She would never see him again. She wondered if Dean had felt their breaking, if it had hurt him as much as it did her.

She heard Balthazar sigh. "I guess it'll take a little longer for the bonding to take effect," he murmured. "Alex." The alpha took her head in his hand, lifting it so she could look into his eyes. "Come on, sweetheart. It wasn't _that_ bad. I'm sorry I did that, but I had to." He kissed her forehead gently. "You're better off here."

Alex shook her head, but buried it into the alpha's chest. Balthazar pulled her closer, sighing into her hair.

...

**W**hen he was able to slide out of her, Alex was asleep. It was almost time for dinner, so he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, made sure the windows were still locked, and left the room. He crossed the house to the kitchen to make dinner.

Alex stirred groggily. The memories came back, and she choked back a sob. She lay there, thinking it over. For some reason, she wasn't as angry as she knew she should. She slid out of bed, numbly pulling on her clothes.

Balthazar entered the room. "You're up." Alex growled, and the alpha frowned. "I was hoping your behavior would change."

Alex growled again weakly, refusing to cry. Balthazar sat down next to her, and Alex turned into his chest, pushing her head into his shoulder. The alpha hugged her tight, whispering soft words into her hair. "It's okay, sweetheart," he murmured. "I know you're hurting. But it's going to be okay."

Alex just shook her head. She felt the alpha's hands run down her skin, and she didn't flinch at his touch. "I miss him," she whispered, voice shaking.

"I know, I know. But you've got a new life, now. A better life-"

"No! Dean was my _everything_." Alex's eyes flashed, and she pulled away. "I love him! I, I need him!"

Balthazar sighed, more annoyed than sympathetic. "Just - come on. Dinner is ready." He helped her to her feet, and Alex followed him into the kitchen.


	35. Starting to Change

**T**he days passed. Dr. Milligan had been right; Balthazar could see the difference. Alex was more willing to be around him, less skittish even. She didn't wake up crying out Dean's name anymore either. Alex refused to admit there was a difference, insisting to herself that the dissociation was coming back now that she was no longer with Dean.

Balthazar noticed the slight dissociation, too. One day, he found Alex sitting in the arboretum. She was staring off into space, and didn't notice his entrance. "Alex." The alpha sat down on the ground next to her.

Alex didn't answer, studying her hands.

"Alex. I was calling for you."

The beta let out a noncommittal grunt, blinking slowly.

Balthazar sighed. "Come on back to me, darling." He shifted closer, resting his head against her neck. He kissed up her jawline, and Alex stirred slightly, shifting away.

"Stop," she whispered.

"No." Suddenly, Balthazar tackled her to the ground, rolling her over in the soft grass so she was looking up at him. "I've been giving you some space these past few days," he began, kissing her, "but I think it's time we realize that we need a kid."

At those words, Alex began to struggle.

The alpha looked down at her. "Don't you like that idea?" he whispered, dropping his head closer to hers. "You don't want to carry my pups? Why, you should be honored, my dear. I chose you out of all the omegas. Of course," he added, lowering his voice, "I can put you into a breeding program." He sat up, facing pondering. "I suppose I'd get more money - and more betas - that way."

Alex shook her head desperately, not sure if he was joking or not. But she knew she didn't want to be in a breeding program. "Please don't," she whispered. "I'll, I'll carry your pups. Just, please. D-Don't put me in . . ." She couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence.

Balthazar looked thoughtful. "Tempting offer. I'll think about it." He leaned down. "Then again, maybe I'll just fuck you here. Would you like that?"

Alex gulped nervously. If she refused, she might be put in the breeding mill. If she didn't, she would have to carry this alpha's pups. Either way, she was boned.

Balthazar kissed her, shifting so his knees rested in between hers, spreading her legs apart. Alex just lay there, letting him do as he pleased. After several minutes, Balthazar got fed up. "Dammit, Alex," he growled. "If I wanted to have sex with a mindless idiot, I'd find an omega. For God's sake, do _something_!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Alex watched as he got up and stormed away, and a small whimper escaped her throat at the thought that he was disappointed in her. She pushed it away, running her hand through her hair.

"I don't know," she heard Balthazar say. "She doesn't really hate me anymore, but I wish she'd at least react. She just kind of lays there when I . . . you know." He sighed frustratedly.

"I don't know." Alex recognized Dr. Milligan's voice. "Maybe she just needs some time. At least she hadn't tried to run away."

"She can't."

At that, Alex reached up, fingers brushing over the shock collar around her neck. She felt the lock that kept it around her neck with a rush of disgust. Balthazar and Dr. Milligan entered.

"A shock collar?" Dr. Milligan looked over at Balthazar.

The alpha shrugged. "She dug the tracker out of her hand last time. She can't leave the property now without getting shocked. And I've hidden the key."

"Perhaps she'd be more responsive if you removed the collar," the doctor suggested. "A little trust can go a long ways."

"Once she's worthy of my trust, I'll give it." Balthazar walked over to Alex, sitting down next to her. She whimpered slightly, leaning into his touch.

"That's definitely an improvement."

Balthazar grunted. "She won't go any farther than this." He brushed a light kiss on the side of her head. "Isn't that right?"

Anger flashed through her for a second. "You threatened to send me to a breeding mill," she growled, voice cracking slightly.

"I haven't threatened anything. I just said that I could make more money using you as a breeder."

Alex closed her eyes.

"I don't think she likes that idea."

"No shit, Sherlock," Alex growled.

A hand came down on her cheek, and she shied away. "Be nice," Balthazar warned her. Alex adverted her eyes, grumbling an apology. "I don't know." Balthazar let out a sigh, standing up. "Shall we go out to lunch?" he asked, looking down at his watch. "My treat."

The alphas left, and Alex closed her eyes.

...

**H**alf and hour later, her phone rang. She answered it, confused. "Hello?"

"Alex?" Dean's worried voice came through. "Are you okay? I - it's been almost a week."

Alex's voice shook. "I shouldn't be talking to you."

"I, what? It's - he mated you, didn't he?" Dean's voice grew angry. "Son of a bitch. I felt it. Five hours after you left, I felt it, Alex. It - it hurt."

"I know." Alex swallowed. "It, I'm sorry, Dean. I - he handcuffed me, he's stronger than I am. I tried, Dean."

"I know, baby." Dean was silent for several seconds. "I'm working hard. I'll be able to by you back in a year or two. Couple people have donated some money. Maybe others will to. I'm coming for you -"

"No." Alex forced her voice into steadiness. "Please, Dean. I - it's too late for me. By the time you get enough, I . . . I'll have kids."

The line was silent. There was a loud crash, and Alex closed her eyes. "Dean. I'm sorry."

"You damn right better be sorry," Dean snarled. "Since when have you ever given up?!"

"I can't keep fighting. It's not going to matter." Alex lowered her head to her knees. "Either I'm going to have Balthazar's kids, or he'll put me in a breeding mill."

"So? You're gonna lay down and surrender? Is that it? No! You gotta keep fighting. 'Cause I'm sure as hell gonna."

"Dean. I'm so, so sorry. But you're not my mate anymore. I love you, Dean. But to everyone else, it doesn't matter. We're just pawns here. Please. Get the kids back. Get another mate for yourself. Maybe someone pretty this time, and don't-"

"Damn you, Alex! Damn you to hell!"

"Dean? Dean!" Alex hung up disgustedly. She angrily threw her phone across the small arboretum, and it hit the glass window. She buried her head back in her knees, but couldn't find it in her to cry.

...

**B**althazar came back an hour later. Seeing Alex, he frowned, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." As she spoke, her phone rang. Balthazar got up, confused. "Leave it," Alex growled. She knew it was Dean; he had been calling for almost ten minutes now.

Balthazar didn't. He picked up the phone, frowning when he saw who it was. "Why is Dean calling you?"

"I said 'leave it,' "Alex growled again.

Suddenly she was hauled to her feet and shoved against the glass wall. "Alex . . ." Balthazar growled.

"It doesn't matter," Alex whispered. "I, it's over between us. He's not my mate anymore."

Balthazar looked down into your face. "And who is your mate?" he asked, a small smile playing across his lips.

"You are," Alex whispered obediently, lowering her gaze.

"That's right." The alpha kissed her. "You're my mate." He let her go, noticing how she slinked away. He sighed, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

Alex found Dr. Milligan in the living room, sitting on the couch. Seeing him, she immediately turned and disappeared towards the library.

...

**A**fter a few minutes, she stepped out of the library, moving towards the back of the house. ". . . like I'm living with . . . a cat, or something." The sound of Balthazar's voice stopped her. "Like, she's friendly, I guess, but aloof. Stand-offish."

Dr. Milligan replied in a low voice, and Alex moved closer, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"I don't know," Balthazar replied. "I mean, she'll let me handle her, but the moment I let her go, she walks away."

"Maybe you broke her," Dr. Milligan joked dryly. "Not 'broke her in', but broke her. Well, don't collar a beta, as they use to say. Perhaps it do you well to take heed that warning literally."

"If I un-collar her, she'll run off."

"You know where she'll go. Straight to Dean."

Balthazar was silent for a second, and Alex shook her head from her hiding spot. "I don't think so," her alpha finally said. "Alex said Dean wasn't her mate anymore, and that it was over between them."

"Really? That's interesting. Perhaps she'll come around with some more time."

Balthazar let out a breath. "Maybe."


	36. As Worry Grows

**T**he months went on. Alex grew closer to Balthazar: her mate. He was her mate now, and she was beginning to admit it. One morning, she woke up to find Balthazar wrapped around her, head resting against the back of her neck. When she shifted, Balthazar awoke, murmuring something groggily. "Morning," he finally said.

"Morning." Alex tried to shift away, but was unable. The alpha held her tight, nuzzling her neck. Lips brushed across the skin, and Alex shivered, tilting her head to one side, giving him more access.

Balthazar shifted so he was kneeling over her, and Alex widened her eyes. The alpha leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Alex, for the first time, slowly kissed him back. Balthazar pulled away slightly. "There. That isn't so bad, is it?"

Alex just pouted teasingly, looking up into his blue eyes. Balthazar kissed her again, this time more passionately, and Alex gave in, matching his pace. Hands found their way into his hair at the nape of his neck, fingers curling through it, holding him closer. Balthazar shifted so he was pressed against her, rolling his hips.

"Come on, sweetheart," he whispered against her lips. "Let me take care of you. It'll feel so much better than last time."

Alex hesitated, but a sharp roll of the hips made her gasp with pleasure. "Okay, okay," she groaned, thrusting her hips up into him. Months of sexual tension had built up, and, being a beta, she needed release. Now.

Balthazar kissed down her neck. "I've been waiting for this for a while now," he whispered. "And you're not just gonna lay here, are you?"

Alex shook her head, and, to prove her point, she surged upwards, climbing into Balthazar's lap.

He pulled her closer, hands slipping under her shirt, running up and down her back. "Good girl."

The phone rang. Balthazar jumped slightly, and pulled back. He looked over at phone on the night stand, reading the caller ID. Then he visibly winced. Alex let out a small whine of frustration as he got out of bed. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's important."

"More important than me?" Alex grumbled as he hurried away. She shrugged it off and got out of bed. It didn't matter. She was hungry anyways.

...

**A**fter a quick breakfast by herself, Balthazar approached her. "We're out of milk," he told her casually.

Alex nodded, not bothering to look up from her book. "So we are," she conceded.

"Can I trust you enough to get some?"

That question caught her off guard. She closed her book, looking up at him. She was shocked by what she saw. His face was slightly red, almost like he had been crying. Worry passed through her, but she tried to ignore it. "Uh, uh, yeah. Sure." She lowered her gaze, confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Where would I go?" Alex stood up, tossing her book onto the coffee table. Truth be told, she was looking forward to getting out of the house. "I'll come right back. Promise."

Balthazar held up a small silver key. "Okay." He stepped close to her, unlocking the shock collar from around her neck. He pulled it off, and Alex rubbed her neck self-consciously. "Here's a list of everything we need."

Alex took it, along with the debit card he handed her. "Yeah, no problem."

Balthazar walked away, and Alex walked over to the door and put on her shoes. Then she walked off down then street.

...

**S**he almost walked right past the grocery store, too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Alex turned.

"You missed your turn."

"Gadreel." Alex smiled. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Quite well, thank you."

Alex looked back towards the small grocery store. "How did you know I was going to the store?"

Gadreel smiled slightly. "You're holding a list. Like you always do."

"Oh." Alex looked down at the strip of paper grasped firmly in her hand. She let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess that would give it away."

"How have you been?" The alpha's face was one of worry. "I haven't seen you for several months. The last I had heard was that you were down in Kansas."

"With Dean." Alex gave a small nod. "Yeah. But I - I'm back now. That's what's important."

"Ah. I wasn't sure." Gadreel stepped backwards, and Alex followed as he led her into the supermarket. "I had wondered why Balthazar let you go down to your mate."

"He's not my mate any more," Alex said quietly. "Balthazar is."

Gadreel was silent for several seconds. He grabbed a shopping cart and they continued on into the building. "So he's mated with you," he finally said.

Alex blushed, nodding slightly. "You don't need to help me," she quickly added, reaching for the cart.

"Nonsense. I either do this or I'll go home and watch tv." Gadreel then stubbornly changed the conversation back. "And you don't have a problem with that? Being his mate?" He cast her a sidelong glance. "And where have you been for the last two months? There was news that you were back in town, but I haven't seen you."

Alex shrugged. "Balthazar was worried I'd run again," she admitted. "He's uh, he's been keeping me under house arrest. And, in case you were wondering, no. I don't really have a problem with it." Alex shrugged. "He's a kind alpha."

"And is that the bond talking?" Gadreel placed two bags of chips in the shopping cart.

"Hey. Those aren't on the list!"

"But chips are good." Gadreel put on a rarely seen smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I can pay for them."

Alex grumbled under her breath. Gadreel, having won, continued to push the cart down the aisle.

"I don't think it's the bond," Alex eventually said, placing a gallon of milk in the cart. "I mean, I don't know. Maybe it is. But I like him. I . . . I know it's the bond that's . . ." She paused, not wasn't sure why she felt comfortable talking about this with Gadreel. There was just something about he. He was approachable and . . . Alex didn't know. But she trusted him.

"That's . . ?" Gadreel prompted gently, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Alex shrugged. "I know it's the bond that's making me not like Dean anymore. I still love him, I guess. Just, not really." She heaved a sigh. "I don't know."

"You don't love Dean like you use to," Gadreel guessed.

"Yeah."

"Hm." Gadreel was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

They fell back into silence.

...

**I**t wasn't until they were in the checkout line that Gadreel spoke again. "How's Balthazar doing?"

"Huh?" Alex tossed a bag of chips onto the conveyer belt. "Why?"

"Just making conversation." Gadreel lowered his voice. "You haven't noticed anything strange?"

Alex's pulse sped up nervously. "I-I don't know," she stammered.

Gadreel's gaze hardened. "There's something wrong," he said flatly. "Dammit. I knew it."

"Knew what?" Alex heard her voice raise in desperation, and she forced it into a whisper.

"I, I don't know. Something's wrong, but I don't know what." "He hasn't told you?"

"No!"

"Then it's not my place to say. If he asks, you didn't hear it from me." Gadreel fell back into silence.

Alex turned back to unloading the cart. Her palms were sweaty, and she nervously wiped them on her jeans. Maybe she wasn't just imagining things. Maybe something really was wrong with her mate. And it couldn't be anything good.


	37. A Little Digging Brings Up the Truth

**W**hen Alex returned home, Balthazar was nowhere to be seen. Alex carried the groceries into the kitchen, mind whirling. Something was wrong. Now that she stopped to think about it, Balthazar had been acting a little weird for the past few days. Well, weirder that usual. She shoved the milk into the fridge then set off into the house. "Balthazar?" she called. "B!"

No answer. Alex frowned, stopping by his office. She knocked on the door once, then twice, then pushed it open.

Balthazar was sitting at his desk, on the phone. He had his back to Alex, bent over the desk. When the door opened, he looked up. He waved her away irritatedly and motioned towards his phone, communicating that he was busy.

Alex didn't move. She just stared at her mate. A large bruise made his eyes look black, and a little bit of dried blood sat under his nose.

Seeing her stare, Balthazar self-consciously shied away. "Later," he mouthed, waving her away with more ferocity.

Alex did as he asked, shocked. She closed the door and stepped out into the hallway, standing against the far wall. What the hell? He looked like he gotten in a fight.

There was a click in the other room, and after a few seconds, the door opened. Balthazar stepped out. "Hey. How was the grocery store?"

Alex ignored him. "What happened to you?"

Balthazar shrugged, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. Seeing the blood, he let out a quiet breath, then proceeded to wipe the blood on his jeans. "This? It's nothing. I was working out in the garden, and I tripped over the hose. Went face down into the potter." He shrugged. "It looks worse than it really is. Promise."

Alex crossed her arms. "B. Come on. Don't give me that. Something's wrong. Please tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on!" Balthazar crossed his arms.

"You've been acting weird all week!"

Balthazar frowned. "I have not."

"You have to!" Alex felt her voice bordering on desperation. "Please! Tell me what's going on!"

Balthazar's frown deepened. "Listen. It's not important. I've got everything under control."

"You obviously don't! I-"

"Alex." The alpha stepped towards her, cutting her off. "Be quiet. I told you." His voice grew quiet. "I have everything under control. It's taken care of. Now please. I'm in the middle of a meeting, and I must get back." With that, he turned and walked back into his office. The door closed behind him, and Alex heard the familiar click as it locked.

She took a deep breath, surprised to find that she was shaking. She turned and walked down the hall into their bedroom. Balthazar was obviously lying about those bruises. He would never be the clumsy. Plus, he hated that garden. He wouldn't be caught dead out there. She sat down on the edge of their bed, head in her hands. Dammit. Gadreel had been right. Balthazar was definitely hiding something from her.

...

**B**althazar didn't mention the bruises again. He simply refused to acknowledge they were even there. That night, Balthazar walked into the family room where Alex was watching tv. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, B." Alex shifted to make room for the alpha on the couch.

He didn't sit down. "I'm gonna go out for a few hours. Maybe hit a bar or two."

"Oh." Alex stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist. She frowned worriedly, looking up into her mate's face. "Okay. Be careful."

Balthazar smiled warmly. "Of course." He leaned down and kissed her, a hand coming to rest at the back of her head. "I'll be back sometime around ten," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Promise?"

"Always." Balthazar kissed her one last time, then walked away.

Alex waited until she heard the front door close. Then she got up and hurried over to the front window just in time to see Balthazar's car pull out of the driveway and take off down the street. She pushed away a sense of worry. Balthazar would be fine. He'd come back.

She walked back through the house until she reached her mate's office. She gently pushed the door open and flipped on the lights. The room was neat and orderly, like it always was. A desk took up the entire far wall, and a large window looked out into the arboretum. Alex crossed the room in four quick steps. She sat gingerly down in the office chair, studying the desk. Like usual, not a single thing was out of its place.

There was a stack of papers in the far left corner and Alex pulled them close, shuffling through them. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for. "I'll know it when I find it," she murmured out loud. Finding nothing, she pushed the papers away, then turned to the desk drawers. The top two drawers held nothing interesting. In the bottom right drawer, however, there were several manilla envelopes. She pulled out the heaviest one and opened it.

Papers were crammed inside. Shuffling through them, Alex saw that many of them were bills. The rest were various legal documents, all of which were lost on the beta. She reorganized the drawer with a sigh. This might be more difficult than she first thought.

The phone rang, and Alex jumped guiltily. She looked over at the wireless landline that was sitting on the desk. The number was blocked. It rang, and rang again. Alex didn't move, afraid of being caught, even though she knew that was impossible.

It rang twice more, then fell silent. Alex sighed in relief, standing up.

The phone let out a long beep. "Listen up, Balthazar." A deep, scratchy voice came through the answering machine. "I know you're there."

Alex backed away, worried.

"You have two days," the voice continued. "And I want it back. All of it. If not . . ." The man laughed.

Alex ran.

...

**"S**hit shit shit." Alex was in the bedroom, pacing nervously. This wasn't good. Nothing about this was good. She didn't know what Balthazar had gotten into, but it couldn't be good. Everything here was _bad._ She whipped out her cellphone, dialing a number. It rang, and then again. Alex kept pacing until the other end of the line picked up.

"Alex?"

Alex sat down on the bed, legs shaking with relief. "Balthazar?"

"What's up?" Loud music thumped in the background, almost drowning out the alpha's voice.

Alex put her head in her hands. "Please come home."

"Huh?"

"Please, B. I need you here."

The music faded as Balthazar left the bar. "Need me?" the alpha asked, voice sharp with worry. "Alex? You okay? Are you in heat?" He paused. "You're . . . you're okay, right?"

"I'm not in heat. Please. Just come back."

"Alex. Are you alone?"

"Yeah." Alex shuddered at the thought of someone like the man on the phone being in the room with her right now. "Don't worry, B. I'm okay. Please. Just please come home. I'm scared."

The alpha's voice hardened. "I'll be right there. Everything's going to be okay."

"Thank you." Alex heard him hung up. She crawled under the sheets, scared. _Are you alone?_ Those words echoed through her head. If Balthazar was worried that someone was here, he must be in more trouble than she thought. She pulled the covers even tighter around her, shaking.


	38. One Last Chance

**T**he door burst open, and Alex jumped, letting out a surprised cry. "Alex?" Alex sat up at the sound of that familiar British accent. Balthazar stood in the doorway, looking in. Seeing his mate, he ran over to her, pulling her into a hug. "You scared me," he whispered fiercely, holding her tight. "I, I thought something was wrong."

"You thought someone was here with me."

Balthazar pulled back, sitting on the bed next to her. "Yeah. I . . ." He ran a hand through her hair. "I was worried there was an alpha here. You're rare, Alex. I'm always afraid that someone's going to come in while I'm not here." His gentle hand came to rest on the side of her face. "I don't want to lose you."

Alex closed her eyes. He was lying. He had to be lying. But his lie made sense. If she hadn't heard that message on the phone, she would have believed him. "B . . ."

"Sh." Balthazar pulled her into a hug.

Alex could feel him shaking, and she hugged him back. "I'm okay," she whispered, rubbing his back. "And I'm sorry. I just got scared. I shouldn't have called you."

"It's fine." Balthazar kissed the side of her head. "Well, now that I'm home, how about a drink?"

Alex hesitated. "I don't drink."

"I don't care." Balthazar stood up, holding out his hand. "I think we both need one."

Alex acquiesced. She'd talk to him about that phone call tomorrow.

...

**W**hen she woke up, Balthazar wasn't there. She rolled over, pulling his pillow up to her chest, pushing her head into it. A faint headache pounded in her temple, and she inhaled her mate's scent sleepily, snuggling closer to the pillow. Everything from last night was a little foggy, but she remembered it had been good. She threw off the sheets, walking over to the dresser to pull on some clothes. Yeah, there had definitely been some good things that had - the phone call.

Alex stopped. That's why Balthazar had come home last night. She hurriedly threw on a pair of jeans followed by a t-shirt. It was Balthazar's, but she didn't care. Memories came back. Balthazar was in deep trouble.

She hurried out of their bedroom. "B?"

"Kitchen!"

Alex hurried down the hallways until she reached the kitchen.

Balthazar was sitting at the island, eating a bowl of cereal. Seeing her, he smiled, patting the chair next to him. He was wearing only a pair of jeans, and muscles moved under his skin as he held up her shirt from last night. "Here. You forgot this."

Alex crossed her arms. "We need to talk."

Balthazar grinned. "About what? You hungry? 'Cause I'm starved."

"Last night."

The alpha took a bite of cereal. "Last night?" he repeated, chewing loudly. He swallowed, smirking. "I thought last night was pretty great."

Alex took a deep breath. "Someone called last night."

_That_ wiped the grin off of the alpha's face. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"Someone called last night," Alex repeated.

"Did you answer it?"

"No."

"Good."

"But I heard the message they left."

Balthazar pushed away his food, no longer hungry. "The only answering machine is in my office. Why the hell were you in there?"

"Because something is wrong!"

"That's my personal stuff! And I already told you nothing is wrong."

"Something is totally wrong! They were threatening you!" Alex walked over to him, eyes sparkling with worry. "I'm scared."

Balthazar didn't meet her gaze for several seconds. Then he sighed. "Listen. I told you I'm going to take care of it, and I am. Today, okay? This afternoon. If everything goes as planned, it'll all be over, and we'll never speak of this again, alright? You'll let it all go."

Alex crossed her arms. "And if it doesn't go as planned?" she asked quietly.

"Then . . ." Balthazar's confidence faltered. "Then I'll think of something else."

"Then you'll _tell_ me what's going on! I'm scared for you!"

"And I'm scared for you." Balthazar stood up, holding out his arms. "I know this might be terrifying, but I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Ever."

Alex stepped into his hug. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Balthazar rested his chin on her head. "Everything's gonna be alright." He pulled back. "Now. Sit down and have something to eat. I'm gonna go get dressed." He kissed her once more on the top of her head, then disappeared through the dining room.

Alex sat down, pulling a bowl close. Stupid alphas. Always thinking they can do everything. She growled, pouring herself cereal and milk. Not finding a spoon on the island, and not wanting to get up and get one, she grabbed Balthazar's spoon, dropping it in her cereal. She sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"You okay?" A hand came to rest on her back. Alex shook her head, and Balthazar sat down next to her, still not dressed. "I'm going to take care you," he promised quietly. "Just wait until tonight." He put an arm around her waist. "How does dinner sound? There's a good restaurant across town. My treat."

Alex nodded. "Okay." However, a heavy weight still pulled on her heart. She closed her eyes, trying to change the topic. "I, uh, I have a bit of a headache too."

"Ah." She heard Balthazar get up, and then something was set next to her. "Take a couple of these. It hurt bad?"

"No." Alex looked up to see a bottle of aspirin. Balthazar then placed a small glass of water beside her. She mumbled, "Thanks," and flicked off the pill bottle's lid, pouring out two tablets. She popped them in her mouth, washing them down with a sip of water.

"Better?"

"Not immediately."

Balthazar laughed. "Okay, sweetheart. Fair enough. If you need me, I'll just be doing some paperwork in my office. Come in anytime."

"Okay." Alex watched him walk away.

...

**S**he spent the entire morning pacing around, unable to calm her nerves. Eventually, she settled down on the couch, flicking through the tv channels, looking for something - anything - to keep her busy.

At one point, Balthazar entered. Seeing his mate laying there, he walked over to her. Alex shifted, and he laid between her legs, resting his head on her chest. Alex sighed, feeling herself relax. "Hey," she whispered.

Balthazar mumbled something back as Alex carded her fingers through his short blonde hair. "How you feeling?" he asked tiredly.

"Okay. Finish your work?"

"Not even close." Balthazar closed his eyes, and he let out a quiet groan. "Wake me if I fall asleep."

Alex let out a soft breath of laughter. "No promises."

The alpha murmured something else, but he was too quiet for Alex to hear. She stroked his hair soothingly, and it wasn't long before he drifted off.

Alex sighed, turning her attention back to the tv. This afternoon. She felt herself start to tremble all over again. No. Nothing was going to happen.

...

**B**althazar didn't wake up until nearly one o'clock. Alex hadn't moved, and she herself had begun to nod off. Until the alpha sat up abruptly.

Alex jolted awake. "Wha-"

"What time is is?" Balthazar looked over at the clock. "One? Fuck."

"What?" Alex groaned as he shifted his weight onto her gut. "Dude. Off of me."

"You were suppose to wake me up!"

"Sorry. You were sleepy."

"Dammit!" Balthazar stood up. "I have to go. Now."

"Why?"

Balthazar didn't answer. He hurried out of the room. Alex followed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "B?"

Balthazar was in the bedroom. He pulled on a grey v-neck, followed by a black suit jacket. "Listen. If everything goes well, I'll be back before six. Dinner, remember?" He tucked a long silver necklace into his shirt. "Stay here, don't leave the house. And for God's sake, don't call me unless something's wrong." He turned around, a smile growing across his face. He reached out, chucking her under the chin. "I'll be fine, sweetheart. Don't you worry."

"I always worry." Alex stepped back as the alpha swept by her. She followed him. "Just, don't do anything stupid."

Balthazar grinned. "Love, I don't do anything stupid." He kissed her quickly, and then he was gone.


	39. With Only One Option Left

**A**lex paced throughout the house, making lap after lap after lap. She couldn't help herself. Balthazar was out there right now, somehow confronting that man who had threatened him. She knew he was dangerous. He had to be. If Balthazar was afraid for her safety, he had to be. He probably had henchmen too. Her imagination whirled. What if they came for her? No. Her mate wouldn't let that happen.

The hours ticked by. Two o'clock, three o'clock, four o'clock, five. Alex didn't stop moving. She couldn't stop moving. With each passing minute, her imagination worsened tenfold. Could he be hurt? Dead-No. She wouldn't think like that. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be! She, she would have felt it.

Her hand flew up to her bond mark, and she traced it with her fingertips. Yes. She would have felt it if her mate was dead. That thought brought the slightest bit of comfort. She looked at the clock. Six o'clock. He should be back any minute now. He promise to be back before this. She continued through the kitchen.

...

**S**he was pacing down the hall when she heard the front door open.

"Alex?"

Alex almost melted in relief. "Balthazar?" She hurried towards the living room.

Balthazar was standing there, looking slightly worn. "Come here."

Alex ran into him, wrapping her arms around her mate's waist. She pushed her head into his chest, seeking comfort in his scent. "You're back," she whispered. "I was so worried."

"I am." Balthazar hugged her tight before gently pushing her away. "I, uh . . . we need to talk."

Alex's heart immediately dropped. "What's wrong?" She took a step back.

Balthazar motioned to the couch. "Sit down."

Alex did. "Did something go wrong?" she asked anxiously, searching his face for any sort of sign.

Balthazar let out a small sigh, not meeting her gaze. "You could say that."

Alex frowned. "What?" When Balthazar didn't answer, her face grew desperate. "Nothing's going to happen, right? You can -"

"It's too late for that."

"No." The word barely escaped as a parched whisper.

"I'm sorry." Balthazar closed his eyes. "But tomorrow . . . there's a good chance I could die."

Alex blinked. _Wait. Die?_ "W-What?"

"The details are not important. I'm sorry." Balthazar sat down beside her and took her hands in his, running his thumbs over her knuckles in an small attempt at comfort. "But time's up for me. I've got one last chance to get out of this, and I'm going to do everything I can, but more likely than not, I'm . . . I'm not going to make it."

Alex felt herself die inside. "What? W-Why? I, you, I - You're my mate! You, you're - no. You promised!" Her voice broke, and she whimpered pitifully.

"I know, I know." Balthazar closed his eyes. "And I, I just didn't - I didn't see something coming, okay?" He ran his hand across his face, trying not to show the tears. "Listen. I've managed to find you a new home on short notice. Alistair agreed to take you into his mill -"

"I'm going into a _breeding mill_?!" Alex threw herself into Balthazar's lap, holding onto him desperately.

Balthazar disentangled himself. "Alex, please. It's going to be okay -"

"After all you did to keep me? You're just going to sell me again?" Tears streamed down the beta's face. "Please, I, I'll do anything. I don't want to go there. I don't want to leave you!"

"I know, I know." Balthazar shook his head defeatedly. "I don't want to lose you either. I know Alistair isn't the best alpha. But this . . . this is the only option. Alright? I've run out of choices, and . . ." He sighed before adding, "And this is the only one I have left."

"The only option? Why?" Alex quivered. "I've finally trusted you with my life, and this is what you do?"

"No. I, I swear, if everything pans out, Alistair says he'll give you back."

"And if not?!"

Balthazar lowered his gaze. "I . . ."

"Why a breeding mill?! I - Why can't you give me to Gadreel? Or, or better yet, w-what about Dean! I - he -"

Balthazar cut her off roughly. "Alex! I know what I'm doing!"

"No you don't!" Alex ran. She tore out of the house and down the driveway. Tears blurred her vision, and she misstepped, slipping on the grass. She hit the concrete with a thud, the breath knocked out of her lungs. She tried to get back up, but her strength failed.

Balthazar knelt beside her. "Alex?" His voice was sharp with worry, which softened when she let out a whimper. "It's okay. I got you, sweetheart." He picked her up in his arms, carrying her back inside. "You'll be fine," he promised weakly. "You won't be there long. Only a day or two. I'll come back for you. Just . . . stay on his good side, alright? Do that, and you should be just fine. Please, _please_ don't get on his nerves. He doesn't tolerate that very well."

Alex barely heard him. She couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. Lucifer, Dean, Balthazar . . . she couldn't do this. She couldn't lose him too.

Balthazar sighed. He pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. He pressed a kiss on the side of her head."Alistair is coming to pick you up tomorrow. It won't be for long. I swear. I'll make it out alive. I'll come back."

Alex sobbed into his shoulder. She clutched at his shirt, balling it in her fists. "D-Don't leave me. I, I can't live w-without you!"

Balthazar rubbed her back, trying to comfort his mate. "You won't have to," he murmured. His voice shook, but he forced it to be steady. "You know me. I'll always come back for you."


	40. Alistair

**A**listair arrived early the next morning. Alex was standing by the far wall, hand behind her back, head lowered. Balthazar stood by her side, a hand resting on her trembling back.

"Alex." A twisted, cruel voice reached her ears. Alex looked up into Alistair's face. It was long and pale, and dark eyes glittered maliciously beneath a heavy brow. Thin lips twisted into a smile at the sight of the beta. "Come with me."

Alex took a step forward, shaking uncontrollably. She looked desperately up at Balthazar, but his face gave away nothing, eyes focused on the far wall.

A hand came down across her head, and Alex cried out. "Stupid beta," Alistair grumbled. "I'll whip you into shape soon enough."

Balthazar let out a low growl, eyes flickering over to the alpha. "Be careful with her."

"Of course," the alpha purred smoothly. "I wouldn't want to hurt such a _precious_ creature."

Alex shuddered at his voice, lowering her gaze to the floor. Balthazar reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back soon," he promised quietly.

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but she was roughly dragged to the front door. Alistair shoved her out of the house and into the back of a van. The door slammed shut, leaving her in total darkness. Alex reached out, pressing her hand against the cold metal. There were voices, loud enough to be heard as the two alphas, but not loud enough to make out words. "Balthazar?" she yelled, banging a fist on the metal. "Balthazar!"

The voices stopped, and a car door slammed shut. Alex felt the van vibrate as the engines started, and then she was driven far away.

...

**I**t was an hour before they arrived at Alistair's breeding mill. She was unpacked by a strange alpha and led into a small, dingy cell. The door was slammed closed behind her, and Alex just stood there, staring blankly at the wall. This wasn't happening. How the _hell_ could this be happening? Anger rushed through her, and she lashed out. Her fist connected with the wall, and there was pain, but she barely noticed.

The door creaked opened. "Ah, Alex." Alistair's voice reached her ears. "Having fun?"

"Leave me. The hell. Alone."

Suddenly, Alex was pinned against the wall, the rough stone wall scraping at her face. "Now, since you're new here, I'll let you off this time," Alistair growled. "But next time, I'm gonna have you whipped, you hear me?"

Alex closed her eyes, starting to shake. Alistair tightened his grip on her, and she gasped out a, "Yes, sir."

Alistair left, and Alex knelt down on the floor.

...

**T**he door was opened by a woman a few hours later. A thick collar was wordlessly clipped around her neck. The woman motioned for her to stand, and, being in no place to argue, Alex did as she was asked. She was led into a large room before being promptly abandoned without any instruction as what to do. Omegas sat around tables, silently eating what appeared to be food. The food's origin seemed to be across the room, and Alex hurried over to it, head lowered, not wanting either trouble or recognition.

"You must be new," an omega commented as Alex got into line. "How'd you end up here?"

Alex growled out a, "Doesn't matter."

The omega snorted in contempt. "Just trying to make conversation, lady."

Alex let out a quiet sigh. "Sorry. I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

The omega grunted, got his meal, and left.

Alex was handed a tray of food, and turned, looking for a place to sit. Seeing no empty tables, she reluctantly walked over to one half-filled with female omegas. The table fell silent as she dropped her tray and sat down. A hushed murmuring was passed around the table. Then, "Alex?"

"So?" Alex stabbed at a slice of chicken angrily.

"It is Alex, right? The beta?"

"Yeah. So?" Alex finally looked up, fire in her eyes. "What do you want?"

The omegas immediately lowered their eyes.

Alex was cuffed over the head, and she let out a snarl, whipping her head around to see who it was. It was the woman who had brought her in here. "The hell was that for?" she spat.

The woman hauled Alex to her feet with a burst of strength. Alex protested, but was unable to break free of the stronghold. She dragged out of the room, still struggling. Only when she saw that everyone was watching did Alex cease. The alpha exited the room and led the way down a hall with Alex glowering at her the whole way. Nothing was said, but the contempt in the alpha's actions was enough to keep Alex quiet.

They turned into a large office. "Alistair," the woman finally hissed. "You got to do something about this damn beta!"

Alistair looked up from his desk, surprised. "Meg. How nice of you to drop by." He turned his attention to Alex. "What seems to be the problem?"

"She was picking a fight with the female omegas, _and_ she talked back to me."

"I wasn't!" Alex insisted. "And you hit me first!"

"You've been here for what, two hours, and you're already in trouble?" Alistair clicked his tongue, eyes darting across the beta. "What do you suppose we do about it, Meg?"

The alpha snorted. "I say we whip her, and whip her good."

Alex narrowed her eyes worriedly, looking desperately up at Alistair. He noticed. "That may be a bit extreme. It's still her first day, and she's quite use to being treated like an alpha." He walked over to his desk, pulling out a pencil. "First day, we'll say five lashes. Light."

"What! You can't do this!" Alex's anger boiled up. "You don't own me! I-I still belong to Balthazar! He's my-"

"Balthazar?" Alistair silenced the beta. "No. You don't belong to Balthazar. Not anymore. Now. Like I said: five lashes." He scribbled it down, then handed it to Meg, giving Alex a sharp glare. "But we won't tolerate any other steps out of line."

Alex let out a shaky breath. Meg grumbled something incomprehensible, but turned to lead Alex away. She slipped her fingers under Alex's collar, dragging her down the wall and into a darkened corridor. A large alpha stood there, leaning against the wall. "She new?" he asked, eyeing Alex. "She's the beta, right?"

"Yeah." Meg rolled her eyes. "Five lashes. Light." She spat the last word, handing the alpha the order slip. "If you ask me, she deserves more than that."

The alpha led her through a doorway. "Fallen on bad times, eh?" He eyed Alex closely. "I suppose this is a bad place for a strong-willed beta."

Alex felt her blood run cold when she saw the room. Chains hung from the ceiling, and an array of torture devices were mounted on the walls. It was like Crowley's, but ten times worse.

"Name's Virgil, by the way." The alpha roughly chained Alex's wrists above her head. "Hope you're not attached to that shirt."

Alex whimpered as the chains lifted her until her feet barely touched the ground. If they hadn't been supporting her, she surely would have collapsed. This shouldn't be happening. Balthazar never would have wanted this. Virgil moved behind her, and Alex closed her eyes, breathing deeply. There was a crack, and blinding pain shot up her spine. She felt skin tear under the whip, and she screamed in surprise, tears welling up.

Another blow, and Alex bit back another cry. She squeezed her eyes shut. Another blow, and blood trickled down her skin. Then another lash, and another.

Five blows. That was all. Yet Alex never wanted to be whipped again. She was unchained, and she almost fell, but pride kept her upright. Her back was on fire, and the lacerated skin was sensitive to the slightest brush of air. Virgil led her out to where Meg was waiting. Fingers hooked under her collar, and she was roughly dragged back to her cell. Alex didn't even protest, pain keeping her silent. Only when she was alone, and her cell door was locked, did she lie down on her bed and cry.


	41. Never Going Back

**H**er back stopped bleeding a few hours later, but it still burned. A new shirt was brought into her, and Alex wordlessly changed into it, ignoring how the fabric irritated the fresh wounds. She was brought no dinner, and the lights were turned out a few hours later. Alex curled up on the thin mattress, the blanket pulled up tightly around her thin body. "Dean." The name was pulled from her lips in a whimper. She wanted Dean. Not Balthazar. Alex snarled at the name. This was _all_ his fault! He had sent her here. He - He had betrayed her. No. Alex buried her head in the mattress. He promised he would come back tomorrow. He promised. He was her mate, and he promised he was coming back.

She fell into a restless sleep.

...

**W**hen she awoke, she assumed it to be the next day. Without any windows or clock, it was impossible to tell. Alex stayed in her bed, curled up in the sheets. She was only awake a few minutes before she heard her cell door creaking open. Alex squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. "Alex."

Alex didn't stir.

"Alex." The alpha's voice grew sharp. "Get up."

Alex sat up obediently, not willing to risk his wrath. She winced as she moved her back, biting back a cry.

Alistair's expression gave away no sign of sympathy. "Sore?"

Alex said nothing, keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

Alistair chuckled. "A fast learner. Good." He motioned for her to stand up, and Alex did. "Come with me." He led the way out into the hall. Alex trailed behind, eyes trained steadily on his shoes.

"It's not easy running such a large breeding mill," Alistair began casually. "A lot of omegas need to kept in line. And need to be bred. You, being a beta, will be especially valuable. Now, I'm always looking for a way to get the most out of my property." He looked over at her, pleased to see she was maintaining a submissive form. "At first, I had every intention of breeding you. But now, I'm not so sure. If you are going to have children, they would have to be nearly as pure a beta as yourself. And, apart from Dean, I don't know of any male betas I could buy."

Alex let out a low growl at the thought of Alistair buying Dean. "It doesn't matter," she growled out. "Balthazar's coming back for me today."

Alistair stopped, lifting her chin up. Alex winced slightly, but the alpha seemed to completely ignore her last comment. "Now," he continued, "I've been considering renting you out to other alphas who wouldn't mind fucking such a rare specimen. Of course, they wouldn't be allowed to mate you." His eyes flickered momentarily the hall. "Betas can't get pregnant if the one they have sex with isn't their mate. Don't ask my why or how that works, but it's true. The first time they have sex, it's to complete their bond. The second time, the female becomes fertile. At least, that's how it worked in the past."

Alex lowered her gaze, suppressing a snarl. Alistair let go of her chin and continued walking.

They turned down a hallway, past other cells. Alex focused on her footsteps, making it as silent as possible, trying to block Alistair's voice out of her head.

"What's your preference?"

Alex's mind snapped back to the present, and she looked up at him, saying nothing.

Alistair didn't seem to notice, not even sparing her a glance. Suddenly, Alex felt a snap in her gut. Her chest tightened, and she let out a strangled cry of surprise and pain, stumbling to her knees, gasping for breath. She had never felt it before, but she immediately knew what it was. She collapsed onto the cold floor, rolling on her side. She couldn't breathe, and black spots clouded her vision. Her eyes watered, and she desperately inhaled, looking for air. Then, as soon as the pain was there, it was gone.

Alistair looked down at her, the faintest hint of worry on his face. "What's wrong?"

Alex shook her head, tears slipping down her face as the realization set in. "Balthazar," she gasped out, voice and limbs trembling. She had felt him die. Her mate was dead.

...

**A** week passed. Alex was still with Alistair; no one had come for her. She was alone and at his mercy. It was only a few days after Balthazar's death that Alistair decided he was going to rent her out to alphas.

"Be forward," he warned her, looking down at the beta. She was sitting in a chair, shaking from head to toe. He left out a huff. It was pitiful. They all were, all those lowers. Nothing more than animals. He cleared his throat. "Do exactly what they ask and don't piss anyone off. Thirty lashes for every complaint I hear, you understand?"

Alex nodded, keeping her eyes focused on her lap. She reached up to scratch at her neck, and her fingers slipped down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Balthazar's mark was already fading, and now she could barely feel it. She wished she was back home.

"You understand?" Alistair repeated, looking for a verbal answer.

"Yes," Alex reluctantly agreed. She knew refusing the alphas wasn't worth the punishment. The longer she held out, the more painful it would be. Her back still had traces of the lashes from the first day she had been there, and that was only five lashes. Thirty would be hell.

Satisfied, Alistair nodded in approval. An alpha stepped forward, hooking his fingers through Alex's collar to pull her to her feet. Alex followed, barely paying attention. She was led back to her cell.

...

**A**n hour later, the cell door opened. A man stepped through. Alpha. Alex could sense it. Pheromones filled the air, and Alex looked away.

"Alex."

Remembering Alistair's threat, Alex forced herself to stand up and walk over to the strange man. She bit her lip, looking up at the alpha through her eyelashes. The alpha let out a pent-up breath, reaching out to cup her chin. His calloused fingers brushed over her skin, and Alex resisted shying away. She let him take control.

...

**A**lex collapsed on her bed, biting back stinging tears. She had tried so hard to be receptive, but her body had remained stubbornly tight. She was sure the alpha was going to complain to Alistair. She winced just thinking about getting whipped again. She waited in fear, expecting alphas to burst in at any moment.

But she was not disturbed.


	42. A Glimpse of Freedom

**I**t was a few months later. Alex was still at the breeding mill. In the past eight weeks, she had been forced to have sex with somewhere around ten alphas. There had also been rumors throughout the omegas that she was suppose to be bred at the end of the month. Alex didn't know who with - although she was surprised that she was suppose to breed with an _omega_, of all ranks. But then again, none of Alistair's staff had said anything to the contrary, and they would know. Today, however, she had other problems. Today, she was being rented out to an alpha at a local motel.

...

**M**eg pulled the car into the motel parking lot. Meg had been personally in charge of Alex for the past few weeks, and had been especially interested on getting her in trouble. Alex had already been whipped twice, and now was overly cautious to be on her best behavior around the contemptuous alpha. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, back aching. Alistair had quickly learned that alphas didn't like scars, but that didn't seem to keep him from putting her in her place. She was still whipped, but this time the whip didn't cut into her back. No cuts meant no scars, which meant satisfied alphas.

Meg threw the car into park and got out. She pulled open Alex's door and reached in, roughly pulling Alex out by the leash.

Alex hissed quietly as she hit her head against the door, but Meg didn't seem to care, tugging her across the parking lot which was half-full with cars. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw black Chevy Impala. Her heart ached as she thought of Dean. Dean had had a car like that. He had loved it like his own children. A sharp tug on her leash tore her gaze away, and Alex hissed again. Meg led her down towards a door. She knocked, and the door unlocked and opened.

"Yes?"

Alex stared, utterly shocked.

"Henry?" Meg didn't even spare the alpha a glance.

"Yes."

Meg roughly shoved Alex in through the door. "You have until four."

The alpha grunted in acknowledgment. He closed the door, and Alex finally spoke, voice cracking with disbelief. "Sam?" She looked up into the eyes of Sam Winchester.

"Hey, Pip."

Alex suddenly threw her arms around the alpha, pulling him into a hug. "Oh my God," she whispered. "I can't believe it's you."

Sam disentangled himself from the beta. "Yeah. It's me." He walked further into the motel. When Alex didn't follow, he promised, "It's okay. I'm not going to do anything." He sat down on the near bed. "Are you okay? Dean's been worried sick. He hasn't heard from you since you guys fought." Alex closed her eyes, and Sam continued. "I, uh, how'd you end up here?"

Alex shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She walked over to Sam, head bowed. She wasn't sure why Sam was here, but she was beginning to believe that all alphas ever wanted from her was sex.

Sam took notice. He motioned her over. Alex swallowed thickly, but obediently sat next to him on the bed, waiting for him to make the first move. Sam placed a hand on her thigh. "So they've been renting you out for sex, huh?"

Alex shifted closer. She just wanted this to be over.

Sam frowned, realizing what she was doing. "Alex I'm not going to have sex with you." His hands went back to his lap, uncomfortably twisting his ring finger. "I - This was the only way I could talk with you."

Relief flooded through the young beta. "Thank you," she whispered. The last thing she wanted was to do this with Dean's brother.

Sam sighed, voice growing sympathetic. "What happened? We heard that Balthazar was murdered, and Dean was worried - I, I don't think he's ever been so scared. He looked to see what auction house you were to be sold at. When he couldn't find you, he called Crowley. Crowley said he hadn't hear about you being sold. He called us when he learned Alistair was renting you out." Sam let out a breath, running his hand through his hair. "Dean absolutely lost it. I . . . I've never seen him so angry."

Alex closed her eyes. "I want to go home," she whispered. "Please."

Sam didn't respond. Instead, he got up and walked over to the window. He peered out the blinds. Then quickly closed the curtains. "That girl is still out there."

Alex winced. "Meg." She spat the alpha's name.

Sam returned to sit by her. "Meg?"

Alex began to shake. "Alpha. She hates me, Sam. She got me whipped the first day-"

"Whipped?" Sam's gaze hardened. "They actually whipped you?"

Alex nodded, jaw trembling. "I don't like it here. P-Please help me. Meg doesn't like me, and always finds a way to get me in trouble. I, I . . ."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, Pip."

Alex crawled into his lap, burying her head in his shoulder. He smelled like Dean, and she pushed herself closer. Sam sighed, and got up. He sat down on the other bed, facing her. "We'll get you out of here," he promised.

The door opened, and Alex looked up. Then she shrunk away. Meg stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "I should have known," she grinned.

Sam stood up, pulling Alex close. "We have until four," he growled.

Meg stalked closer, a feral grin spreading across her face. "You're suppose to be having sex. So the deal's off." She pulled Alex to her feet. "Alistair's gonna be _so_ pissed." Sam stepped forward, but she roughly shoved him away.

He stumbled back in surprise, then his gaze hardened. "Fuck off, Meg."

Meg grabbed Alex, spinning her towards the door. Alex stumbled, then ran out the door. She had to run, s-she couldn't go back. She heard Sam yelling after her, and suddenly a hand was at her neck, and she was thrown against Meg's car. She gasped, the breath knocked out of her. She was forced into the backseat.

"Let her go!" Sam hurried out the motel, eyes blazing.

Meg turned to confront him. "Listen, Henry - if that's even your real name - Alistair legally owns this beta. I know what you were planning, and I could have you arrested for conspiracy of kidnapping an owned lower."

Sam growled, but knew he was beat. He crossed his arms, but could do nothing but watch Meg get in the car and drive away.


	43. Inferno

**"S**he what?" Alistair glared down at the beta.

"I didn't do anything," Alex pleaded. She was standing in Alistair's office, Alistair in front of her, Meg behind. And now that Meg found had found out about Sam, she was in big trouble. "I, how could I have planned this? I - you've been monitoring me-" She was cut off as a hand came down across her cheek, and she bit back a cry.

"Shut up," Meg hissed, anger radiating off of her like a space heater. "She planned this. She planned this entire thing! She was going to escape with that alpha! They've been planning this for weeks!"

"I-"

Meg kicked Alex's legs out from under her, and the beta keeled forward, crying out as her head hit the desk. She fell to her knees, shaken, and took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't plan anything with Sam," she hissed, the room swimming. "I, he just showed up-"

"Sam?" Alistair's voice stopped Alex cold. "I thought his name was Henry."

Alex starting shaking. Shit. They didn't know that was Sam. She had screwed up. She screwed up bad. "His real name was Sam," she whispered. "He - he told me."

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester by any chance."

Alex closed her eyes, flinching. "I didn't plan any of this."

Alistair pulled her to her feet, breath hot on her face. "I don't believe you," he sneered. He looked over at Meg. "Now. We better make sure this type of behavior doesn't happen again, don't we?"

Meg grinned. "Of course."

Alistair dropped Alex, and she staggered to catch her balance, watching them warily. Alistair walked over to his desk and quickly scrawled something. "Thirty lashes. And remind Virgil he needs to keep them light. Alphas don't like scars."

Meg frowned at such a light punishment, fire dancing in her eyes. But she said nothing. When Alistair held out the paper, she snatched it with a huff. Then she roughly led Alex out into the hall. Alistair followed them out, then strolled off to the right. Alex kept her eyes on the ground, then let out a surprised noise as she was roughly tugged backwards.

Meg dragged Alex back into the office. Alex, unable to do anything, followed, warily confused. Meg grabbed a pen and walked over to Alistair's desk. "Thirty lashes light my ass," she hissed. "We'll make you pay, you filthy beta." She scribbled something down on the pad of paper Alistair had used. Then she stormed out of the room, Alex in tow. Alex desperately fought to get away, but there was nothing she could do against the alpha.

...

**"F**ifty lashes." Meg handed Virgil the slip, angrily yanking at the leash. Alex cowered beneath her touch, shaking.

Virgil looked down at Alex, one eyebrow cocked. "What did she do?"

Meg hissed. "It doesn't matter! Just get in there and whip her." She shoved Alex through the door, and Virgil followed, reaching out to take her leash. Satisfaction danced in Meg's eyes as she watched Virgil chain Alex.

"Light, I assume."

"No. Not at all. She fucked up, and Alistair says he wants her to bleed."

Alex winced visibly. "She's lying," she pleaded. "That's not what it's suppose to be! She wrote that herself!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears. Virgil walked over to the far wall and grabbed the whip off of the rack, rolling it thoughtfully in his hands. Then he impaled the slip of paper on a rusty old nail that held other, similar notes. "Fifty?" he asked to himself. "That's quite a bit."

"Just hurry up." Meg crossed her arms angrily, leaning against the stone wall.

Virgil looked up, surprised she was still there. "Don't you want to leave?"

"Hell no."

"You sure? This won't be pleasant."

"I'm counting on it."

Virgil blinked once more, unsure that he heard her right, but when she made no move to leave, he shrugged. "As you wish," he frowned, rolling the whip between the palm of his hands. He moved out of Alex's eyesight, and she tensed, heart thumping in her chest. Her palms were sweating, and she clenched her fists desperately.

Crack. Alex screeched, arching her spine. Skin tore under the blow, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Blood trickled down her skin, growing into a steady flow as the whip repeatedly lacerated her back, soaking into the back of her jeans. Her cries bounced around the stone walls, and as the blows continued to fall, Alex's screams fell into whimpers.

...

**A**fter about twenty five lashes, Meg spoke up. "Why isn't she screaming anymore?"

Virgil stopped, looking down at the alpha, letting Alex draw in a shaky breath. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Meg stepped forward, crossing her arms. "She's not screaming anymore," she repeated, glaring at the beta hanging limply from the chains. "Why?"

Virgil shrugged. "That's usually what happens -"

Alex heard Meg cross the room, her heels clicking on the stone.

"Hey. What are you doing? Don't touch that!" The alpha was ignored, and Alex screamed. Fire burned as small grains of something hit her back. Alex knew it was salt. She screamed again, writhing in agony.

"Meg," Virgil began.

There was a loud scuffle, and the crack of a whip. Then another crack. This one landed on Alex's back, creating a new wound. More salt. Alex let out a blood curdling scream, the chains clinking as she fought to escape.

Virgil backed away. "Meg," he warned, blood dripping down the side of his face. Meg cracked the whip in his direction, and Virgil ran.

"Help me!" Alex screeched as he ran. Blow after blow fell, each one powered by pure hatred. Alex writhed, trying to escape the alpha's wrath. "Please!" she begged. "Stop!" The blows ceased, and Alex drew in a labored breath, black spots clouding her vision. Then, her chains were slackened, and she was lowered to the ground. Alex feebly tried to stand, but legs were unable to support her, and they collapsed. All Alex could do was hang there, trembling.

Meg circled around to stand in front of Alex. She tossed the whip at Alex's feet, bending over to take the beta's head in her hands "Listen here, you little bitch," she sneered, forcing Alex to look at her. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll _never_ forget." She punched Alex in the face.

Alex cried out, and was punched again. She closed her eyes as blood ran down her face. "Look at me!" Meg punched her again. Alex tried to open her eyes, but they fluttered shut, exhausted.

Meg stepped back, and Alex heard her walk across the silent room. Then footsteps approached, and her chin was roughly forced up. Something cold was pressed against her throat. Alex forced open her eyes, looking up into Meg's eyes. "Do it," she whispered hoarsely. She closed her eyes, willing death.

The door flew opened, and footsteps rushed through.

"Kill me," Alex hissed. The cold bite of the knife was disappeared from her neck as Meg was roughly pulled away. "No!" Alex yelled. "Do it! KILL ME!" She fell limply against the chains, drained of every last ounce of strength. Alistair and Virgil dragged Meg away, leaving Alex to spiral into unconsciousness.


	44. A Familiar Face

**W**hen she came to, she was laying face down on her thin bed. She shifted, and cried out. Her back _burned_. There was the noise of someone shifting behind her, and she groaned. Tears ran down her face as she forced herself to sit up.

"You're awake." Alistair was leaning against the doorframe.

Alex closed her eyes, grinding her teeth as she attempted to shift into a more comfortable position. Her shirt hung by only a few threads around her shoulders, and she crossed her arms embarrassedly, and then winced.

Alistair sighed dramatically, uncrossing his arms and approaching. He noted how the beta flinched away, and he bit his lip thoughtfully."Now, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with you." He stopped in front of her bed, eyes traveling over her. "You're going to take a long time to heal, and even then I don't know what I'm going to do. No alpha's gonna want to see a back like _that_. Meg really did a number on you."

Memories came back, and Alex trembled. She buried her head in her arms, trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears.

"I'm beginning to think might be forced to sell you." Alistair's lips twisted down into a thin frown. "I have no one to breed you with, and, honestly, it's either Meg or you. Only one can stay, and she's far more important." With that, Alistair walked out of the room. He locked the door behind her. "Anyways, you'll be gone pretty quick."

Alex slowly laid herself back on her bed, shaking. Once again, she was to be sold. Balthazar was dead, her children were owned, and Dean was two states away. She wished Meg had killed her.

...

**S**he refused to move from her bed. And no one made her do otherwise. She was brought a small meal, but they remained untouched. Alistair himself brought her a new shirt. Unlike the alpha who brought her food, however, Alistair didn't leave until she had done as he asked.

When he left, Alex fell back on the bed. She was going to be sold. At an auction, undoubtably. She trembled at the thought of being at another action house.

...

**T**he door opened. Alex didn't move.

"Hello, love."

Alex looked up at the familiar voice, a small whimper pulled from her lips at the stinging pain.

Crowley stepped into the room. "You ready to come home?"

"Dean?" Alex forced herself to sit, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She warily watched Alistair step into the small cell with them.

"Maybe." Crowley approached and held out his hand. "We'll see if he wants you back. Last I heard, he was looking for a new mate."

Alex closed her eyes. She reached out and took the alpha's hand, pulling herself to her feet, wincing painfully.

Crowley frowned, and immediately spun her around, lifting up the back of her shirt. For a second he just stared. "You didn't tell me she was injured," he finally snapped at Alistair. "In a condition like this, I should be getting her much cheaper."

Alistair smirked, crossing his arms. "You want her or not, Fergus?"

Crowley grumbled obscenities under his breath. "I'll take her." He firmly led Alex out of her cell. "Come on, darling. We'll get you stitched up."

Alex obediently followed Crowley away.

...

**I**n four hours, she was back at Crowley's, standing in a darkened room. Crowley circled around, eyes flickering over her. Finally he spoke. "Let me see that back of yours." He stopped behind her and gently helped her out of the thin shirt, clicking his tongue. "Damn. I . . . We're going to have to get that sewn up, darling. How'd this happen?"

Alex shook her head, eyes closed. Crowley didn't rebuke her for not responding. Instead, he told her to stay put, and left the room. Alex sat down on a bench, head in her hands. The cool, damp air soothed her back ever so slightly, making the pain only a bit more bearable.

...

**F**inally, the door reopened. "Wow." Alex didn't recognize the voice, but the shock in it was unmistakable. "That's . . . that's something. Breeding mill, you say?"

Crowley voiced his agreement. "Think you can stitch her up, doc?"

"I can try."

Alex weakly scented the air. Alpha. She kept her gaze locked on the far wall.

The new alpha circled around to stand in front of Alex. "I'm Dr. Franklin," he began, placing his bag on the floor before pawing through it. He pulled out a bottle of some liquid and some gauze. "Now, I'm going to need to examine your back, okay Alex, but I'm going to numb the area up first." He soundlessly moved behind her, and Alex gasped slightly as the cold liquid touched her back. However, as it seeped into her wounds, the pain faded immensely. It was still there, but now it was manageable.

Dr. Franklin waited a few seconds before he began, gently probing the wounds which covered most of her back. It took a few minutes, but he gradually made sense of the expanse of shredded skin, cleaning dried blood away. By the time he had finished, it looked much cleaner, if not better. He returned to her front. "Now Alex, there's a few deep cuts that I'm worried about, and I think it would be best if I sewed them up. I'm going to have to take you to my clinic though." He looked over at Crowley. "Is that okay?"

Crowley nodded curtly. "That should be fine. I want her healed."

Dr. Franklin gently pulled Alex's shirt back over her head and helped her to her feet. "We'll go straight there. Would you like to accompany us?"

Crowley shook his head. "I have work to do." He watched them leave uneasily, unsure how he felt about seeing the wounded beta leave. He brushed the feeling off with a blink of his eyes. He had other matters to deal with.

...

**A** few hours later, Alex was laying on her stomach, eyes closed and breathing shallow. She was with Dr. Franklin, who had been given a shot that had numbed most of her back when they had arrived. Now, there was no pain; the only thing she could feel was the slight tug on the skin as it was pulled tight by the sutures. One particularly nasty cut curled from her shoulder, down her side, and finally settled down around her hipbone. Alex shifted slightly as that section of skin was pinched, letting out a low hiss.

"You okay?" Dr. Franklin asked, pausing.

"S'all good," Alex slurred, closing her eyes.

The doctor returned to his work.

...

**I**t was that night. Alex was brought back to Crowley's, although the exact details were a little fuzzy. She had been given something for the pain, but now she was pretty sure she wasn't thinking as straight as she normally did.

She looked over at Dr. Franklin, who was handing Crowley a prescription of pain medications. They exchanged a few words, none of which Alex paid any attention to, and then Dr. Franklin was gone. Alex looked over her shoulder just in time to see him disappear out the front door.

Crowley looked over at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not sure." Alex turned her attention back to him. "A little dizzy. Light-headed. Almost like this is a dream."

The alpha grunted. "Yeah. You'll feel better in the morning." He guided her farther into his building, and then, up a flight of stairs. "I had a room prepared," he explained. "I've been thinking, and I decided that once you've healed up enough, I'll give you back to Lucifer, if he wants you. If not, Dean can have you."

Alex's mind locked onto the name Dean. Dean. What she wouldn't give to be with him now. "Why not give me to Dean first?" Alex whispered. She felt a tug on her wrist, and turned to see that Crowley has stopped before a door.

He shrugged. "Would you prefer if I gave you to Dean? You're not his mate anymore." He opened the door, leading her into a bedroom. "At least with Lucifer, you'd have the twins."

The twins. Alex's heart wrung at the thought of her sons. She'd finally get to see them. She unsteadily walked over to the bed and sat down, eyes closed.

Crowley studied her, then opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. "You need to rest," he finally said. "If there's anything you need, just give a shout." he stepped out of the room. "The alphas will give you what you want." And with that, he was gone.


	45. The Long Road

**T**he next day, Alex barely moved from her soft bed. Her sleep had been plagued with nightmares, and after that she hadn't been able to close her eyes. Sleep pulled at every limb, but she ignored it. As the night turned into day, the pain medication wore off. The stitchings itched, and now everything ached.

At some point, an alpha brought her a small breakfast, but it lay ignored on the nightstand. She was not bothered after that, and was left alone in her pain. After some time, several alphas knocked on the door, telling her to get up, but she ignored them. Eventually, an alpha entered the room and pulled her to her feet.

She was brought downstairs into Crowley's office. "What?" she growled weakly, glaring at her feet.

"Not in much a mood for a fight, huh?" Crowley looked up from where he was sitting at his desk. "How's the back treating you?" When Alex didn't answer, he slid a glass of water towards her. "Here." He rifled through a drawer and pulled a pill bottle of of his drawer, placing it beside the glass. "Take three."

Alex took the bottle, rolling it in her hands quietly. "It says only take two," she pointed out, fingers tracing the label.

"Yep. I know." Crowley flipped through a thick packet before tossing it aside.

"But-"

The alpha looked up, dark eyes meeting hers. "Take three," he repeated. "Trust me."

Alex shrugged, then winced slightly. "Screw it," she muttered. She took three.

Crowley grabbed another packet, and paused, reading through several lines. Alex stood there in silence as she watched read it under his breath. Almost a minute past before Crowley tossed the stack of papers into the trash and looked up. "Well, I talked to both Luce and Moose."

"And?" Alex took another sip of water, nervous for the answer.

"And Lucifer is going to take you back."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Lucifer?" she repeated, crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Pip." Crowley adopted the nickname Sam used. "Not for long. I talked with Sam. Currently those Winchesters have run into some financial trouble." He slid more paper into the trash before standing up. "Nothing big; they'll get through. But the Winchesters aren't ready to take you home. And both Sam and myself agreed that it would be best for you to stay with an alpha for the time being. You'll recover better with an stable alpha than with those Winchesters. So." He leaned against his desk, tapping a finger against it loudly twice. "Either you stay with Lucifer, or I keep you here. And I don't think you want to stay here. " He ran his hand over his short hair, letting out a sigh. "I'm getting soft. But I'll do my best to get you back into a stable home." With a wave, he dismissed the beta.

...

**A**lex quickly discovered that she had free range of the building. For the first few days, she remained locked in her room, but, as the pain became manageable, and her bored grew, she began to venture down the hall.

Downstairs she recognized the hallway leading to the omegas. There were voices, and Alex hastily retreated back upstairs.

She was too late. "Alex."

Alex recognized Crowley, and she turned. "Yeah?"

She expected him to be mad, but he remained calmly impassive. "I'm glad you're up. How's the back?"

"Hurts." Alex shrugged. Her feet carried her backwards a step, wanting to go away.

Crowley noticed. "Alright then. Go on." He shooed her up the stairs. "I'd advise staying off of the first floor, alright?"

The beta nodded and hurried off.

...

**A**lex's back had healed enough to leave within the week. She was brought into Crowley's office by an alpha and left. The room was unoccupied, and she rolled her shoulders uneasily, flinching at the pain. She ran her hands down her jean-clad thighs, her nervousness making them sweat.

The door opened behind her, and she turned around. It was Crowley and Lucifer. Alex couldn't believe how relieved she was to see him. Her heart melted in relief, and she crossed the room in three steps. She threw herself into his arms, breathing heavily, burying her head in his solid chest.

Lucifer stumbled slightly under her weight. "It's good to see you too." He tried extracted himself from her arms, raising his eyebrow when she didn't let him. A silent message passed between the two alphas, but Alex didn't care. She just hugged Lucifer tight. He was safety. "Alex. Can I see your back?" Lucifer asked quietly, hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

Alex closed her eyes, shaking her head. When she felt a small growl rumble in the alpha's chest, she stepped back, turning around. Then she pulled off her black shirt, showing off her lacerated skin.

She heard Lucifer inhale sharply, and she winced. Light fingers ran over the sutures, tracing them up and down her back. Alex tensed, refusing to flinch under his touch. "Who did this?" the alpha asked quietly, anger lining his voice.

"Alistair." Crowley leaned against his desk.

"Meg." Alex closed her eyes, finally ready to tell what happened. "I . . . got in trouble when Sam found me. Alistair ordered thirty lashes, Meg changed it to fifty. Meg chased Virgil away and did . . . this." A growl rumbled in her throat. "She should have killed me. She was going to until they came." She angrily pulled her shirt back on, turning around. "No look at me! Who's going to love me like this? Who could ever love someone like me?"

When neither of the alphas responded, and Alex closed her eyes, shaking.

Finally Lucifer turned to Crowley. "You're not pressing charges?"

"She's a lower. I doubt we'd win."

Lucifer grunted in agreement. "Alright. Come on, Alex. Let's go home." He gently took her hand, leading her away.


	46. One Step Closer

**A**lex was confined to her room at the Novak Breeding Company for the first two days. Doctor's orders, apparently. They wanted to make sure she didn't have any disease she might have caught at the breeding mill, and, more importantly, they didn't want that disease transmitted to the other omegas. Only alphas brought up her food, and even then they never stayed long.

When the results finally came back, she was declared safe. The very first thing Lucifer did was bring her her children.

The door opened, and Alex fell to her knees, shaking. Sarris and Merlin trailed shyly behind Lucifer, Sarris holding tightly onto the alpha's hand. When they saw their mom, they paused, faces scrunched up in confusion. Then a large smile broke out across Merlin's face, and he rushed forward into his mother's arms.

Alex hugged him tightly, burying her face in his hair. Tears welled up, and she swallowed thickly. She turned to Sarris, who was still holding back. She motioned him forward gently, and he finally let go of Lucifer's hand and approached. Alex pulled him into a deep hug. "Oh my god," she whispered. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Sarris whispered in her shoulder. He dropped his arms, and Alex let him go. He immediately stepped back closer to Lucifer.

"I've taken personal interest in their raising," Lucifer explained quietly. "It seemed like the least I could do."

Alex nodded, still trembling. She fell back onto the heels of her feet, closing her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I, if they weren't safe with you, I . . ." She trailed off, not being able to complete her thoughts.

Lucifer knelt down as well. "Dean has both Abel and Ashlyn. And I'm willing to give the three of you to the Winchesters."

Alex shifted forward, suddenly wrapping her arms around the alpha's neck. "Thank you," she whispered, burying her head in his neck. Her throat tightened as a tear slid down her face. "I, I . . ."

"You'll have to pay me back, of course," Lucifer added. "But that can wait until later."

"Thank you." Alex hugged the alpha tighter. "Thank you so much." She let go of him, and Lucifer stood up. She followed, ignoring the pain in her back. She reached down, taking the hands of her sons. "Should we go have lunch?" she asked, her heart joyful. The twins nodded, and pulled their hands free, taking off down the hall.

Lucifer watched them go before turning his gaze back to Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Alex admitted.

Her legs still shook unsteadily, and Lucifer reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Come on. You need to eat. You're still not strong enough."

"I'll be fine." Alex shook of his hand, stepping out into the hall. She made her way down into the dining room.

...

**"T**he great beta rises." Gabriel was sitting in the kitchen, mouth half full with sandwich. He chewed, swallowed, and then added, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Alex nodded, looking around for her sons.

"They're in the dining room." Gabriel jerked his head towards the doorway. "They're in there with Anna."

"Anna?" Alex tipped her head slightly. "That's . . ."

"Luce's kid? Yeah. She's grown up a bit."

"I'm sure," Alex muttered. "She was born before the twins."

Gabriel took another large bite, mumbling something around that.

"You should learn to chew," a voice behind her suggested. Alex turned. He looked familiar. Dark hair, blue eyes.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning back to his food. Alex stared at the other alpha for a second before giving up, turning to step into the dining room.

Sarris and Merlin were sprawled out on the floor with a young girl, probably about a year older than them. Alex realized it was Anna. "Hey guys."

All three looked up. Anna stared at her with wide eyes, while Sarris jumped up and ran over to her. "I'm hungry," he chirped.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that." Alex reached down and took his hand. "Come on. I bet there'll be food in the kitchen." She led Saris out, and Merlin and Anna ran after them.

Merlin ran over to Gabriel, awkwardly climbing up into the tall chair at the island. "What are you eating?" he asked, eying the alpha's food.

"Nothing for you," Gabriel grumbled good-naturedly, shifting his plate farther away. Merlin reached for it, and Gabriel gently slapped his hand away. "Didn't you teach your kids manners?" he teased, grinning over at Alex.

"Of course," Alex huffed. She walked over to the fridge, pulling it open. "What do you guys want?"

"Pizza!"

"Ice cream."

Alex looked over at Sarris. "Ice cream?" she repeated.

"Yeah." Merlin scrambled down from his chair. "Luce lets us have ice cream for lunch!"

"Does he?" Alex raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"I do not." Lucifer entered the room. He scooped up Anna playfully, placing her on the counter. "There's sandwiches on the second shelf."

Alex bent down, wincing. She let out a pained grunt, but pulled the food out of the fridge. "Great."

Lucifer took lunch from her hands and carried it over to the table. The three children followed, eagerly climbing up into their chairs. Gabriel left the room, grumbling about how the place was overrun with kids. As they ate, Lucifer turned back to her. "How are you feeling?"

Alex shrugged. "A little tired." She looked up into the alpha's face, and a small tinge of jealousy swept through her. She pushed it away with a sigh. "I just want to go home."

"It won't be long now."

Alex just shook her head. She leaned against the counter, already tired.

"You should eat." Lucifer approached, reaching out to steady her. "You're still pretty emaciated, and you need to get your strength up."

Alex half-heartedly pushed him away, standing up straight. "I'm fine," she lied. "Anyways, I'm not even that hungry."

"Alex-"

"I'm serious. Not hungry."

Lucifer let out a small growl. "Sit down. I'll bring you lunch."

"I said I'm not-"

"I will pull the 'alpha' card. Don't think I won't."

Alex looked up into her eyes, her gaze flickering away after a few seconds. "Fine." She gave in. "I'll try to eat." She walked over and sat down next to her sons.


	47. I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You

**D**ays passed. Alex grew stronger and more like her old-self each day. She spent every second she could with her sons, and Lucifer promised that Dean was doing fine, and was looking to buy them a new house. However, he didn't come to visit, and Alex grew more anxious, wondering where he was.

...

**F**inally, the day was there. Lucifer drove them up to a nice white house. He pulled the car in the driveway, and Alex hesitantly got out. She led Sarris and Merlin up to the door white where she paused to ring the doorbell. Behind her she heard the sound of the car backing out of the driveway.

It was Dean who answered it. Alex felt tears well up as she finally saw the man she loved. She stepped forward, pulling him into a close hug. She felt Sarris and Merlin step past her into the house, but she barely paid them any attention. Right now, all she cared about was the man in her arms. She buried her head in his chest, breathing heavily, a small sob choking her. Dean pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. "It's okay, it's okay." He pulled away and knelt down. "Hey, buddy." He pulled Sarris into his arms.

Merlin wrapped his arms around the back of his father's neck. "Where were you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." Dean dragged his other son into a large hug, a broad smile across his face. "I'm glad you're back."

Abel hurried into the room, dragging Ashlyn behind him. Seeing his mother, he smiled and ran over to her, jumping into her arms. Alex almost collapsed under his weight, shifting so she could hug him back. She set him down, his weight too much. "Wow," she told him. "You've gotten big."

"Yep." Abel grinned. "Dad says I'm gonna be as big as Sam one day."

"Won't that be a sight." Alex turned her attention to her Ashlyn. She was still standing back, watching everything with a strange expression. As Alex watched, the child unstably tottered over to Dean, obviously quite wary around her mother.

Dean stood up, picking up his only daughter. "Look how big she's grown." His voice cracked slightly with sadness, and Alex stepped forward, holding out her arms.

Ashlyn shied away, burying her head in Dean's shoulder, and Alex stepped back, heartbroken. Her own daughter didn't remember her. Damn those alphas.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex looked up. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "How are you doing?"

Alex shrugged. "Could be worse," she said as breezily as she could. "I, uh, how much did Crowley tell you?"

"Not much." Sam approached, and Dean stepped back to make room. "Uh, just that there had been an accident, and Alistair had to get rid of you. What happened?"

Alex shrugged again. "It doesn't matter."

"Uh, okay."

"Uh, Abel." Dean looked down at his son. "Why don't you show your brothers the new house? I bet they're dying to explore."

"Yeah!" Abel took off down the hall. "Come on!"

The twins followed at a breakneck speed, and Alex watched them go.

"I should probably make sure they don't break anything." Sam took Ashlyn from Dean. "You two probably want a moment alone." He disappeared down the hall.

Alex blushed at his words, and turned to face Dean. He stepped forward. "I'm so glad you're back." He reached down, taking her hands in his. "I've been praying that you'd come back to me."

"Praying? To who? Last I checked, you're not very religious."

Dean stepped closer, pressing his forehead into hers. "I prayed to whoever would listen," he murmured. "I'd do anything to get you back."

Alex closed her eyes. "I would have done anything to come back." She reluctantly pulled away. "I'm sorry about Balthazar."

"That wasn't your fault. You were bonded to an alpha. There wasn't much you could do."

"I was happy there," Alex admitted. "I-I was starting to like it." Dean was silent for several seconds, and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Dean shrugged. "Like I said. You were bonded. That's why you liked it. Right?"

"Right." Alex nodded, looking up into his face. She was shocked to see the need in his eyes.

Dean grabbed her hand, tugging her further into the house. Αlex knew exactly what he wanted, and shook her head, resisting. "Dean."

Dean stopped, confused. "I - we -" He blinked. "Alex, please. I _need_ you."

Alex shook her head. "Tonight." She knew she was lying. I t wouldn't be tonight either. She - what would Dean think when he saw her back?

...

**T**he night came. As soon as they got into bed, Dean crawled over her, kissing her deeply. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, and Alex opened her mouth slightly, letting him in, but refused to go any farther as Dean tried to slip one hand under her back. Dean noticed. He stopped and frowned, looking down at her. "What's wrong?" He sat back on her legs, light fingers trailed down her face.

"I - I don't know." Alex shrugged. "I'm too tired."

Dean studied her. " That's not it." His squinted his eyes, thinking hard. "It can't be because of Balthazar. He died, I heard it on the news." He paused, lips tilting into a frown. "The bond between you is broken. Why don't you want to be my mate again?"

Alex saw all the hurt in his eyes, and she reached up to cup his cheek. "I want to be your mate," she whispered. "I . . ." She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. She didn't want him to see her back. Not ever.

Dean pulled the collar of her shirt aside, searching for the mark that had mostly faded. He ran his fingers over her collarbone, picking out the spot where he would bond with her. His other hand slipped down her side, running under her shirt. Then he paused, confused.

Alex flinched as his calloused fingers traced the small raised scar that curled around her hip. She knocked his hand away, pushing him off away.

Dean immediately sat back up. "What's wrong?" He moved so he was straddling her hips again. "Baby, tell me." He felt her skin again. "What's that?"

Alex squeezed her eyes shut. "Nothing."

Dean gripped the hem of her shirt, firmly pulling it off of her. Even in the dim light, he could see the thin scar running from her hip up her side, then disappearing behind her back. He attempted to roll her over, but Alex struggled, refusing. Dean narrowed his eyes, confused. Why was she acting like this? Didn't she trust him? With a sudden burst of strength, he flipped her onto her back.

Alex buried her head in the pillow when she heard Dean catch his breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered, struggling free. She managed to get halfway across the bed before Dean pinned her down.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Alex shook her head, tears welling up. She had seen her back; it was hideous. Half-healed scars crisscrossed her skin, the stitches still in most of them. "Let me go," she whispered.

Dean didn't. He pulled her into his lap, hands around her back to keep her in place. "How did this happen?" he whispered, breath warm on her lips. His fingers traced the scars up and down her back. "Who did this to you? Alistair?"

"Meg," Alex whispered back, squeezing her eyes closed.

Dean stiffened at the thought of the brutality. Sam had relayed what Alex had told him, and he knew the grudge that alpha had for her. "Why?"

Alex pressed her forehead into Dean's neck. "They found out about Sam," she whimpered. "Alistair said thirty lashes, light so it wouldn't scar. Alphas wouldn't like the scars. Virgil started, but . . . Meg took over. She whipped me hard, and Virgil ran to get Alistair. She, she rubbed salt into the wounds, and it burned. It burned, Dean." Tears flowed, and she breathed in his calming scent. "She beat me, and almost slit my throat until Alistair came. She should have killed me. I begged her to kill me! I should have -"

Dean cut her off by winding his fingers in her hair, pulled her head into his chest. "Don't ever say that," he whispered fiercely. "Dammit, Alex. What would I do without you?"

"I wanted to die," Alex sobbed. "Look at me! It's, it's - look at it!"

Dean kissed her. "You're still beautiful," he promised. "I don't care about the scars. I love you."

Alex wiped away tears. "I love you too."

...

**T**hey made love slow that night. Dean held her tight, letting his mate lose herself in him. Alex melted beneath her mate.

It wasn't long before Dean sunk his teeth into Alex's neck, making her his. He gently let go, running his tongue over the bond mark. He looked down at his mate; her eyes were closed in bliss, finally being claimed. Dean rolled onto his side, and Alex rolled so they were spooning. Dean pulled her close, dragging the covers over them, keeping her close and keeping her warm. "You don't know how long I've been dreaming about this," he whispered.

Alex let out a small, satisfied noise, pushing closer to her mate.

"No one's ever gonna take you again," Dean promised. He kissed the back of her neck. "I won't let them. I will fight to the death to keep you and our children. Me and Sammy will do whatever we can-"

Alex pushed her hips back into Dean, quieting him with a groan. "You're bringing up your brother?" she teased, rolling over so she could see his face.

Dean blushed slightly in the moonlight. "I - not like that -"

Alex silenced him with a kiss. It had been so long since she had felt a comforting touch, and she felt tears starting to well up. She kissed her mate, slow and soft, relishing in the love he felt for her.


	48. Time For a Holiday

**So, this chapter was written last December, so have a little bit of Christmas!**

* * *

...

**T**he months passed, and finally, life was beginning to feel completely normal. Alex was sitting in the living room, listening to the radio, reading a book. Suddenly she sprang up, stalked across the room, and pointedly turned the radio off with a loud huff.

"Alex?" Dean stepped into the room. "What's wrong?"

Alex turned to face her mate, anger melting away. "If I hear another damn Christmas song, I'll explode," she grumbled.

Dean grinned, walking over to her. "There's two weeks until Christmas," he reminded her. "Only two more weeks of Christmas songs."

"They can't go fast enough." Alex looked up at her mate, a small smile forming across her lips.

Dean just shook her head. "You're a strange woman." He sat down on the couch, and Alex joined him. "We really need to get out to the mall," he remarked, glancing at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. "Abel gave me some good ideas when we went last week."

Alex nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "We're mostly done with the kids," she murmured. "But what does Sam want? We haven't gotten him anything."

Dean shrugged. "Porn?

Alex whacked him on the chest. "I'm serious," she admonished. "What does your brother like?"

"Uh, books? I dunno."

"He's your brother."

"I am." Sam walked into the room, carrying a beer. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Christmas." Dean put his arm on the back of the sofa, looking over at his brother. "What should we get you?"

Sam snorted. "Isn't that . . . kind of your thing to decide?"

"Give us some ideas." Alex pulled her legs up onto the couch, twisting her body to face him. "So far all Dean's suggested is porn."

A half smile flickered across the tallest man's face. "Appropriate for a family Christmas. I'll, uh, get back to you on that." He looked at the clock. "If you want, I can watch the kids if you want to go shopping."

Dean looked at her expectedly. Alex threw her hands up. "Fine." She ignored the smug look on her mate's face.

...

**T**hey were at the mall in less than ten minutes. Alex tightly held Dean's hand, still grumbling about the music.

"You know," Dean finally teased, "You're a real scrooge."

"I've heard the same Christmas songs for the past twenty years," Alex pointed out. "They do get a bit old."

"But they're classics!" Dean started humming along as they stepped into Kohls. "I mean, seriously. How can you get tired of Jingle Bell Rock?"

Alex shook her head. "Let's find something for Sam." She let Dean lead her down the aisle. "Hey." She stopped him with a light tug on his hand. "What about this?"

Dean scoffed, "I don't think Sam would be able to fit into that."

"It's not for Sam, you idiot." Alex picked up the small t-shirt. "It's for Merlin." She held it up for Dean. It was a dark grey with a yellow Batman logo on it. "Think he'd like it?"

Dean nodded. "Can't go wrong with Batman." His eyes scanned the shelves of the graphic tees, coming to rest on another one. "May as well get them all a shirt." His eyes flashed with humor. "We don't want one of them thinking we love them more."

"We already got Abel one." When Dean looked at her, head tipped, she sighed. "It's blue?" she prompted. "You picked it out?"

"Oh yeah." Dean let go of her hand and stepped away, reaching for a red shirt. "Does Sarris like Ironman? I assume we're going with the superhero theme here, and Ironman's pretty badass."

Alex followed. "He's not much in to superheroes."

"But he's a boy." Dean pouted childishly. "Look at it. Hell, _I'd_ wear this shirt."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex picked up another dark grey shirt, this one with a large basketball on the front in neon orange. She turned to so Dean could see. "Hm?"

"Sure." Dean tossed the Ironman shirt back onto the shelf. "Whatever."

"You just wanted to see our son wearing Ironman."

"Damn right I did." Dean stepped out of the kid's section. "Now come on. We've got to find something for the oldest kid."

"Ab-?"

"Sam." Dean walked away, and Alex hurried after him. "Poor kid's never grown up."

Alex grumbled under her breath. "He's more mature than you."

Dean pretended not to notice.

...

**T**wo weeks passed. Alex lost herself in the pleasant-but-completely-not-pleasant hustle of the holidays. They had no real friends, so it was just the seven of them for Christmas morning. On Christmas Eve, the kids were running around the living room, eagerness making them bounce with excitement. Sarris and Merlin tore around the couch and down the hall, yelling and shrieking in joy. Ashlyn hurried after them, her own legs barely keeping up.

Alex was sitting on the couch, reading, back against the armrest. Dean sat on the other side, doing the same. Both had their legs stretched out, feet resting on each other's lap. Eventually Dean put his book down, looking over at the clock. "Should we put them to bed?" he asked. "It's almost nine."

Alex smiled. "Come on, Dean. It's Christmas." The twins tore past her, waving small plastic swords they had gotten for their birthday. Ashlyn stopped beside her mother, watching her older brothers run off again. She climbed up onto the couch, settling in her mother's lap. "Are you tired yet?" Alex asked her daughter, running her hand gently through her dark hair.

Ashlyn shook her head. "Nope." She let out a toothy grin. "W-Where are my presents?"

"You have to wait until tomorrow," Alex teased. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll get them."

Ash shook her head again. "I can't sleep," she stated. "I'm hungry."

"Hungry?" Dean tossed his book onto the coffee table. "We just had our snack." He held out his arms, and Ashlyn stood up, jumping at him. Dean huffed as her foot landed on his crotch. "You're getting heavy," he told her. Then he stood up. "Come on. Say goodnight to your mom."

Ashlyn frowned. "I'm not tired!"

"Well, it's your bed time." Dean carried her down the hall. "Let's find your brothers on the way."

Ashlyn's protests faded away as Dean disappeared up the stairs.

...

**A**lex sat up, eyes wide with panic. She looked around, finding herself in her bedroom. The room was darkened, but even then she could see the two shapes that sat by her feet. Her heart was beating fast, but she took a deep breath, glancing at the clock. 5:26. "Do you know what time it is?" she snapped, then lowered her voice. Dean was still asleep to next to her.

Sarris tipped her head. "It's Christmas!"

Alex shook her head. "You scared me half to death."

Dean stirred, arms seeking her out and trying to pull her close. Alex knocked his arms away, and he cracked open his eyes. "What?" He sounded hurt.

"Even dad's awake," Merlin whined. "Please? Can we open our presents?"

Dean's eyes focused on his sons. He leaned up and looked at the clock, rolling his eyes. "Go ask Sam."

"He sent us in here." Merlin crawled over to his mom, sitting up in her lap.

"Go ask him again." Dean rolled over and fell back to sleep.

"Dean." Alex closed her eyes. "Go back to bed," she told the twins. "You know the rules. You can't wake us up until seven."

"But that's almost two hours!"

"Hour and a half," Dean grunted. "Go back to bed."

"Can I stay with you?" Merlin chirped.

"No."

"Go sleep with Sam." Dean pulled the covers over his head. "He's always lonely. Ow!" He cried out as Alex whacked him on the back. "Fine, whatever. Do what your mom says."

With small groans, the twins left, and Alex fell back on the bed. She snuggled up next to Dean, who pulled her close. "Merry Christmas," he murmured, twisting his head to kiss her lightly.

Alex grunted, closing her eyes. "We should've locked the door."

"We'll remember that for next year." With that, Dean rolled on his side and fell asleep.

...

**T**he bed jerked as something landed on it. Alex opened her eyes, letting out a low groan. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Merlin crawled onto her back, laying down. "I wanna go downstairs!"

The bed creaked as Dean sat up. "Where's Ash?"

"Here!" Ashlyn climbed up into her father's lap. "I want my presents!"

"Fine!" Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. He picked Ashlyn up by the waist, slinging her over his shoulder. Ashlyn giggled as she was carried across the room. Dean set her down, turning to look at them, eyes gleaming. "Come on. Let's go wake up Sam. As loud as you can." He opened the door and the twins tore out.

A second later Alex heard them screaming at the top of their lungs, and a loud thump. Alex got out of bed and hurried across the hall to see Sam laying on the floor, eyes wide.

He glared up at Dean, who just grinned. "Rise and shine, Sammy. It's Christmas. Alright. Everyone downstairs!"

The kids tore down the hallway, and Sam pulled himself to his feet. "I hate you," he grumbled.

Dean' grinned again. "I know." He nudge Alex with his shoulder. "Come on."

They hurried down the stairs to find their kids sitting on the floor, hurriedly sorting out the gifts into their piles. Ashlyn was sitting on the floor, letting her older brothers do the work, pulling a particularly large present close. Alex sat down on the couch, pulling a blanket tightly around her. "Coffee?" Dean offered, stepping into the kitchen.

"Sure." Alex let out a large yawn.

"Sammy?"

"No thanks." Sam sat on the ground next to his niece, running fingers through his messy hair. "Anything for me?"

In response, Sarris pushed a pile over to him. Then he placed on in his hand. "I picked this myself," he told his uncle proudly.

Sam smiled. "Then I'll open it first."

...

**W**ithin the hour everything was unwrapped. Alex hadn't moved from the couch, sipping her coffee mindlessly as she watched Ashlyn play with her new dollhouse. Sam lay next to her, eyes closed, breathing shallow. However, when Ashlyn asked him a question, he responded quietly.

Sarris tore past, a large stuffed dinosaur in his hand, and Merlin followed, a similarly stuffed toy in his own hands. Alex heard them thundering up the stairs, and she sighed.

Dean sat down next to her, and she smiled "How you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Great." Alex snuggled into his chest, content. This is how life should be. She sent up a prayer that life could stay this way forever.


	49. Trouble in Paradise

**I**t was just over a week later. "Alex?" Dean knocked on the bedroom doorframe, looking in.

Alex was laying on the bed, typing away on Sam's laptop. "Hm?"

Dean sat down next to her, stretching out his legs. "I just got off the phone with Milligan."

"Yeah?" Alex didn't look up, hiding a faint hint of worry that shot through her. "How is he?"

"He's doing good."

"What did he want?"

Dean cleared his throat, and Alex closed the laptop, waiting for the inevitably bad news.

"Some of the leading betaologists are getting together in Chicago for a, uh, convention or something." Dean shrugged. "Milligan asked if I wanted to go."

A sense of relief shot through the female, followed by disappointment. "Just you?"

"Yeah." Dean looked over at her. "I said that was okay, but I wanted to check with you."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" She put the laptop on the nightstand, looking at the clock. Ten pm. She stifled a yawn. "When is it?"

"I'll leaving Friday." Dean put an arm around her shoulder casually, then folded the other behind his head. "You'll be fine. Sam can help out."

Alex huffed in amusement. "Sam's just another one I have to watch," she teased. "Of course I'll be fine." She sighed. "Friday. That's tomorrow."

Dean blinked, looking over at her. "Today's Tuesday."

"It's _Thursday_." Alex rolled her head to the side, looking into his green eyes. "Where have you been?"

Dean shrugged. "I haven't worked at the garage in two weeks. The days are blurring together." He got up, ignoring Alex's half-hearted protest. "I have to get packed," he mumbled.

"When are you leaving?"

"Afternoon." Dean disappeared into their closet. Alex watched him go before turning back to her laptop with a shrug.

...

**"I**'ll be back Tuesday." Dean dropped his bag by the door, pulling on his jacket. "Take care of her, Sammy."

"Yeah." Sam nodded, stepping to the side as Merlin rushed past.

"And you take care of your mother," Dean told his son, looking up at Alex with a grin. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Alex smiled back. "Be careful."

"Of course." Dean quickly kissed his mate goodbye. "I'll be back before you know it." He opened the front door and stepped out.

Alex watched him get into his car and back out of the driveway. She leaned to one side to find Sam standing there. He backed away, and Alex followed him inside, closing the door behind her.

...

**T**hat night, she retired to bed alone. Dean hadn't called, and she was worried, even though she knew she shouldn't be. But she hated being without him, especially after Alistair. She curled up under the cold covers, wishing his warm, solid body was there with her. She closed her eyes, basking in the thought of him curling up around her, breath warm on her neck . . . She shook the thoughts away. Thinking like that wouldn't go her any good.

With a small sigh, she fell asleep.

...

**S**he woke up in the middle of the night. She rolled over, seeking warmth, but she was alone. With a quiet groan, she remembered that Dean wasn't there. No. He was all the way in Chicago. Alex rolled onto her back, staring up at the darkened ceiling. Without thinking, she slipped a hand under her shirt, fingers running under her back, feeling the small raised scars on her skin. The stitching had come out months ago, but Alex knew the scars would never fade.

Her mind flickered back to Meg. With a shiver, she tried to push the memories away, but they wouldn't go. The darkness pushed down on her, and her heart started to race. She suddenly sat up, trying to clear her head. "I'm safe," she whispered aloud. "Safe."

She reached up, feeling her forehead. She was warm, but she didn't feel sick. Alex threw back the covers, shaking her head. The bare floor was cold beneath her feet as she got up, and she made her way quietly across the room. She padded down the hall, careful not to wake her kids. Then she pushed her way into Sam's bedroom.

He heard the door open and stirred. The bed dipped as Alex crawled in, and he lifted his head. "The hell . . ?"

"Go back to sleep. It's just me," Alex whispered back.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Sam sat up, brushing his long hair out of his face in confusion.

"Lonely." Alex looked up at the alpha through the dim light. "I don't like sleeping alone. Not anymore." She left the nightmares unspoken. Sam knew about them.

He looked like he was going to object, but decided against it. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Sam lay back down. "A-Alright."

He pulled his brother's mate close.

...

**A**lex woke up, displaced. She wasn't in her room. She let out a small groan and rolled over to find a warm body next to her. It was Sam. Alex opened her eyes, confused. Then she blinked, remembering _exactly_ what had happened. She sat up, blushing furiously.

"Wha . . ." Sam woke as well, cracking open his eyes. They snapped open. "Shit." He sat up, face flushing. "I, I . . ."

Alex crawled out of bed, quickly pulling on her clothes. Then she fell back on the bed, groaning. _Heat._ She had gone into heat last night.

"Alex. I, I'm sorry -"

"Forget it," Alex growled. How had this even happened? One night - she had only wanted to have someone next to her, not . . . this. _Shit._ She crawled out of bed, shakily standing.

Sam pulled on his sweatpants, not making eye contact. "I, uh . . . Dean . . ."

"Don't tell Dean," Alex growled. She turned to face Sam. "Seriously. Don't."

Sam nodded. "It was an accident," he said lamely.

Alex shook her head. "No. _It_ never happened."

Sam nodded. "Right." He hurried out of his room. As soon as he was gone, Alex reached up, feeling her neck. Good. He hadn't bonded her. Dean's mark was still there. She stumbled back to her own bed.


	50. Some Secrets Are Carried to the Grave

**Only 7 chapters left!**

* * *

...

**A**lex collapsed on the bed, pulling the covers tightly around her. That hadn't happened. Somehow, this was all a nightmare. She would wake up any second now, still in her own bed. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping to wake up.

But no such luck came. Alex knew this was real. She reluctantly opened her eyes. She had - Dammit. She didn't even _like_ Sam. He-He was Dean's brother, for God's sake. Alex sat up, head in her hands. _It's okay,_ she told herself. _You were in heat. Dean will understand._ No. Who was she kidding? Heat was no excuse.

There was a knock on the door. "Alex?"

"Go away!" Alex yelled, fists clenched. She threw off the covers. She needed a shower.

...

**T**he minute Dean stepped through the door, Alex pinned him against the wall, kissing him desperately. Dean, although surprised, let her. "Damn, baby," he finally whispered, scenting the air. "How long have you been in heat?"

Alex kissed down his neck. "Since you left," she whined in his ear. She felt Dean's hands move downwards, and she shifted in pleasure.

Dean pressed a kiss on her lips, then pulled back. "Where's the kids? Don't they want to say hi to their dad?"

Alex shrugged, not particularly caring about them right now. "With Sam," she grunted. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she said Sam's name, and she was thankful the heat disguised that. She hid her face back in her mate's neck, putting Dean's brother out of her memories.

Dean ran one hand up and down her side. "You shouldn't be out here," he growled. "You should be in bed." He added with a hint of playfulness, "You're stinking up the whole house."

Alex frowned, running a hand through his hair. "I came down to see you," she pouted. "And the kids are in bed."

"Well, once I say goodnight to the kids and hi to Sammy, I'll meet you in the bedroom," he whispered. "Be ready."

Alex nodded and scurried off.

...

**I**t was two days later. Alex was sitting in the hall for no particular reason. Then, she felt something stir in her gut. She pulled her mind out of her thoughts, frowning. She knew that feeling. She was a beta, and she knew that feeling. She was pregnant.

She stood up, narrowing her eyes. Being a beta, she could usually tell she was pregnant within five to seven days after conception. But she had only had sex with Dean two days ago. And it had been several weeks before that that they had - oh. Shit.

Alex's legs shook, and she slumped to the ground. No. That, that couldn't be happening. No. Either she was wrong, and she wasn't pregnant, or she was just feeling it early this time. It couldn't be . . . his. One time - it had been an accident!

"Alex?" Dean walked down the hall, looking down at her, a slight smile passing over his face. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." Alex forced her voice to be steady. "Just thinking."

She knew she was blushing, and she knew Dean could see it, because he grinned, kneeling down next to her. " 'Bout what?"

Alex shrugged. "Stuff." She avoided Dean's gaze. Should she tell h - no. No. She turned her attention back to her mate. "How are you?"

"Good." Dean pulled her close, and Alex closed her eyes. Dean could never know. She would tell Dean in a few days. He'd think it was his. He'd love it as his. Sam would . . . Alex shook her head. She had to tell him. Eventually. But not now.

...

**"D**ean?" It was two days later, and Alex finally had to face the facts that she was pregnant. And there was a very high chance that is wasn't Dean's.

"Hm?" Dean was sitting on the bed, absent-mindedly reading one of Alex's book. He looked up when Alex walked in, a smile crossing his face.

"I, uh," Alex approached, sitting on the side of the bed next to him. "I'm pregnant again."

Dean put down the book, a large grin growing across his face. Then he pulled her close, positioning her in between his legs so she could lean back against his chest. He buried his face in the back of her neck, inhaling deeply. "I, I . . ." Dean shook her head, joyous beyond words. "That's amazing."

Alex nodded, flushing slightly. "Yeah," she echoed, "amazing."

...

**D**ean announced the news that next morning. "Guess what, Sammy." He pulled Alex close when Sam looked up. "We're expecting."

Sam smiled. Alex smiled as well, which faltered slightly when she met Sam's gaze. Sam immediately understood, and he blushed bright red. "Uh, congrats," he muttered, turning back to his food. "That's, uh, that's great."

Dean didn't pick up on Sam's hesitancy. "It really is." He kissed the side of Alex's head, closing his eyes. "I guess I'm just lucky to have the best mate in the world."

Alex blushed, refusing to make eye contact with Sam. She heard him get up and leave.

...

**T**he minute Dean left for work, Sam pulled Alex into his room. "What the hell?" he whispered furiously. "You're pregnant?"

Alex felt anger boil up. "I'm not the only one to blame here. You're the one who knotted me."

"You're the one with a mate!" Sam got up, pacing, face twisted in frustration and anger. "You're the one who came into my bed. You're the one who was in heat. You're the one who made me do this-"

"I was in heat! You're the one who gave fucked me, knotted me, impregnated me! Dammit, Sam! I can barely look Dean in the face. He thinks this kid is his. What if it's obvious it's yours? How do I explain that? Do I have to live with this lie? Because I'm sure as hell not going to tell him."

"Well, I'm not going to tell him either." Sam sat down next to his brother's mate, anger fading. "I'm, uh, sorry. I really am. I wish none of this had happened." Alex started sobbing, and he hesitantly pulled her close. "Listen. The kid's Dean's. It doesn't matter if the kid is biologically mine, right? I mean, we don't even know that, do we?"

Alex looked up into the alpha's eyes. "I don't know! I - There's no way you should be able to get me pregnant, b-but I felt it only two days after my heat. I _never_ feel it that early. Never. It's not possible!" She fell silent. "I don't know. M-Maybe 'cause you're his brother . . . I don't know."

Sam closed his eyes, looking away. "Yeah, me neither." They fell into silence. Sam pulled Alex close, sighing into her hair. "Everything is going to be okay," he awkwardly promised.

A cry came from the other room, and Alex pushed away from Sam. "I should go see what Ashlyn wants," she muttered. Sam said nothing.


	51. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

**S**omehow, life went on. Before Alex knew it, a year and a half had passed. Alex had given birth to a baby girl. She named her Jessica. Jessica Kelly Winchester. And she had convinced herself that Jess was Dean's. Until the DNA rank test came back. One half beta, one half alpha. Nearly split down the line.

Dean didn't seem to think anything of it. 'We both had alphas for parents,' he had shrugged. 'I'm not surprised she part alpha.'

Alex had nodded, but deep down inside, she knew that wasn't the reason.

...

**T**hat had been six months ago. Now Jessica was six months old, and, once again Alex had almost forgotten who the real father even was. Dean loved her like a daughter; Sam loved her just as much. Alex and Sam had barely spoken since their conversation almost two years ago, but Dean remained blissfully unaware of the tension.

...

**I**t was a Thursday night and Alex was laying in bed. The only ones up were Sam and Dean, having a few beers. The kids had gone to bed an hour ago. She heard them raise their voices, but she was tired, and simply figured they were having another one of their petty fights. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

She was woken by a loud crash. She sat up, heart thumping. What was that?

"Get out! Just get the hell out!"

"What the fuck?!"

"I don't give a damn, you bastard! Get the hell out of this house, and don't you _dare_ come back!"

A door slammed, and Alex felt her heart beat nervously. What had happened? Her mind immediately went to her kids. She hoped they were okay.

The door opened, and Dean stormed in. "Dean?" Alex's voice was soft. "Are you okay?"

Dean paused, seeing her awake. That hesitation didn't last long. He launched himself at Alex, pinning her down against the mattress. "What the fucking hell?" he growled. "You low-life whore!"

"Dean!" Alex trembled beneath her mate. "What's wrong? I-"

"And when the hell were you going to tell me you slept with my brother?! When the fuck did this happen? And then he gets you pregnant? I -" Dean's anger faltered for a second. "Jessica was _mine._ She is _my_ daughter! She. Is not. HIS!" Completely overwhelmed by anger, he punched the mattress by her head.

Alex shrieked, cowering. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. Dean. I . . . I was in heat."

"This was when I was in Chicago, wasn't it?" Dean let out a hiss. "You dirty little bitch. What? You just figured you could go for some alpha knot? Got tired of what I can give to you?"

"No, no!" Alex was sobbing now. "Dean, please. It was an accident! I, I was lonely-"

"Lonely?!" Dean punched the mattress again, earning another shriek from his mate. "I told you. You could have called me, and I would have come back home! Damn you, you fucking little bitch! Slut! I -" Dean took a deep breath, his rage exhausting him. He looked down at Alex, voice low. "I trusted you, Alex. We never gave up on each other. Not once. Jennifer, Balthazar, Alistair. We finally made it out. And now you go and blow it all by fucking my little brother." He led out a disbelieving laugh. "How many times has he knotted you, huh? Four, five? Every time I'm at work you guys get down and dirty in his bed?"

"No, no." Tears streamed down her face. "Dean, I love you, I - I told you. It was an accident. One time. You're the only one I love, Dean."

Dean's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Why?"

Alex closed her eyes. "I don't know." She opened her eyes. "I was in heat-"

"You've been in heat before!" Rage pulsed through Dean, hot and fast.

"But it was always with you!" Alex's voice rose into a hopeless wail. "It all happened so fast."

Dean let out a growl. "Well, I hope it was worth it." He got up.

"Dean . . ."

Dean left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Dean!" Alex screamed her mate's name desperately. She closed her eyes, going limp. "Please come back," she whispered, voice shaking.

...

**T**he night passed slowly. Alex tossed and turned, never sleeping. She cried the whole night. When she finally got up, neither Sam or Dean were there. And neither came back for the whole day. Alex spent the day with the kids, desperately afraid that they - that Dean - would never come back.

It was late that night when Dean came back. Seeing him, Alex threw herself into his arms. Dean pushed her away, stalking into the kitchen. "Hey, Sarris." He looked at his son who was sitting at the table. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Sarris replied. "Merlin and Abel are at Austin's. Sleepover."

"Oh yeah. You didn't want to go?"

"He got sick," Alex said quietly. She was ignored.

"I was throwing up," Sarris explained.

"Oh. Sorry, buddy." Dean mussed his son's hair sympathetically. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Sarris got down off his chair before hurrying off towards his room.

Alex slowly approached. "Dean," she whispered. "Please. We have to talk."

"About what?" Dean turned to face his mate. "About how you cheated on me with my brother? About how you lied to me about Jessica? About that?"

"Yes." Alex forced herself to stand tall. "Why won't you listen to me?"

Dean angrily pulled out a beer. "Let's see. Probably because you fucked my brother? Or how about because you _told_ me Jessica was my kid."

Alex lowered her gaze. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Dean let out a hurtful laugh. "I had to find this out from Sam? He didn't even seem sorry about it."

Alex flinched. "I don't know about him," she began quietly, "but I know I'm sorry. I - sorry doesn't even begin to describe it. I just want things to go back to normal."

"Things are never going be normal. Not between us. Not again." Dean slammed the fridge door closed. He tried to stalk away, but Alex blocked his path. Dean glared down at her, but Alex refused to move.

"Listen, Dean Michael Winchester -"

"No, you listen to me. I know we're still important in the public eye. And that's probably the only reason why I'm not going to leave you." He saw Alex tremble, but he was too angry to care. "To them, we'll pretend everything's okay. But between you and me, it's not. And it's never going to be."

"Dean-"

"You're not allowed to sleep in my bed unless you're in heat. I'll still love the kids. Even Jess, but as far as you're concerned, you're dead to me." Dean pushed Alex out of the way.

Alex slumped to the ground, shaking. Dean had to be lying. He, he didn't actually mean those things. He - no. _We're still important to the public eye. And that's probably the only reason why I'm not going to leave you._ Dean's words cut through her like butter, and she sobbed.

...

**I**t was late before Alex went to bed. She instinctively crawled into Dean's bed, too tired and worn out from crying. She immediately received a kick in her ribs which sent her crashing to the floor. "Dean," she whimpered. When she got no response, she curled up on the floor. Her heart beat heavily in her chest, cracked and broken.

...

**S**he spent the entire night on the floor. When she woke, Dean stepped out of the bathroom, barely casting her a glance. Alex slowly sat up.

"I thought I told you you weren't allowed in here," Dean said quietly.

"I, I couldn't." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, Dean. What can I do?"

Dean sighed. "You can give me space," he finally said. "Space and time. After all, there's nothing time can't heal."

Alex shook her head, tears slipping down her face. "Please, Dean," she whispered. "Please forgive me. I, I'm begging you. I'll do anything."

Dean left the room, and Alex buried her face in the carpet.

...

**A**lex heard the doorbell ring, and she got up, making her way into the living room. Dean got the door, brusquely ignoring Alex. "Dr. Milligan." Dean let the doctor in. "It's good to see you."

"Dean." Dr. Milligan dipped his head. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

Dean looked down at his bare chest, then over at Alex. His eyes flashed for a second, then he turned back to the alpha. "No. Not at all. Please, come in." He walked over to the couch and pulled on a shirt. "How can I help you?"

"I got your call." Dr. Milligan walked over to a chair and sat down. Dean sat down on the couch on the opposite side of Alex. "And I'm glad you guys agreed."

"Agreed?" Alex repeated, head tipped in confusion. "Agreed to what?"

Milligan mirrored her confusion."I know things aren't going very well for you financially, so when we got a grant from the SAAB, I called you about coming back to the museum. Well, actually, we only have enough room and resources for your children. Not you." Seeing Alex's face, he quickly added, "You can visit anytime, and they will be very well cared for. We will also pay you for their . . . rent, if you will." He looked over at Dean. "Dean said you guys agreed to it."

Dean nodded in concurrence. "I believe that can be done."

"Dean!"

"Alex." Dean turned to face her. "We both know they'd be better off there. We can't support all five of them. Besides, the beta museum's only ten minutes away."

Alex sat there, shocked. They were going to take her kids? Again?

Dr. Milligan watched their interaction worriedly. "Well, if it's still decided," he said slowly, completely surprised. "I can take them whenever you're ready."

Dean stood up. "I'll go wake them."

Alex sprung to her feet,. "Sit the hell back down!" she snapped. "You're not going to wake them up just to tell them they're leaving us!"

Dean towered over her. "Alex," he growled. "Sit down. I am dominant, and _you will listen to me._"

Alex angrily held his gaze until Dean shoved her down onto the couch. Alex sprang back up, watching as he stalked down the hall. She started towards him, but Dr. Milligan held her back. "What's going on between you two?" he asked quietly.

"Not your business," Alex growled back weakly. Her legs started shaking, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"Please. Sit back down." Dr. Milligan guided her back to couch. "Congratulations on Jessica."

Alex's eyes watered. "Thanks," she whispered. "I -"

"Something's wrong." Dr. Milligan moved so he was sitting next to her. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"Dean hates me," Alex whispered. She started crying, and angrily brushed the tears away. "I, never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

Abel staggered out into the living room, yawning. "Mom?"

"Come here, Bel."

Her son did so, sitting on the couch next to her. "What's going on?"

"It's, uh . . . Bel, do you remember when we lived in the museum?"

"Yeah, a bit." Abel looked up at her. "Why? Are we going back?"

"You're going back. You, and the twins, and Ash and Jess."

Abel frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's safer there." Alex mussed her son's hair. "Why don't you go get dressed, okay? And wake up the twins."

Abel nodded and walked out of the room. Alex buried her head in her hands.

...

**I**t was twenty minutes later when all of the kids were out the door, leaving Dean and Alex alone. Dean closed the door, turning past Alex.

"What the hell?!" Alex finally yelled. "Who ever gave you the right to give away our kids?"

"_Our_ kids. I had every right to give-"

Alex slapped him across the face. "To what? Give away our freakin kids? They're. Our. Kids. You love them!"

"That's why they had to go! They'll be better off there! Away from you."

Alex stepped back like he had punched her in the face. "Away from me?" Her voice cracked. "Me? I, I love them, Dean. They're my kids." A snarl crossed her face. "They're mine! I, I gave birth to them. I, nine months! Nine months I had them living inside me, and you think I don't love them? You think I wouldn't do anything for them?!"

"You betrayed us. You betrayed me, you betrayed them! You slept with my fucking brother!"

"Dean, please!" Alex voice broke. "I said I'm sorry! The hell do you want from me?!"

"Just leave me alone!" Dean stalked away.

Alex screamed after him, punching the wall. She punched it again, over and over, rage fueling each blow. She only stopped when her anger faded. Then she collapsed against the wall. Her knuckles were bruised and bloodied, but she couldn't care.

...

**A**t one point, Dean walked by. He stopped, looking down at Alex. She was curled up against the wall, hands wrapped around her knees. Blood still trickled from her knuckles, and he let out a frustrated noise. "Alex."

Alex looked up, hope in her eyes.

"The hell were you thinking?" Dean walked over to her, pulling her to her feet. "What are people going to think if they see your hands like that?" He pulled her over to the sink, gently washing her hands. Alex watched him do so, not offering any resistance. Dean's heart swelled with possessiveness when he thought of the time when - No. He wouldn't think about that. "There," he said a little more abruptly than he meant to. "And for God's sake, be careful."

Alex muttered something of a thanks, not moving away.

"Alex."

Alex turned into his arms, shaking. Dean just let her. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I . . ." She fell into silence, shaking her head.

Dean stepped away. "Whatever." He stalked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Something inside of him was broken. Ever since he had found out his mate had cheated on him, something had snapped, and it hurt. And it made him lash out. He could see how sorry she was, but it didn't seem to matter. Every time he looked at her, all he saw was her with his brother. Anger flashed through him. She was his! He balled his fists, letting out a growl. She said she loved him, but how could she? He could have forgiven her if she had told him, but to lie about it? To lie about Jess?

A snarl grew across his lips. This was all her fault.


	52. Even the Wrong Words Seem to Rhyme

**T**he weeks passed, and they were only getting more distant. Alex would visit her children every day, and constantly tried to get closer to Dean, but he would only push her away. Then, they would grow closer for a day or two, and all of a sudden fall farther and farther apart. They always seemed to be fighting. And, after one awfully bad fight, Alex ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Dean didn't follow.

...

**S**he came back late that night, still angry. The front door was locked, so she circled around, pushing through the unlocked back door. The house was empty - it always seemed empty nowadays - and, after checking the downstairs, she made her way up.

She had barely reached the top step before she stopped. There were voices coming from Dean's room. Moans. White hot anger rushed through the beta, and she saw red. She ran down the hall and kicked the door open to see Dean and some woman. Alpha. Both naked. "What. The. Hell." Alex was so angry she was shaking.

Dean tried to sit up, but the woman was on top of him. Alex launched herself at the alpha, tackling her to the ground. "What the hell?!" she screamed, punching her repeatedly in the face. The woman could do nothing but raise her arms in defense.

Finally Dean regained his composure enough to haul Alex off of her. "Calm down," he hissed in her ear.

The woman grabbed her clothes and ran, and Alex's struggle was renewed. "Let me go!" she yelled. "I'll kill her!" It was only when she heard the door slam closed that she turned to Dean. The insatiable urge to mate him ran through her, to claim him as hers, but she somehow held back. "Take a shower!" she hissed. "Get her fucking scent off of you."

"Alex-"

"I don't care!" Alex roughly pushed him towards the bathroom. Dean reeled backwards. "I can't believe you!"

"You cheated on me first!"

"I was in heat!" Alex punched him in the stomach. "Fuck you! Who was she?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Tell me who she was! I will _kill_ her!"

Dean growled. "Oh. So its okay for you to cheat, but not me!"

"I don't give a damn! I'll kill Sam too if you want. I'll kill both of them." Her possessive jealousy overtook her, and she surged upwards, claiming his lips. "You are mine," she growled. "If any other girl even _looks_ at you, I will flay them!"

"Get out of my room!" Dean roughly shoved her towards the door. Alex ran.

...

**W**hen Dean came downstairs the next morning, Alex was sitting on the kitchen counter, back against the cabinets, looking out the window. Several beer bottles lay around her, and a half-empty whiskey bottle was in her hand.

"Alex?"

Alex didn't respond. She remained staring, unblinking out the window. "Leave me alone," she finally rasped, voice rough from disuse.

Pity overtook the male beta. He approached. "Alex." He took the whiskey away. "Have you slept at all?"

Alex shook her head, her heart broken. "Leave me alone," she repeated, voice cracking pitifully.

Dean cleared away the empty bottles before returning to her. "Listen. I'm sorry, okay? I was pissed, I was drunk, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Alex closed her eyes. "Don't bother explaining yourself. You hate me. I, this is all my fault." She finally looked at Dean, and he was shocked at how tired and broken she looked.

Dean just sighed. "You're right," he finally said. "This _is_ all your fault." He saw Alex's face fall, but he couldn't find it in him to particularly care. "But we can deal with this later. You need to go to bed." He scooped Alex up in his arms, carrying her to her room. Alex offered no resistance, too drunk and worn down to even care. She rested her head in the crook of Dean's neck, whimpering.

Dean dropped her in her bed. When Alex didn't move under the covers, he quickly did it for her. Then he left.

...

**A**lex slept on and off through the day, and finally woke up that night. She was feeling better, but she was overwhelmingly hot. She threw off the covers, seeking relief. It wasn't there. She quickly pulled off her clothes, pressing her stomach into the cool sheets. She knew what was wrong. She was in heat.

She groaned, feeling her hole grow wet with slick. She ground against the sheets, seeking friction. But it wasn't enough. She looked at the clock. 11:34.

Alex made up her mind. She climbed out of bed, hurrying down the hall to Dean's room. He was laying on the bed, asleep. Alex shivered as the cold air brushed against her sweating body. She hurried inside, climbing onto the bed.

Dean mumbled something, rolling onto his back.

Alex threw back the covers, moving to straddle his hips. Dean woke up. "The hell?" he snapped, sitting up.

Alex leaned in to kiss him desperately. "Heat," she gasped, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

If Dean was trying to refuse her, he wasn't doing a very good job. Soon he was kissing her back, hands at her hips. Alex ran hands up and under his shirt, tracing the muscles under his skin. "Please," she begged. "Dean. I need you. I need you so bad."

"Fuck this." Dean rolled them over.

...

**W**hen she awoke, she was clinging onto Dean. The heat had mostly abated - for now - and she snuggled closer, letting her lose herself in the delusion that everything was okay. She heard Dean let out a quiet breath, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. "You okay?" she whispered.

Dean didn't say anything, but he shifted away. Alex followed him, holding him tighter. "Alex." Dean finally spoke. "Please. Don't."

Alex frowned. He was still her mate; he felt her heat at the same time she did. "You said I could stay," she whimpered. "I'm in heat, Dean."

"Then go find-"

Alex cut him off. "No. No, Dean. I don't want _him_. Not ever. I just want you." She snuggled under his arm, curling up on his chest. "You're perfect, Dean," she mumbled in his chest. "You're my everything. My Dean. I miss you so much. Please. Let me come back."

Dean closed his eyes, letting out an undecided breath. "You might think differently after your heat."

"No!" Alex buried her head in his neck, kissing a mark she had left on his skin last night. "You don't understand! I can't live like this. You're so distant, but I need you."

Dean said nothing. He wrapped his strong arms around her back, rubbing gentle circles on her skin.

Alex started to cry. "Please. What do I have to do? I'll do anything, Dean. I swear."

Dean shook his head. "There's not much you can do," he whispered into her hair. "Just give me some time, okay? You, you hurt me, Alex. I just can't forgive you yet."

Alex pushed her head farther into his neck. "But it was okay to bring that girl home?" She felt anger boil beneath her skin. "In our bed? _Our_ bed, Dean. You don't think that hurt me?" She sat up, face red from crying. "I've been trying so hard to make it up to you. I, I let Dr. Milligan take the kids because you wanted him to, I let you push me around, let you take your anger out on me, and that was what you did?"

Dean closed his eyes. "I told you. I was drunk, I was mad at you, I just wanted to get back."

Alex shook her head. "I was in heat when - I, I could smell you, but you weren't there. Sam," she swallowed thickly. "Sam was just there. He smelled like you, he smelled like dominant, and I - I just _needed_ it. I was so desperate, Dean. And you, you just do it 'cause you want to get back at me?!" Alex pushed on Dean's chest, pushing him farther down into the bed. She took a deep breath. Anger would get them nowhere.

Dean's eyes smoldered with rage. "Listen. Maybe you should just leave. We obviously can't do anything without fighting."

Alex shook her head, she lay back down on Dean, clinging on him desperately. "No." She kissed him. "I'm still in heat."

Dean stubbornly pushed her away, getting up. "Then you can come back when you need me."

"I _always_ need you." Alex watched as he walked away.

...

**H**er heat was over in a few days. As soon as it was over, Dean didn't let her back into his bed, and Alex had to crawl back into her cold bed. When she woke the next morning, she almost cried at the lack of warmth beside her. She fell back against the sheets. Her mind was made up.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed the car keys and drove away.


	53. Out of the Doubt That Fills Your Mind

**S**he pulled into the parking lot of the beta museum, hurriedly getting out of the car. It was almost ten o'clock, and the lot was half full. Alex stepped into the building, ignoring the alphas who were there to collect the entrance fee. They politely let her go.

She hurried down the slightly crowded halls until she reached the large room where the glass house was. The crowd parted to let her through, and she jumped over the barrier between the crowd and the glass and circled around to the door. A guard stood there. Seeing Alex, he unlocked the door, and she stepped inside.

The house still faintly smelled of her and Dean. She hesitated, memories flooding back. But she shook them off, hurrying into the living room. "Abel?" she called. "Sarris, Merlin?"

"Mom!" Merlin came charging into the room, throwing himself into her arms. Alex hugged him.

"I missed you," Alex whispered, her voice catching in her throat. "We're everyone else?"

"Outside! Jennifer's letting us swim!"

"Jennifer?" Alex froze. "Show me."

Merlin took her hand, leading her out the door. Then he hurried over to his brothers. A female was sitting by a small kiddie pool with Ashlyn and Jess.

Alex stalked over to her. She knew that scent. Beta. The Jennifer that was to be Dean's mate. "Jennifer."

The beta looked up. "Alex. Hello."

"Mommy!" Ashlyn stood holding out her wet hands.

Alex scooped her up possessively. "How are you, Ash?"

"Missed you," Ashlyn said, reaching for her mom's face.

"I missed you too." Alex looked down to see Sarris hugging her leg. "Hey, Sarris. How are you?"

"I'm good!" Sarris demonstrated by jumping into the pool. He surfaced, grinning up at his mom.

"Dad's not coming again, is he?" Abel asked quietly. Alex turned to see her eldest son standing behind her.

Alex shook her head. "Your father's busy," she said quietly, setting Ashlyn down. "He'll visit soon."

"That' what you always say," Abel muttered, turning.

Jennifer looked up at her, brushing her brown hair out of her face. "Is everything okay between you and Dean?" she asked sweetly.

Alex didn't like her. "Nothing we can't handle," she coldly promised.

Jennifer stood up. "I'm sure you want to bond with your children. I'll be inside."

Alex sat down, taking Jess from the beta. "Thank you." She watched the beta disappear into the house.

"Mom?" Abel sat next to her.

_He's getting big,_ Alex realized with a tinge of sadness. He was almost ten. Ten years she and Dean had been together. And now this. "What's up?"

"Why are you and Dad fighting?" Abel looked down, blushing slightly. "Is it because of us? Is that why you sent us away?"

Alex hugged her son tightly. "No. It's, it's about something that has nothing to do with you. You're here . . . you're here because we don't have enough money to keep you with us. Dad's job isn't paying enough, and we didn't want any alpha to take you. They would, you know. Betas are invaluable."

Abel nodded. "I get it. I still wish I was home with you guys."

Alex stroked her son's blonde hair. "I wish you were home with us too." She fell into her own thoughts. She knew that if they could leave, they wouldn't have a home to go back to. Not one with her and Dean.

...

**A**lex quickly left. She got into her car, and she cried. She cried about her children. She cried about Dean. She cried because she knew everything she had cared about was gone. She had no one. And there was only one place to go.

...

**"A**lex?" Castiel opened the door, looking down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Alex asked, studying the ground.

"Sure, sure. I, can I help you?" Castiel stepped back, letting her in. "Lucifer's upstairs, if you want."

Alex stepped into the large mansion of the Novak Breeding Company. "That'd be nice."

"I'll go get him." With one last worried glance, Castiel disappeared up the stairs. Alex stood in the foyer, eyes trained on the ground.

"Alex?" Footsteps hurried down the stairs.

Alex looked up at the familiar voice. She opened her mouth, but tears welled up.

Lucifer stepped forward. "What's wrong? There's something wrong, isn't there?"

Alex hugged him desperately, trying her best not to cry.

"Let's sit down." Lucifer led her into the living room and onto a couch. "What happened? Is everything okay at home? I heard about your children."

A tear slid down the beta's cheek. "I, I didn't know where else to go," she whispered.

The alpha's voice sharpened. "Where's Dean? He's okay, right?"

"He hates me." Alex's voice cracked. "He hates me so much."

"Hates you?" There was shock in the alpha's voice. "Dean doesn't hate you."

"He _hates_ me." Alex buried her head back into his chest.

"Alex." Lucifer's voice was calm. "Tell me why he hates you." When Alex shook his head, he rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Alex. Please."

"It was an accident," Alex whimpered. "I, I was in heat, Dean wasn't there, I -" She broke off, pressing her head into Lucifer's shoulder. "I didn't mean to. B-But after Alistair, I, I couldn't -" A sob was wrenched out of her.

Lucifer understood. "Who?" he asked quietly.

"Sam."

Lucifer sighed. "Dean wasn't happy. I can't blame him."

"That's not the worst," the beta whispered.

"What's the worst?" Lucifer remained comfortingly calm. "How many times?"

"Just once," Alex pressed her forehead into his jacket, inhaling his scent. "But . . . Jess."

She felt Lucifer stiffen. "Jessica is Sam's."

"It wasn't suppose to happen." Alex felt a new rush of tears washing over her. "It was one time. B-Betas aren't suppose to get pregnant without their mate. I don't understand - he hates me. We've fought so many times. He, he brought home a girl, Luce! I found them -" Anger washed through her, " - I almost killed her. He hates me so much he cheats on me. He, he won't let me sleep in our bed unless I'm in heat, even then he's cold-" She sobbed into the alpha's jacket.

Lucifer listened quietly. "He doesn't hate you. He's loved you for over ten years. You two can get over this."

Alex shook her head. "He hates me, Luce. He says it all the time-"

Lucifer pulled her into a tight hug, silencing her. Pity rushed through him for this beta. "We can fix this." He still felt partially responsible for her; he had bought her and owned her. And he had treated her horribly. But that was long ago. "We can make this better. You get a therapist. And you two can work it out."

Alex weakly shook her head. "Can, can't I just stay here?"

Lucifer looked into her watering eyes. "You need to go back to him."

"I can't. Please. Please let me stay."

Lucifer took pity on her. "Then you should at least call him."

Alex closed her eyes. "Later," she lied. She didn't want to talk to Dean. Not ever again.

Lucifer took her hand. "You can stay. Come. You must be hungry. There's food in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Alex let him lead her away.

...

**I**t was late that night. Alex was sitting in a bed upstairs, watching her hands mindlessly. The door opened. "Come in," Alex said lamely.

"You didn't call Dean." Lucifer stepped into her room. He seemed slightly miffed.

Alex huffed. "I bet he hasn't even noticed."

"He just called me. He was worried sick." Lucifer let out something similar to a sarcastic laugh. "Now he's just pissed as hell."

Alex lay down, rolling herself up in the covers. "He doesn't care," she muttered. "He's only doing it 'cause we're important to the public."

"I don't think so." Lucifer turned off the lights to her room. "I called my friend. She's a marriage counselor, and she's willing to come in and work with the two of you."

"No."

"Alex. You two need to get over this." She imagined Lucifer had his arms crossed by now. "For God's sake, you have five pups. You can't just walk away and never look back."

Alex shook her head weakly.

"Pamela says she can stop by tomorrow. She's looking forward to meeting the both of you."

Alex curled up tighter, giving in. "Fine. If that's what Dean wants, I'll do it." She heard the alpha sigh, and the door closed. What did it matter? Dean wouldn't agree to it anyways. She squeezed her eyes closed, willing sleep to come. It did.

...

**W**hen she woke, she felt displaced. Dean wasn't next to her, and a painful longing sat in her chest. Then it all came back, and she fell back onto the bed. It was only the hunger in her stomach that made her get up.

She made her way downstairs to where the kitchen was. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and Alex scented Gabriel. "Morning, Pip." Gabriel kissed the top of her head, letting her step away. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You're back." Gabriel hadn't been home yesterday, but had apparently gotten back last night.

"Mm-hmm. Heard my favorite beta was here, and I just couldn't resist."

Alex smiled at his friendly flirting. "Hungry?"

"Damn right." Gabriel led the way into the kitchen. "What do you want? Ooh. Omegas made waffles."

"I like waffles." Alex watched Gabriel help himself before following suit. They sat down at the kitchen island.

"So. I heard you and Dean got in a fight."

"We've been fighting for the past month," Alex admitted quietly.

"You cheated on him with his brother."

"I was in heat," Alex huffed, then lowered her voice. "And . . . I - Alistair's changed me. I guess I didn't think twice about sleeping with Sam 'cause . . ."

Gabriel nodded in understanding. "I get it, sweetheart." He smiled, changing the subject. "Heard the kids were settling down nice at the museum. You visit them often?"

"Whenever I can." Alex's heart grew lighter, but not by much. "They're getting big. Abel's almost ten."

"They've got that beta watching over them . . ." The alpha trailed off when he saw Alex's expression. "Shit. Sorry, girl. I forgot she and Dean had a history." He took a bite of his waffle. "But I suppose she's the best choice."

Alex huffed. "She's a snot-nosed bitch."

Gabriel almost choked on his food with laughter. He thumped himself on his chest to clear his airway. "Jealous much?"

"Hey, Gabe?" A familiar voice came from behind them. Alex turned, blushing.

Sam stood there. Seeing Alex, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Alex still couldn't get over how such a large man could seem so small and shy. "Hey, Sam," she said quietly.

"Hey." Sam avoided eye contact.

"Hey-a, Sammy. Come join us." Gabriel patted the stool next to him.

"I'd rather not," Sam said quietly, blushing.

"Don't be stupid, Sasquatch. Come on."

Sam did as he was asked. He sat next to the other alpha, pulling some waffles close to him.

"It seems things are pretty awkward between you," Gabriel commented breezily, reaching for the strawberry syrup. "Now, I'm no marriage counselor, but I do know that if two people have a kid, they should at least _talk_ to each other -"

"Gabe. Can we not?" Alex blushed deeply. "Dean's my mate. I . . . no."

Sam let out a quiet breath in agreement.

"No." Gabriel stuck firm. "Don't make me lock the two of you in a room until you make up."

Sam stood up. "I'll be upstairs," he mumbled, hurrying away.

Gabriel watched him go with an irritated sigh. He turned to Alex. "You're gonna have to say something to him -"

"I will, I will." Alex rubbed the back of her neck." Just, let me get things settled with Dean, okay? Please." When Gabriel didn't say anything, she added, "What's he doing here anyways?"

"Sammy's a good friend. He's been crashing here for the past week or so."

"Oh." Alex pushed her plate away. "I'm done."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Gabriel cleared the dishes. Alex slipped away.

...

**L**ucifer found her a few hours later. "Alex. Mrs. Barnes is here. She would like to meet you."

Alex sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'll be right down," she lied.

Lucifer knew. "I'll wait here. I'm not stupid, Alex. And I'm going to make sure you meet her." He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. Alex nodded meekly and walked over to him. He led her down the stairs and into the living room.

A woman sat there. Long black hair, fair skin. Blue eyes. Upon seeing Alex, she stood up. "Alex. It's nice to meet you. Pamela Barnes." She held out a hand, and Alex shook it. "Please, sit." When Alex did as she asked, she sat as well. "I just came from Dean's. He's a nice guy."

Something about the way the woman said 'nice' made jealousy prickle through the beta. However, she contented herself by nodding. "He is."

"Now, Alex, he's agreed to have a few sessions with me. I'm hoping you'll be joining us."

Alex nodded again, surprised that Dean actually agreed to this. "Yeah," she said quietly. "Sure."

Pamela smiled. "Wonderful. I was hoping our first session could be tomorrow afternoon."

"Uh, I guess that works." Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Where?"

"Your house. One o'clock sharp."

Alex nodded, taking a shaky breath. Then she forced herself to answer. "Okay. I'll be there."


	54. You'll Somehow Find

**O**ne o'clock the next day came fast, and Alex found herself standing at the front door. She knocked, and footsteps approached. It was Pamela who answered. "Alex. Come in. You don't need to knock." She let Alex in. "This might take more work than I thought," she muttered under her breath.

Alex saw Dean sitting on the couch. Upon seeing her, he stood. "Alex."

"Dean."

"You had me worried." Dean's voice was full of polite concern. "You disappeared without a word."

"I'm fine." Alex sat down in a chair opposite of the couch.

Pamela sat down in another chair. "Now. Throughout this process I expect the both of you to be open, honest, and respectful of one another."

Both Alex and Dean mumbled agreements.

Pamela continued. "I won't lie. This will be uncomfortable. But we need to deal with these problems. I chose to have these sessions at your house as I feel that because the both of you are important in the public eye, it would be more private to have them here. Very well. Shall we begin?" Pamela turned to Dean. "Now. I would like to hear your side of the story. Tell me what the problem is."

Dean leaned back on the couch, crossing one leg across his knee. "I'll tell you what the problem is. She slept with my brother. He got her pregnant. Jess isn't even my kid! And they - she - didn't tell me. She wasn't going to tell me. Not ever."

Pamela turned to Alex, wordlessly asking her for her side.

Alex felt herself blushing deeply. "I, I accidentally slept with Dean's brother," she whispered. "It was an accident. I promise. I, I was in heat."

"You fucking cheated on me with my brother," Dean snapped.

"Dean! Please." Pamela quickly silenced him. "Alex. Tell me. What drove you to sleep with - it's Sam, isn't it? What made you want to sleep with Sam?"

"I didn't _want_ to. I was in heat and Dean was in Chicago. Sam, Sam was an alpha, and he smelled like dominant. I . . ." Alex trailed off. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet. "When I was with Alistair, he would rent me out to alphas. I started to think that all alphas just wanted sex from me. Sam was affected by my heat, I felt like I didn't have a choice. I gave in because if I didn't, I would be hurt." Dean huffed, and Alex looked painfully up at him. "They would whip me, Dean. Thirty lashes for every complaint. I was trained to give myself away to anyone and everyone who wanted me." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Alex, let me see your back." Pamela's soft voice made Alex turn her attention to her. She nodded meekly, turning and lifting up her shirt to reveal the crisscrossing scars that covered her back. She heard the woman inhale sharply at the sight. "You poor thing," she murmured.

Alex put her shirt back down. "She didn't want to have sex when I got her back," Dean said, his voice heavy with pity. "She was afraid that I wouldn't love her if I saw the scars." He let out a dry laugh. "That was back when I loved her more than anything."

"Do you still love her?"

Dean looked over at Alex, and she held his gaze for a second before flickering away. "I don't know," he finally said. "I, I guess I get what she's saying about the whole Alistair thing. But that doesn't really excuse it. I mean, there, they forced her. Here, Sam was her choice. And it still doesn't excuse the fact that she hid the truth about Jess."

Alex closed her eyes. "Then what's your excuse?" she finally growled. "Your excuse for sleeping with that whore-"

"Alex." Pamela quieted her before it escalated. "Dean, did you cheat on Alex?"

"Yeah. I did. I cheated on her 'cause she cheated on me." Dean's eyes glinted with anger that quickly dissipated. "I, I was drunk and I was pissed. I know what you're going to say and I know I shouldn't have done it. But what's done is done, and -"

"What's done is done?" Alex hissed. She ignored Pamela's warning to keep calm. "What? So we're just gonna let it go 'cause there's nothing we can do about it? At least I had the decency not to defile our own bed-" She was cut off as Dean stood up, stepping across the room to tower over her angrily.

Pamela was on her feet in a second. "Calm down," she snapped. "Dean. Sit."

Dean glared at her, but did as he was asked, glowering all the way.

"Now listen to me. You are going to speak of and to each other in a respectful manner. Keep your voices down and your anger under control. I understand that this is frustrating, but we need to get our feelings out there and not have those feelings threatened by the other." Pamela sat back down. "Do you both understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean mumbled. Alex echoed.

"Now. I want to know what - if anything - you guys have done to reconcile to each other."

Alex spoke first. "I tried to apologize. But no matter how much I begged his forgiveness he didn't care." Dean growled, but Alex ignored him. "I let him send the kids away, I let him toss me around, but it didn't seem to matter." She buried her head in her hands. "It seems like we can't even talk without fighting. He only lets me in his bed if I'm in heat, but I _need_ him."

"And you?"

Dean let out a breath. "I don't know. We kind of just keep fighting. It starts with her excessively apologizing, and then we start arguing. The next thing I know we're screaming at each other. Then we just walk away."

Alex felt tears welling up, but she pushed them back. She nodded in agreement.

Pamela looked between the two of them, then down at her watch. "We're almost out of time," she apologized. "We'll meet again next week. Until then, I would like to have the both of you living under the same roof."

Dean and Alex exchanged glances. "I don't know . . ." Alex said slowly.

"Things will never work out if the two of you never see each other," Pamela said calmly. "And you don't need to share the same bed. Now. If the two of you start to fight, I want the one of you to walk away before it gets too heated, okay?"

Dean nodded.

Pamela continued, "Alex. You're the submissive in this relationship, right?"

Alex nodded yes.

"I want you to be the one who walks away, okay?"

Alex shifted. "Okay. Why?"

"Because that's your role. You need to be, well, submissive. Let Dean hold his ground."

Alex nodded, lowering her eyes. "Okay."

"Dean." The counselor turned to the other beta. "While you don't need to sleep together, I would like you to initiate some sort of physical contact at least once a day. We don't know much about betas, but we do know they are a very physical breed. Especially the females. At the very least, you need to spend some period of time with her."

Dean nodded understandingly. "Yeah. I'll see what I can do."

Pamela stood up. "I'll come back next week to see how everything is going." She shook hands with Dean, and then with Alex. Dean walked her over to the door, holding it open as she stepped out. "Oh, and Dean?" Alex barely heard the alpha's quiet voice. "At least _try_ to forgive her, okay?"

Dean grunted. "I'll try." He closed the door behind her.

Alex slumped down in her chair uncomfortably. Dean came back, sitting on the couch. "Where were you yesterday?" he asked politely.

"Lucifer's." Alex avoided eye contact. "I didn't know where else to go."

Dean let out a quiet breath. "I thought an alpha had taken you," he admitted. "I was worried."

"Sorry." Alex looked up into his green eyes. "I was going to call, but I didn't think you'd care."

Dean just huffed. "Well, at least you're back." He stood up, walking into the kitchen. Alex hurried upstairs.

...

**T**hat night, Alex was sitting on the couch watching a movie. She heard Dean enter the room, but didn't look up from where she was curled up. She ran her fingers over the cushion by her head, tracing the fringes along the edge.

Dean sat down beside her. "Whatcha watching?"

"_Avatar_." Alex shifted, unsure what Dean was doing.

"Hm." Dean slouched, placing his feet across the coffee table. "Is it good?"

"Dunno. Just started." Alex uncurled herself slowly, sitting up.

Dean awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder, and Alex eagerly curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt her mate sigh as he relaxed. "I visited our kids before I left for Luce's," she said quietly. "Abel is getting big. He's almost ten."

Dean brushed fingers down her arm. "His birthday's next Saturday," he agreed. "Are we going to do something?"

Alex shifted closer to him. "We should. They miss you, you know."

Dean sighed. "I know. I, I miss them too. I just can't-"

"They're your kids, Dean," Alex said quietly. "I know things aren't the best between the two of us, but they're innocent. Abel thinks it's his fault that we sent him away." She looked up into Dean's face.

"It's not his fault," Dean insisted. "It's yours."

Alex bit back a sharp retort, and pushed away the pain in her heart that followed his words. "We should do something for his birthday," she continued. "We could have a party there. For him. We could both go."

"We'll see."

"We'll see?" Alex sat up. "What do you mean 'we'll see?' Our oldest son is turning ten! That's huge for a kid, Dean."

She saw Dean's green eyes flash. "I know that."

"So then why don't you want to go?"

"I want to go. I just don't want you to!"

Alex's jaw dropped, shocked. She got off the couch, taking a step back, movie forgotten. She couldn't get any words out. "I love them!" she finally spat. "In fact, I'm the only one who gives actually damn to visit! You, you haven't bothered to-" Remembering Pamela's words, she shook her head. "I, I should go." She hurried out of the room. She felt Dean stand, his eyes following her as she ran up the stairs. She ran into her room, closing the door behind her.

...

**I**t was ten minutes later before there was a knock on the door. Alex looked up, and Dean stepped in. "Alex." Dean held her gaze until she looked away. "I'm sorry. You . . . you're right. We should both be there for Abel's birthday."

Alex nodded quietly, staring at his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

Dean continued. "We can go shopping tomorrow, if you'd like. I guess that'd count as our 'time together.' "

"Okay." Alex smiled a little. "I, I guess we have some extra money to spend now that Milligan is paying us . . ." She trailed off sadly.

"Yeah." Dean shifted his weight to his other foot. "We'll find some nice stuff."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yeah." Dean left, closing the door behind her.


	55. You and I

**T**he months slowly trickled by. Pamela continued to come back once a week, and each time progress was made. And it was becoming obvious in the two betas' day-to-day life.

Pamela stepped into the betas' home. Dean closed the door behind her, and they both walked into the living room. "Alex!" Dean called. "Pamela's here!"

Alex hurried down the stairs, almost tripping on the last one. Dean reached out to steady her. "Thanks," Alex mumbled. She straightened up, smoothing down her dark grey t-shirt. "Hello."

"Hello, Alex." Pamela's eyes sparkled with a familiar warmth. "How have you two been?"

"Good. Great, actually." Dean sat down on the couch, and Alex sat beside him. "I dunno, but, uh, things have been a lot better."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she echoed. "It's been a few weeks since we last fought. I mean, like, _really_ fought."

"Good, that's really good." Pamela sat down in a chair, crossing her legs. "I'm glad to hear it."

Alex nodded again, looking up at Dean. Dean placed one arm on the back of the couch, placing his feet casually up on the coffee table. "Yeah," he nodded.

"And how are things on your end?" Pamela looked over at Dean.

He shrugged. "We've stopped fighting, which is nice. I mean, I don't know. At least we're getting along. We're not mates anymore, but . . . yeah. I don't hate her."

Alex instinctively reached up, feeling the bond mark on her neck. It was still there; technically, they were still mates — it took a whole different type of therapy to remove a mark without replacing it. But Dean still didn't see them as mates anymore.

Pamela noticed her action, turning back to Dean. "Well, that's definitely a good step forward. Do you think you'll want to be her mate again?"

The male beta shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, eventually? We'll see."

Alex looked up at him. "I want to be mates again," she said quietly.

Dean nodded, eyes flickering in her direction. "Yeah," he said, holding her gaze with a slight awkwardness. "I know."

Pamela coughed slightly, and Alex sat up. "Sorry. Can I get you something to drink?" She stood up, making to go.

"No, no." Pamela shook her head. "It's nothing. Sit back down." When Alex reluctantly did as she was asked, the counselor continued. "Have you guys been doing everything I ask you to?"

Dean answered this one. "Yeah. We try to have most of our meals together, and we'll usually watch a movie at night. We've been going out to different places too. Like I said; everything's fine between us."

Pamela looked over at Alex. "Alex doesn't seem to think everything is fine."

"It's getting better." Alex rubbed her shoulder awkwardly.

Pamela nodded. "Well, I'm not sure what else I can do. Everything else needs to be done by you."

Alex lowered her gaze. "He still doesn't love me," she protested quietly.

"Darling, I can't _make_ him love anyone. That's got to be Dean's choice."

Alex looked up at Dean. He didn't meet her gaze. "Okay."

A phone rang. Pamela started, looking around. Then she pulled a cellphone out of her purse. She looked down at the caller ID, a worried frown crossing her face. "Excuse me. I have to take this." She stood up and hurried into the other room.

Alex stood up too. "Hungry?"

Dean shrugged. "Not really."

"Okay." However, Alex remained standing.

Dean stood up, a small smile tugging at his lips. He straightened his red plaid shirt, looking down at Alex. "How come it always seems so awkward between us whenever Pamela's here?" he teased, but seriousness danced in his eyes.

Alex shrugged. "Sorry," she joked. "I guess I just have that effect. You know, awkward."

Dean nodded, smile turning into a smirk. "That's probably it." He walked around the couch and entered the kitchen. "How many more of these sessions do you think we're gonna have?"

"Dunno." Alex leaned against the doorway dividing the kitchen and the living room. "For all we know, we might be doing these for the rest of our life."

"If that's the case, I might have to pretend I love you to get her off our back." Dean pulled a beer out of the fridge, turning to look back at Alex.

She was frowning. "Is loving me such a hard thing?" she asked quietly, hurt.

Dean was saved from answering by Pamela hurrying back into the living room. "Sorry." She grabbed her purse. "We're going to have to cut this short."

"That's fine." Dean strolled past Alex. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Pamela looked up at Dean with a flirtatious smile, and Alex couldn't help feel jealous. Well, the smile probably wasn't flirtatious, but that's how it looked to Alex. Her frown deepened. "Alright." Pamela's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "Keep spending time together. Physical contact, conversations, meals, you know the drill." She walked over to the door, and Dean followed to let her out. As Alex watched, she leaned up, speaking quietly to Dean. Dean frowned, starting to protest, but a sharp word the counselor stopped him cold. Dean nodded, and Pamela left.

"What was that about?" Alex sat down on the back of the couch as Dean closed the door.

"Nothing." Dean cracked open his beer. "Just the usual." He looked at the clock. "Who's turn is it to make dinner?"

"Yours."

Dean nodded. "Okay. What do you want?" He walked past her into the kitchen.

"Whatever you want." Alex watched him go, a familiar ache of loneliness passing through her. For some reason living with him in this platonic way hurt even more than any of the times she had left. "Dean," she began.

Dean turned. His face told her he knew what this was about. "Don't."

"Dean—"

"I said 'don't.' " Dean turned back to the oven, flipping it on. "I don't want to fight. Not now."

"Why do you find it so hard to love me?"

The kitchen was silent. Dean tipped his head back, looking at the ceiling, letting out a long breath. "I don't. The hard part is forgiving you." He turned, and his emerald eyes met her blue ones. "Please. I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I." Alex stepped back. "I'll be upstairs reading if you need me." She hurried away.

Dean nodded. "Okay." He turned back to dinner.

...

**F**ootsteps on the stairs signaled Dean's approach. Alex looked up from where she was sitting on the bed, putting down her book. Dean stepped through the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey." Alex started to get up. "Is dinner ready? You could have just called."

Dean shook his head. "Nope. It's not that."

"Okay. Is something wrong?" Alex sat back down on the large bed, head tipped in confusion.

"No. But Bobby needs me down at the garage. Ash had to go home early for some reason, and they were right in the middle of a project." Dean shoved his hands in his pocket. "Sorry, but you know we need the money—"

"It's fine." Alex cut him off with a shrug. "How late will you be out?"

"No more than two hours. Dinner's in the oven; it'll be done in twenty minutes or so. Help yourself." Dean walked over to the closet and unbuttoned his plaid shirt. Then he slipped it on his worn leather jacket. "I made your favorite."

"Thanks." Alex stood up. When Dean turned back to her, she paused. Then she suddenly leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. "Stay safe."

Dean seemed to freeze for a brief second. "Of course," he finally nodded. He smiled down at her. "Don't wait up, alright?"

Alex nodded, stepping back to let him go. "Okay." She listened as the beta hurried down the stairs. The slamming of the front door signaled his exit.

...

**D**ean didn't get home until it was late. Alex was laying on the couch, half asleep. The room was dark, and the quiet hum of the tv filled the silent air. Dean closed the door, quietly locking it. "Alex?" He stepped into the room, eyes focusing on the still shape of the beta.

It shifted quietly. Alex sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What? I fell asleep?"

"What are you still doing up?" Dean looked at the clock. It was a little past midnight. "You should be in bed."

Alex started to respond, but her words were drowned out by a loud yawn. "I was waiting for you," she mumbled, tossing back the blanket to stand up. "You're late."

Dean smiled gently. "You didn't need to do that. I said I'd be out late."

"Mm. And how's Bobby doing?"

"Grumpy as always. He was asking about you." Dean held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go upstairs."

Alex took his hand, letting him lead her up the stairs. Dean stopped by the master bedroom, and Alex stopped as well, stifling another yawn. "Night," she mumbled sleepily. "See ya in the morning, I guess."

Dean nodded, hesitating. "Yeah," he finally nodded. "Unless you want to . . . you know. There's more than enough room."

He saw her eyes brighten immediately. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I'd like that."

Dean nodded again. "Yeah." He pushed open the door and stepped into the master bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights.

"My clothes are in my room," the female beta pointed out quietly. "I should change first." She watched Dean for any signs that he would change his mind.

Instead, he shrugged. "Okay." He walked over to the dresser, and Alex hurried away.

...

**F**our minutes later Alex had changed and had made her way back to the master bedroom. The lights were still off, and she could vaguely see Dean laying under the sheets. Alex approached, her bare feet silent on the wooden floors. She stopped on her side of the bed, pulling back the covers. Then she lay down.

The bed was still cold, but she could feel the warmth from Dean. With a small, contented sigh, she closed her eyes, reaching out with her arms to find him.

Dean let out a small noise of disapproval. "Stay on your side," he muttered.

Alex frowned, but she rolled so she was facing away from him. "Kay," she murmured back. Then she drifted off into a calming sleep.

...

**W**hen she awoke, she felt displaced. Where was she? Something tightened around her waist, drawing her even closer, and her eyes fluttered shut again. She was in bed. With Dean.

Dean mumbled something against her neck, voice still heavy with sleep.

Alex ran her hand over his. "Morning."

Dean rolled onto his back, eyes focusing on the ceiling. "What time is it?"

Alex glanced at the clock. "Almost nine." She rolled so she was on her side facing him, propping her head up with her elbow. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Dean sat up, slightly dislodging the heavy covers. "You?"

"Good." Alex mindlessly traced light fingers up his forearm, and then back down to his fingers, studying the hard lines. "Best I've slept in weeks."

Dean grunted. He looked down at the beta, remembering Pamela's words. _There's one last thing I want you to do. You should let Alex come back to bed. You don't have to sleep with her, but doing this will make things better between you._ He had protested, but Pamela had cut him off. _Sleeping together strengthens the bond._ He could feel that she was right. Somehow, he felt love.

He pushed it away. "We should get up."

Alex pulled him back down, cuddling into his chest. "Too cold," she mumbled, tangling her fingers in his thin shirt.

Dean couldn't help the warmth that trickled through him, and he stared up at the ceiling, surprised. There was no way anything worked that fast. But _something_ must have happened. He shook it off. All of the affection he had continually pushed down for the past months threatened to come back up. "I'm hungry," he told her, wanting to go away.

Alex shook her head, looking up at Dean. A small pout pulled her lips downward. "Dean," she sighed.

"I'm hungry," Dean repeated. However, when Alex leaned up, he couldn't resist himself. He dipped his head, pressing his forehead against hers.

There was no way he could have missed the way her eyes sparkled, or the wide grin that spread across her face.

Dean pulled away, throwing back the covers. "Food. Come on."

Alex watched him walk away, her heard beating heavily in her chest. Did that really just happen? Maybe she was still asleep. Alex hurried after her mate.

...

**A**lex had retired to the couch after breakfast, turning on the tv. Dean heard the familiar noise of the morning cartoons, and he rolled his eyes. Part of him was tempted to join her, but he had something else he had to do.

Dean stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. Then he picked up his phone, dialing a number.

"Hello?" Pamela sounded confused. "Dean?"

"Hey." Dean sat down in the office chair, leaning back and throwing his legs up on the desk. "Uh, how are you?"

"What do you want, Dean?"

Dean chuckled. "Alright. Straight to the point." He cleared his throat. "Why the hell did you suggest I sleep with Alex?"

"I suggested you share the same bed—"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what we did. Same thing." Dean frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Why?" Pamela laughed. "Because it's part of therapy. It's been shown that when two bonded people sleep in the same bed, it strengthens their relationship."

"Yeah, you told me. But why did it work so _well_?" Dean glanced over at the door, lowering his voice. "I, it's like . . . like . . . I don't know. But I can't help but want to love her." He threw his head back in frustration. "I don't feel like I should love her, not after everything, but . . . I can't help it."

Pamela was silent for a minute. "That's impressive," she admitted. "I never expected it to work that drastically. At least, it's never worked that well on the other ranks."

Dean frowned. "You're saying this is 'cause we're betas?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility." Pamela paused, and Dean heard some sort of shuffling of papers. "Well, were do you want to go with this? Do you want to keep moving forward?"

Dean ran his hand down his face. "I don't know," he admitted. "Yeah, I guess. I, uh, yeah. I guess I still love her."

"Alright."

Dean waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he prompted, "What should I do?"

The counselor's voice was almost amused. "Dean, I think you _know_ what you have to do." Then Pamela hung up.

Dean tossed his phone onto the desk, tilting his head back to stare blankly at the ceiling. _What did she mean?_ He ran a hand through his hair. She didn't mean . . . Dean sighed, then nodded determinedly. Yes. He would do that.

He stood up, stepping out into the hallway. Two steps took him into the living room. "Alex."

Alex looked up. "Yeah?"

"I gotta go back down to the garage." Dean approached, sitting down on her legs. "Bobby needs some help."

Alex frowned slightly, but she nodded in understanding. "Kay." She sat up, and Dean shifted to let her. "When will you be back?"

Dean shrugged. "Not sure. Couple hours." He hesitated, a debate waging in his mind, then leaned down, quickly kissing her forehead. He felt Alex relax, and he pulled back. "See ya."

"See ya," Alex echoed.

Dean quickly threw on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. He knew what he had to do. He slipped out the door, pocketing his keys with a smile. He was going to get their children back.

He stepped out into the road, circling around to the driver's side door.

The squeal of tires filled the air, and Dean turned. Then everything went black.


	56. Collide

**"W**here is he?!" Alex desperately pushed her way into the hospital room. "Dean!" She froze, eyes focusing on the bed. Her mate lay there, surrounded by several nurses, a tube down his throat, IVs in his arm. His eyes were closed, and he was unresponsive to her call. "Dean!"

"Alex." A hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Please calm down."

"What happened?" Alex's voice broke.

"There was an accident. Hit and run. Perhaps you should sit down."

Alex shook her head. "Will he be okay?" She fought to get free, to get to her mate's side.

"Alex, Alex." The doctor held her back. "You have to stay back and let the doctors do their work. Please. We'll let you see him as soon as possible."

Alex felt the world close in around her, and she struggled for air. _Not happening, not happening._ Those words ran through her head, over and over again. _This wasn't happening._

She vaguely felt herself leave the room. There was a chair, and she sat down.

"I'm Dr. Chase." The man sat down next to Alex. "Your mate's okay for the moment, but he's had a really bad accident. You should be able to go in and see him in a few minutes." Alex started shaking, and he reached out. "Alex? Is there anything I can get you?"

Alex shook her head, eyes unfocused.

Dr. Chase stood up, turning to talk to another doctor in a lab coat. They exchanged a few quiet words, and the doctor nodded before turning back. The beta was bent over in the chair, head in her hands. Pity passed through him. "Alex?"

Alex looked up, hope flashing through her eyes. "Can I see him?"

"Yes. They've stabilized his vitals. He's still unconscious, but you can go see him." Before he could finish speaking, Alex was halfway to the door.

She hurried to her mate's side. "Dean?" She looked down at him, heart thudding in her chest. Wires and tubes connected him to a myriad of monitors. She reached down, taking his hand. It was still warm, which brought only a little relief. "It's okay," she whispered. "The doctors said you're gonna be fine."

A hand came to rest on her shoulder. "How is he?"

Alex looked behind her before returning her gaze to her mate. It was Sam. "I don't know," she whispered. "T-The doctor said he was stable." She turned into the alpha's arms, unable to hold back tears. "I don't want to lose him," she whimpered. "I love him."

Sam rubbed her back comfortingly. "He won't die," he promised. "He's been in tougher scrapes than this. I . . . If he hasn't died yet, he should be fine now that he's here."  
Alex turned back to Dean, wiping her eyes. "Yeah," she murmured. "He'll be fine."

"Come on." Sam took her hand. "Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" He watched as a nurse came in to check something. "We should get out of the doctors' way."

Alex shook her head. "I don't want to leave him." She pulled up a chair and sat down, taking his hand. "I'm going to stay here until he wakes up."

Sam sounded like he was going to say something, but decided against it. Alex heard him walk away.

...

**T**he sun slowly set. Alex didn't move, and slowly felt herself nodding off. She rested her head on the bed, hand tightly gripping her mate's. Her eyes fluttered closed. That's when she felt Dean's hand twitch.

She was immediately awake, and she sat up, a smile growing across her face. That smile disappeared instantly. Dean started twitching, and then suddenly began thrashing about violently. Alex's blood turned to ice, and she stumbled to her feet. She tried to call out, but her throat was dry. "Help!" she forced out. "Help!"

The door slid open, and two doctors rushed in. "He's seizing!" one yelled as others ran to Dean's side. "Four milligrams Ativan. Stat!"

Alex panicked. "Dean!" She watched as Dean's back arched off of the bed, and then she couldn't see him anymore through the wall of doctors.

"Get her out of here!" one of them snapped.

Hands pushed her away, and Alex struggled. "No!"

The door was closed in her face, and Alex started shaking. "Dean!" She banged on the door. When it wouldn't give, she paced desperately. Her heart hammered inside her chest, and she could feel herself trembling uncontrollably. She paced even faster.

...

**T**he door opened a minute later, but it felt like a lifetime. "Alex." It was Dr. Chase. Alex could tell by his British accent. Actually, it sounded more Australian. Of course, the beta barely noticed.

"Is he okay?" Alex turned around, face red with tears.

"He had a seizure." Dr. Chase motioned to a chair. "Maybe you should sit down."

Alex shakily did so. "What's wrong with him?" she begged.

Chase sat down next to her. "We think he's hemorrhaging in his brain, but we'll need an CT to confirm it."

Alex nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yeah. Okay." She wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "Do it."

"We've put him in a chemically induce coma. His body is badly damaged, and it should help him heal quicker." Dr. Chase patted her knee comfortingly. "If there's anything you need . . ."

"I get it." Alex watched him walk away before her head fell into her hands. Oh God.

...

**S**he was let back in to see Dean within the hour. He was still unconscious, and she sat down at his side. "Dean." She kissed his hand gently, squeezing it tightly. Dean gave no response, and Alex let out a shaky breath. "How are you feeling?"

No answer. Not like she was expecting one. She rested her forehead on the bed, eyes closed. "Please wake up," she pleaded. "I need you to wake up."

There was a knock on the door. Alex didn't look up even when it opened.

"How is he doing?"

That was Lucifer. Alex still didn't move. "I don't know." Her voice sounded wrecked, but she didn't care. "I-I . . . I don't know if he's dying, or if he's going to be okay."

"Sam's outside. Has he been in yet?"

"Only once." Alex finally tipped her head to look at the alpha. Her eyes closed. She was too worn down to talk.

Lucifer noticed. He approached, looking at the two betas. "I'm here for you," he told Alex. "Anything you need, okay?"

Alex nodded.

Lucifer hesitated, and when she turned back to Dean, he left.

...

**A**lex must have fallen asleep. When she awoke, there was sunlight. Dean was still unconscious; Alex vaguely remembered being told that was on purpose. She sat up, groaning at the stiffness in her back.

"Alex."

Alex looked over at the clock. It as nearly ten. Then she turned her attention to Dr. Chase. "Well?" she asked. "How's he doing?"

The look on the doctor's face made her heart stop. "I'm sorry," he began.

Alex couldn't breathe. She gripped Dean's hand tight, searching for an anchor. "Why?"

"He's bleeding too much. His hemorrhaging in his brain, and he's bleeding into his abdomen."

"So?! Can't you stop it?"

Dr. Chase shook his head. "His kidneys have shut down," he told her quietly. "So has his liver." He approached. "There's only one thing we can really do."

"What?" Alex closed her eyes. "Please! Just save him!"

"We can't. He's too far gone. Too much is happening too fast. All we can do is wake him up and let you say goodbye."

The room closed in around the beta, pressing on her chest until she gasped for breath. "No."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Chase repeated. "But this is the only thing we can do. He'll be in pain, but we can help manage that until he passes."

Alex squeezed her mate's hand tightly, dropping her forehead to it. "Okay," she whispered. "I-I want to talk to him."

Dr. Chase nodded. "Alright."

...

**D**ean's eyes fluttered open, and they focused unsteadily on Alex's face. His mouth fell open slightly, looking for words he couldn't seem to find. "Hey," he finally rasped out.

Alex responded with a small smile, but her voice caught in her throat.

The beta stared at her for a second, brain still fuzzy from the sedatives. He looked around, confusion dancing across his face. "What happened?" When Alex didn't respond, his frown deepened. "What's wrong?" His hand shook unsteadily as he reached up, and Alex took it.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Everything's fine."

Dean squeezed her hand in comfort. "That bad, huh?" He managed a small grin before his eyes flickered over to his brother. "How long?"

Sam didn't answer for several seconds. "Few hours," he finally said. His voice shook, and he paused to steady it. "Maybe a day."

"Ah." Dean sounded like he had already known. However, he held his mate's hand even tighter. For a few seconds the room was silent. "Well," Dean finally said, looking back up at his brother. "Look after them, okay?"

Sam nodded, clenching his jaw to keep it from trembling.

Alex couldn't take it. Tears ran down her face, burning her nose and throat.

"It's okay." Dean weakly cupped his mate's jaw. "You're not . . . You gotta promise me you won't shut them out. You gotta keep going." He paused, then continued. "They can't lose both of us." Alex nodded, and Dean's thumb swiped across her cheek, brushing away the tears. "It's okay," he murmured.

Alex couldn't bring herself to believe him.

Dean slowly shook his head. "What happened?" he asked. "I don't remember?"

"Hit and run." Sam's voice was strong again. "Police are still looking into it."

Dean nodded. He dropped his head back onto the pillow.

...

**A**lex never left his side. It wasn't long until his breathing grew ragged. Alex sat there, running her hand through his soft hair. "You should let them give you something," she murmured.

Dean shook his head, cracking open his eyes. They were growing dull. "Don't wanna sleep," he rasped quietly. "I'm fine. Besides." His eyes flickered up towards the morphine drip. "I don't hurt."

Alex's eyes stung with tears. She couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded.

Dean's hand shifted slightly underneath Alex's, and another tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it." Alex swallowed, her throat stinging. "I can't live without you."

"You got the kids." Dean paused, taking in a deep, labored breath. "You gotta keep going for them," he finally wheezed. "For me." Dean lifted his head, and Alex leaned down to kiss him gently. "Promise me that."

Alex's voice shook with anguish. "I promise." She squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wish they were here."

Dean tipped his head to look at her. "I don't," he whispered. "I don't want them to see me like this." His eyes watered, but he blinked the tears away. "I was going to them. When I left the house. I was going to bring them home." His eyes closed, wheezing. "I'm sorry."

Alex shook her head. "It's okay, Dean." She ran her hand through his hair. "It's not your fault."

Dean's head fell back on the bed, breathing thin. Alex ran her hand down his jaw, fingers playing over the familiar skin. It was pale, and his eyes had sunken in. So much damage in so short a time. Light fingers made their way down his arm, coming to rest on top of his hand.

She looked up to see that Dean's eyes were open. He was staring at her. "What?" she finally teased, voice breaking only slightly.

"You're beautiful." Dean managed a thin smile.

Alex's eyes stung with a fresh wave of tears, and she looked away.

"Alex. Look at me." Dean's voice was so quiet Alex barely heard him. She looked up, choking back tears. Dean smiled again. "I love you."

Alex nodded. "I know," she whispered.

Silence. Dean weakly squeezed her hand. "Say it back," he pleaded.

Alex let out a choked sob. "I love you."

Dean smiled, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

They lapsed back into silence.

...

**D**ean's heart failed that evening. His breathing grew even shallower, and every few seconds he would gasp for breath. Alex begged him to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't, his body too weak to do even that. The only thing Alex could do was sit there. She had tried to talk; she had told him about the time they first met, about their children, about anything she could think of. But she could never talk for very long before her eyes watered and her throat stung. So they sat in silence.

At one point, Dean had turned his head to look at her, opening his mouth to force out words. "I told you I loved you, right?" He paused every few words, gasping for air.

Alex nodded, sniffling. "Yeah," she whispered. "You told me."

Dean closed his eyes in contentment, taking in a shallow breath.

Alex squeezed his hand. She felt her mate squeeze it back, but it was barely a whisper of movement, too light for her to even be sure.

His breathing grew ragged, his body fighting for each breath. Suddenly his mouth hung open, muscles tensing as he tried to draw in a breath. But nothing was there. His head tipped back, and he let out a choked noise.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. The room threatened to close in around her, and she just had to get _out_. She stumbled to her feet, blindly running.

A hand stopped her. "Don't do this."

Alex hadn't realized Sam was in the room. "I can't!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"He needs you."

Alex looked back at her mate. He was fighting for air, and the monitor screamed. She shook her head. She couldn't watch this. The pain was just too much.

Sam nudged her towards Dean. "Help him."

Alex forced herself to walk back over to her mate. She sat down, taking his hand, taking in a shaky breath. "It's okay," she whispered, unable to stop her voice from shaking. "I'm right here. I won't . . . I won't leave you."

Dean turned his head, green eyes wide with fear.

Alex squeezed his hand, as tears rolled down her face. "I love you, okay? I always will."

Dean's eyes grew calm, and his mouth opened, trying to speak.

Alex laughed shakily. "I know." She leaned in, kissing him gently. When she pulled back, the light in his eyes faded.

It was like an explosion. Alex felt the ground falling beneath her feet. White, hot, burning pain spread throughout her, and she opened her mouth in to scream. But nothing came out. Her lungs felt empty; _everything_ felt empty. In the distance she heard the heart monitor as it screamed, but she knew Dean was gone. She felt it.

As the pain faded, she felt her mind return to the world. There were people in the room, but her eyes were focused on Dean's. The life was gone; the vibrant, emerald green was now dull and glassy. Lifeless. There was nothing.

He was dead.

...

**T**he funeral wasn't much. Neither of them had many friends. It didn't matter. Alex barely remembered it. It was too much. It was all too much. She had tried to be there for her children, but it was Sam who took care of them. Alex didn't even notice. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

The dissociation came back. And, without Dean, no one could bring her out of it. No matter what the alphas did, nothing worked. So she just stopped. She stopped eating, she stopped drinking, and then, one day, she simply stopped breathing. Alex Winchester died on the first Tuesday of spring.

And when she opened her eyes, Dean was there waiting for her.


	57. Epilogue

**Sorry, I hate sad endings :/**

* * *

**...**

**A**lex sat up in bed, a sobbing scream pulled from her lips. "Dean!"

"Alex!" Dean jumped up, looking around wildly in the darkened room. "What the hell?!"

Alex choked back tears, eyes wide. She looked at Dean, throwing herself into his arms. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, voice heavy with worry.

"You died," Alex gasped. "Oh my God, you died!" She gripped Dean tighter, almost to the point of pain.

"Alex. Let me go." Dean hissed in pain as Alex tightened her already impossibly strong grip on him. "Alex, please. It's okay. Bad dream?" He closed his eyes as his mate sobbed into his shoulder, and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Alex gasped something out. "You died," she whimpered. "In the accident." A new wave of tears came up as she thought about it. "I couldn't do it. C-Couldn't live without you."

He kissed the side of her head. "You have to stop having nightmares about that. That was months ago, love. It was just a small accident. That's all. I was _fine_. A few bumps and scrapes, a mild concussion. You know that." Dean pressed another kiss above her ear. "Please stop crying."

Alex shook her head, going limp in his arms.

He sighed into her hair. "It's okay, my love. I'm alive. You're safe here with me, and our kids, okay? They're in their rooms. Sam's downstairs. Everything is okay." He sighed, fingers trailing down her cheek. "Everything's okay now. I will never leave you, Alex Winchester."

Alex squeezed her eyes closed. Dean was right; it was just a dream.

Thank God.

.

.

.

_ Fin_


End file.
